


Rhee's little house of Strippers

by ramblesandshambles



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 96
Words: 120,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/pseuds/ramblesandshambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt </p><p>au Daryl is a stripper, hates his job. Carols friends take her to ladies night to celebrate her divorce. The girls get her a private dance... Go from there. Bonus if she gets him talking instead of stripping and smut waits till a later date</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl was doing sit ups in the back room of the strip club to try work off some stress. He looked around watch Shane doing arm curls to get his muscles ready. He could hear the girls screaming and the music was pumping. Glenn Rhee the owner of the club walked out in a g-string, he gave Rick a high five as he past him wear a cop outfit. He was a muscly little fucker, spent most of his spare time working out and looked like a Ninja all abs and muscles. 

Daryl groaned rolled over and started a set of press ups. How the fuck had his life come to this that he was taking his clothes off for women and letting them stuff dollar bills into his g-string. He was trying to pull his business out of debt with Merle. Their other partner had done a runner with all the money leaving a pile of debt and stripping for one night Daryl could make more money in 4 hours than he could all week. It was his get out of debt free card quickly.

If he did more private lap dances that was even better. His brother Merle walked in and dumped a bag of gear. He gave Daryl a nod. He had still been working at their garage just finished up and now he was going to take a quick shower and start a work out do a couple of sets on stage like Daryl and hopefully some women liked what they saw and paid them to wiggle their arses in their faces. 

Glenn was onto a winner, gone from that geek Daryl knew at high school to one of the busiest places in the state for an all male review. He was making a killing and all the men were really well paid, now to a point Glenn let them keep all the money they made from private dancing plus the tips shoved down their pants.

'Right guys, as you all know we are not a brothel, no one fucks a client during their private lap dances for money! They could shut us down for that!' Glenn looked over at Shane and Merle who were both smirking. 'Take it to the car park or their place, not in my building!' 

'Yip no fucking the clients!' Stated Merle nodding his head, he most well be shaking it though Daryl, his dick was going to fall off at the rate he was using it at the moment.

Merle and Shane were dirty little fuckers thought Daryl. He hated taking his clothes off, he had long been shamed by the scar's on his back, but somehow Glenn had managed to talk him around the girls found it kinda sexy, he had said. For some reason the younger Dixon had become the most popular request for lap dances. He had a natural talent for shaking his arse and dancing to the music. His sulky face seemed to do something for the ladies, all thinking he was a brooding man they could fix. They often were waiting for him to come out to the car park at the end of the night, throwing themselves at him after the show, when all he wanted to go home and take a shower. 

He hadn't fucked any clients, most were so drunk groping at him he managed to keep their hands away while still managing to get their money into his g-string. Fuck they were uncomfortable, like having a shoe string up his arse. 

Daryl stripped down to his g-string and cringed as Glenn slapped grease all over his back and on his butt. He couldn't believe he was still doing this 6 month's after he started. Fuck he'd even got his chest, dick, balls and arse crack waxed because Glenn told him too. Looking down his hair free legs he groaned wondering how his life had come to this. He had no hair anywhere except on his face now, and his head. 

'Your up in 5 Dixon, get that golden dick out there and shake what your Mama gave you!' Shouted Ty the music guy. Daryl nodded to him putting his heads in his hands wishing he could be anywhere else in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Earlier in the evening Maggie, Andrea and Michonne, were dragging Carol along the street having just left a lovely little restaurant they had just been out to dinner too. Maggie was pissed her parents had just dropped her nearly 18year old sister off with her for the weekend.

'Right Beth we have had this planned all week! Don't stuff this up!' She handed Beth her Id, 'Just tell them you had your hair done! That's it don't say anything to anyone and don't blab to Ma when you get home ok!' Beth nodded her head up and down. Maggie didn't know how this was going to work Beth looked like she was 12years old. Taking her to a strip club wasn't the best way to get back into her Ma's good books again.

She didn't even think she should be going out anywhere due to the fact she been out on 5 dates with that cute guy she banged into at the markets, they started talking over a stall selling apples and wandered around together finally going out for a coffee that afternoon. They had been out a 5 times since then, he was working away tonight and she wasn't sure how he would feel about her being in a strip club, and she wasn't sure if they were even dating or anything yet. They had made out a few times at the end of a date, he had held her hand but she was still unsure. So dragging Carol to a strip club to celebrate her divorce was finally through wasn't what she would normally do for a celebration. 

Going out for dinner had been Maggies idea, going to the strip club had been Andrea's and Michonne's. Carol was protesting that she would be embarrassed, they told her she didn't have to look and could sit with her back to them if she wanted. She had rung Glenn earlier telling him they were going out for dinner, he said he would catch her tomorrow.

Getting Beth in the club had been really easy, as there was no one at the door at this early time Maggie was still fuming at bringing her boring sister with them and kept saying she was sorry for her again to the others when she wasn't listening. The show didn't start till 9.30 so they had a couple of drinks while they were waiting. Maggie thought what the heck and started buying Beth booze as well, might make her less boring.

***************************************************************************************************************************

They settled into a dark corner settling down for the night, Carol looked around worried wondering how she managed to get talked into this. During her marriage she had been down trodden and beaten, for the past two years sharing a house with Maggie, Michonne and Andrea had saved her life. She answered an add in the paper desperate after one really bad beating and shown up with two black eyes and slit lip's Maggie and Andrea who were the only two at home then never let her leave again, not even to get a potted plant. 

They were all talking quietly with each other, watching as different people come into the club. Hen's parties and lonely looking house wives. Music started rocking the house and a voice come over the speaker. A man dressed as a Ninja came dancing out onto the stage. Carol lifted her eyes watching the masked Ninja dance, Carol looked around everyone was smiling.

He was fit and strong and dancing up a storm, his skin olive brown, abs you could run your hands all the way down. His arm muscles were amazing, Carol was shocked she was actually enjoying the music and the show. She felt a hand grip her thigh, Maggie was indicating to the stage Carol looked to see what the problem was.

'That's Glenn!' She hissed out the side of her mouth. Carol leaned forward so did Beth ever so tipsy.  
'What!' They both whispered.  
'Glenn, that's him, the guy I've been dating! That's him the Ninja in the g-string!' By this time Carol, Beth, Andrea and Michonne were all starring at Glenn shaking up a storm on the stage.

'Your dating a stripper?' Asked Beth all wide eyed.  
'No not really not like that we haven't had S-E-X or anything, I'm not sure how or what's going on I didn't know he was a stripper!' Maggie hissed at her sister.  
'You know what you should do? You should get a lap dance out the back! From him! Then you'll know!' Beth whispered to Maggie a little loud and everyone heard looking at the younger Greene girl with new eyes.  
'Yes yes yes!'  
'Do it'  
Maggie looked shocked it was suggested by her little sister.

'I'm not a prude you know I have had sex, if you want him go get him! Stop being such a wimp!' Beth Slurred at Maggie. Maggie thought maybe they should cut Beth off or shut her down before she started waving her knickers at the men on stage.

'Its not a bad idea Maggie we either have to sneak out of here or you call his bluff!' Andrea whispered. Eyes all going to the cop who was strutting his stuff on stage.   
'Well he's a fine piece of arse Maggie, does your man know him?' Michonne asked. Eyeing him up licking her lips.  
'Lap dances all round!' Squealed Beth.  
'Not for you your too young!' Andrea tried to quieten Beth who was waving dollar bills at the cop he come over and she raced around tucking the money in his pants, Michonne waved some money too, he gave her a wink and danced away.

The cop finished and out come the next stripper dressed in army combat pants, a tank top and hat. 'Good vibrations' (Marky Mark) playing as he start his long dance of doing press ups on one hand and the other foot in time to the music the whole way down the walk way, wow he was smoking hot, stripping off his pants and having his shirt half torn off him by women in the audience, he was clearly a crowd favourite thought Carol. Boy could he move, he was dancing up a storm she couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

Women had their hands all over him, she shyly put money into his -string, when he came near their table. She couldn't be sure but she was almost positive he gave her a nod as her hand went into the side of his g-string, she quickly pulled her hand back as if she had been burnt by something when she noticed his blue eyes looking at hers for that brief moment the whole nightclub come to a stand still as he took her hand as she was pulling it away and run it down his washboard abs.

He held her hand to his abs and danced some more for their table not taking his eyes off her eyes, he let her go and danced backwards to the stage finishing his act glancing her way and wiggled off the stage.

Surely that song was only about 3 minutes long but for Carol it was about half an hour and she was ready to follow him out the back and have her wicked way with the sexy dancer.

 

'Oh My God! Carol, he was totally checking you out!' Andrea quickly left the table to go order another round of drinks for everyone. Beth leaned onto Carols side.  
'He's a hottie Carol, you should get a lap dance too!' She whispered in her ear. Carol shook her head. No way in hell would she ever do that ever. Never.

***************************************************************************************************************************

One hour later and 4 drinks later Carol found herself drunk and in the back room waiting for the army dude to come and dance for her. Andrea and Beth had schemed against her paying for a lap dance for a special treat. Carol was getting nervous and wanted to find a way out of the room, was standing up to leave when the door opened and the dancer with the blue eyes come into the room.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Maggie had headed off to another room asking for the Ninja, she was told that the Ninja was the owner of the club and never gave lap dances any more, Maggie insisted that she would pay 4 times the going rate for a dance from the owner of the club. The man had gone off to find him, he had agreed that this one time he would do a lap dance for the eager women.

That left Beth Michonne and Andrea watching the rest of the eye candy that was left to dance on stage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't know where I am going with this but the boys will be stripping for a wee way through this fic. As usual I am just making this stuff up and own nothing of the walking dead its just my imagination.
> 
> This chapter is set 1 hour before hand.
> 
> I will also refer to onesies so if you don't know what they are this should help
> 
> http://www.foreverlazy.com/?gclid=CLWBl52Sm78CFQR8vQodXUMA7w

Daryl danced off stage, he didn't now what possessed him to put that women with the blue eyes hands down his chest and abs doing a sexy move for her. Her hands felt like they were on fire on his body and he almost wanted to lean in and kiss her. She looked stunned almost shocked as he did feeling the pull towards her. He peeked out the side curtain and watched her table, they were all waving their hands about, they young blonde whispered something in her ear, her face blushed red and she put her head in her hands.

She looked up and appeared to be starring directly at him, impossible due to the fact she shouldn't be able to see him peeking through the curtains at her. Shane was on stage and girls were screaming.

'What you looking at Brother?' A low voice come from behind him. Daryl pointed in the general direction at the table.  
'The one in the purple shirt with the blue eyes!' Daryl whispered back.  
'Someone going to be a man tonight then? Go out to the table and buy her a drink?' Merle said from behind him. 'Might buy that blonde in the red a drink too!'

Daryl shook his head and went out the back, he had twenty minutes till he had to be back on again. This time wearing a hard hat and only a tool belt. He lay down thinking how much his life sucked!

***************************************************************************************************************************

45 minutes later Daryl had danced past her table twice and twice he had made her touch his body, keeping his eyes on hers. Hers felt like they burnt his soul. 5 times he had slauntered past their table hoping they would call out to him and invite him over. He was wearing Jean's hung low on his hips and a black button down shirt open with his abs showing to try get her attention. Nothing. He could feel her eyes burning on his as he drank his Jack and Coke at the bar. 

Glenn had strict rules that a couple of drinks at that was it till closing. He didn't want his dancers getting messy and hitting on clients or misreading their hands thinking they wanted more than just to touch him. Mainly looking at Merle and Shane because those two got laid every weekend. Daryl didn't tend to even go out into the bar to mix after he danced preferring to go home and sleep.

'Dixon, you have a request for a private lap dance, go get ready!' Came the voice of the bar tender. Information being past to him. He sauntered past the table again going out the side door towards where their changing rooms were to make sure he was ready. Why wasn't it working, she was watching him, why didn't she call out to him.

He could hear Glenn arguing with Ty.

'Tell her I don't give lap dances any more!' He hissed at Ty.  
'I tried man but she's insisting and telling me if you don't she's going to come out back and drag you in there! Just do one, why aren't you doing them any more?' Ty asked.  
'I'm kinda dating someone, I think? I'm not sure? I just don't think she would like me giving lap dances in private!' Glenn hissed.

Daryl looked in their direction, this was news to him that Glenn was dating someone. Even though he was a stripper he was shy as hell and rarely went out in the bar like Daryl. Perferring to hide behind the scenes. Dancing on stage was different to actually having to talk to a girl.

'I didn't know you had a girl friend congrats dude! What's her name?' Daryl slapped his back.  
'Maggie, though I don't think I will have one for long if she finds out I own this! We only been out 5 times.' Glenn waved his arms around.  
'Look man my suggestion is that tell her, don't lie about it, if she likes you she likes you no matter what you do for a job!' Daryl said sniffing under his arm's, deciding to give himself a spray just in case he did smell.

'Would you tell?' Glenn asked.  
'Its not like we are fucking for money, Its a job, a high paying job. I hate it, taking ma clothes off, but I just get out there dance, and come back here with a sack full of money. Our business is nearly out of the crap because of this job. Just tell her, give her a little lap dance and see if she forgives you for lying!' Daryl chuckled thinking about shy Glenn giving someone he liked a lap dance.

He was fine dancing for someone he didn't know or like but probably if it was someone like that chick he been making touch him all night he would die of embarrassment.

He was still wondering what to do there, if he could get her number or something. He hoped she would still be there when he got back from his private.  
'Come on lets go shake our arses in some chicks face for big money!' Daryl dragged Glenn down the private hallway with him. 

Shoving him towards his own room. Daryl opened the door to the room he used all the time. He pushed the door open just as someone was pulling it open. He almost fell into the women he been making touch him all night. His mouth went dry. He realised she had been trying to make her escape. He flushed with embarrassment. She seemed to be stuck where she was staring at his face and running her eyes down his body.

He pushed his way in and shut the door behind him and stepped away from the door to the side so she could still leave if she wanted to. They starred at each other for what seemed like forever.

'Ya trying to leave?' Asked Daryl he could see that she looked like she was ready to run. She shook her head. Looking down at the ground then back up at his face.  
'I don't know why I agreed to this, my friends saw you and paid for it, it seemed like a good idea at the time but now........' She whispered. Daryl quickly realised she was quite drunk and he guided her to the couch where they normally sat.

'Wait here a sec. He stuck his head out the door called Ty to bring some water. Ty quickly brought it and asked if everything was ok. Daryl nodded. Ty was ok leaving Daryl, he was a good guy, it was Merle and Shane he watched through the peep holes to keep an eye on them. Not that they were bad but if women wanted to touch their dick they let them and that was a big no no for Glenn. He also didn't want her getting kicked out of the club until he found out her name and enough about her so he could ask her on a date.

'I feel so embarrassed!' She whispered from behind her hands after drinking some water. 'We were out celebrating my divorce and Beth the young blonde one suggested the lap dance and here I am! Maggies next door with the Ninja!' She giggled running from one sentence to the next. 'Man you guys must think we are sex starved women shoving money in there!' She pointed to his crotch. 

'Wait, Maggie is in there with Glenn?' Daryl asked, and Carol nodded. Daryl started laughing. She sure was super cute and sexy even though she was drunk as a skunk.  
'The girlfriend he didn't tell he owned all this is the one who asked for a lap dance? This is too good not to share. Hang on!' Daryl opened the door. 'What's going on next door?' He asked Ty.

Ty looked at Daryl. 'A big massive argument, someone better tell Glenn to keep his gob shut and just stand there and take it!' Daryl nodded.  
'That's the girl friend!' He winked at Ty and went back in the room again. Carol was half asleep on the couch.

'Hey wake up, what's your name?'  
'Carol!'  
'And Maggie is your?' Daryl asked pumping her for as much information as possible, he quite liked her and wanted to ask her on a date, he knew things were going to go badly next door.  
'Flatmate!' She said.  
He could hear noise coming from next door. 'Quick write down your address, I'll stop by for coffee on my way home after I finish work?' To his surprise instead of writing on the paper she wrote across his chest in pen her address. She just finished when Maggie burst in the door.

'Come on lets go!' Grabbing at Carol pulling her off the couch.  
'But I didn't get my dance!' Carol grumbled as she stumbled out the room being dragged by Maggie. Carol wave goodbye.  
'Goodbye sexy striper man! You owe me a lap dance!' The water having done nothing to help.

Glenn looked at Daryl who was waving like a little boy to Carol smiling away.  
'What the fuck you on Dixon you never smile!' Ty growled.  
'What the fuck is on your chest?' Glenn muttered watching Maggie from the door of the hallway dragging the girls from the table away. Shane and Merle were also seated there. Merle patted one of the blondes butts as they left. Carol was walking backwards still waving, Daryl was still waving back.

'Your a idiot Man!' Ty said to Daryl.  
'At least I got their address, Do you?' He asked Glenn. Glenn shook his head.  
'Just been meeting places!'  
'Well I have the address but we better get it written down before it smears off!' Daryl walked around looking for a pen. Smirking, he was going to show up for a coffee because he knew if he put it off till tomorrow he would get shy and not go at all.

************************************************************************************

Daryl pulled up his truck outside Carol's house. The lights were on, it was 2am in the morning. Rick, Shane, Merle had insisted they come as well to help Daryl find the house. They had dragged a upset and sulky Glenn with them who insisted he wouldn't get out of the car.

Daryl was a bit nervous and Rick dragged him up the path they knocked on the door, 'Fuck its 2am they might not be up!' Daryl whispered to Rick.

The door flew open and Carol and Michonne stood there both in Oneise, Michonne wearing a pink pig one and Carol wearing a puppy dog one with the hood up.

'Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy you cameeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!! We are having a PJ party, did ya bring themmmmmmmmmmmm!' Michonne sung to Rick, grabbing his arm and pulled him inside, that was the signal Merle and Shane needed to bound out of the truck. Glenn sat there not moving, Daryl turned and gestured to him. He shook his head.  
'Fuck him!' Said Carol, pulling Daryl inside slamming the door.

The men found the women making cocktails dressed like overgrown animals and started laughing.  
'I got them for everyone! Arn't they wonderful?' The younger girl asked Merle putting her hands on his arm, stroking his bi cept. He nodded. Beth looked so much younger than at the club. Maggie was storming around in a cow outfit with cow udders swinging from side to side. Taking a look at her sister clearly hitting on the older man.

'Come on Beth bed for you. These guys are to old for you to be around. Off you go!' Maggie dragged Beth from the room, She was protesting that why couldn't she stay up and look at the pretty strippers too. 

'Look you had a good night, we are all looking like farm animals get to bed and don't come out. Shoving her into the little office that has a single bed in it. 'I'll take you out for lunch if your a good girl and stay there!' Beth whispered something to Maggie so she let her go to the toilet, and then shoved her back into the office.

Andrea was lying on the lounge floor dress like Kermit the frog, half asleep, watching a movie talking to herself about popcorn.

'Hey that's one sexy outfit! Might need to borrow that next weekend for my act!' Merle growled at Andrea who looked up at him and burst out laughing.  
'You going to rip it apart or put tear stuff on it?' She asked. He shrugged and sat down on the floor near her, pulling her over towards him by her foot.  
'Come on Kermit, sit with me!' She rolled over and he pulled her up onto his lap, put his arms around her and settled into watching her movie.  
'Notting Hill?' He asked. She just nodded and kept watching the movie, Michonne wandered over handing Andrea her popcorn.

The front door banged open and a sexy women stood there. 'Don't want to alarm anyone but there is a sexy Asian brooding in the truck outside. Does he belong to anyone if not I claim him!'  
'Sasha, your home! Met the Strippers from 'Rhee's house of Strippers!' The brooding one outside is the guy Maggie's dating and he's also Glenn Rhee!' Andrea called from the lounge. 'Keep ya hands off Merle!' She whispered to him.

'So who hasn't been claimed yet?' Sasha looked around. Rick appeared to be deep in conversation with michonne or more due to the fact he could stop touching her as he talked. Maggie was storming about with udders flying. Daryl was helping Carol stand upright, Shane waved his hand at her.  
'I'm Shane!' Shane said looking at her taking her in. She appeared to be wearing scrubs from the hospital.  
'Some arsehole puked all over me, still can't get the smell off, going to go shower! Did I get one of those?' Pointing at their outfits. Maggie pulled out a bear onesie from a bag off the table.  
'Be right back!' Sasha walked out of the room.  
'Fuck how many women you all got living here?' Daryl asked.  
'5, and Beth, but she's 17 and lives with her parents!' Carol whispered.  
'You brought a 17year old in to a strip club and brought her drinks?' Daryl raised his eyebrows.  
'No Maggie brought a 17year old into the club and brought her drinks!' Carol laughed. 'Thats the difference.' 

Looking around Merle had dragged the Kermit up onto the couch, and Kermit was asleep. Michonne was making out with Rick against the fridge. Maggie was watching Glenn out the window, shocking everyone by storming out of the house and opening Daryl's truck door, and hauling him out that he landed on the pavement. She waited till he got to his feet then dragged him by the front of his shirt past everyone standing there up the stairs. 

They were all laughing because Glenn was doing a shuffle trying to keep up. Stumbling as he tried to get up the stairs. 'Are you going to leave if I let go of you?' She snarled at him. He shook his head taking her hand followed her up the stairs.

'I have to go lock my truck!' Daryl let go of Carol and she fell side ways. He picked her up and shoved her at Shane, 'Watch her for a minute ok!' Shane nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist to stop her from moving.

Carol had left Shane by the time Daryl got back in and was trying to get her zipper down to go to the toilet in the hall when he come back. He pulled it down for her as she went in to go to the toilet.

She came out looked at him, 'I need to go to bed!' Sasha came bounding down the stairs, smiling at every one and joining those left standing in the lounge. Carol took Daryl's hand boldly and dragged him behind her. Daryl knew he wasn't going to have sex with her, she was too wasted. He walked around her room looking at her stuff. She crawled into her bed. He kicked his pants and shoes off and climbed in beside her. She rolled over towards him. He put his arms' around her and snuggled down. 

His heart was racing as she touched him. Her hands just lying on his chest felt like it was on fire. He definatly was going to ask her out. He set his alarm on his phone knowing he and Merle would have to head out quickly tomorrow. To try get ahead the the garage even though it was Sunday. Daryl drifted off to sleep also.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl hit his alarm on his phone he was sweating buckets, he looked around noting that he wasn't in his bedroom and he had a cute puppy dressed women lying across him, he tried to shift slightly telling his morning erection to go away as he tried to slip out underneath her. He kissed her forehead, he hadn't managed to get a kiss in last night as she was totally wasted. She rolled around in the bed seeking out his warmth then falling back into a deeper sleep. He stood and stretched. Pulled his pants and boots on and dug around in his pocket for his wallet.

He pulled out his business card and wrote 'call me today - Daryl'. Wondering if she would remember his name. He wrote his cell phone number under the wee note. Hopefully she would call, if not he would stop by sometime to see her.

He knew he had to get going so he shoved his card into the side of her mirror and tiptoed down stairs. He met Rick on the landing. He smirked as Rick tried to hide a hicky on his neck.

'What time is it?' He whispered, 'I have a shift at 9. Gota get a shower and uniform before then!'  
'7.30, got to get going, trying to catch up at work, we still got heaps to try catch up on!' Daryl muttered.  
'We are not doing runners here are we?' Rick looked at Daryl doing up a shoe lace. 'I left my phone number for her! She's smoking hot, even if she is dressed like a pig!'  
'Nah I left a card, going to call back if I get finished early enough!' Daryl muttered.  
'Shane working today?' Daryl asked as they tiptoed down the stairs.  
'Yeah I don't know where he is, check down here first right, Merle was sleeping on the couch with Kermit when I went upstairs!' Rick whispered.

Rick pushed the door open to the kitchen and to their surprise the young girl Beth and Sasha were sitting there quietly talking. Merle was still asleep with the kermit sleeping right on top of him. Shane was asleep on the other couch snoring slightly.

'Why hello boys! Doing a runner are we?' Sasha asked. Beth looked from one to the other. Daryl just stood there and shook his head.  
'Have ta work!' He stated, Rick was nodding.  
'On a Sunday?' Sasha questioned. Rick and Daryl both nodded.  
'Really? Really your disappearing is that right had your fun?' Rick was standing there fielding that question as Daryl had wandered over to wake Merle up.

'Merle, Merle we gotta go, that guys coming at 9 with his truck!' Daryl was trying not to wake the frog. Merle opened his eyes and smirked when he saw the women in the frog costume lying down him.  
'Thought I dreamt this shit up!' He mumbled as he moved slightly getting her off him. He stretched up. Merle was a handsome man with a smoking hot body like all the others. Glenn wouldn't have any of them stripping for him if they didn't have abs to bounce coins off. He put his hand on Daryl's shoulder as he shoved his feet into his shoes. 

'Wake up arsehole you got work at 9!' Merle kicked at Shane's feet. He grumbled and tried to move away. Rolling over he gave Merle the evil eye, Merle put his finger to his mouth shhhhh ing him.

Shane rolled over stretching and groaning. Crawling onto the floor. Making a show of getting to his feet. 'It was real the women animals, thought I dreamt that shit up!'

Sasha and Beth waved from the kitchen. Both still wearing there sleep suits. 

'Got to go, sorry about falling asleep!' Shane said softly talking to Sasha.  
'Where are you all going that you have to be at work on a Sunday?' Sasha asked a different way.  
'Rick and I are cops, Merle and Daryl own their own business, over on Frazer street!' Shane mumbled, filling himself a glass of water. 'Shift starts at 9 need to get a shower and uniform! Catch ya later ok!' Shane kissed her cheek, and walked out. Rick rubbed at his neck trying to fix his hicky.  
'Here use this!' Beth rummaged through her bag and come out with a small tube, 'Put it on after your shower, keep it I have another one!' Rick thanked her and followed Shane outside.

Merle was talking quietly to Daryl who was fumbling in his pockets he come out with his wallet and Carol's pen, Merle wrote on the back and handed the card to Sasha. 'Give it to the frog ok!' Both of them nodded and left. Sasha followed them to the hall.  
'What about the other guy!' She asked.  
'Fuck him! He can get his own ride!' Merle growled, following Daryl down the path.

*************************************************************************************************************

The men were driving away, in the truck, then Merle started chuckling. 'What the fuck was with the animal outfits?' They all laughed.  
'Anyone get lucky last night? Apart from Rick who's sporting the evidence?' Shane asked. They all shook their heads.  
'Don't do drunk chicks! Like them willing and able!' Stated Merle from the back seat. Everyone nodded. Daryl dropped them off at their house and Daryl and Merle drove over to their place a little flat above the workshop. They moved in there to save more money than renting another place. Merle slept in the one bedroom and Daryl had a pull down bed in the wall.

Beggars couldn't be choosy and they were saving money to put back into their place by living there. It wasn't the best but they made it work. They took turns in the shower, grabbed some food and wandered down to start working on stuff waiting for 9am to roll around.

***************************************************************************************

 

Carol groaned, her head was pounding, someone was shaking her awake offering her some water and pain killers. Andrea.  
'Go away Andrea I need to die!' Carol tried to move away from her. 'Don't!' Grabbing at her blankets.  
'Come on get your stinky butt into the shower we are going for a little drive!' Andrea was bouncing on her knees on the bed.  
'Did he leave?' Looking around not surprised not to see a stripper in her bed. Andrea held up a little card.  
'I got this and you got one and we are going to do a drive by and take a look!' Andrea whispered.  
'You mean we are going to stalk them?' Carol muttered.  
'You call it stalk I call it just happening to be driving down the street! Get up!' Andrea pulled at her. Carol gave in and went to have a shower and when she come out wrapped in a towel Andrea had laid out clothes for her. Skin tight jean's a long fitted shirt and knee high boots. Your usual Sunday stalking clothes.

*****************************************************************************************************

Carol pulled on sunglasses and grabbed a banana and a water bottle and shoved her cell phone in her purse and climbed in beside Andrea's in her car. They drove to the street the card said and drove slowly past. They could see both leaning over a engine just inside the work shop. There was a yard in front where the other cars were parked. Both were wearing overalls that they had stripped to the waist and tied the arms around their hips, stretching this way and that with just singlets covering their top parts of their muscly bodies. Carol turned on her seat to get a better look.

 

'Oh my! And your welcome!' Andrea said to Carol who was just about drooling. They had parked the car down the road to talk about what they just saw.  
'For what?' Carol asked.  
'For dragging your sorry arse to the strip club, and booking you a lap dance with him!' Andrea laughed.  
'I didn't get a lap dance, Maggie come in drunk and dragged us out of the club!' Carol giggled, thinking how embarrassed she had been about it all. Pulling out her phone she decided she was going to give this a shot and see what happened if she text him.

She pushed send. Andrea thought what the heck and text the brother. They did another drive by. Looking in seeing both men standing there looking at their phones, Merle high fived Daryl how appeared to be tapping his phone.

Carol stared at her phone as it started ringing. She looked wide eyed at Andrea who was pulling over down the road again.  
'You can't not answer it he knows your right by your phone!' Andrea mumbled looking at her own phone which was also ringing.  
'Hello?' Said Carol into her phone, and begun talking to Daryl. He was saying he was sorry for ducking out but they had to meet someone at 9. Carol was talking back.  
'Ummmm look, I like you but Merle and me are really busy guys!' Carol nodded at her phone sure he was giving her the brush off.  
'Yeah thats ok I just thought I would text because you asked me too!' Carol stated. 

'What ya doing now? We are going to break for lunch soon if you wana come down for a coffee or something? You'll have to come to the work shop though?' Daryl was asking her not giving her the brush off at all. 

'Yeah I can do that. You want us to bring lunch?' She asked. He told her to hang on. Carol and Andrea smirked at each other as Merle and Daryl discussed something.  
'Yeah that would be good. Bring the frog too!' He asked.  
'Ok will come soon!' She hung up the phone and Andrea finished speaking to Merle and Andrea drove off looking for somewhere to buy lunch to take to the men.

'That's too funny Carol! Don't tell them we were stalking them. Guys don't like to be stalked!' Andrea giggled pulling into the mall. They had to kill some time so it didn't look like they were nearby.

'I can't believe we are looking around here when we could be drooling over some sexy strippers!' Stated Andrea while flicking through some clothes racks trying to fill in time.  
'Lets just go! Come on!' Carol just pulled Andrea to the bakery.


	5. Chapter 5

Andrea pulled into the car park outside the workshop inside the fence, both men seemed to not be there. Carol was having a little panic attack. What the heck was she doing, bringing lunch to a stripper who could get anyone he wanted.

'I can't do this!' Carol hissed at Andrea. 'What were we thinking, they are strippers they can get anyone they want, girls better than me throw their panties at them every night of the week!' Carol was having a full blown melt down. 'I mean look at me and look at them!' 

'Calm down, remember they are just men, they look good yes, but they are still only men!' Andrea whispered back. 'Calm down, just because your ex was an arse not all men are, and if they are we will find out really quickly ok!' Carol nodded, trying to calm her breathing. 

Suddenly there was a knock at her car window and Daryl was standing there looking worried. Carol wound down the window. 'Ummm you coming in or you changed your minds?' He looked down at the ground, Carol almost felt sorry for him standing there looking rejected. Then she looked down his top as he was leaning down then she didn't feel that sorry for him, he was probably toying with them, and had heaps of girlfriends hidden all of the show.

Andrea climb out of the car and Daryl opened the door for Carol to step out. He surprised her by giving her a hug, then he quickly stepped back looking bashful like he hadn't meant to do that. He looked down at the ground then looked at her shyly glancing in her direction as he indicated them to follow him inside.

They stepped inside the workshop, it smelt like oil and engine grease, Carol and Andrea looked around. All of the sudden there was a banging crash and a 'fucken cunt!' and a whole stream of swear words coming from under a truck nearby, Merle come crawling out from a pit in the ground. He seemed surprised to see the girls standing there.

'Argh Sorry! You didn't need to hear that!' He looked at them both. He was looking very sexy in a singlet top with his overalls tied at his waist and oil and grease smeared here and there over his body. Carol couldn't believe that these men actually seemed to be interested in them. Merle looked down at his hands and headed over to wash them at a sink in the corner. Daryl pointed in the direction of the office.

Carol and Andrea headed in there. Looked around there was paper work everywhere, piles and piles of it. Accounts to be paid and bills on the floor. Even on the chairs. Andrea and Carol tried to not step on anything. Carols hands were itching, Andrea's foot was tapping.

They walked back out and stood in the wee hall. 'God, what's going on in there?' Whispered Andrea. Carol just shook here head. It was a bloody mess.

'Ummm yeah its a mess. Come we will sit outside. Our flats horrible too, we are so busy haven't found time to sort everything out just doing what we can!' Merle stated pulling the door shut on the office.

They sat outside in the sun, conversation was stilted for a bit, the men ate quickly. Daryl was still looking shyly at Carol. Andrea and Carol were still thinking about their office. 

'Ok I can't stand it! I can't sit out here when I know that mess is in there, how do you know how and who you paid?' Andrea stated. Merle shrugged, Daryl mumbled he was paying the red ones.

'I don't understand what's going on here, its Sunday you guys are working your butts off and at Rhee's what's the deal here? Don't you have a office person or what?' Carol got bold after Andrea's outburst.

'Yeah we had another partner he took everything and all the money and left us in debt, which is why we are stripping! We need to get on top of it and try pay everything off!' Merle mumbled. Daryl was hanging his head. Carol felt sorry for him. 

'Do you..... would you like us to clean it up and sort it out? I mean how are you going to really get out of debt if you don't know what your debt is?' Carol asked them. Merle shrugged, Daryl still looked at the ground biting his lips.

'Honestly we could have this sorted by the end of the day!' Andrea stated. 'Don't be embarrassed, its what we do, Carol's an accountant, I run my own small business with Michonne, we know our way around accounts, we can help you fix it, at least know where your at if you want us to?' Carol nodded in agreement.

'What's it going to cost?' Daryl asked them.  
'Nothing, we should be able to make a hole in it this afternoon, but I do believe you owe Carol a lap dance!' Andrea answered Daryl. Carol snorted and Merle burst out laughing.   
'Get the office cleaned up and we will see you both might get lap dances!' Merle growled at Andrea. Daryl was blushing bright red.

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************

4 hours later Carol had taken her boots off and was sitting at the desk banging away on a calculator. The office was clean, Andrea was wiping down the bench in the staff room. For 3 1/2 hours they had been at it. It wasn't as bad as it seemed. Apart from the the mortgage on the garage, which included their flat, they only owed ten grand to the bank which was an overdraft to keep them out of the shit. Its limit had been over $100 000 at the start of the year. 

Carol had written out a whole bunch of checks that needed to be paid right now and sent today just waiting for their signatures on them and she was done. Merle and Daryl had worked hard to turn this around. She misjudged them, and felt bad about it. He might be a stripper but he was doing that to survive, to stop their business going under, it seemed to be working there had been big deposits in their bank every week which must come from stripping.

Carol wandered out to the work shop they seemed to be winding down, pulling the rolling doors down on the workshop. She couldn't help but watch as Daryl stretched up to grab at a chain to pull on it to close the shop. Even from behind you could see muscles rippling through the back of his singlet. Carol called them over telling them to wash up their hands and to come see her. They looked shocked when they come in and saw the office. 

'Wow looks great, what did you do?' Merle looked around. He seemed to be the chatty one of them both, Daryl was shooting her odd glances. He quickly started signing checks then passing them onto Merle to sign. 

'So what's the damage! What do we still owe?' Daryl asked looking up at Carol who was still behind the desk, he was sitting on the floor.

'Well the good news is you only actually owe 10 grand at the moment. What do you make a week stripping? ummmm Just asking to figure out how long this will take to turn around?' Carol blushed asking the question.

'Ummmm depends, this week we are working Wednesday through to Saturday! Last week I just did Saturday last night, made about $1000 or more in tips, lap dances and wages!' Daryl Whispered because he was embarrassed talking about it blushing red when he said lap dance.

Carol looked at Merle, 'Daryl makes a bit more, but I make about $1000, hang on!' Merle ducked upstairs and come down with two bags, he chucked one to Daryl, He started pulling out piles of cash. All of them sat on the floor counting it. $2211 between them.

'For a night? You got that for a night?' Andrea asked, clearly shocked that they made that much money stripping. 'Time for a new job Carol!'  
Daryl shook his head. Merle chuckled. 'Daryl hates it, me I don't give a shit if girls want to put money down my pants, I'm fine with that!' Merle said. Daryl put his face in his hands.   
Daryl didn't seem to want to talk about it. Carol and Andrea looked at each other it was getting on to 6pm it was time to separate and find out what was going on with these boys. Andrea mentioned to Merle that she needed something from the car and got him to walk her out.

Carol twisted in her chair looking at Daryl who still had his hands in his face. Carol was just finishing shoving the right check with the right bill in the envelope.   
'So this was ok then for me to sort this out for you? Do you have any questions about what I did? I have written a list here of people that have been paid. I filled in all the butts and there is a spread sheet here!' Daryl looked up and shook his head. He looked tired.

'Thanks for doing that! I didn't know when we were ever going to get it done! We been so busy. Ummmmmm can I ask you on a date or something some time?' Daryl asked. Carol nodded. 'Ummmmm I don't know when, we are so busy here we don't want to turn people away but can't really afford to hire someone else yet!' He seemed a bit confused about what he was asking, one minute he was asking then the next telling her he was a really busy man.

Daryl got up off the floor walked over to her and held out his hand to her and pulled her up against him and gave her a hug. 'You saved me heaps of work today, I can't believe you did this is 4 hours, Thank you.' 

Wrapping his arms around her and kissed her full on the mouth sitting back on his desk pulling her with him up against his hard chest. Carol wrapped her hands around him running her hands down his hard back. He started kissing down her neck groaning as he pulled her harder against him. He then lifted her up so she was basically straddled with her legs around him on the desk. She could feel his erection pressing against her as she bit his shoulder. His overalls doing nothing to hide it.

'What ya doing little brother?' Merle Chuckled and Daryl just about dropped Carol off his lap. Andrea looked flushed and had stubble burn around her mouth. Carol shook her head. What was she doing making out with him in the office. She moved to get off him. Daryl growled at her not wanting to let her go. He finally did because they seemed to have an audience, she slid off and bent to put on her boots. 

Andrea mumbled something about having to go. Carol yawned, Daryl held her hand all the way to the car and kissed her before she got in to leave, Merle seemed to have Andrea pinned against the drivers side door whispering something in her ear. 

'Can I call you?' Daryl asked not quite looking at her. He seemed to be even shyer than before. Carol wondered how this was possible the man who takes his clothes off for a living shy. She gave his hand a squeeze and nodded as she hopped in the car. Andrea drove off and both girls started laughing wondering what they had struck today.

**********************************************************************************************

'Where have you too been all day Michonne asked as Carol and Andrea walked in the door. Carol just shook her head and giggled poking around in the fridge. She noticed Maggie sitting with Glenn on the couch watching TV. They waved .

'Out, just around.' Andrea told Michonne.

'Righto then!' Michonne, 'I don't believe you!' Carol laughed and went sat in the lounge on the other couch. Smiled at them.  
'Hi I'm Carol nice to finally meet you, nice night club! I enjoyed your strippers!' Everyone burst out laughing .


	6. Chapter 6

The following Saturday night Carol, Michonne, Andrea, Sasha and Maggie were all banging around the house in bad moods, the only one who was a little secure in her relationship was Maggie. Michonne and Andrea were sharing a tube of cookie dough, Carol was eating ice cream. Looking around they were all thinking about the men they had met. So far no one had managed to snag more than a couple of phone calls and text messages. Sasha dumped a bowl of potato chips in the middle of the table and stood there eating them looking at her phone as if willing it to ring. Looking around they all had their phones in easy reach.

Daryl had rung Carol most nights during the week, and text a few times during the day, but she wasn't sure he wasn't texting and ringing other women either. A couple of times he had text really late like 1am telling her he had finished at 'Rhee's' and heading for home. She had always text back ok, she wasn't to sure why he was texting that late. He had asked her out for dinner on Sunday night or a Movie or something. She had agreed. From what she could tell he was working late in the garage and going from there to stripping.

Andrea let out a groan. 'Ok we are all beautiful women why are we sitting around on a Saturday night, lets go out!' It was about 9pm, everyone mumbled not really feeling like it.  
'We could go watch some strippers!' Smirked Sasha, being the only one not at the strip club last week because she was at work. Everyone nodded.  
'Yes poor you didn't get to see Shane take his clothes off! Get ready, lets go! Half an hour or your left behind!' Yelled Michonne as she raced to the upstairs bathroom to bag the first shower.

Carol didn't need to shower she already just had one 1/2 hour ago and was in her puppy outfit ready for bed. She made her way upstairs to put make-up on and get dressed. Walked down to meet the girls. She was kinda excited to go but worried that he would be annoyed she was at the club watching him strip. She bit her lip and climbed into the taxi anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys don't know why this all rambled into one sentence fixed it for everyone

It was late when they got to the club walking in Carol's eyes were immediately drawn to Daryl who was in the process of giving a lap dance to a women on her hen's nights. The women's hands were all over Daryl he appeared to be giving a 'Hen's Party' Special treatment in a VIP area reserved for special events such as 'Hen's Party's'. Carols mouth went dry watching him dance in front of them. She stood watching from the second floor with her mouth dry until Maggie pulled her onto a seat.

The men didn't know they were there, Rick was on stage, Daryl in the Hen's corner, off to one of the other sides they could see two sexy men that no one knew. Michonne's eyes were only on Rick, nodding her head in time to his beat.

Once again the club was packed. They managed to get seats at the bar which was up on the second floor where they could see the show easily and the men couldn't see them unless they come upstairs on a break for a drink. Which wouldn't really be likely because only usually Merle and Shane went out and mixed with the crowds during the night and they were no where to be seen.

Shane replaced Rick on the stage wearing a fireman's outfit, spraying the downstairs audience with a mist of water. 'Oh my!' She heard Sasha breath in her ear.  
'I think I'm a little turned on here!' She stated. A few more men come on then Merle strutted his stuff, clearly the biggest and broadest amongst them did something with weights and press-ups and a chick he pulled from the audience riding his back while doing them. He had the crowd on fire. When he finished a voice come over the speakers announcing that it was the last act for the night and brace themselves for Tarzan. The lights on the stage went off.

 

They all leaned forward in their seats and their was Daryl dressed as Tarzan coming onto stage swinging from a rope, that had been dropped down from the ceiling when the lights had gone off, when they come back on he was swinging from the ceiling. High enough up the rope that he swung right out into the audience and had a clear view of the bar, he swung back then forward again beat at his chest and gave them a nod as he come into view of the bar again. They then knew they had been sprung and one of the men knew they were there soon they all would. The crowd was going wild for Daryl as he beat his chest and danced his way around the lower levels of the club. His number come to an end and he left the stage. Girls were screaming and yelling for him to come back.

'Oh oh ohh that was so so so hot!' Andrea and Michonne were fanning themselves. Sasha, Maggie and Carol were sitting with their jaws open. Not really believing it.  
'Want to trade Carol?' Michonne asked. Everyone was laughing out loud when suddenly they were surrounded in men, in different states of dress. Merle was wearing just pants, Daryl had pants and the half tarzan shirt and the head band in his hair still. Like he had just walked out and pulled on jeans and walked back out into the club. Daryl must have gone out the back and told everyone the girls were there and they came up to the bar to see them. 

Shane had slipped in between Carol and Sasha and was talking quietly asking her how she liked the show, and did she see him? Sasha nodded beaming at him. Maggie wandered off with Glenn to the owners booth in the far corner of the club, seated right at the back.

Michonne was just making out with Rick at the bar, when he walked up she just dragged him to her and he had no choice but to just go with it. He didn't seem to be complaining though.

Daryl smiled shyly at Carol. 'What are you guys doing here?' He asked above the music.  
'Beats sitting at home eating cookie dough!' She stated playing with the tassles on his shirt. He pulled her into a hug, his adrenaline was pumping still she could feel he was still pumped from swinging on the rope. She wrapped her arms around him.

A couple of women come up to talk to him and put their hands on him while he still had his arms snaked around Carol, Carol could hear one ask if he would be interested in going home with them, both of them together. He shook his head, turned and snuggled into Carol again. Carol was shocked that women were blatantly offering him sex right in front of her. She knew he wasn't her boyfriend, but come on!!!!!

They asked him again pulling on him slightly moving him away from Carols arms, 'Are you sure?'  
'I said no I'm with my girlfriend!' Daryl stated and dragged Carol with him down the stairs and out the back of the stage. He was angry about it, this was a part of the job he hated women throwing themselves at him offering up their body as if he was a freaken trophy or something.

'I'm sorry about that! I hate it! Do you want to go get a drink or something?' He asked her. Carol nodded yes but said she had to tell the others. They went out to the club he was still holding her hand and also had a bag over his shoulders, she quickly told the others they were going out somewhere else. Andrea and Merle ended up coming too. They all piled into his truck.

'Food brother find somewhere that's still serving food!' Merle stated from the back seat pulling away from kissing Andrea, Carol glanced around he appeared to have his hand up her shirt. Daryl drove around until he found a place where the kitchen was still open for bar snacks. They were about to go in when Carol asked Daryl if he had a shirt to wear. He still had on his Tarzan top half. They were all treated to a mini strip tease in the car park as he stripped and put on a white tee shirt. He glanced her way as he was standing there shirtless she was biting her lip. Andrea hadn't noticed as Merle once again had her pinned against the side of the truck.

**************************************************************************************

 

Carol looked at the table there were like 8 burgers, chips, garlic bread, wedges and a bowl of nacho's. Carol and Andrea had snagged a booth while the men went up and ordered some food, Carol just asked for a hamburger. Wow that was a lot of food, there was no way they could eat it all. 

'You ok?' Daryl asked Carol quietly moving in the booth beside her after coming back from the bar with another round of drinks, she noticed he was drinking coke, she nodded. She felt his hand on her leg giving it a squeeze.

As quickly as the food arrived at the table it disappeared. Daryl had three burgers down before she managed to get through half of hers. He was looking at hers intently shoving chips in his mouth. 

'You appear to be hungry Daryl, you want it?' Carol asked holding her burger out, he blushed and shook his head and took a hunk of garlic bread. Munched on that. The wedges and chips soon disappeared Carol wondered where he was putting it it didn't look like he had a spare bit of fat anywhere, and she had seen everywhere.

He signaled the chick who brought the food over, she come over almost panting at the sight of Daryl and Merle smiling her gaze travelling their bodies. Carol glanced at Andrea who was glancing at her.

'Ummmm Can I get another two burgers? Merle? You want? Yeah can we get 4 burgers and more garlic bread! Ummmm Do you do milk shakes?' The girl just nodded taking away the empty plates, Daryl snagged the left over burger Carol left on her plate. She was just starring at him.

'Can't eat carb's for 3 days before a show! Otherwise you look to bloated!' Merle stated from the other side of the table. 'So we live on protein and protein shakes, fruit for 3 days before a show, so we have not had carbs for like 10 days now, did 4 shows this week!'

Andrea and Carol looked at each other in amazement. 'You are on a diet?' Carol tried to understand.  
'Not really but if you eat carbs they make you bloated and we need to look a certain way so 3 days before a show all us guys stop eating bread and potatos and stuff like that and just eat salad and chicken or fish! Protein shakes! No one likes a fat stripper!' Daryl stated blushing a bit.  
'I never knew that. When's your next show?' Carol asked Daryl.  
'Friday for both of us!' He answered.  
'Right tomorrow I am going to cook for both of you ok, what do you want?' Carol asked. Daryl chuckled.  
'Real food!' He muttered.

His burgers arrived at the table and Merle and Daryl made short work of them. Daryl asked if she wanted to dance leading her through to the other end of the bar where a band was playing. Merle dragged Andrea along also both men better dancers than Carol and Andrea. They were having a great time until everyone was getting tired. Andrea and Carol invited them in for a while but they said they had to get home due to having to do something in the work shop in the morning and they would be there at 3pm the next afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next few months all the couples spent time getting to know each other, Daryl was coming over to see Carol a couple of nights a week, Sunday night and Tuesday usually, without much effort. She was going every second Wednesday night doing their books and having a bit of a kiss and cuddle in the office. She went to the club most Saturday nights to meet him after his show arriving towards the end of the night. 

Then the guys went out for a major pig out and dancing for a few hours. This always amazed Carol and Andrea. Glenn and Maggie never came, Shane and Sasha if she wasn't working and Rick and Michonne sometimes tagged along. All the time all the men eating an amazing amount of food.

Carol and Daryl hadn't slept together yet but they were getting close to something happening. Daryl as it turned out was extremely cuddly and affectionate with Carol. He took every opportunity to hold her hand. She had long put away thoughts of him having other girlfriends. She knew without a doubt he was working and trying to keep his business out of debt.

He had given up doing private lap dances two weeks ago, not because she asked him but because he felt it wasn't respectful for him to go into a room with someone else and let them touch him while he danced on their lap. Carol never once asked him to stop, Glenn had stopped a long time ago still dancing on stage, Daryl still did lap dances on the floor for hen's nights and he was ok with that as it was all out in the open. He didn't want to hurt Carol. 

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl and Merle come over for dinner on Sunday night. Daryl was glaring at Glenn all night then stormed out of the house, sitting on the front step putting his head in his hands. Carol looked around the table wondering what the heck was going on.

'Not very happy about this!' Merle growled at Glenn walking outside to find Daryl convincing him to come back inside. Carol wondered what was going on. Glenn and Daryl were not speaking and were in some sort of fight with Merle in the middle.

Sasha and Michonne were out with Rick and Shane at a movie. Maggie, Andrea and Maggie washed up quickly.  
'Do you know what's going on?' Carol asked Maggie, she called them in close nodding.

'Apparently Glenn wants to run the male review and open it up on a Thursday night for males only, like have them strip for them!' Maggie was wide eyed and biting on her lip. 'Apparently there is a market for it. No one else in the state has male strippers for men!' 

'Oh my god!' Andrea whispered. 'Merle probably doesn't give a shit as long as someone putting money in his g-string!'  
'Daryl does, he hates stripping at the best of times this will tip him over the edge, I better go talk to him!' Carol whispered.

 

********************************************************************************************************************  
Carol found Daryl standing in her bedroom looking out the window. His hands were in his pockets, she could tell by his body language he was pissed. Carol shut the door loud enough to let him know that she was in the room. 

'Talked to Maggie! Know why your pissed, you want to talk about it?' Carol asked. He just stood there shaking his head no. She walked up behind him touched his back and stood beside him looking out the window. She walked around and turned on the big tv she had on her wall, flicking on her DVD player looked through for a movie she thought he might enjoy. She had brought a selection of movies he had mentioned to her. Sometimes they just snuggled up on her bed eating popcorn watching movies and falling asleep. 

She kicked her shoes off dragged her pants off, un clicked her bra and walked into her en suite one of the two rooms in the house to have its own bathroom to take a shower since Daryl was in one of his non communicative moods. She pushed the door slightly closed so she could open the shower door and turned it on. She peeked back at Daryl he was still standing there pissed. 

Carol had her head under the water washing her hair with her eyes shut and she got one heck of a fright when the shower door opened and she felt Daryl's body brush against hers. She had to keep rinsing her hair and he had his mouth on her neck. She felt a little uncomfortable because he had never seen her naked, and technically she hadn't seen him naked but his g-strings left little to the imagination.

He waited till she put conditioner through her hair before helping her rinse it out again. Then she got one heck of a fright when he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and started making out with her in the shower. His hands run down her body, she was shy about the places he was seeing and she used her hands to try and hide some of her scars left on her body from her marriage. 

'Don't!' He growled at her his mouth on her ear. 'Don't hide from me!' He started kissing her on the mouth again, then the whole way down her neck and down her body until he met her breast she run her hand up his side till she found his hair and held onto it tight. She groaned as she could feel his erection pushing her lower belly. She run her hands down his hard muscles at his side. She didn't want him to stop kissing her. He looked at a her in the eye.

'Is it ok? Can we? I mean can I?' Daryl seemed to be asking her permission to have sex with her. She nodded kissing him deeper. She was still being held in his strong arms, kissing on his neck leaving her mark on him. He shifted her onto him and guided onto her. She groaned as she took his length with him moving in and out of her slowly. He moved his fingers towards her clit leaning her against the wall, using his other arm to keep her supported. He moved faster and faster with her She could feel her orgasm building within her as she groaned against his neck. He felt her tighten against him and he moved quickly and found his own release.

Helping her to stand they both still were under the shower, they had a quick shower each and both dried each other off, kissing and sucking on each others skin. Climbing into her bed Carol pulled him towards her. 'Do you want to talk about what's bothering you with Glenn?' Carol asked.

'No, don't want to do it, its bad enough women wanting to touch me, I don't want men touching me!' He mumbled.  
'Can't you do it on stage, you don't have to have people touching you. Glenn doesn't do the audience any more. You can just dance on stage and under the lights you wouldn't see the men if the lights are bright enough!'  
'Hmmmmmmm maybe! They would have to be really bright, I talk to Glenn! Shane and Rick are not to keen also.!' Daryl mumbled running his hand down her back.

'Maybe we can all just stay on stage, nothin says we have to do what we do for 'Hen's nights. Not fucken giving a man a lap dance!' Daryl started kissing her neck again.  
'Mmmmmm talkin of lap dances, you owe me!' Carol giggle. Daryl found the remote for the tv and flicked it to the music channel and gave Carol a lap dance that would make her blush ever thinking about it. He let her touch any place she like. No one else had ever been allowed to do that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you all know this story is going to take a twist that I didn't expect it to take.

Carol's alarm was ringing and she reached over to try and bash at it and bashed Daryl on the side of the face instead.  
'Oh my god, I'm sorry!' She hadn't remembered he was there behind her. She climbed over him trying to still the alarm. Suddenly remembering she was naked and he had a huge erection pressed against her stomach. She tried to wiggle off.

He still had his eyes closed and tried to hold her where she was pressing on him giving him some friction. His hands drifted down her and he kissed her neck.  
'Mornin'!' He grumbled looking over at the time. 'What time do you have to be at work?'  
'Ah um 9!' She squealed as his hand smacked her bum and he bit down on her shoulder. 'You?' She asked.  
'I own my own place so when I get there!' He rolled her over on the bed sucking at her breast. 'How long does it take you to get there? Do we have time for this?' he asked.

She nodded. 'If you are fast, I need to shower before I go, I smell like sex!' She whispered. He rolled her onto her back and moved across her entering her slowly bracing himself on his arms moving against her sleeply. He still wasn't sure he was really awake, they had had sex a few times during the night and he couldn't get enough of her. He was moving against her watching her face.

'You know I knew the first time I saw you look at me at the club, you know when you put money in my 'g' I felt like I had been burnt!' He whispered down on her ear.  
She nodded at him. 'Me too, I felt like my fingers had been zapped!' He kissed her softly like they had all the time in the world then found her clit and moved his fingers over her bringing her on. 

'You like that?' He asked, it seemed Daryl liked talking to her while having sex, Carol just nodded not able to speak running her hands down the muscles of his back as he made her come hard. He wasn't far behind her.

They moved quickly through the shower, Carol having to growl at him more than once for trying to start something again. She really needed to get going.

She was getting into her car to head to work Daryl wasn't helping as he kept kissing her and cuddling her as she was trying to sit down, eventually she gave his hands a wee shove away from her arse. 

'Talk with Glenn, can I stop by the work shop on my way home?' Carol asked, knowing that they only been seeing each other 3 times a week so far not knowing if she was pushing it too far. He nodded.  
'Yeah I will talk with Glenn and the others and see if we can sort this out! I don't really want to but the money is double what I will normally make!' Daryl mumbled in her ear.  
Carol nodded, hopped in her car and drove off.

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Daryl, Merle, Rick, Shane and a couple of other guys were standing out in the car park of Merle and Daryls workshop arguing with Glenn about the change in the show. It was getting heated everyone yelling at everyone else and gesturing and pointing at Glenn. Shane was wild talking about lap dances and what he didn't want to do. Anyone who come across them would have wondered what all the yelling was about. 

'I told you I ain't giving no man a lap dance! That's fucken final!' Daryl growled at Glenn. 'You fucken do it!'

'Daryl don't be like that we not sure what way we going to go, if we could just discuss it without getting angry!' Glenn was trying to calm everyone down.

'FUCK YOU! TOLD YA I AIN'T DOING THEM ANY MORE!' Daryl was shouting at Glenn. Everyone else took a step back Daryl rarely got angry about anything. He looked like he wanted to rumble with Glenn.

'If, if I do it I am not dancing in the audience anymore either for men! Got it! I'm not going off stage or nothin!' Daryl growled at him. Glenn was nodding, at least he was agreeing to something. Half the reason he was doing this is because someone approached him after seeing Daryl and Rick dancing asking if they would consider doing a all male club night. Daryl and Rick were big draw cards.

'Ok, ok, why doesn't everyone come to the club tonight and we go through some routines and stuff and make it so no one has to go off stage if they don't want to? We don't have to do exactly what we do for the girls. Don't forget I am going to be dancing too!' Glenn looked around them all pleading with his eyes. This was going to put their club on the map. He wasn't keen for men to be looking at him either, figuring if he stayed on stage he would be fine without roaming hands which come with being a stripper.

They all mumbled that they would come to the club. Daryl was still mad but not so much as he didn't have to go out and have them touch him, touch his arse. Only person he wanted to touch it from now on was Carol. He could barely stand women touching it, he tried to keep them at bay by just keeping out of his reach.


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl was still fuming about going to the club that night but he knew that they were nearly at their goal of getting back on top of their business, being able just to work at the garage. Merle was trying to talk him into keeping going once they hit their goal to actually have their business in the red. According to Carol if they kept working the two jobs they could possibly be mortage free within 6 months.

Daryl was looking into a engine chewing on his lip wondering how he managed to meet someone like her. Who really didn't care what he did for a job as long as he was a nice guy. He knew it had to be tough on her knowing they couldn't be together some nights because he was taking his clothes off for other women to look at his body, and now it was going to happen that men were going to be looking at him too.

She didn't judge him, in fact she seemed to enjoy a lap dance from him the night before. He was smirking to himself about all the dirty moves he pulled on her last night she was putty in his hands. Maybe he should put on a full show for her next time. He was pleased they took their relationship to the next level. He didn't want to race into sex at the beginning without getting to know each other first. He knew from past experience with women that jumping into sex straight away can break a relationship quickly if things go bad.

Also he just was shy and wanted to make sure she wanted him for him, not for his body, or his job. He had had a couple of them that have just wanted to be with him because he was a 'stripper' they left pretty quickly when they realised he wasn't going to get naked and fuck them straight away. He didn't think Carol was like that but he did want to see if she wanted him warts and all. He knew the other guys were dating the other flatmates and having sex, Rick scored the first night but he didn't want to be like that. He wanted it to mean something.

It did, he was falling in love with her, he always had her on his mind.

He was standing there grinning like a idiot when he spotted Carols car drive in the car park, he reminded himself he needed to give her engine a once over, he hadn't even asked to check it since they have been dating, she had been quite supportive of him. He hadn't even offered to check her car. She did his books for his business for free, she turned their accounts around. Come to the club most Saturday nights to support him and had to watch women grope him. He shook his head, he was a idiot. 

Before she even got out of the car, he indicated for her to drive forward into the empty bay that Merle had not long vacated. She stepped out of her car, brushed her dress down Daryl's jaw dropped. She looked like a sexy librarian or something. She didn't look that way this morning, maybe she did, she had a long coat on, and now she was wearing a dress that hugged every curve of her breasts going wider at her knees and boots that stopped somewhere up near her thighs he thought. He would have to check. 

She was wearing sunglasses pushed up onto her head, lipstick painted on her mouth and her eyes looked amazing. Sexy. Daryl shifted a little looking at her walk around the bonnet of the car his body reacting to the way she looked. Daryl felt a little surge of jealousy when he realised she went out looking like that every day, he was a idiot not to realise how smoking hot she was. He mostly saw her in jeans and tops, she really didn't wear heaps of make up around him, mostly just hanging out. She dress up a little to come to the club, nothing like she dressed up for work, he tried hard to swallow down his worry about her walking around like that, and she probably had men looking at her asking her out. Daryl tried to bite it down and not say anything about how he felt. How did he not notice what she looked like.

'Hey sexy! Looking good, love a man in overall!' She seemed confident and she came up to him not even worrying about getting oil on her cuddling into him and putting a kiss on his mouth. 'I finished early today thought I would come anyway now rather than later, that ok?'

Daryl was just nodding trying not to stare and figure out how he would go about getting her out of the dress if he wanted to.  
'What's wrong?' Carol asked him. He just shook his head and kiss her. She arched her eyebrow questioning him.

'Ummmm guess I'm a little jealous about you going out looking so beautiful, scared maybe you will find someone else, better than me?' Daryls insecurities come boiling to the surface, he couldn't stop the words tumbling out his mouth. Carol just looked at him and shook her head. 

'Say's the stripper with the smoking hot bod who could get anyone he wants? Just want you! Your all I want! Remember that!' She kissed him again.  
'You just look, ummm just you looking like that! Makes me wonder what your doing with me? A loser who just about stuffed up and nearly lost his business living with his brother, sleeps in a hole in the wall and having to strip to keep the dept at bay!' He mumbled.  
'Daryl! Your not a loser, look at what you have achieved in the short time I have known you! look around at what you have, its yours no one can take it off you! Don't think that of yourself I don't like it when you put yourself down! I love you just as you are!' Carol stated, then put her hand over her mouth.

'You love me?' Daryl asked huskily leaning down towards her.  
'Of course I do, what's not to love about you, and actually I love you even more since you finally gave me my lap dance you owed me for months now!' Kissing him again.  
'I love you too!' Daryl whispered in her ear.  
'So now we have got that out of the way we can express ourselves a little better now hey!' Carol told him, he held her close hugging her.

Looking around she was still in his arms. 'Why did you want me to park in here?' She asked.  
'Ummm just thought you do so much for me, I never even checked your engine or nothin' change your oil, check ya tires or something? That ok!' Daryl asked her. She nodded.

'That would be great its making a clanging sound when I turn right and the check engines been on for about a month!' Carol stated.

'Ya telling me your check engine lights been on for a month and you never told me?' Daryl asked her shuffling her around to the front of the car in his arms, both of them walking forward he had his mouth on her neck walking her forward, his body pressed hard against her back.

'Are you kidding me, your dating a mechanic and your driving around with a check engine light on, and clanging! Ya need a good spanking!' Daryl tapped her butt and she giggled. 

She was still squealing when Merle come back into the workshop Daryl had picked her up to put her across his knee all in good fun teasing her. Merle stood there shaking his head at his brother laughing away, not a common sight.

'Ya can't spank her here Daryl you need to take that shit upstairs!' Merle called out in good humour. Daryl put her down and turned her to tell Merle.

'Tell him, tell him what you told me! See what he says!' Daryl growled in her ear. She was still giggling and couldn't quite speak.  
'My girl here didn't want to bother me and tell me she's been driving around with her check engine light on and a clanging noise for a month!' Daryl stated. Merle just shook his head. 

'Why didn't you say anything?' Merle growled at her too shaking his head.  
'Ummmmm I didn't want to bother anyone!' She finally got out.  
'Great I suppose I should check Andrea's also!' Merle stated.  
'Yeah you should because she's using panty hose as a fan belt and only one light works!' Carol said with a giggle.  
'Fucken hell! Fuck!' Merle pulled out his cell phone and walked away to call her. 

 

Carol tried to look around at Daryl who was still cuddling her from behind he was watching Merle who was yelling into his phone to Andrea about fan belts and she better get her arse here when she finished work or else. Daryl looked at her.

'I think Merle's in love with her he never stops talking about her!' He whispered in her ear.  
'Really has he told her?' Carol asked.  
'Nah, he scared she will reject him or something!' Daryl muttered.  
'She loves him too, never stops talking about him.' Carol told Daryl.

 

Carol could stand there all day leaning into Daryl, she loved being with him.  
'You could go upstairs and wait if you want to let me look and see what needs to be done here!' He pointed to the car.  
'Is that code for can you do my washing?' Carol asked, giving him a look.  
'Ummmm if you feel the need to do my washing or make my bed or do the dishes feel free to, or you could just chill and watch tv!' He raised his eyebrows in a pleading look. 

'Ok honestly Daryl, you need to start doing your own washing every other day! Have you done any since I did it last time?' He shook his head. 'For god sakes! Your a grown arse man you know you don't have to take it down to the river and beat it with rocks you know.!' She kissed him hard and left to walk up the stairs, he watched her walk up the stairs watching her arse he shifted slightly in his overalls and went to look under her hood.

Merle finished the car Daryl was working on out of the work shop, soon after Andrea arrived arguing with Merle. He just slapped her arse and sent her upstairs to Carol. Andrea said she was being duped into cleaning his room. Daryl just smirked and nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

Andrea and Carol had all their windows opened, dishes done and washing machine and dryer was going when Merle and Daryl came upstairs. Daryl's bed was down and they were cuddled up together watching tv. Daryl noted that his bed had clean sheets, someone had vacumed and someone had cleaned the bathroom. Merle's bedroom was clean and tidy, clothes put in the laundry ready to be washed. There were two baskets of clothes by the door, Daryl assumed Carol was going to take them home with her to wash them. 

Andrea and Carol had been helping with the washing for a couple of months now. It was just after 5 and they didn't need to be at Rhee's till 8. They had fixed the few problems with the girls car. 

'Pizza's coming, for dinner, will be here shortly!' Andrea stated.  
'You know I can't have pizza!' Merle stated.  
'I know I didn't order you any, just for me and Carol. You can cook yourself some fish or something!' Andrea teased.  
'You better have got me pizza!' Merle growled.  
'Nope 3 days out!'  
'But but thats not fair!' Merle sulked.  
'Lifes not fair Merle!' Andrea told him. Merle started banging around in the kitchen making fish and a salad for him and Daryl.

The pizza come, and the girls started pigging out. Daryl and Merle looked on sadly sitting at the table as they sat on Daryls bed having a little pizza party looking sexy in their work clothes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set down a couple of months down the track, use your imagination not 6 months but a few.

It become apparent to Carol that a couple of things were going to have to happen, her friends and boyfriend were going to either find a new accountant or they needed to start paying her. She couldn't take up the work load of doing everyone's books and Glenn had just asked her to take over the club's accounts a job that would take her about two days a week he had told her it would be a paying job. 

The garage really needed her there at least for a whole day once a week now Daryl and Merle had managed to turn things around with their skills and clients were coming from all over to have them work on their cars. A few hours with Michonne and Andrea. She couldn't keep up with it all and she was getting so tired and it was starting to affect her's and Daryl's relationship because between his stripping late into the night and her work days rolling into nights they really were only seeing each other for a few hours late Sunday night and sometimes if she wasn't to tired she made it to the club.

Then she felt she had become Daryl's bootie call with him arriving at her house for sex usually a couple of nights after working stripping then he was rolling out of bed to go home in the middle of the night to get decent sleep, otherwise she woke him to early getting up for work. The sex was great he was always amp after stripping and wanting her, but sometimes she got the feeling she was just scratching a itch for him. He had been ratty the other night when she wouldn't have sex because she had her period, things were not going well for them.

He was starting to get ratty with her and her him, because he was tired drained of energy working long days and trying to get a nap in between the garage and the night club. He was starting to burn out, so was she, some nights still sitting at the kitchen table until early hours of the morning sorting out different accounts for Glenn's club and she come up with her plan.

That also wasn't even taking in other things, like seeing her friends and even being able to stop at the shop to buy tampons! She needed to be somewhere and someone always wanted a piece of her. She hadn't even seen Sasha for two weeks because Sasha had moved in with Shane because of her shift work and his they felt they wanted to see each other more and it was easier than being like passing ships in the night. In exchange, Rick had moved into their house with Michonne, and Glenn most well should have by the amount of time he spent there. 

Her first port of call was to talk with Glenn and see how he felt about her plan. She had gone over his books that why she was up so late. She was going to talk to him first thing in the morning. Right after she quit her job.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Carol was sitting in one of the booths at the club having a coffee with Glenn explaining what she thought. He was nodding and agreeing with her. Surprising Maggies boyfriend was easy to get along with, Carol quite enjoyed his company, he often kept her company if he come back from the club and she was still up working on someone's books it took a bit to get down from his high of being at the club. He would help by licking stamps and making her cups of tea in the early hours of the morning. 

Glenn needed someone to invest in his club. He needed help, not a lot of help but he was having a bit of a slump. Men's only night was extremely popular but he needed to change things up.

Carol had told him she had some money from the sale of her house when she divorced Ed, she would like to come in as a partner with Glenn in the club. If he was agreeable, behind the scenes. He would still do the everyday running of things with the staff, she would take a cut as well each week. In return she would do the accounts and help brain storm up idea, buy in the booze, whatever he didn't have time for.

Her first idea she brought up was the fact that men's night was going great but with no lap dances it wasn't going anywhere. She suggested hiring some more strippers, maybe bi sexual or gay who didn't mind dancing in the audience or doing lap dances. This possibly could free up some of the others so they could have a day off here and there from stripping or a weekend off. All the men had full time jobs and were stripping at night. But also covering all bases in case anyone left.

Carol couldn't believe she was sitting there talking about men giving lap dances to men, with Glenn like it was an everyday topic. 

Her next suggestion was something Glenn had never thought about, having a couples night once a month where girls and guys could come and mix, they could hire some female strippers once a month to dance, also have the men dance, Not together, but have it tasteful that it would be entertainment for both sexes and also spicing up some peoples relationship.

Glenn thought this was a fantastic idea, bringing in different clientèle. 

Her final idea was beefing up security, camera's in the car park out the back, a couple more bouncers on mixed nights. Glenn liked the idea and wanted her to come on board. He was going to get in touch with his lawyer and sort it all out. 

Her last requests was to give Daryl the weekend off, actually all week till next week. Glenn agreed. Daryl hadn't had a weekend off since she met him. In fact Carol said, that she wanted all the strippers if they wanted to, be scheduled weekends off, once a month, if it works or every two months. They didn't want them to burn out. Then they could give up, Glenn hadn't thought about that either, in fact he said to Carol that she could run the club one weekend when she felt confident for him to take the weekend off so he could spend it with Maggie. 

Carol was excited about her new venture now she just had to tell Daryl!

**************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl had his head in a engine and looked surprised to see her pull up in the car park, he knew he had been an arse lately and he was worried she was coming to dump him. He probably deserved it he thought, his heart was beating fast wondering what he could say to make her not dump him. He really hadn't been appreciating what she had done for him lately, taking her for granted but he was just so tired. He was still feeling guilty about pitching a small fit when she turned him down for sex because she had her period last week, he still hadn't found the time to tell her how sorry he was. They were like boats passing in the night at the moment.

She used to come and spend time with him after work but now she was so busy helping everyone with bookwork he couldn't remember when they just sat and watched tv. 

Merle treated Andrea like a queen and Daryl had never even thought to buy her flowers. He knew she wasn't enjoying his trips over in the middle of the night for sex, but driving home from stripping he always wanted to see her and was missing her, he was just so busy he was starting to feel like the only time he connected with her was when he had his dick in her. Then he would roll off her and basically leave because her alarm went off so early waking him after a few hours sleep. 

She was smiling at him that was a good sign he thought as he stepped over to wash his hands which were covered in oil. Scrubbing at them he could smell her come up behind him. He was really surprised when her arms wrapped around him and she started asking how he was.

He grabbed at some paper towels trying to dry his hands before touching her. She had let him go and said. 'Mr Dixon I would like to see you in my office please!' Oh ooooh thought Daryl, she didn't want to do it in public, well it wasn't public but the middle of the garage. Then he noticed she looked as sexy as hell and was carrying two pizza boxes. He practically sprinted after her panting like a dog, skidding to a stop behind her as she was bending over settling stuff on the office desk.

'Ya brought pizza? I can't eat pizza!' Daryl stated sniffing it just about drooling more so than at the sight of her in her sexy dress and thigh high boots.

'What's going on? I thought maybe you were coming to dump me? Now your just here to tease me with Pizza!' Daryl groaned giving her a hug. She held out a piece for him to sniff. Then lifted up her dress to show him where the top of her boots finished. She pulled herself up onto the desk, sitting there he come to stand between her legs.

'Don't I'm dying here! Why are you here teasing me, Why are you not at work?' Daryl asked, fiddling with the top of her boots, just running his hand a little higher than needed. 

'I did something your probably not going too like!' Carol stated. Daryl's hand dropped and he stepped back thinking all the worst things in the world the worst thing to him was that she had found someone else. His heart was pounding he was looking at the ground. Willing her not to say it.

'What, god just tell me! Are you dumping me? Is that why you brought the pizza! I know I not been a good boyfriend but I'm so tired and I'm sorry give me another chance please? I'll try and do better.' Daryl was almost begging her as he cuddled into her holding her as begging her not to move or push him away. Carol looked shocked that he thought she would just dump him like that.

'Hey no I am not breaking up with you! I brought pizza because ummmm there's three no four things, I quit my job this morning, I brought into the strip club, I am partners with Glenn now, you are going to have to pay me to do your books and I brought pizza because as one of your new bosses you have the rest of the week off if you want to go away for a dirty weekend with me!' Carol blurted it all out. 'Don't be mad!' She whispered.

Daryl gave her a look and reached for a bit of pizza looking at her, he had it down in second, reaching for another. She halted him.  
'Say something!' He just watching her, his hand drifted back up her leg to the top of her boot, pulling her in for a pizza tasting kiss.

'I don't care as long as your not dumping me!' He whispered into her mouth. 'I mean I care, I want to go away! You brought into 'Rhees?' Daryl's asked. 

'I know you don't like stripping and that but Glenn asked me to do his books the other day, and it was going to take me about two days a week, I was sitting up at 2am sorting it all out and it just came to me that I was running around like a mad thing doing everything plus working, and you and I hadn't seen each other,' Carol blushed bright red. 

'I mean to talk or hang out in weeks, not that the sex hasn't been great but I have been feeling like a bootie call!' Carol bit her lip wondering if she should keep going.

'Then I thought you guys really needed me here a whole day at a time once a week at least. He needed me two days, and half a day at the shop. I was basically going to be working two jobs. So I figured I would ask Glenn about Rhee's then well I knew I would just pay myself from here!' Carol continued.

'You rob a bank or something?' Daryl asked. Carol knew it was a touchy subject her old marriage it made Daryl mad to know someone had put his hands on her and hurt her like that. He had asked about some marks still on her body she had told him the basic's but he got upset whenever he thought about someone hurting her. He really wanted to deal to Ed but Carol convinced him that he couldn't change her past just as she couldn't fix the scars on his back. He knew mostly what had happened to her but it still made him tense to talk about in. His fists clenched open and shut.

'No I had some money from the sale of my house while I was married!' She said softly. 'I never told you or offered it to you guys for here because I know that makes you mad, and you wouldn't have taken it. Until now it's just sat there I didn't know what I was going to do with it, then I decided what a bigger 'Fuck you' to him would to be to buy a place where my sexy boyfriend dances!' 

He shook his head not really knowing what to say. 'So where are we going to go and when?' He asked.

'Not sure somewhere where we can sleep and cuddle! I don't care, I just want to be with you!' Carol told him. 'We can go whenever your able to get off work! I quit my job remember!' He stood there nodding.

'Let me go talk with Merle, hang on!' Daryl snagged another piece of pizza and went out looking for Merle.


	13. Chapter 13

Merle thought it would be ok for Daryl to go Thursday, in two day's time. Daryl came back to tell Carol he found her at the desk swinging her legs, eating pizza talking on the phone. He snagged some more pizza. Sat down on the couch waiting for her to finish. He got up and walked through to the smoko room and grabbed a couple of drinks from the fridge. 

 

Carol was giggling into the phone, she was talking with Michonne apparently, something he realised he had not heard for months around him, he realised he hadn't seen he in their office for months but their accounts were still being done, and his washing and sometimes he come home he knew she had come by and clean up their flat and did his washing. Was she coming and doing it when he was stripping, he realised he been taking her for real advantage. 

Fuck he had been a real dick lately he was going to make things change things for her and for him to. Starting tonight, he was taking her out for dinner or something that doesn't involve her doing stuff for him, he was going to make a change for her, make sure she knew how much she meant to him. 

He had plan's forming in his mind thinking about their weekend away that he could do for her. He knew one thing she liked that he had only done for her once. She had asked him to dance for her another time, but he said no because he was so tired. He thought about what else he was going to do.

He gave her a little wave when he finished a nearly two whole pizza's she was still chatting on the phone drinking her drink and eating, he had to go back out to the workshop, he gave her a wee peck and went back to work on the engine he was working on before she arrived. 

What he didn't know was that Michonne was giving her tips on some sexy stuff she could do for him once they managed to get away for a weekend. Michonne was totally Jealous that Carol was having some time away, but thought they needed to go shopping for sexy panties tomorrow for her weekend, it had made Carol giggle thinking about it.

Carol came out of the office in about half an hour, she had talked to Glenn and paper work was being drawn up as they spoke, together they planned a little get together at the house, drinks and dancing, Glenn promised he would put on a little show for all the girls and that had made her laugh and laugh.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl and Merle showed up around 7pm the house was pounding with music they could hear coming up the path, they could hear laughing and screaming as they neared the door. Daryl looked at Merle wondering what the heck was going on.

They had finished work about 4pm first time ever in a long time they had finished before 6.30pm had showers, dressed in clean jean's and tee shirts, sprayed themselves in their girlfriends favourite aftershave and left. Merle was taking Daryl shopping to buy a gift for Carol. He knew her birthday was coming up, he had been toying with the idea of asking her to marry him, but she had been married before and that ended badly, at the moment he felt he had nothing to offer her. Today he wanted to get her something special.

Merle had told him not to be so fucken stupid, he had more to offer than most! Not to put himself down. Daryl and Merle checked their bank accounts on the way in to see if they had any personal spending money. Since Carol had taken over the accounts, she had said that they needed to have their own money if they needed to buy anything. Underwear or a shirt that wasn't going to be ripped off. Anything they wanted. A cd maybe. She had insisted they give her their bank numbers and told them she was going to give them a small wage. They hadn't really looked at their banks since she started, buying their food out of their stripping money they hadn't actually had time to go anywhere or buy anything. 

The were both shocked with the money they had, when they put their cards in the machine to check. It hadn't impacted the paying off of their loan. Carol had really fixed it for them. 'Holy fuck!' Merle had stated. They hadn't really thought about it and the money had been building up for months and months. 'I love Carol man!' Merle had growled staring at his bank balance.

They walked into a jewellery store in the mall, the two sales girls had nearly died having to serve the two handsome men, every time they moved their fitting tee shirts showed impressive muscles underneath. Their jeans moulded to their butts. Merle knew they were hot guys but Daryl always self doubted himself. Merle worked his charm on the girls getting them to run around after them.

Daryl had never brought something for a women before. In fact he never been to a jewellery store before all the bright lights were intimidating to him. He knew Carol wore a charm bracelet she wore it every day. He had asked her about it, she had said her Dad gave it to her when she turned 18 and people added to it over the years. He had asked if her ex had? 

She said 'Don't be stupid! He wouldn't have spent money on me! In fact I used to hide it from him, he hated it and tried to break it on more than one occasion because he knew how much it meant to me!' She pointed out a couple of charms and what they meant and who they were from. 

Andrea got me this when my divorce come through. She pointed to a boot. 'She also talked me into buying those thigh high boots you seem to enjoy so much!' She had giggled. 'Maggie brought me this one on my birthday when I had not long moved in with them its my birth stone!' 

That was it! That is what he was going to buy something to go on it. He thought. He asked the girl about charms for bracelets, silver ones. He was looking at them all his eyes kept being drawn to the Unicorn one. All the charms on her bracelet had stories to them. For Daryl finding Carol was as special as finding a magical Unicorn. He held it up and showed it to Merle, who stood there nodding.

'Fuck Daryl you tell her that story, I'm going to look really bad. Maybe I should buy Andrea one of those things and I buy her something every other week to go on it when I fuck up!' Merle had stated. Daryl smirked at him. Andrea's arm would be dragging on the ground from the weight of it.

Merle decided to treat Andrea to a pair of earrings. He showed them to Daryl. Merle asked the girl behind the counter, 'Would you like these if ya were my girlfriend?' She just stood there nodding.   
'Yes, I bet she would!' She leaned forward she couldn't help herself. Daryl was watching, the problem with Merle is that he had charm that women couldn't help themselves.

Daryl and Merle were also looking at the rings and a couple caught his eye. He asked to see them, one kept starring at him and he brought it also. Merle just stood there with his mouth open at the price of it and Daryl's move to buy something like that when he had put himself down the whole way to the mall. He got the charm gift wrapped but took the ring just in the box. he wanted to hold it for a while and think. 

'You going to ask Carol to marry you brother?' Merle asked, as they picked out some flowers for their girls, Daryl shrugged.  
'Don't know, maybe, not today!' Daryl stated. He hid the ring in his glove box of his truck. He knew Carol wouldn't snoop unless he told her to go look in his glove box she wouldn't.

Merle knocked on the door, Andrea opened the door dressed as a frog. 'Ya killing me, you know I love the frog outfit!' Merle swept her up against her as they walked in carrying her longways down the hall. 

'Ummm Daryl, Carols blitzed! Her and Glenn been drinking since about three! Ummmm everyone been doing shots!' Andrea looked over Merle's shoulder at Daryl. He shook his head not really prepared for the sight ahead of him.

Glenn and Carol dancing on the dining room table, Glenn was doing a stripping dance and Carol was egging him on screaming and slapping his arse. The most amusing thing for them was Glenn was wearing Maggies cow's outfit cow's udders swinging to the music, he couldn't actually strip because the zip was at the back, so was just pretending to take his clothes off, and Carol was dressed as a puppy again!. Maggie was egging them on from the side lines, jumping up and down holding a whip.

Daryl took another look as Maggie, she had on Glenn's leather hot pants and leather top vest that he sometime'd stripped in with her bra bursting out of it. She must have dug through his stripping gear. He looked around them all wondering how long they had been drinking, they were only an hour late. How much had they had to drink. This group never really drank much because of their jobs.

Shane was giving Sasha a lap dance in the lounge still in his cop uniform, Sasha seemed also to be wearing one of Glenn's stripping outfits. Michonne was standing on the sidelines nodding to the music, wearing Carol's thigh high boots, panties and one of Ricks work shirts with her bra hanging out.

'I'm to sexy for my shirt to sexy for my shirt to sexy it hurts!' They were singing to the music. Daryl was in shock, Merle was in fits of laughter, at that moment Rick come flying through the door!

'DID ANYONE CALL FOR THE POLICE?' He yelled still in uniform, Rick clearly had been drinking, shots buy the look of the shot glasses on the bench, he started stripping off his uniform to the music. Michonne came to life and started clapping and waving money at him. 

Merle and Daryl standing there holding their flowers look totally out of place and decided to catch up with everyone else checking out the bottles of booze on the counter. Carol finally notice that he was there as a new song started pumping on the sound system.

'Daryl, Daryl, Catch!' She come to the edge of the table and jumped. He just caught her. 'Your here, when did you get here? I got something for you Daryl, aren't you pretty!' She stroked his face. 'Isn't he pretty Merlie?' Merle was snorting with laughter.

'I got something for you!' Daryl whispered to her handing her the flowers.  
'Yay, look look flowers from the prettyyyyyyyyyy Daryyyyyyyyyyyyl!' Carol waved them around showing everyone. Andrea got her a vase. She clearing wasn't as drunk as Carol and Glenn who both were the worst. 

'I got something for you Daryyyyyyyyylllllllll!' Carol tried to whisper. She was still being held by him with her legs wrapped around his waist. She took her arms away from his neck and he steadied her by sitting her bum on the counter. She started unzipping her outfit and let him peek down her chest. His face flushed as she showed him a corset, he managed to stop her from pulling the whole puppy outfit off to show him, she pouted.  
'I don't want you showing everyone!' He told her. She nodded. 

'Come on Dixon I promised the girls we would put on a show!' Glenn shouted from the table dancing now with Maggie who was using the whip to beat his butt though the cow outfit. Daryl blushed, Merle pulled off his shirt and all the girls screamed at his body pretending to swoon and fan girl at him. Carol helped Daryl out of his shirt, and pulled him in for a drunken kiss. 

After a few more shots to catch up, all the girls were sitting in the lounge watching as all the guys even Daryl put on a show together, dancing trying to out do each other, then giving their girlfriends lap dances. Each guy trying to do better than the others. Carol had changed out of her puppy outfit and into a stripping outfit of Rick's with her corset underneath, Daryl was please he wasn't stripping down to his under pants because he wouldn't be able to hide his reaction to her dress like that.

**********************************************************************************************************

Daryl woke with a pounding head. They had had a great time last night. He couldn't remember when he last just hung out acting like goof balls with his friends and girlfriend. He couldn't believe she had organised it all, realising what everyone needed. He didn't give her her charm last night she was hammered to remember it. She was starting to wake.

He reached around looking for his pants finding his gift for her in his pocket. He gave her a wee shake.

'Got you something!' He whispered. She opened her eyes looking at him. Reaching out taking the gift wrapped box. She opened it and pulled out the little charm. She smiled and snuggled against him kissing his cheek.

'I can't believe you got me a charm! Tell me the story!' She asked. He knew she would expect a story and he told her his story. Why he chose the Unicorn.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes I know I did it the Unicorn thing, did you like it? Do you want me to do the dirty weekend away, if no one comments I won't write it. So do you want me to write the dirty weekend away.
> 
> We are going to see a bit of a jealous Daryl this chapter

That night Daryl, Glenn and Rick were standing on stage half naked, shirts off in cut off jean's only at the club talking with some guys that had shown up for the open call for some men to dance for men. Daryl looked around at the odd bunch of guys that was there. The one who surprised him the most was a huge red head guy called Abe Ford, who told Daryl he was Bi and just out of the army and was in-between jobs. He could dance some but never stripped before, and if someone helped him he would pick it up quickly. He seemed to have natural dance ability so Daryl, Rick and Glenn gave Carol the nod to sign him up also. 

Carol was sitting near the stage at a table drinking a coke watching what was happening, she was shuffling through the forms the guys had filled in and was now sitting laughing with Abe as she told him about the club. Daryl felt a twinge of jealousy seeing her chatting away to him.

Carol was looking good, when he asked her about her outfit she had just laughed. 'Daryl I'm not going to the club in tracksuit pants! I have to dress like I know what I'm doing! Gosh no one would want to go to see their accountant in their PJ's. or club owners. Don't be jealous! Its kinda cute though, you being worried about where you stand and you run around taking off your clothes all the time! I've always looked like this, even when you met me I went to work every day like this!'

'I'm sorry, I just, ummm...... I don't know, I guess I never thought about it, till that day I saw you wore your boots to workshop and come saw me at the garage! I guess it all just hit home that, ummm I don't want you to leave me or go anywhere!' Daryl had tumbled over his emotions badly for like the third time in as many days. He wanted her and only her, and now she was a co - owner of the club she really didn't need him.

'Its not about needing someone Daryl its about want, I want you, from that day I put money in your 'g' I only wanted you!' Carol whispered. 'You know I used to feel the same way about you when we first met, that you would find someone else someone better but then I just stopped worrying about you taking your clothes off, I knew you wanted me! And now this......!' She was holding up her wrist to show him the charm. 'Makes me happy, you thought about it and made it special!'

Daryl had cuddled and kissed her walking away to help Glenn feeling better about things. He always had ever since his Dad had alway's told him was a looser beating him as a kid. Carol understood that because she felt a similiar way when she first started datin someone like Daryl worried he would dump her for someone better, or lose his temper and start hitting her. she quickly realised he wasn't like that. Neither was Merle a bit rough around the edges but lovely guys.

 

Now Daryl was standing on the stage watching and Abe seemed to be flirting with Carol, she didn't seem to notice though. Daryl knew he was starring because the man kept glancing his way while he was talking to her. Daryl could have sworn he saw Abe move just that little bit closer to her talking about the paper she was showing him. He touched her on the arm, Daryl was fuming knowing he was being stupid but it was like he was baiting Daryl.

The man was huge, with a decent body for stripping, they came down to five guys and sent the rest away, who were only there because they thought they could have sex with the clientèle. Abe, and 4 others, 3 were gay, and Abe and Bob were bi. Great thought Daryl, now I don't have to worry about fucken lap dances. He was going through some moves for shaking their arses on stage without music. Rick had the smaller of them over to the side trying to teach him how to roll his hips. Daryl was sure he kept getting it wrong so Rick would have to hold him to show him how to do it again.

Daryl couldn't help but call him away from her, pretending he needed him to help with something show him some dance moves. Carol eventually wandered away into what was going to be her office, not far from where the guys changed. There were more offices out the back but Carol wanted a room close to where the stage was and where Daryl would be. Not away out back alone, She wanted to know if she was working at night in her office she could stick her head out the door and someone would be nearby.

'She yours Mate?' Abe asked Daryl, nodding in the direction that Carol had gone. Daryl nodded, and bit his lip stopping himself from telling him to keep away, poor guy was just talking to her and he was ready to rumble on the stage about someone chatting to her. He didn't know how he was going to cope with her helping Glenn run the club. He was getting a taste of how Carol might feel when he was letting women touch him while he was stripping. All she was doing was getting the guy to fill in forms. 

'Thought so, your giving me the evil eye, don't worry I won't play in your pool ok!' He held his hand out and shook it. Daryl took it and shook it back and nodded still not trusting himself to say anything. 'But if you let it go......... can't say I won't be giving it a try! She's one sexy piece! A real piece of fine arse,I would so fuck that!' He continued. 

Daryl lunged at him not being able to help himself as both men rolled around the stage, one minute Abe was on top and next Daryl, the new gay stripper was clapping his hands in glee of the two half naked men rolling around on the floor. Rick and Glenn tried to separate them, the new guy Bob helped wrestle the huge Abe away. Rick managed grab at Daryl dragging him to the other side of the stage, pushing him back trying to calm him down.

'What the fuck just happened here?' Glenn was asking standing in-between them.  
Daryl was sporting the beginnings of a black eye and Abe's nose was bleeding, 'He said he wanted to fuck Carol!' Daryl muttered, panting some and pointing his finger at him starting to pace around the stage.

'Fuck off man I said I would if you let it go, there's a difference, who wouldn't wanna fuck her! Those boots going all the way up her dress mmmmmmmmm mmmm!'Abe knew he was taunting Daryl now, he just signed a contract with Carol for the next month and had decided to have some fun with the lead dancer once he knew which buttons to push. Plus he thought Daryl was sexy hot and enjoyed it when he lunged at him the first time, it has sort of turned him on.

'You a bit jealous there mate? Best you hold on tight there be plenty of guys lining up for her! Those breast just make me wana.....!' Glenn and Daryl both lunged on Abe as Rick couldn't restrain Daryl anymore and Abe fought a good fight against them when a big wacking noise came slamming down on the stage.

'What the HELL do you think your doing! Get up now!' Yelled Carol, they all let go of each other, Glenn, Daryl and Abe were all bleeding, all hanging their heads. 'What's going on, I expect better from you two!' She pointed to Glenn and Daryl, then she pointed to Abe. 'What's this about? No one here has fought here before, what's going on!' Carol still holding the stick, she walked on stage.

'Ummmm sorry Carol I was baiting Daryl about something!' Abe admitted. She looked at him then at Daryl's face, knowing that he was not prone to violent outbursts knew the man must have said something about her. It was the only reason both Glenn and Daryl would both fight someone like this. 

'If I catch you talking shit about me you won't have to worry about them, you will have to fear me! You got it?' Carol threaten Abe, 'Go get yourself cleaned up, you two with me!' She pulled them into her office.

Daryl and Glenn both dripping blood out of their noses, she handed them paper towels and checked Daryl's eye. 'Well now I'm pleased you have the rest of the week off to get rid of that! Anyone want to fill me in?' Both men shook their heads.

Carol knew they wouldn't blab, she was amused slightly that both Daryl and Glenn thought they had to defend her honour but honestly school boy fighting with the new guy had to stop.

'Right I am finished. Walk me out Daryl?' She asked. He walked her out to the car after pulling on a tee shirt and shoes.  
'Can I come after I finished?' He asked holding her hand trying to think of a way to say he was sorry for fighting.   
'That depends if your going to start anymore fights tonight? Yes you can come, I would love to see you!' She whispered the last as he hung his head in shame. He watched her drive off and went back in to finish up with the others so he could go back and figure out where they were going to go away to tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning saw both Daryl and Carol pouring over the map deciding where they should go. Carol was sitting in his lap and Daryl was pointing to something on the map. Carol wasn't so sure.

'I would have to wear my swim suit!' Carol commented, Daryl was nodding he was rocking her a little on his knees. Resting his chin on her shoulder. He was putting up a good argument for going to the hot springs, where the pools were filled with hot water.

'Well you could be naked!' He told her.  
'Daryl no one wants to see me naked! I'm not you!' Carol laughed, his hands were wandering.  
'Come on, please I ain't never been on a holiday or a dirty weekend! Please, you will look amazing in ya bathing suit, if not you can hide behind me!' He whispered the last part.  
'You cheeky buggar! Ok hot pools it is, first we need to buy me a swim suit! I don't have one!' Carol told him. He just rolled his eyes. Going to the mall wasn't high on his list of things to do but if she would go to the hot pools he would go also.

****************************************************************************************************************************

'I need help!' Carol was whispering into her phone, she was in the changing rooms with about 20 different styles of bathing suits. Thankful that Michonne insisted when shopping for sexy underwear she get a bikini wax yesterday. 'I'm going to send you a pic!' 

Carol sent about 10 different photos through to Michonne and Andrea. They said they loved them all. They were no help, it was getting frustrating, they didn't know what it was like to go out with a man who had a better body than them. She chuckled to herself maybe they did, maybe she was getting too worried about this. 

Standing there, actually this one wasn't to bad, it kept the girls in, the boy leg shorts were her preferred choice. She heard a bit noise out side and Daryl calling her name. She opened the door and peeked out.  
'Sir sir we don't allow men back here!' The sales girl tried to stop him, but Daryl pushed past her into the changing room.  
'Your not allowed back here!' Carol hissed.  
'What the heck ya doing, we been here an hour, buy something!' He hissed at her. 'I can't stand it. Buy that its smoking!' He whispered looking her up and down.  
'Get out, will be there in a few minutes ok, I just need to get into my clothes.!' There wasn't a lot of room with Daryl's huge frame and her in the small change room and her, and the lady was going mad outside the door. He picked up her panties and went to hand them to her. Then pulled them back again smirked at her.  
'Stop it, get out!' She opened the door and shoved him out. He strolled out with her panties in his hand shoving them in his pocket.

Carol took 3 sets up to the counter, Daryl strolled up and pulled out his wallet to pay, Carol looked at him. 'I wana buy them! K?' He asked. Carol just nodded. She was happy he wanted to pay for it. They left the mall, Carol noticed that he kept checking out her arse.  
'What? What did you do with my underwear? That wasn't funny!' Carol scolded him.  
'It was kinda funny cos its in ma pocket and you have no panty's on!' Daryl smirked.

********************************************************************************************************************************  
'Nice here, what should we do first?' Daryl looked at Carol who was looking out on the deck of the suit they had hired and nodding towards the bed. Pulling her towards the bed.  
'No not now Daryl, I feel gross, and sticky!' Carol pulling away from him a bit, yawning suddenly tired wanting to have a sleep. Holiday mode one-o-one, 'I'm so tired!'

Daryl turned course and started pulling her towards the bathroom. 'I can help with you being sticky, but your not gross!' He tugged her behind him, helping her strip off her clothes. 'Bath or shower?' He asked.  
'Bath!' They both said when they realised how big it was. Carol put the plug in and turned it on, tipped a heaps of bubble bath in it, then looked at Daryl.  
'So you going to take your own clothes off or do you want me too?' He stood there watching her standing there naked in front of him, reaching towards his belt, pulling him towards her to help him out of his clothes.

Daryl reached down to turn the water off as the tub had filled it up. Carol was still fiddling with his pants.  
'Why do theses have buttons? Where is the zip?' She mumbled trying to get them undone. Daryl reached down to help her undo them. 

'Well I am pleased someone is wearing underwear!' Carol stated when he was just standing there in his boxer shorts. Hot damn thought Carol, she never got sick of touching his body. She reached up to kiss him, then pulled him into the bath with her.

He was sitting at one end with water up to his chin, she was sitting at the other, leaning back thinking could life get much better than this. He had her feet in his lap and was rubbing them. Carol had her eyes shut loving the feeling of him touching her not in a hurry or having to race out to the next things. 

She moved her foot slightly, knowing that she was teasing him slightly playing with his dick with her foot under the water. She knew he was watching her, she could feel his gaze on her.

'I know that wasn't an accident, what game are we playing here?' He asked moving his foot under the water going up the inside of her legs. 'Is this the game?' 

Carol kept her eyes shut pretending she didn't hear him, moving both her feet up and down his now increasing length. Smiling slightly as he was shifting slightly in the bath, she rubbed her feet together putting more pressure on him, he gasped slightly. She was jerking him off with her feet, she had a small smirk on her face.

'What are you doing?' He groaned, shutting his eyes for a moment she was peeking at him. His foot had found a way to her slit and was feeling its way around. 

Carol pulled her feet away from him and he groaned with disappointment, he was sitting here with a hard on and she was smirking at him. He leaned forward and reached under her arms dragging her forwards so she was now lying on him. Her chest on his, and his mouth on hers. 

'Your being a tease!' He grumbled kissing her neck reaching down to rub her clit. Making Carol groan. 'This is nice I've never done it in a bath before, I hope I don't drown!' He teased running his other hand her back up having let her go to do it and she slid down the bath a bit. 'Woops, Sorry!' He chuckled hoping she wouldn't say no to sex in the bath.

He pulled her back up, he moved slightly and with some nice manoeuvring on his part he managed to slip right inside of her. Moving gently inside of her trying not to create waves in the bath. She leaned back and at this angle he was right inside he rubbed her clit and watched as her breast covered in bubbles moved up and down. He wanted to reach up and touch them but scared to let her go in case he let her slip.

He couldn't help but moved faster inside of her and she was bouncing and water was moving back and forward and over the side of the bath, she was crying out making the noise she always did while riding him. It made him go faster, rubbing her harder he heard it, she was cuming and she fell forward onto his chest pushing him under the water he took two more strokes and cum himself. Pushing her up with both hands, she was trying to pull him out from under the water.

'Told ya not to drown me!' He gasped spluttering water out his nose and mouth pushing himself up the bath a bit. Still coughing he pushed her away from him as was coughing over the side of the bath. She had slid off him and was patting him on the back.  
'That was great, wana do it again?' Daryl asked once he stopped coughing. She just shook her head.

'Someone is going to have to clean this mess up!' Carol said looking at all the water on the floor. Daryl just looked around, stepping out of the bath pulling her with him grabbing a towel each and throwing some on the floor.   
'Cleaned it!' He mumbled. Dragging her to the bedroom rubbing her down and trying to dry himself and climbing into bed pulling her in with him. Not to bad, 3pm in the afternoon, time for an afternoon nap! 

'Come on lets sleep!' Pulling her naked body close to him cuddling her tight. Both were asleep just about instantly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so some of you are naughty I will write about their weekend....... what do you want to see

'God damn it, just put something on!' Hissed Daryl at Carol, they were standing in a very small couples changing room at the hot pools. Daryl had been ready for 15min's and Carol kept changing her swim suit unsure or which on to wear.

'Its aright for you, you have all that going on and I have all this to cover!' She whispered back pointing at his muscly chest, arms and abs, then gesturing to herself.

'You want me to put a tee shirt on? I will if it means we go swimming!' Daryl asked her, she was looking at him thinking he looked hot, he just had broad shorts on, it was easy for him looking like that and she had so much to cover. 3 years of marriage to someone who constantly told her she was ugly and should cover everything was raising its ugly head.

'Babe your killing me, just put something on, they all look sexy as hell, put something on!' Daryl hissed again, his eyes were pleading with her, he wanted to go and she couldn't decide what to wear. He already had her clothes shoved in a bag with his to put in the lockers, with towels they had from the hotel. Also she kept getting naked in front of him he was now sporting a throbbing hard on, even though they had not long had sex in the shower at the hotel.

She tried the boy-leg swim suit again, and tucking her breasts into the bikini top Daryl let out a groan, and adjusted himself trying to hide it in his shorts. He had been watching her get naked and into sexy swim suits then get naked for it felt like forever, once she had them in he had the bag over his shoulder and wrapped one arm around her waist lifting her slightly off her feet to get her out of the changing rooms. He somehow managed to shove their gear in a locker one handed. He then snagged her wrist dragging her protesting behind him to the nearest pool, dragging her in and sat down on one of the benches around the edge pulling her to him, settling her on his lap.

'We good?' He asked. He knew Carol was fuming, because she wasn't looking at him. He planted a kiss on the back of her neck and wrapped his hands around her pulling her closer.

'I asked if we were good?' Daryl mumbled in her ear. Carol nodded not looking at him. 'Come on, your as sexy as hell why are you so worried about what your wearing?'

'Your not going to like it!' Carol mumbled know he didn't like to talk about her ex at all. She felt him tense under her.  
'What did he say to you? Your ex? Don't believe it, he's a liar and tried to convince you things that your not!' Daryl mumbled in her ear. She nodded, they sat in that pool for a bit, Daryl cuddling her both of them watching around to see what else was at the pool.

'Do you want to go on that?' Daryl asked pointing to a huge water slide type thing. Carol looked at Daryl and could see he was smiling like a little kid.

'Please, please can we go on that?' He was already moving dragging her with him. Last night he had told her he had never been on holiday, Santa never come to his house and the best he ever had was if Merle had time to take him to the park when he was a kid. So Carol made sure her boobs were inside her top, as not flash anyone found herself climbing some stairs with Daryl to go water sliding.

Coming up at the bottom she realised she was laughing so hard. It was only Friday and they had another two days together doing stuff like this to have a great time together alone.

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl and Carol spent the rest of the day at the hot pools floating around lazy rivers, cuddling and talking about anything. Carol knew other women were looking at him with her but she didn't care, she knew he only had eyes for her. His hand never really left hers apart from when they went to the toilet and had lunch at the small cafe. They both couldn't stop smiling. 

'This is great, this is so awesome, why haven't we been away together before now?' Daryl was saying to her as they were getting ready to leave, having quick showers and getting dressed. Daryl was smiling which was something he didn't often do. He took her by the hand and they left the pools walking back to their car.

'What do you want to do now?' He asked her, she was tired, really tired.  
'Sleep!' She told him. He nodded, as they climbed into the truck. He put the bags in the back.  
'I need to get gas! Should we get something for dinner out or do you want to take something back and chill or what?' Daryl asked.  
'Can we get snacks and stuff and then order room service?' Carol asked, he nodded agreeing that he would be fine with that. He was enjoying just eating where ever and whatever he wanted for the weekend.

They stopped at the store throwing junk food into the trolley and then headed to the gas station.  
'Do you have another C.D Daryl?' She asked as he left to fill the truck up.  
'Glove box, look in there!' He said moving away to fill the car and pay. 

Carol opened the glove box looking for the C.D's picking up the ring box not really noticing it pulling it on her lap, and digging through the C.D's for one she would want to hear. She changed the C.D putting the others back, feeling around for the wee box on her lap she noticed what it was. She couldn't help but open the box and look what was inside the box.

Daryl come back to the car and saw her sitting there holding the box and said nothing, there were cars piling up behind them and he had to move he drove down the road a bit and pulled over and parked. Looking at her, she was looking at him.

'Is this for me?' Carol asked him, he bit his lip and nodded slightly.  
'Do you want it?' He asked watching her watching him wondering what she was thinking.  
'It was in the glove box, I wasn't snooping!' She said still looking at him.  
'Do you wana?' He asked again.   
'Are you proposing to me right now in the truck because I found the ring?'  
'Do you wana or not its a simple question! Damn it!' He muttered over reacting to her not answering the question, thinking he had been turned down.

 

'Not if your going to ask me like that, and because I found the ring by accident! If you want to ask you will ask, I don't want a ring on my finger unless you present it to me with a question!' She said looking at him, shutting the box and putting it back in the glove box. 

Indicating to him that he should drive on. He started the truck again driving off. She knew he was pissed, she was pissed. Now she knew he was holding a ring she also couldn't help but be a little bit excited.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Back at the hotel they took their bag and food went into their room. The good mood of the day kinda destroyed because she found the ring. Carol kicked her shoes off grabbed a box of chocolate and kicked off most of her clothes and climbed under the covers, flicking through the movie channels. Daryl was standing out on the deck, it was starting to get colder out there, but she knew by his pacing that he was trying to figure out what went wrong in the truck. She was surprised when he grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the room, not saying a word about anything and just left. 

Fuck him, she didn't want the question to be 'Do you wana?' She wanted the real deal, for him to think about it like he had the charm for her bracelet. I brought it because..... I want you to marry me. Honestly sometimes he just needed a wake up call. She had all these thoughts running through her head and decided to go take a quick shower and get into an outfit that Michonne insisted she brought and see if when he come back she could turn his bad mood around. First she would have more chocolate. 

 

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl was pacing the carpark growling into his phone. 'She found the ring then I just asked her 'if she wana!' I am such a dickhead!'

Merle was laughing on the other end of the phone. 'Daryl if you want to ask her ASK her not if you wana, no wonder she put the ring back in the glove box. If you don't want to ask her tell her you brought the ring because you intend on asking her at some stage but your not quite ready yet. She will understand. But if you ask get down on ya knees or some shit man, don't fucken ask do ya wana!' 

Daryl was listening to Merle and understood why she said no. It was no to the way he was asking not the question. She didn't want him to feel like he was forced into it because she found the ring. Until she found the ring they were having a great time. Now he spoilt it by not saying something nice.

'Ok man, I'm gona try and fix this. or at least get her to talk to me again!' Daryl mumbled into the phone. Merle wished him luck. He walked back through the lobby of the motel and saw a small gift store with a jewellery section. He wandered in to look around. 

He picked up different things looking at things, he picked up a little ordainment of a unicorn. He knew she had different things on her dresser, this one was made of glass as you turned it different ways in the light it sparkled. Fuck it, just get it he thought, taking it up to buy it, he hoped she would accept his peace offering.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Carol was staring at herself in the mirror wondering if Daryl would like it. Corsets and spenders were not really a thing she wore. She pulled on her thigh high boots that Michonne and Andrea said made Daryl go weak at the knees every time he knew she was wearing them. Fuck! She thought, wearing a corset, with matching lacy panties, spenders, thigh high boots she thought she might look ok. He better come back soon otherwise I'm going to chicken out.

She looked up in the mirror again and got a fright as her eyes met his blue ones in the mirror.

'What cha doing?' He asked stepping closer to her looking her up and down.  
'Ummmmm Michonne talked me into buying this! Do you like it?' Carol asked. Daryl nodded his head.  
'Remind me to thank Michonne!' Daryl mumbled and he pulled her into a kiss. Her arms went around him, he pulled out his hand and held out his gift to her.

'I'ma sorry for saying that shit in the car it wasn't the right way to ask. I saw this and wanted you to have it!' He told her. 'I want you to know that I do intend to ask you to marry me at some stage just didn't think about it when I left ya ring in there. I want to do it right!' He finished.  
Carol nodded and thanked him for her gift she was excited about it. 'I'm sorry I found the ring, and just so you know when you do ask I will say yes!' He nodded at her feeling relieved they had sort of sorted things out. 

'So......... so you have your thigh high boots on? You know they drive me wild!' He pulled her to him and mumbled in her ear.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time, if you don't want to read it don't. move on to next chapter.

Daryl was glaring at Carol refusing to say anything or to beg. She just looked at him waiting and he shut his eyes and shook his head.

'You got to ask for what you want Daryl!' She whispered close to his ears. She had taken a second pair of stocking and tied him to the head board. Tight enough that it immediately turned him on, but not so tight if he really fought it he could eventually pull himself lose. She did a body slide down past his dick licking it and down to his balls, he let out a groan. 

Still saying nothing she looked at him and got up off the bed. Walking off to the table where they had called room service earlier and got the bottle of sparkly bubbly and brought it back to the side of the bed. He was watching her every move and she was walking around naked in her thigh high boots at his request. He had told her he wanted her to ride him only wearing the boots. 

She tipped some down his chest and abs and proceeded to lick it off. She looked up at him glaring at her again and smirked again. Filling her mouth with bubbly she moved it over his dick for about 4 strokes and then swallowed it and rocked back on her heels, his dick hard and Daryl was trying to push up against her. 

'You have to beg for it Daryl or its not going to happen!' He was one stubborn man. She knew he wanted her to ride him while he was tied up but wouldn't ask for it, now she wanted him to beg for it.

She straddled him and moved herself up close to his mouth he tried to catch her clit in his mouth but she was balancing just out of his reach. 'Just beg for it Daryl! Please? And its on!' He shook his head, he seemed to be enjoying the tease just as much as she was. 

'Oh well I guess I better go take my boots off then, I thought you wanted me in nothing but my boots, never mind!' She moved off him bent down to take her boots off, when she heard it.

'Please? Please fuck me in ya boots!' Daryls voice groaned out.  
'Oh Daryl all you had to do was ask!' She straddled him slipping down on the whole length of him, he was groaning and tying to push up into her.

'Shhhhhhh no Babe I got ya!' Carol was feeling the power of having him like putty in her hands started riding him gently then at the end when he was about to come slamming herself down on him. She bent down and kissed him slipping her tongue in his mouth he groaned loudly.

'Please I wana touch you, untie me?' He whispered in her mouth.  
'I don't know Daryl are you going to behave?' He nodded, she untied him and he flipped her on the mattress so she was under him and started touching her everywhere his hands had been denied for the past hour.

********************************************************************************************************************************

The next morning they woke late, they had been up and down going to the toilet, took a quick shower, ordered breakfast and eaten, made slow love and snoozed some more and made love again, snoozed then they had hard passionate sex he had her on her hands and knees pounding into her. That added to the three times they had had sex the night before both their bodies were sore. Carol didn't want to move, Daryl looked totally drained and he was yawning.

'Are we getting up today?' She asked him he just shook his head.   
'Drained of all energy, I think ya broke ma dick last time!' He mumbled, Carol giggled, stroking down his back and to his butt. Daryl tried to move away but was too tired.

'Told ya its broken! Don't it won't work no more!' He lifted his head and turned to look at her. Reaching out and touching her neck.  
'Does that hurt?' He whispered huskily, she shook her head, they both had hicky's marking them, getting over passionate with each other and biting and sucking on each others skin once Carol had untied Daryl last night. There would be no swimming today their bodies covered in bruising, bite marks and hicky's. Carol hoped all his would disappear before he went to work Thursday night.

Carol felt they should move she felt sticky and tired. So so tired. 'Maybe we could take a walk and go get some lunch then come back and sleep?' 

'Best idea you had for a while!' He moved to follow her to the bathroom. She held up he hand as she shuffled into the bathroom to take a bath. Actually groaning with each step.

'No don't I can't I'm too sore, I think its broken! I just want to have a bath my body is so sore!' She tried to stop him from coming with her. 'I don't think I will ever sit again!' 

'Do you want me to give it a rub for you?' Daryl smirked at her. She tried to cover herself so he wouldn't touch her.

'Can't we just take a bath and snuggle in it?' He asked her she looked at him and at limp dick.  
'If that comes anywhere near me until tonight I'm going to wack it!' She stated.  
'Can't too tired to move it!' He groaned as he lent over putting the plug in the bath, he cuddled her from behind wrapping his arms around her kissing her neck. She leaned back into him, feeling well loved.

He went into the bath first and held his hand out to her she climb in and sat with her back against his chest. They lay there for ages, then he leant her forward and started washing her back, neck and hand wandering around to wash her breasts, his other hand drifted down between her legs.

'Touch it your a dead man! I can feel that poking me in my back!' She growled around at him.  
'I can't help it, my body just wants you!' He whispered back.


	18. Chapter 18

They strolled around the area near the hotel looking in the shops and found a place to sit and eat outside to have lunch. Daryl was really enjoying himself, he was thinking of how he could actually ask her to marry him, it had also been on his mind. He did have an idea but didn't know if it could play out this weekend. 

Carol had glanced in a window of the tattoo shop standing looking at the art displayed on the outside of the window. Daryl watched her as each new display caught her eye. He knew she wanted to go in and look. He had a few tattoo on his body placed here and there, she had nothing.

'Do you want to go in?' Daryl asked her pulling on her hand towards the entrance to help guide her in.  
'I couldn't really, I mean, that's a bit tacky isn't it?' She asked him, he was looking at her knowing that it wasn't really her talking.  
'If you want one get one, but make sure its something you can look at every day. Just don't get it on your face!' He told her quietly.

'You wouldn't get upset if I got one?' She asked him. He pulled up his shirt reminding her of the one on his hip and the other on his biceps, his back, and a tiny one on his forearm.  
'Do I look like I would be worried about it?' He told her. 'Come on lets go look!' Dragging her inside so she could talk with someone and decide on something she maybe want and where she might want it.

A man walked up to them when they entered who knew Daryl, in fact he had done one of Daryl's tattoo's and they used to hang out some before he moved away. They spent a few moments catching up while Carol wandered around looking to see if anything stood out to her, one design did stand out but she wanted to talk with Daryl first.

He come back, 'Well if you want something, this guys great, he did one of mine, and the big one on Merle. Up to you do you see anything that stands out?' Daryl asked her quietly. She pointed to one that stood out to her. 

A Cherokee Rose.

'You want a Cherokee Rose?' Daryl asked, She nodded, she knew it wasn't the most exciting pick. It was what she wanted. Looking at Daryl to see what he would say about her choosing something that he already had on his body. It was different to the one he had on his hip but still a Cherokee Rose. 

He had his from what he could remember from his grandma loving them, and Carol wanted one because sometimes he picked one to give to her any time he saw one.

He just nodded, 'Do you want to do it now?' She just nodded following him to the counter to ask about it.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Two hours later Carol looked in the mirror at her tattoo, it was covered and she had to keep it clean, Daryl had disappeared for a walk on his own, he told her that he just needed to clear his head. That was fine with her because she was tired and her tattoo a sore. Placed on her lower stomach not quite on her pelvic bone. 

She was excited with herself for actually going through with something she had wanted to do for years since she was a teenager, something her ex husband had forbade her to do Daryl fully supported her doing. She really wanted to get something that reminded her of him. He hadn't brought her ring out yet, she was wondering if it was going to happen at all this weekend.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Carol woke and Daryl still wasn't back. He had been gone nearly 3 hours. It was nearly 6pm where the heck had he gone, she pulled her phone out of her bag and called his number.

'Hey babe...' He answered.  
'Where are you? Your not here?' Carol asked worried about him.  
'I'm just doing something, I be there soon ok!' He answered.  
'Are you ok?'  
'Yeah, Yeah 1/2hour, don't go anywhere ok!' He said.  
'Ok! Should I order dinner?' Carol was starting to get hungry.  
'Uh if you wana, or we could go out? Do you want to go out?' He asked her.  
'Not really, I'm going to order some food for me and watch a movie!' Carol told him wondering what the hell was he doing. Where the heck was he. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl was standing outside the hotel fingering a ring in his pocket. Not wanting to take the risk of her seeing it in her pocket if this didn't go well. He knew he could bow out and try again another day. He rubbed at his inner arm it was sore but not painfully so. He had ducked back to his friend at the tattoo place to get something.

He knew she was going to be pissed at him for disappearing without saying what he was doing. Not that she always needed to know but they were on a weekend away together. He took a breath and headed inside to go to their suite.

He opened the door slowly and found Carol in bed watching a movie. She looked up at him with a question of where have you been what's going on her face.

He climbed up onto the bed, lifting the sheets to look at her tattoo, 'Is it ok? Not too bad?' He asked her. She shook her head.  
'Its ok, like it hurts but not too bad. ...... where have you been?' She asked him.

'Ummm I was just thinking about what you said yesterday about thinking about the ring and stuff.....errrr ummmm, anyway!' Daryl just stopped talking, he had taken her left hand and was really looking at her. She reached out touching him down the arm. He jump off the bed and stood there like a deer caught in the head lights. He started pacing around the room. 

'Ummm I had this all planed in my head and now I just look like an idiot!' Daryl mumbled, Carol just looked at him wondering what just happened. She was sure she was going to get a proposal, but then he basically run away. He looked like he was about to sprint from the room. 

'I did something, now, I don't know!' Daryl mumbled walking into the bathroom shutting the door. Carol watched him run from the room. She heard the door lock. She didn't really know what to do he was in there for ages, she called out asking if he was ok and he said yes. No he wasn't coming out. Time was ticking on he had been locked in there nearly 20 minutes she decided to start knocking.

'Can I come in please?'  
'No, I messed it up! Now its going to be embarrassing!'  
'Daryl come on open the door?'  
'Daryl open the bloody door! I need to pee!' She heard the door unlock, he sat back down on the edge of the bath. Looking at the floor.

'You know you can tell me anything or ask me anything!' Carol sat down beside him on the bath, he was fiddling with something in his pocket.

'I just had this all sorted in my head then I got here and it sounded dumb!' Daryl mumbled.  
'Ok what did you do? Lets start with that?' She asked him. 

He stood up and took his shirt off, lifted up his left arm to present a wrapped tattoo on the inside of his biceps. You would only find it if he lifted his arm and wanted to show you. She stood up and peeled back the wrapping to see what it was. It wasn't huge it didn't mean to be but she knew it was for her.

'I love it! Were you worried I wouldn't?' She asked him.

'Hmmm maybe you said you wanted me to ask you properly to marry me, I had a speech all prepared then you touched it and I panic'd that you wouldn't like it. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me and ask you to marry me and show my commitment to you by this on my body!' Daryl's words all come out in a jumbled mess, as he pulled a ring out of his pocket and played with it for a while. 

Carol just sat there amazed that he thought all this through and come up with a plan, she honestly just wanted him to say, 'will you marry me?' That's all.

He took a deep breath, he was still standing there, in the bathroom. He looked around took her hand and dragged her out of the bathroom and out onto the deck. He took another deep breath. She was standing there and he was standing there. Carol in her head was thinking, 'Ask ask ask, come on just ask!'

He looked at her again, bit his lip. 'You won't say no?' He asked her, she slightly shook her head.

He dropped to his knee and asked. 'Do you wana marry me?' Holding the ring out. She flew at him knocking him over kissing him hard. Nodding and saying yes. 'Yes, yes, yes, and I love the Unicorn!' Kissing him hard.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I am cheesy, we are going to have some time jumps ahead. Small chapter this time folks. Some big things coming ahead you will get warnings before it happens

Daryl pulled up outside of Carols house she shared with the others. He turned to her in the seat looking at her.  
'Are you happy?' He asked softly. She nodded smiling at him.  
'Happy and sore, you going to come in?' She asked him.  
'Ummmm I really should go home and get sorted to be up for tomorrow, but I can come in for a bit!' He said huskily to her, holding her hand and fingering the ring he gave her last night. 

'I'm not sure what we do now?' He told her.  
'What ever we want, there are no rules, we don't have to rush to get married, but if we wanted to we could go to the court house during the week! Its what ever we want!' Carol stated. She had decided that she didn't want to be pushed into anything she didn't want this time around, that is how she ended up married to Ed.

'Should we move in together? Or something, I don't know what I should be doing here?' He whispered to her.  
'I don't know, lets just do what we are doing for a bit and see what happens. We make the rules. At the moment I like living here. I mean Rick lives here and so does basically Glenn so it wouldn't matter if you did. But only if you want to. Maybe just start staying a few definite nights or something.' Carol told him.

'I really enjoy living with everyone because I was alone for such a long time when I was married and wasn't allowed to do anything, I like knowing there is always someone about even if its Glenn or Rick!' She continued. 

They could see by the cars parked around there was nearly a full house of people to face inside. Daryl pulled her bag out of the back of the truck and walked with his arm around her up the path. Both of them tired and happy and both in need of a sleep.

They left her bag in the hall and went in to see who was in the living area. Shane, Rick and Glenn were playing poker at the dinning table. Maggie appeared to be making brownies, Michonne was lying on one couch and Merle and Andrea were on the other. Andrea lying down Merle's front sound asleep Merle looking around her to see the movie playing. He saw Daryl and looked at him raising his eyebrow. Daryl gave a slight nod and held up Carols hand that he was holding.

'Thank fucken god for that brother!' Merle called from the couch waking up Andrea. Everyone else was jumping around and squealing asking how he asked and was it romantic. Carol had just told them the bare fact that he got down on one knee and asked her. Wanting to keep everything else just between them.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump, some triggers in this chapter for some people.

'Come on please, just come, keep me company!' Carol was asking Michonne and Andrea to come to the club.  
'Is Merle going to be on?' Andrea asked. For the past couple of month they had broken up twice and gotten back together once and now split for good according to Andrea.

'Come on Andrea we all know you had him in your room the other night for a bootie call, please its my first night running the club alone and its a mixer night? I will supply all your drinks, buy you a lap dance, please!' Carol was pleading with her.

'I don't wana see that fucker either!' Michonne was saying. Rick had had his bags packed and thrown down the stairs a month ago due to an indiscretion at the club. Michonne wasn't taking it to well. She was so mad at him still. He hadn't slept with someone but possibly could have if Ty hadn't pulled the pin on a private lap dance.

'Please come on, I will do your washing for a week, don't make me sit there on my own like a loser!' Carol pleaded. Glenn was away for the weekend with Maggie. Both totally in love with each other to the point it was sickening, Sasha and Shane were happy and engaged in their own little world. Visiting the house lots when the other was at work. Rick had moved back in with them when Michonne threw him out.

Daryl was living no where, he had stuff at the house and stuff and the workshop, some weeks he spent all week with her the others 4 nights with Merle depending on how busy the garage was. Making sure he wasn't taking her for granted he planned things and did things for her and with her. She usually spent Wednesday at the garage and sorting things out with their accounts. The garage had long been cleared and paid for.

Daryl no longer actually needed to be stripping but he kept doing it, putting the money into a joint bank account for both of them to either buy a home or move in together. Carol had told him he didn't need to keep going but it was now his choice, he also knew that with him stripping he was still supporting her and the business which in turn supported his business should things go bad financially for them.

Finally both of them agreed to come and went to get ready. 'Going to blow his fucken socks off!' Was Michonnes comment from her room, Soon they were all in a taxi going to the club. Daryl was going to bring them home.

****************************************************************************************************************************** 

Carol ducked out the back of the club when they got there, she had reserved a table towards the back of the ground floor, she ducked out back to talk quickly with Shane and Rick, there had been a couple of assults and rapes near their club. It wasn't connected but they had boosted security and Carol had hired a couple of the bigger dancers to work as inside security, without being noticed, hanging out in different areas of the Club. 

She looked up at Abe who was hanging near the bar he gave her a nod to say all was well. She also had Merle wandering around the ground floor in normal clothes. The two of them being the bigger of the dances. They also fitted in with the mix of the club without looking out of place and definitely like the club dancers.

This was one of the reason's she didn't want to be alone. The girls knew it and sucked up their differences with their on again off again boyfriends to help her out. The club was really busy, packed to legal limit she got a text through to her phone. The mixer nights were going great almost to a point Glenn and Carol wondered if they should do it every Saturday night.

Carol went up to the bar to get drinks for Michonne, Andrea and herself and she nugged her way back to the table, she noticed that some company had join it by the way of three men who were watching one of the female dancers on stage.

'Couldn't stop them!' Whispered Andrea, her eyes flitting around until she found Merle who was watching their table. Watching Andrea actually, standing there talking to Daryl who was also watching their table. Daryl gave a slight nod and left to go out back. 

It soon become apparent to Carol that the men on the table were trying to flirt with them, Andrea was knocking comments out of the park, Michonne was giving them an evil glare and Carol was to busy to notice looking around the club to keep an eye on things. She didn't like to advertise that she was one of the owners just someone who come to perve on the strippers. 

'My names Joe!' The older one reached out his hand for Carol to shake, she took it and felt the need to have a scrub. She managed to avoid shaking the other two hands, Philip and Lou. They were starting to creep her out by the way they kept glancing at them and her. Rick was working the crowd and danced near them waiting for them to feed money into is 'G' checking out the men who were at the table. Pretty soon Daryl came on stage doing something he never did any more danced around the audience and gyrated in Carol's lap to which she had no choice to put money in his 'G' also. 

'You like the strippers?' Joe asked her. Carols head was beginning to buzz, suddenly feeling like she was drunk. She looked at Michonne, who appeared to be staggering to her feet. Andrea had got up and seemed to be trying to make her way to the side of the club Merle was standing on, Merle was heading this way after seeing her nearly falling. Daryl was dancing under the lights and couldn't see her, she grabbed at Michonne pulling her with her towards Abe, not quite making it, she was about 10 feet away when she felt a hand go around her waist.

'Come on darling let me get you home you have had too much to drink!' She felt breath on her face looking around the room was spinning and she could see Abe standing looking the other way, he didn't see them he was facing away from the exit. Michonne no longer seemed to be holding her own and the one called Lou had his hands all over her. She lunged herself in Abe's direction her feet not moving, she managed to knock drinks out of peoples hands on her way down not letting go of Michonne the whole way, but her and Michonne falling created the impact she needed. Someone would notice them before they got them out of the club. She like to think that security would see her.

Abe quickly came to their sides trying to pick them up, 'Don't worry my girlfriends just had to much to drink we are getting them home!' She could hear the one called Joe saying he was still touching her. Abe was pushing them away from Michonne and Carol. Telling them to keep back. That was all she heard but darkness over took her.

********************************************************************************************************************************

'She's not your girlfriend mate! I know that for a fact!' Abe was trying to wake them up. The two men trying their best to pick them up to take them out of the club playing the concerned boyfriends. The next thing Daryl and Rick came flying at the men. Daryl had notice a commotion from the stage and Merle dragging a barely awake knocked out Andrea to the change room had alerted Rick. Daryl had flown off the stage and up the stairs still in his g-string and Rick had come racing out of the back changing room.

'The fuck!' Screamed Daryl smacking one of the the two men. one with a bleeding nose both managed to make it to their feet scrambling to make it passed security who were trying to help the girls up and ran down the street. No one noticed the third slipping out unnoticed 5 minutes later. After he watched the man cuddling the one he wanted for the night in his arms. His lips set in a firm line as he slipped out the club.

******************************************************************************************************************************

 

Daryl, Merle and Rick paced the hospital waiting room as the hospital staff tried to reverse the side affects of what had happened. Shane was shutting down the club for the night and police were interviewing people, there wasn't a lot to tell just blurry images of two men running down the street away from the club.

The girls had been lucky that Carol had beefed up security because had there not been so many men on the floor watching they may have managed to get them out of the Club Rick said.


	21. Chapter 21

Carol, Andrea and Michonne arrived home from the hospital the next day tired, escorted by Rick, Merle and an really distressed Daryl. The men had spent most of the night pacing the hall of the hospital until they were allowed to take them home. 

Michonne took Rick with her into her bedroom, by the hand, they had somehow called a truce of sorts since he picked her up until the Ambulance arrived last night. He had been frantic and talking about how badly he behaved and would do anything to make her forgive him. 

Merle was standing in the hall wondering what he should be doing. Half their problem was is he hadn't told Andrea he loved her and Andrea had had enough. 'Come on you can watch me sleep!' She invited him to come lay with her. He nodded, following her, half carrying her up stairs. She got tired near the top and wanted to sit down and sleep there. Merle had no issues picking her up and getting her there.

Daryl followed Carol upstairs and he sat on the edge of the bed taking off his shoes and pants. He stripped down and walked through to take a shower. He was still wearing his 'g-string and had grease in places he didn't want to think about. Carol was weary he held his hand out and pulled her with him. They quickly washed down and for the first time in a long time Daryl wasn't interested in sex while showering with her. 

He helped her into a tee shirt no pants and helped her into the bed. He was stressing out about everything worried about what nearly happened and what if Abe hadn't noticed her. He pulled her close kissing her neck and relaxing into her. She was already asleep, the drugs not out of her system. He spent some time stroking her hair before allowing himself to think.

Daryl had had to leave Carol with Abe to put clothes on. The three girls were taken away, the club closed for the night and the police arrived. Shane dealt with everything that was needed. Looking at the police tapes it appeared it could have been random.

Date rape drugs had been found in their systems and now they were past the dangerous stage all they needed to do was sleep as long as there was someone with them while they did so. She wasn't going to go back to the club again he thought. He then quickly covered his balls thinking about what she would do if he suggested that to her. Things had to change somehow.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Monday morning Carol convinced Daryl that he had to go to work on Monday, they waved Merle and Daryl off. Carol looked at Andrea asking her the question. Has he said anything, told you? She shook her head.

'Nothing, not a thing! I don't get it! Andrea complained, 'Why won't he say he needs me or wants me. Why does he pretend he doesn't need anyone?'

'I don't know! I don't understand men!' Michonne commented walking into the room. 'Fuck Rick! I mean Fuck him!' Michonne was still really mad at him.

'What are you doing Michonne. Are you taking him back or is it over for good?' Andrea asked.

'I don't know, what would you do? Fuck! He didn't cheat but he intended to! The fucker!' Michonne looked at Carol, 'What would you do?' 

'Honestly, I don't know. Daryl's different to Rick. Rick enjoys the attention, Daryl and Merle are in it for different reasons! Maybe try counselling or something? I mean if you love him! You do love him right?' Carol commented.

Michonne nodded, trying not to cry. Andrea gave her a hug.

'Don't stuff up like I have, if you want him tell him. See if you can make it work, go out for dinner and sit and actually talk!' Andrea said.

'I think half of our problem is that everyone is so busy life is passing us by without taking time to smell the flowers. Both of you taking advantage and taking each other for granted. Daryl and I nearly went down that road too! You haven't gone back to your granny panties have you?' Carol asked. 

The girls had made such fun of her underwear when she first moved in telling her she had granny panties it was nice to tell someone else that.

'Merle?' Carol asked.

'Yes I love him, yes he knows why wont he just tell me he wants me!' Andrea stated.

'I don't now! My brain is fried at the moment!' Carol said.  
  
'I'm texting him this then, all good?' Michonne held up a text 'i <3 u stop bein a arse! '

'That will work!' Giggled Andrea. 

'I'm Really sorry, I shouldn't have made you come to the Club!' Carol told Andrea and Michonne

'It wasn't your fault!' Michonne told her.

'Don't be stupid if we didn't come you would have been dragged out alone!' Andrea told her back.

'Anyway, I will be surprised if Daryl lets you go back to the club any time soon. Someone tried to take his play toy!' Andrea rolled her eyes remembering hearing them fight last night after Carol got up and come down to eat and sit around for a bit.

'Yes he wasn't a happy camper!' Michonne stated.

'I can't just stop working because of one thing I just need to be more careful!' Carol stated.

Carol wandered over to the couch pulling a blanket over her turning on the tv, Andrea put on '50 first dates' and soon all of them were sound asleep snoring in fact. Rick arrived having gotten Michonnes text to talk about it. Used his key to get back in and found them all snoring in the couch. He wasn't working and decided to sit down, he half stirred Michonne and she snuggled up against him pretending to watch the movie. He was whispering to her and she nodded that they would try again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few more chapters then something big is going to be happening, you have been warned!
> 
> Oh yeah this is a smutty chapter

'Why does it have to be this week?' Daryl was yelling at Carol in the bedroom, he was trying to be calm but he had lost it, he lost it about ten minutes ago when she told him she intended to keep working at the club, it was like her baby, with Glenn. 

'FUCK! Come one Carol give me a break can't you just take the fucken week off and let this all calm down a bit before going back?' He was pacing the floor looking like he would rather be anywhere else than here. 

'And do what Daryl, knitting? I need to work, I just can't leave it all on Glenn, that's why the club nearly toppled over last time!' Carol was trying to keep calm. This was a big major fight for them. They had had little arguments but nothing when he actually been yelling at her.

'You don't need to be at the club while other people are there!' He snarled at her right in her face. 

'You don't know what its like to see you lying there like that, if Abe wasn't there anything could have happen!' Daryl was really screaming at her now. She didn't like it, she knew why he was so upset, she wasn't stupid she knew they would have raped her, Michonne and Andrea, talking with him wasn't going to happen while he was so fired up like this.

'Right your angry, I can see your angry! I am not prepared to try talk about this with you all fired up! Go home!' Carol stood there looking him in his eyes.

'Are you breaking up with me?' Daryl spun around looking at her shocked. She shook her head.

'No, I love you! I just don't want to be yelled at by you!' Carol stated looking him in the eye. If his body language was anything to go by he was on fire inside. She knew he wouldn't lash out at her but she didn't want him to put a fist through the wall or something.

'If you could find some thing else to do with that pent up ....... ' She pointed up and down his body. 'You could stay! And try talk me out of it a different way!' She stood there challenging him. He stopped pacing looking at her.

'Like what?' Looking at her then it dawned on him, he pulled her roughly to him and kissed her passionately his tongue diving into her mouth, Carol was trying to keep up, and in the end she just going with him. 

His mouth was everywhere finding places to kiss that she didn't even know about. He was pulling at her clothes actually ripping at her tee shirt to get it off her. His hands were moving over her, down her face and her neck, down her chest and she was groaning under his touch. 

She reached down to cup him on top of his clothes and he pushed himself into her hand. She fumbled with his belt trying to let him out.

She helped him out of her clothes, he was kneeling in front of her taking his frustrations out on her with his mouth by sucking and licking on her clit. His fingers moving in and out of her. He was bringing her to orgasm he knew it, he loved the power of making her cum hard in his mouth, sucking and drinking from her. She was going to be left with a hicky on the inside of her thigh.

He pulled her up and made her walk to the large mirror on her dresser where he half bent her over and made her watch by holding her head up by gently pulling her hair back, so she could see her self as he entered her from behind. His hand come down her neck and wrapped across a breast. She was bracing herself with her arms as he moved in and out of her from behind. 

His other hand come around and found her clit, he was rubbing her there all the time his blue eyes meeting hers in the mirror. She was moaning pushing against him as he started moving hard and faster against her his hand went up her neck to her jaw to lift her head to keep watching herself, to watch him. 

'Your mine, don't want no one else to touch ya!' He groaned into her ear. She heard him, she knew he would kill if anyone tried to touch her again. That was when she felt herself coming again, he saw it and pumped harder until he followed.

Later when they were finished for the second time, Daryl had a long of bent up anger about what happened, Carol felt bruised and slated as she climb off his lap where she had been riding him hard on the bed. She rolled onto her side, he reached over and started to suck at her breast, she stroked down his hair.

'Ok, ok You win, I will take the week off!' Carol moaned as he moved up to kiss her hard on the mouth.

'Thank fucken god for that. Didn't think I could go another round! No club any night this week?' He just wanted it confirmed.

'No club any night this week, but I still have to go during the day to do the books ok!' Daryl nodded that he was fine with that, he just didn't want her in the way this weekend if they come back.

'You have to come here every night after the club though and tell me what's going on?' Carol told him. He nodded with his eyes shutting.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok this is a chapter where something bad happens to Daryl

Daryl walked outside, it was really dark, he wanted to get his bag into the truck waiting for Merle to head over to see their girls. Merle was just throwing the last of his stuff into his bag. Andrea had asked him to stop by, Daryl hoped they would sort out their relationship as Andrea was good for Merle.

Daryl was happy, they had work out this week sorting out ways to get over her attack last weekend. Ways for him to feel it be safe for her to be at the club. For the first time in his life he felt loved and safe and looked forward to seeing Carol at the end of his day. She didn't judge him she just loved him.

He was bending over putting his bag in the back of his truck when 'Wack' Daryl felt a blow to his back and he hit the ground he tried to fight but couldn't stand up because there were 4 men on top of him he felt his hands quickly tied with cable ties behind his back. He started to panic, thinking Merle was right behind him, he tried to breathe a little.

He felt blows to his face and body. His face was screaming with pain he could feel blood pouring from his nose and his cheek felt insane and he felt a crack in his ribs, blood was dripping from his nose he was sure it was broken, in his haze he heard someone instructing the others to stand him up and bend him over.

'That's the boyfriend the one who stopped me getting what I wanted last weekend, lets make him pay boys, not so tough all on his lonesome! Teach him a lesson, teach him all the way!' Came a voice.

'No, no, no, no!' He cried as someone yanked his pants down. 'Stop please, Stop!' Someone slapped a hand over his mouth holding a knife up to show him he better keep quiet. Daryl was trying not to freak out. Merle would come Merle was right behind him. He heard someone's laughter and something wet on his face. He heard the back door of the club open and the voice of his brother drifting out.

Suddenly he was thrown to the ground all the men were leaving, the whole events were less than five minutes Daryl was sure, they all spat at him telling him he was a pretty boy no longer and his face was going to be fucked up.

They booted a few more times as they run off quickly. Merle was laughing chucking comments over his shoulder to someone.

'Daryl, Daryl where are you arsehole?' Merle walked to the back of the truck putting his bag in the back. 'Daryl? Come on the girls are waiting?'

Daryl tried to speak from the drivers side of the car, he could hardly move, hands tied behind his back he managed a cough blood pooling in his mouth. Merle heard it and walked around seeing him a bloody mess on the ground.

'Fuck, fuck, RICK!!!!!!!!!!! SHANEEEEEE!' Merle was at his side, he just cradled him not wanting to move him or leave him to cut him lose. Merle was screaming for help, Shane and Rick came running out.

Rick took one look at him and called for an ambulance and police. Shane looked for something to cut his hands free. Trying not to touch his ties to keep some evidence.

Merle went to wipe Daryl's face.

'No, don't!' He said out loud, he managed to tell indicate for Shane to come close. He whispered, trying not to throw up at that moment. Shane looked down only realizing at that moment Daryl's pants were around his ankles. Merle had not noticed that detail only looking at his badly beaten face. He nodded and went to the back of his truck looking for the first aid kit and a thermal blanket. Calling Rick to him quietly. Rick looked shocked but nodded, and went about keeping people back from looking at Daryl and interfering with the crime scene.

'Its ok brother, its ok, we will get you to the hospital!' Merle whispered into his hair holding him tight not wanting to let him go when the Ambulance got there. Police cars showed up with their lights flashing. Rick spoke with them explaining the best he could what he knew.

Shane stopped them before they approached Daryl to tell them to keep any swabs or wipes for evidence. Shane was going to travel with Daryl filling in the police side of things for Daryl. Daryl was in a bad way the medic's expected broken ribs and maybe a broken cheekbone, lost a lot of blood looking at the ground.

'I will be there soon, ok, you want me to call Carol?' Merle was holding Daryl's hand as they loaded him in the truck.  
'NO don't tell her, I don't want her to know, don't tell, please don't tell!' Daryl cried as they were trying to put a iv line in to administer morphine to him.

Merle stood there looking at the ambulance drive off with Daryl, he turned to Rick, 'Why doesn't he want me to ring Carol?'

Rick looked at Merle he then took him out of hearing of others and the other strippers from the club. 'They tried to rape him Merle!'


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok, heres the next chapter.

Merle nodded, not saying anything to Rick lent over and vomited on the ground. Merle turned on the spot and put his hand against the wall they were standing by for support and tried to catch his breath, 'Ya mean someone raped him?'

'No they tried, from what he managed to tell Shane more than one guy tried to do this this! Merle you can't tell Andrea! Or anyone until he wants to tell Carol, he's made that pretty clear! You have to expect his rights here!' Rick was doing his best to put his police hat on but had tears rolling down his face trying to keep himself together. Merle turned and punched the wall. His hand was bleeding.

'That's got to hurt Merle, don't do that, its not going to fix this! Lets go!' He guided Merle to his car to drive to the hospital. Before they left he wanted to call Michonne so she didn't wait up for them and let them know where they were.

'He doesn't want her to know, you can't tell Michonne, he doesn't want anyone to know!' Merle said putting his hand on Ricks phone. Rick nodded.

'Hey 'shonne, yeah look somethings come up, we are all a bit tied up, ummm no one will be coming over tonight can you let the others know. …..... Is Glenn there? I really need to speak to him. …....... I don't care knock on the door its important! …..... Glenn, hey.......... look can you go somewhere away from the girls....... outside would be good, go sit in ya car............. yeah yeah I can wait. Ring me back on your phone. Make sure no one is about!'

'He's going to ring back.......!' Rick told Merle. Merle was sitting there with his head in his hands his phone was ringing it was Andrea, he couldn't speak to her right now. He hit the off button on his phone.

Ricks phone rang again.

'Glenn, Hey look, something happened at the club tonight in the car park!'

'What, what happened?' Glenn asked on the other end.

'Its Daryl, he's been beaten pretty badly'

'What, shit , fuck, where is he?'

'He's on his way to hospital ummmmm Glenn!'

'Yeah, yeah I'm going to come!'

'Glenn they tried to raped as well man!' Rick's voice was breaking trying to tell Glenn, Merle had a tear rolling down his face.

'Like from a dude? A guy?' Glenn asked.

'Sounds like more than one!'

'What? Fuck! …... What do I need to do, get the tapes from security and things. I'll come down now. I just need to get dressed!' Glenn panic'd into the phone.

'Glenn, you need to promise not to tell Maggie, or any of them. He doesn't want them to know yet! Its important you can't tell them!'

'Ok, ok, Fuck! I will go to the club and see what's on the tapes and get it all to the police, are they still there?'

Rick and Glenn spoke for a few minutes more. Glenn was as upset as all of them.

 

**************************************************************************************************************

Maggie watched as Glenn was talking in his car. He come back inside and just said something happened at the club and he had to go in to work.

She tried to ask what and he seemed upset and just shook his head saying he wasn't allowed to talk about it. He pulled his shoes on and left.

Maggie walked into the hall and held her hands up and shook her head.

'Don't know what's going on either!' Michonne stated looking at Andrea and Carol.

'Daryl's phones' just going to answer phone too!' Carol told them.

***********************************************************************************************************************

 

The gurney with Daryl on it rolled through emergency, to a booth and curtains were pulled around. Sasha came in through the curtains and looked shocked to see Shane, and even more shocked to see Daryl lying on his side with a blanket pulled up to his chin. He was shaking and was clearing badly injured and in shock.

He was naked bar a tee shirt. The police took his pants for evidence. As the Ambulance had rung ahead Sasha knew what had happened. 34 year old male assulted and attempted rape by multiple offenders.

'Hi Daryl, its Sasha, is it ok if I do this or do you want someone else?' She asked. Sasha shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. Daryl shook his head no he didn't want anyone else.

'Daryl is it ok if we run a rape kit? We might get some D.N.A evidence. Did any of them...' Daryl shook his head and he shrugged, Shane could tell from the years he had know Daryl that he was zoning out and going to his happy place, the morphine was helping. Sasha walked around to his face.

'Is it ok if I take some evidence for D.N.A? Do you want to report this?' Sasha asked him clearly. Daryl was starring at Shane.

'Yes!' He whispered his voice barely audible.

'Would you like a male nurse or female with you? Do you want Shane to wait outside or stay with you?' Sasha asked glancing at Shane.

'Stay, female!' Daryl muttered. Sasha worked quickly taking swabs and doing an exam to look at the damage on his body.

Daryl indicated to his face. Sasha put a special light on his face and could see evidence of semen there as well. Sasha swallowed hard trying to keep her own tears at bay.

Daryl indicated to his fingernails and she did scrapings there too.

He had a big cut on his forehead that she stitched up. He had two broken ribs and his cheek wasn't actually broken he was lucky but his nose was broken. His back was a massive bruise and his wrists were cut where the cable tie was too tight. Not to mention the wound on his neck from the knife.

Sasha and a female nurse worked quickly to clean him up and stitch his neck.

Sasha asked if he wanted her to explain what happened to Carol, sometimes it was easier for the doctor to tell than the patient. He shook his head.

'I don't want her to know!' He whispered.

'You don't want her to know you were nearly raped or beaten or both?' She asked.

'I don't want her to know!' He whispered again turning on his good side shutting his eyes. 'Please don't tell her, please, please don't tell her!' He pleaded. Sasha knew she couldn't go against Daryl's wishes at this stage. She got him admitted to a private room with a shower.

Before she bandaged his ribs she asked if he wanted to take a shower. He nodded.

With Daryl agreeing to let Shane help he barely able to walk stood in the shower and let everything wash away from him. His IV stand just outside the shower curtain. They pulled the curtain to give him time, Daryl slid down the walls and rocked in the fetal position on the floor of the shower. Sasha, probably should have handed him over to a nurse by this stage slid down the wall in the bathroom floor to keep him company.

Shane went out to the room to speak with Merle and Rick who had arrived. Told them that Sasha was going to give him a shot after she bandaged him up. Merle was beside himself, as was Rick both wanting to see him. Shane had to restrain Merle from racing into the bathroom managed to talk them both into waiting outside until he was dressed at least in bed.

Finally they managed to get him dried, Sasha shooing away a couple of nurses and get him into hospital pj's and into bed before letting Merle and Rick in. Daryl didn't want to talk, he just wanted to hide. Sasha gave him a shot and he was still sleeping. sending everyone but Shane away. Until tomorrow until he was ready to talk about it, and give a statement. He was drugged to the eyeballs, that she pulled up his safety sides so he wouldn't fall out.

She reminded that they were not to say anything till Daryl wanted to tell. Rick and Merle left. Shane and Sasha pulled up comfy chairs to spend the night beside him.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************

Rick drove to the nearest bottle store and brought a big bottle of Jack. The pulled up outside the house. Sat in the car taking turns drinking out of the bottle. Staring into the dark night, both at times breathing out their mouths trying not to cry. Finally going into the house.

Rick had a key he let them both in. The were both rolling drunk by the time they finished the bottle in the truck, useless for anything, hoping it would make them both sleep soundly. Merle knocked on Andrea's door waiting for her to call and he went in trying not to frighten her, as he knew he wasn't expect.

He fumbled with his shoes trying to get them off. She was trying to help him she could tell by his face something was wrong and he was stinking of booze something he didn't really do.

She helped pull off his pants and shirt he was standing there in the lamplight swaying looking at her.

'I fucken love you, don't make me leave again ok!' Merle told her, Andrea cocked her head wondering what had happened.

'What is going on?' She asked.

'Nothing I love you!'

Stepping forward he caught her and started sobbing his heart out. She managed to guide him to the bed where his sobs subsided, and he started touching her, he tried to make drunken love to her. She let him, knowing that he needed her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carols looking for Daryl

The next day Carol looked out the window and saw Rick and Merle sneaking out of the house trying to avoid talking to anyone. Carol tried ringing Daryl's phone and no one was answering, she drove past the workshop and no one was home. Eventually she went to bed.

She rang him a few times the next day he didn't answer. She couldn't be sure but it was almost like Sasha was avoiding her also she tried to ring Shane to see if he knew where Daryl was, Merle wasn't answering Andrea's or her calls. Carol was starting to really worry on Monday as she twisted her engagement ring around her finger.

 

Daryl didn't show up that day or the next. She went into the club which was empty and did the paper work, looking around for Glenn he wasn't there, and he hadn't shown up to the house last night either. Rick was avoiding Michonne. Carol thought this was a extreme way for him to dump her.

She had rung and rung his phone eventually Merle had answered the work phone he really didn't say much except Daryl was dealing with some stuff and he would ring her when he was ready to see her. It wasn't anything she did and he was away at the moment.

 

She went to the work shop to do the account as planned on Wednesday after work only Merle was there to help her, saying Daryl was out. He gave her a small smile and said he was sorry but Daryl was going through some stuff. Some stuff he couldn't tell her about, Daryl would.

Rick, Shane, Merle and Glenn had all but disappeared off the face of the earth. Everyone seemed to be avoiding the girls. There had been many conversations about it. Everyone else seemed to be getting the odd phone call and text messages, but Carol had had nothing. All week he didn't show up for rehearsal She felt like her heart was breaking. Where was he, he had never gone a day without ringing or texting her.

 

Friday, she drove past the work shop and saw Daryl working on a car in the yard. He was still alive, why wasn't he calling her. She didn't understand. He had his back to her and was standing by Merle who was touching his arm pointing to someone.

 

Carol gave up, she rung and text every day, telling him she loved him, she missed him. Still nothing.

Saturday afternoon she got a random text from him saying. 'I love you too!' That was it, she tried to ring and he didn't answer.

On Saturday night she got dressed up and left the house without anyone knowing and got in her car and went down to Rhee's.

She sat by the bar drinking a coke watching the show when the bartender tonight was Abe tapped her on the shoulder asking 'How's Daryl doin? Miss him around here?'

She looked at him, had something happened to Daryl, she was going to play along. She just nodded hoping that that would help him spill the beans.

'You know I don't think I could do what he's doing, heard they got the guys who did that to him!' He kept saying.

'Why is that?' Carol asked leaning closer, he becokoned her in to hear him.

'I mean I don't think I would be able to tell anyone I was beaten and nearly raped  by four guys in the car park!' He said, 'He's a brave man!'

Carol felt sick, was this why he had fallen off the face of the earth? Carol got up off her seat and got to her car that was parked right outside. Drove to the garage, there was a light on upstairs.

She parked her car outside and sat there wondering how to go about it. She got out of the car ringing him on her cell phone he didn't answer. She could hear his phone ringing inside. Saw his shadow pass by the window upstairs.

She picked a a pebble and threw it at the window, looking around she found some more and started throwing them at the window, she would ring and throw and text until he answered.

She rung again, and again and again, text, text, throw, throw, throw, throw, throw. Text text text ring ring ring. He wasn't budging and neither was she. She gave up, she was cold, she backed her car back so she would be able to drive in the gates when Merle arrived home.

 

Three hours later Carol was sitting in the drivers seat of her car, under her jacket trying to warm herself by running her car for a bit at a time, listening to the radio. Outside Daryls flat she saw Merle driving Daryl's truck open up the work shop gates and drive in. She started her car and drove in behind him.

Merle got out of the truck and looked at her. 'Heard you had a chat with Abe at the club tonight? He doesn't want anyone to know, you be best leaving till he's ready!'

Carol shook her head. 'No I want to see him. I love him! If he won't see me I will just wait here till he will.' She hoped back in her car.

Merle pulled that gates shut and locked them.

Carol pulled her jacket up to her chin put her seat back into the pull back position and prepared herself to go to sleep. She was determined to sleep there every night till he saw her.

She had her eyes shut when there was a tap at her window, looking out in the dark she saw Daryl standing there. His face was was one big mess, black eyes and bruised. He had a vivid scar across his forehead his nose looked a bit swollen still, a bandage wrapped around his neck. He was hunched up with his hands in his pockets looking at the ground.

Carol got out of the car looked at him not knowing what to do or say but waiting for him to make the first move. Carol was trying to hold it together but swallowing become extremely difficult for her trying not to cry, even his body posture was bad. He was favouring his right side. Carol felt her heart break for him, her strong man was now a broken one.

He wasn't looking at her just looking at the ground. She could feel tears rolling down her own face just looking at him her heart was breaking. She couldn't believe what had happened to him. She could tell he was struggling standing there wondering what she was going to say to him.

They both stood there both their hearts heaving not knowing what to say, he had tears rolling down his face, eventually she just opened up her arms to him hoping he would come to them, to her and let her love him, he stepped into them and began sobbing his heart out.

He hadn't cried since the attack. Having shut everyone out hiding out under cars or in his home. After initial police questions, DNA had managed to find his attackers, also with the help of Glenn being able to point out who they were via video footage in the car park.

She stood there leaning on her car just loving Daryl as his sobbing went on and on. He was a broken man. Finally he was able to speak his lump in his throat was gone.

'I'm so sorry!' He whispered in her ear. 'Sorry! I'm so sorry!'

'Baby you didn't do anything wrong, it wasn't your fault!' Carol whispered back.

'I ruined everything, by not telling you!' He whispered to her. She shook her head. 'I thought you might be ashamed of me?'

'I didn't want it to hurt you! Them doing that to me!' Crying in her hair.

'No, no you didn't, I love you no matter what, it doesn't change how I feel about you! Can we go inside and lets just cuddle up, its late, we can't stay here all night!' She was still holding him in her arms. Merle had been watching from the inside of the work shop and help Carol get him up the stairs as he couldn't do it alone yet.

Merle pulled out Daryl's bed in the wall for them, he took of Daryl's shoes. He looked at Daryl.

'Is it ok for me to go to Andrea?' Merle asked him. Daryl nodded

Merle quickly left to go to her to talk with her something he hadn't been able to do all week.

Carol flicked on the tv for distraction for them and pulled Daryl so his head was on her lap as she leaned against the wall. She was stroking his hair. Biting her lip. All she wanted to do was kiss him. He might not want her that close to him.

'Can I kiss you?' She asked. He stilled a moment and nodded.

She gave him a quick peck on his mouth.

He reached out to hold her hand.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and support writing this fic. The past few chapters have been a hard read for most.

It was daylight when Carol woke and she reached around in the bed for Daryl, he wasn't there, for a moment just a moment she had forgotten, reaching to cuddle into him like they did most mornings. Happy to greet the day with kisses, cuddles and promises of love.

All of a sudden her heart felt heavy and she had a sick feeling again. She could hear the shower running, judging by the steam in the room it had been running for a while. She opened the door and called his name trying not to give him a fright.

She wasn't prepared for the sight ahead of her. She took a deep breath and pushed her way in.

Daryl was sitting on the floor of the shower crying scrubbing at his skin with engine solvent, something that was ripping at his skin, he was bleeding in places and using the nail brush they used to clean their nails with after a day's work. There was blood dripping from his neck like he had tried to scrub there also. He had rubbed his skin raw, cutting it in places where he had been too rough. He was also crying with hiccups coming from his throat like he was trying not to cry.

'Fuck! Fuck! Daryl stop!' She tried to pull the brush from him. He wasn't truly with it! He held on tight. Growling at her not to take it! 'Let go! Baby please your hurting yourself!'

'LET IT GO! Please give it, DARYL!' She knew she was shouting at him, but it was doing so much damage.

She managed to remove the cleaner from the bathroom, trying not to cry looking at him huddled there in the bottom of the shower, there was so much blood all over the floor it seemed to be everywhere, it looked like a crime scene. She took a second looking at him scrubbing she picked up the phone, she had no choice.

It was a tough call to make she didn't really know how much blood he had actually lost, She pulled on a pair of his pants and rolled them over and pulled on one of his tee shirts and a pair of sneakers she had left there, so she didn't have to go in a night club outfit.

She picked up the phone again quickly calling Merle. Who in turn called Rick and Shane who actually beat the Ambulance to the workshop.

Shane wrestled a rag out of his hands Carol had managed to swap the scrubber for a gentle wash cloth. It took Rick, Shane and Merle all to drag Daryl who was half out of it out of the shower screaming at them to 'Let him be!'

Merle wrapped him in a Sheet, blood from Daryl was seeping through the sheet quickly. The medic's arrived giving him a shot to relax him getting him downstairs into the Ambulance and off to hospital. Carol was trying not to cry as Daryl was calling for Merle to help him as they loaded him up. She nodded as Merle climbed in with him.

Carol barely registered it as Shane guided her to his car to follow them to the hospital.

 

****************************************************************************************************************************

Carol and Shane walked through emergency to find him. Rick had gone back to the house to inform the others what was going on. Rick and Merle had bolted out of the house when Carol had rung for their help, the girls only having learnt of what happened to him where in a panic.

Sasha come forward, she wasn't working but had headed to the hospital to be there when he arrived as Shane left their house to go to Daryl so he would have someone he knew waiting for him. 

Sasha informed them that they had set up a drip. Daryl had given permission for her to talk with Carol about his health. At this stage he didn't want to see her. Carol was beside herself just wanting to be with him. Sasha told her it was Daryl's way of trying not to hurt her, he needed to process what was going on.

He had been given a drip, and they had cleaned up some of the wounds brought on by scrubbing his skin. Pain medication. It would heal with little scarring. They were going to shift him to a ward for the rest of the day and it may be possible for him to go home as long as he had someone to stay with. Carol nodded.

Sasha took a breath, and informed Carol that Daryl had asked her to send her home. He didn't want her there to see him at the moment, he didn't want her to see him like this. Shane held Carol while she cried and cried. Taking her outside while she caught her breath.

Carol's head was pounding, She just sat on the bench outside the hospital for hours. Michonne, Andrea, Glenn and Maggie came by bringing a change of clothes and a coat. She pulled the coat on, Maggie and Glenn left to go find out if there was any news. Merle come out filling Carol in with what was happening. He had basically gone into himself and was sleeping.

Andrea hugged Merle to her, sitting him down beside Carol. Shane brought out some food they brought at the cafe. Carol felt to sick to eat, Merle insisted that she did and she would be no help to Daryl if she didn't eat. One by one everyone left. Including Andrea. Shane had to go on shift, Sasha to sleep because she was working tomorrow. Just Merle and Carol sat on the bench outside.

'Come on!' Merle pulled her hand and holding it pulled her inside the building with him. She been sitting outside all day waiting to see him and Merle was going to insist Daryl saw her. Merle went into the room where Daryl was and began talking with him. Daryl who now was really with it insisted that he didn't want to see her and she should just leave him alone. She be better off without him and he wasn't the man she agreed to marry any more.

'Don't Daryl you are, come on, she's been sitting outside all day waiting for you to see her! You can't do that to her!' Merle growled at Daryl knowing he was coming down on him hard. 'You need her, Daryl, she loves you, you love her, that's that's why the only place on your body you didn't scrub raw was that unicorn tattoo you been hiding from everyone since you got engaged. You love her and she loves you! Don't throw that away on top of every thing else brother!'

Daryl finally nodded that he would see her.


	27. Chapter 27

Carol slipped into the room eyes darting around the room, at the drip, at him. She stood just inside the door leaning against the wall not really sure what she should do or say.

'I'm sorry, I had to call them, you were hurting yourself,' Carol said softly barely able to control herself, fighting the lump in her throat, coughing slightly willing it to go away. He was chewing on his thumb looking at her, nodded slightly.

'I don't know how to fix this,' He whispered. Carol walked slowly to the bed.

'Fix what?' She said softly to him reaching for his hand to stop him chewing himself. He thumbed her ring around her finger.

'This, I'm not what you agreed to marry, you don't need to stay with me any more, I can't fix this!' His voice was barely audible. Tears were falling down Carols face.

'Are you breaking up with me?' She asked him. He shook his head.

'You don't need to stay with me............................... if you don't want me any more.................' He whispered to her.

'Daryl, look at me,' His eyes found hers.

'The other week would you have left me if they had raped me?' Carol asked him. Daryl shook his head.

'That nearly happened. Don't expect me to leave you because something happened to you that you couldn't help!' Daryl nodded. Not saying anything. Carol knew this was going to be a long road to way building up his confidence and self worth. Something she knew she could handle as she been down this road before, more than once.

'Can I sit there?' Carol indicated to the side of his bed. Climbing up onto her side towards him. Unsure if she should touch him or not. He just nodded as if understanding She lifted his arm up across so it wrapped around her. Putting her arm across his waist holding him tight to snuggle with him.

Talking softly to each other gently touching each other as they talked and talked and talked. Soon both falling asleep wrapped up in each others arms. A nurse looked in it was way past visiting hours but she had heard his story from another nurse and left them to sleep the night curled up around each other.


	28. Chapter 28

Carol pulled her car up outside the house, Daryl was slouched in the passenger seat. Carol looked at him, he wouldn't look at her, he wanted to go to the work shop, he had shouted his displeasure at her half the ride home. She had explained gently that was impractical for her, and everyone needed to support him. For them to talk the hospital into letting him come home he needed to be in a safe place, or they wouldn't release him. Sasha would only approve the house.

She wasn't worried about him shouting at her in fact she was pleased he was showing another emotion, he basically was having equivalent to a teenage tantrum. Now he was pouting slouching down in the seat.

Between them all they could watch him for the next few weeks at least. Rick was moving in with Michonne for the time being, Merle was going to sleep over for a couple of nights and Glenn basically was there anyway. Daryl had complained the whole way home that he didn't need a baby sitter. He wasn't going to be a burden on her and them.

She turned off the car and got out going around to his side to help him out. He refused to get out, look at her or budge.

'Ok tell me what I am supposed to do here Daryl?' Carol sat down on the kerb putting her chin in her hands, resting her elbows on her knees watching him. 'What do you want me to do? Are you coming inside or not?' Carol prepared to sit for the long haul.

Looking at her man who crumpled in the seat of the car a hoody pulled up over his head so no one could see him, his beautiful face broken, every part of him covered in scratches, and cuts. She just wanted to wrap him in cotton wool. He mumbled something.

'What?' Carol asked him.

'I don't want them to look at me!' He said again not looking at her. Looking at the house she could see all the lights on. Everyone was home from work by the looks of things and probably waiting to see Daryl.

'Your friends have already seen you babe, Rick, Shane, Glenn they have all seen you,' Carol tried to tell him. 'They have all been by your side off and on the last two days, last week since it happened.'

'Not them, them the girls, I don't want them to see me!' Daryl mumbled again. Finally dawned on Carol he didn't want any of the women in the house to see him. He was embarrassed, she could see why he would feel that way but the girls were worried about him also, all wanting to wrap their arms around him.

'Ok I can do that, give me a minute,' She pulled out her phone to call someone in the house. Michonne answered she asked her to shut the door into the lounge and kitchen. She also asked them to send one of the men out to the car. Carol looked down the path as Merle was wandering down the path towards her. She moved out of the way.

'Come on Daryl, I got ya,' Merle held his hands out so he could help Daryl from the front seat of the car. He all but lifted him from the front seat, moving him onto his feet. Daryl stood there trying to say something to Merle. Merle was watching his face and just nodded. Whatever was being said was something just between them.

Carol followed them up the path. Merle had his arm around his waist and moved him through the foyer and up the stairs to Carols room. She followed them in. They managed to get him in without anyone seeing him. She knew that they were going to see him eventually, he would have to take that step himself.

Merle found the pain meds for Daryl in Carols bag and handed him some then removing them from the room. He was a little worried about leaving high dose pain meds with him just in case.

'I'm not going to top myself Merle,' Daryl grumbled.

'Yeah I know but I didn't think you would scrub yourself raw with engine cleaner either! Let me look after them ok, I feel better about it,' Merle told him.

'Yeah ok, you not going to sell them are ya?' Daryl made a joke.

'Maybe!' Smirked Merle giving Daryl a hug. 'I love ya Daryl but ya freaked me out doing that,' Carol watched in amazement how Merle had really stepped up for Daryl looking after him all week alone with the help from the other guys. Even more so Merle who couldn't use words to express his feelings now seemed to be throwing words like love around like he had done it his whole life. Merle loved Daryl everyone knew it.

'Yeah I know, I'ma sorry,' Daryl mumbled a little shocked at Merle's sudden decoration of love. Time would heal and so would love. What she didn't realize that would be the last conversation he would have with anyone for days.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Four nights Carol was banging around in the kitchen trying to cook a roast chicken, well two of them because everyone was there for dinner. Andrea was scrubbing at potato's Michonne was chopping carrots. The chicken was nearly cooked, once they got potato's done it was all on. She opened the door to the hall hoping the smell would tempt Daryl out of the bedroom.

Glenn was at the club and only Shane and Glenn were dancing out of their crowd this week. The rest were going to eat a yummy dinner.

He had been holed up there all day hiding from anyone who was home. Carol had been taking him food, and he was lying in bed watching a movie. He hadn't taken a shower for 4 days, and was starting to smell, the room was starting to smell, Carol sniffed herself she was starting to smell like him. She had suggested him taking a shower and he refused to like a defiant teenager.

Daryl had let her change his dressings, and put cream on most of his body that he would let her see was healing and scabbing over. She applied cream to parts he would let her touch.

'Ok I'm going to shower, Chicken's nearly ready,' Carol told them.

'Yeah I wasn't going to say anything, but there is a funky smell coming from your room,' Michonne told her.

'Its Daryl,' Carol told them. Daryl still hadn't come downstairs to see anyone. The guys ducking in and out of the room as long as they could stand the smell.

Carol walked into the room and it was rank, she walked across and opened the curtains and the window turned and put her hands on her hips. Looking at Daryl who was avoiding her gaze. In a tee shirt he still had on from coming home from the hospital stained with food stains and the same underwear. Gross. Lying there in his own sweaty filth in the bed, watching movies, farting in the bed and god knows he's been wiping his hands on her sheets, some of his scabs falling off on the sheets just about made her want to vomit thinking about him lying there in bits of skin that had fallen off. She walked closer and sniffed him again. He hadn't put deodorant on since god knows when.

'OK Daryl enough, you smell, I smell because you smell, the room smells, the sheets smell. You either take a shower or I will get Merle to hose you down with the garden hose! I am not living like a freaken pig no more!' Carol growled at him. He refused to look at her.

'I know you can hear me! Look at me please!' He glanced her way refusing to hold her eyes in his. His face was still a mess, some bruising was going down, he had two black eyes, his nose had been fixed after the first assault. It made her heart break every time she looked at his face and into his eyes. Eyes that kept flashing anger around the room. Not at her, she saw his eyes seeking love and affection and then Daryl masking it.

For days he had been pulling out of her reach while he is awake but while asleep snuggling as close as he possibly can cuddling into her arms but pulling away while awake keeping her at a distance.

'Come on, please take a shower, let me change the sheets,' She tried to pull at the sheets under him. He rolled to his side to avoid her touch. 'I am not joking Daryl, come on!' Carol was beyond frustrated, annoyed and pissed off with him. He wasn't talking to her, Merle or anyone. On top of that he now wanted to be the foulest smelling person around.

She rung Sasha about it today she told her that it could be he was trying to make himself as ugly as possible and as unlovable as possible. There for trying to push her away unintentionally. He was unintentionally sabotaging the relationship. Carol thought the had worked this all out but now realized it was going to take a long haul, just as it had for her after she left Ed.

Carol walked into the shower and took the shower nozzle off the wall and looked at it wondering if it would have the reach. At this stage she didn't care they would probably end up having to burn the bed in the back yard if he didn't shower soon anyway.

'Daryl, Daryl, Come and have a shower?' Carol called from the door way, he glared at her from the bed. 'No? How about now?'

She pulled the shower nozzled out from behind the door. He stopped glaring at her and raised his eyebrows.

'You wouldn't..........................' He mumbled, Looking away from her thinking she wasn't gong to do it.

'Try me! Last chance to come in here,' She called he just glared at her again. Fuck it, what's the worst that's going to happen. She flipped the switch on the handle and sent a spray towards the bed hitting him full in his face. It must have hurt he was moving fast towards her. She quickly dropped the shower nozzle it was splashing all around the bathroom trying to hide from Daryl who was heading quickly to the bathroom.

He grabbed her reaching for the nozzle and tipped it on her.

'Did you like that?' He sprayed her full in the face. She was laughing hard, he was dripping wet and had no choice to take his clothes off to she was laughing hard. He pulled off his shirt, throwing it hard on the ground. She handed him a toothbrush smothered in toothpaste discovering his mouth smelt like something a dog had dug up.

She turned the shower on for real this time. Helped him take one bandage off his back, and pushed him gently into the shower. She looked him over, his skin was still rough but it was healing. He started washing himself everywhere, especially the places that really needed it. She turned and started to brush her own teeth glancing at him through the mirror he was watching her watching him. It was one of the things they love to do together was shower together, just about every night since they been together if they were together at night they would shower together. Carol was missing that having his arms around her.

He was really starring at her, she turned and looked at him bit her lip. He gave her the briefest of nods that she nearly missed it. Stripping off her Daryl stinking smelling clothes she climbed in facing him. They both just stood there facing each other, he finally reached out and put his arms around her putting his lips to her neck.

'Will we have to burn the sheets?' He whispered to her.

'Probably, and your clothes,' She whispered back.

Happy to be in his arms, they stood there like that for a few minutes, then she rubbed her thumb over her tattoo on his arm and kissed it. He rubbed his thumb over his tattoo on her lower tummy and knelt down to kiss it also, then wrapped her arms around her waist, holding his head against her belly. She rubbed her hands through his hair. His hands drifted over her body for a moment, nuzzling his mouth around kissing her again. He pulled himself up, kissing one nipple then the other then up to her neck. She was just standing there not moving.

'I can't, sorry, I can't I'm just not ready babe,' Daryl whispered into her neck. She nodded, happy enough that he was talking with her. She helped him wash his hair, then she quickly washed hers.

They got dried when there was a knock at the door, chicken was ready for her. Carol called back she would be down shortly. Helping Daryl dress his back. Stripping the sheets and chucking him new ones to put on the bed she went down stairs.

Carol was helping carve up dinner and setting aside a plate to take upstairs for Daryl when out the corner of her eye she noticed him moving slowly into the room. He had his hoody up half hanging over his face he stopped by her carving the chicken and tried to take a piece she growled at him. He bent down kissed her forehead quickly and moved into the lounge stood there looking a little unsure of what to do, finally moving into the room and sat extremely close to Merle who was watching a game on the TV. Carol was surprised when Merle put his arm around him and they both just sat there watching TV. Merle had totally blown her away about this whole affair how gentle he was with Daryl.

To Andrea, Maggie's and Michonne's credit they all pretended they didn't notice Daryl enter the room, Carol had told them he didn't want them to see him. So they pretended it wasn't a big deal. Rick and Merle soon had him talking about the game on the TV. Andrea took them all a plate of food to eat, they a thanked her including Daryl who looked up briefly from his hoody hood.

Small steps baby step, thought Carol, at least we are taking steps.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the positive comments the are great. Helps me keep going with this story.

Sunday rolled around Daryl was now taking regular showers much to the relief of everyone in the house. Carol had cleaned the room within a inch of its life and thrown out the sheets and Daryl's manky clothes.

She was sitting on the couch down stair refusing to sit up in her room with him any longer. Thursday night Daryl had sat with them long enough to have his dinner then disappeared upstairs again.

Carol had spoken to Sasha who had spoken to another doctor who knew about this sort of thing had suggested that if Daryl wanted to eat or drink he had to come to the kitchen like everyone else. Friday he refused to budge and by Friday night hunger had driven him out of the cave he had created for himself.

Sasha's other doctor friend told them they had to get him out of the house, go for a walk or a drive or do something that involved him leaving the front door. The longer he sat in the room the longer it would take for him to recover. He might never recover but he had to be able to function by working and leaving the house.

Andrea and Carol were sitting there dressed ready to go for a walk with Daryl and Merle. Daryl currently was pitching a fit at Merle telling him to leave him alone. He actually told Merle to go fuck himself.

'Go fuck yourself Merle!' Daryl's voice.

'Just around the block, put your shoes on,'

'No, I will scare children!' Daryl's voice

'We ain't going to no fucken park.............. Put ya fucken shoes on!'

There was more brotherly insults flying between them Daryl wasn't budging neither was Merle. Sitting downstairs they could suddenly hear Michonne's soft tones mix into the mix. Michonne had kept her distant from Daryl not directly looking at him, respecting his will of not wanting them to stare. They heard the door shut and Merle came bounding down the stairs.

'Michonne's gone chucked me out!' Merle stated to everyone who was listening to them. Rick looked up from his coffee and paper and nodded. Looking at everyone around the room as they looked at him.

'Can't say,' He mumbled going back to his coffee. Carol heard footsteps on the stairs then the front door opening, she went to the window and saw Michonne with her arm around his waist guiding him down the path and out onto the street. He had his hoody up and sunglasses on. They turned down the street and left.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl found himself walking besides Michonne out on the street to be honest he felt good to be out and doing something. He was extremely fit and his body had been screaming out for him to do something. Dancing 3 nights a week had kept him in top shape along with rehearsals and working he had been in top shape. To tell the truth he missed it. Not the women touching him but since Carol told him he didn't have to dance the audience he hadn't actually minded it that much, he wasn't about to tell her he enjoyed it, or loved his job but he defiantly had begun to enjoy the rush it gave him.

Now with his face the way it was no one would ever even want to serve him in the supermarket. He knew Carol loved him, she looked past his face and into his soul but he never expected to find peace walking with Michonne. He turned his face towards the sun, enjoying the feel of it on his face.

She come into the room with her eyes flashing and told Merle to get out. In her no nonsense tone told Daryl to put his shoes on, they were going to walk and talk. Sort of interested in what she could possibly have to say, he was just sick of Merle and Carol hovering around him he chose to walk with her.

Needing a break from everyone else. In the nearly 2 years he had been with Carol Michonne had never actively seeked him out to have a conversation with, but he was happy just not to be with Carol or Merle for a while. He loved them but they were driving him crazy.

Daryl imagined if Merle and Carol were driving him crazy he must be driving them nuts also. He had a wee smirk on his face thinking about the thought of them all being snippy with each other. His two favourite people in the world.

After they walked a block or so Michonne started talking, Daryl was listening.

'I was in my finale year of collage and it happened my boyfriend at the time was late picking me up I was waiting outside my dorm and I got jumped and dragged into the bushes by a guy who raped me.................... I know how you feel, it was over 12years ago and I still remember ever bit of it. I remember it all,' Michonne stated walking along with him. She slowly told him the story details of her attack and how she felt after.

As they walked Daryl opened up to her letting her know what happened and all his fears about that night and how he felt it was impacting his ability to function. That men just don't get raped, he should have been able to stop it, how he let Carol down. Michonne stopped him talking. Telling him that sometimes men did get raped, they just didn't talk about it, or report it. She told him how proud she was of him that he reported it. Let them run a rape kit, because of that he saved someone else.

She went on to say it could have been them that got raped the week before, that Daryl, Rick and Abe saved them from being dragged out of the club. He was a good guy and deserved to be happy. It wasn't going to happen over night but eventually it was going to be ok to laugh and have fun.

If he wanted to go back to the club he could, if he didn't it didn't matter. She did suggest going back to the club soon with them to visit the place of the crime because the longer he avoided it the worst it would be. It was part of their lives now, Carol was a owner of the club. Unless they sold it.

He was walking and thinking about what she was saying it was starting to make sense. Talking with her, telling her was easy. He didn't want to tell Carol about the terror he felt, he didn't want to break her heart about how he felt with a knife cutting across his throat. He felt he could tell Michonne that.

She told him he could talk to her any time day or night and she would be there. Just stop living in the bat cave, which is what she had dub Carol's bed room. They had all seen his face, they all knew what happened it wasn't his fault any of it. Together if he let them they could all support him.

Daryl asked if the girls knew. She shook her head. No she didn't want it to define who she was, she wasn't just a rape victim she was Michonne, She told him Rick knew, she had told him not long after they started dating. She didn't feel the need that people didn't need to know unless she felt the need to tell them.

She didn't say, 'Hi I'm Michonne I was raped at 22,' It wasn't needed. Daryl nodded as he walked, a lot of what she was talking about was making sense.

Michonne started talking about having sex, Daryl felt a little uncomfortable about talking about his sex life with her. Up until now both he and Carol had a healthy sex life. Now he was scared to touch her.

She told him that she felt for her boyfriend at the time, but together the slowly got back on track, months down the track, slowly slowly, went back to the basic's of holding hands and learning to trust him. Not that it was him that did it, but trusting anyone touching her was the issue. She soon figured out going back to the basic's of hand holding, gentle kisses and cuddling they managed to get it back. Having fun together, having sex together..

They slowly wandered back to the house. Daryl felt better about everything, Michonne had helped, he hadn't realised what a nice person she was. She always kinda scared him with her silent glare.

'Same time tomorrow?' Daryl joked as they walked up the path.

'Any time you want Daryl, let me know,' She stepped in and gave him a quick hug and walked inside.

Daryl walked into the lounge, looked around finding Carol reading a book and went and sat beside her, holding his hand out palm up, she looked at him and the hand, placing her hand in his, he gave it a squeeze. He leant over and kissed her cheek. She just looked at him and went back to reading her book.

Daryl noticed Rick holding Michonne talking softly as she was looking out the window into the back yard, looked like this time Rick wasn't going to let her go either.


	30. Chapter 30

Carol and Daryl were standing facing each other in the bedroom they were having an argument of sorts. Carol had to go to the club and he either needed to come with her or somewhere else. He was fuming at her.

'I ain't need no babysitter!' He growled at her.

'Until you see the doctor on Thursday you need to have someone with you. I signed the forms to release you into my care, other wise they were going to section you................ So there are a couple of choices, you come with me or I can drop you off to Michonne and Andrea's shop? What do you want to do?' Carol answered him calmly.

'Its only 4 more days babe, they will sign the forms and you can do what you like,' Carol tried to tell him.

'Can I sit in the truck?' He asked her.

'Only if I take the keys. And your not allowed to drive yet,'

'Fuck this shit!' Daryl turned and stormed out of the house and climbed into her car pulling his hoody up over his head so only his nose was sticking out.

Carol locked the house and climb in the car to start it. Looking sideways at him.

'I didn't make the rules but I will enforce them if it keeps you safe. 4 days time you can do whatever you like, ok? Where do you want to go?' Carol asked him.

'So on Thursday I can do whatever I wana?' Daryl was mumbling from the front seat not looking her way, it was hard because of the way he had done his hood. God he must have been a terrible teenager, Carol thought.

'Yes as long as its legal,' Carol muttered. 'Right where am I taking you?'

Daryl reached out to hold her hand realising he was being a dick, 'I will try come in the club first ok?' He whispered. Carols nodded and drove off.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

As it turned out Daryl was fine at the club, Carol wandered around opening some of the high windows to air the place out. Said a quick hello to Glenn and told him Daryl was with her, she checked to see what they needed at the bar, she started doing a count up for their bottle supplier for the week.

Daryl turned the music on and it pumped across the building. Glenn come out to see what he was doing. He tried to show Daryl a new routine he was doing and there was a part of it Glenn wasn't getting right. To Carols surprise looking down from the second floor Daryl tried to show him. He took off his hoody, and danced slightly weary of his ribs showing Glenn how he thought it should go.

The back door opened and Abe come in. By the looks of things he and Glenn were going to polish up on some moves. He shook Daryl's hand and put a new cd in the player and a funky beat come across the sound system. Carol had never really noticed before how Daryl's body just absorbed the music. He couldn't help it. Half an hour ago he was like a sulky little boy in her car, now he was a sexy man dancing on stage.

His face was still banged up but he took off his shirt he had under his hoody and was just up there with a singlet on. His bruises were fading and his scratches just about gone only a few really rough patches left. His neck there was a red line but no longer scabbed. He actually seemed happy. The guy who hated stripping looked happy dancing gently on stage goofing around with Glenn and Abe.

Daryl was nodding his head. tapping his foot to the music standing to the side of Glenn watching Abe on stage. He looked up and caught Carols eye. Carol was sure he just did a sexy twist in her direction and his signature head nod. She couldn't believe her eyes, maybe she should have dragged him to the club last week.

He wandered away with Glenn for a moment they disappeared and come back about 10 minutes later. With some more C.D's. Carol had finished doing the bar count and had moved into her office working on account. Daryl come to the door.

'You ok?' He asked her.

'Yeah I have heaps to catch up on, are you good, you look like your good,'

'Yeah, I like to dance, I didn't think I would actually miss this place,' Daryl commented.

'Don't forget your ribs though hey babe,' Carol looked back down at her accounts, and he was by her side, pulling her up into a hug. Still in his singlet top he bent down and kissed her.

'Thank you! I needed a boot up my arse today!' He whispered, kissing her again. 'Should I order some food or something?'

'Yes please, check the guy's see when they are dancing if they want something?'

Carol just shook her head wondering what was coming next, he was having more highs and lows than a rollercoaster.


	31. Chapter 31

Thursday rolled around and Carol had taken Daryl to the hospital to be assessed. He was cleared to go and they put it all down to stress of his attack, he wasn't at risk at killing him self. In their opinion he was in a good frame of mind if only to work through the issues of his attack. They gave him names of support groups for men to go to.

Carol was in the waiting room waiting for him to come out. Flicking through some mags. Feeling sick to her stomach. People had looked at them when they walked in. Daryl's face was the first thing people noticed at the moment. There had been some fading not much it was pretty bad still, black eyes fading, swelling taking a long time to go down.

Carol didn't know what they were talking about in there, she just knew if he wanted to tell her he would. She didn't want to push him in anyway, she was confused, he was hot and cold. One minute he was in her pocket and the next he avoided her. He spent two days at the club practising dances with Glenn, Abe and a new guy, barely talking to her. She knew what he was doing.

She looked up as he come out of the room and nodded to her, she got up and followed him out. In her car he handed her his paper work.

'Don't need to baby sit me no more!' Daryl stated looking sideways at her. She nodded and drove home. The whole way she felt like screaming at him, but she kept her mouth shut. She felt like screaming at him don't do this, don't do this to us. She knew, she knew in her heart he was breaking up with her.

She walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine, she filled a wine glass right to the top and started drinking. He come back downstairs with his bags and walked out the front door, putting them in his truck that had been dropped off in their absence.

He come back in and stood at the door. Not looking at her, 'I'm going back to my place,' He stated.

She just nodded and then he was gone. His truck roared off down the road with all his gear in it. Carol was beside herself, worried sick. Still she did nothing but pour herself another drink, then she picked up the phone.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Glenn came, he came quickly as Carol burst into tears to him over the phone. Too embarrassed to ring anyone else, she knew he would come. She was well into her second bottle of wine when Merle arrived on the door step demanding to know what the hell was going on Daryl had dumped a whole lot of gear and told him he was going on a holiday, getting out of town for a while.

Carol burst into even more tears as Merle told her that. 'Why, where's he going?' She cried. Merle suddenly feeling like shit hugged Carol telling her he didn't know he told him he would be back in a week and he had his phone and charger and a few changes of clothes.

'He'll be back, he just doesn't know what the fuck he's on about at the moment,' Merle tried to comfort her. Then feeling like he was making her worse they decided to call Andrea so she could sort it out, they were not good at girlie stuff. By the time Andrea arrived she just poured Carol into bed that was all they could do until she sobbered up. Its was barely lunch time.

 

********************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl was driving along the highway knowing he fucked up, he just needed time to be alone. Without anyone asking if he was ok, or needed anything or trying to talk to him. He wasn't sure about where he was going to go but he just needed to go away. He saw the look on Carol's face, he tried not to see it. He felt like shit. He indicated to pull over.

He pulled out his phone and looked at it and brought up her number to call. He didn't know what to say, so he text. 'I will be back xo'


	32. Chapter 32

Daryl had just finished hitting send when the passenger side of his door opened. A women stood there looking at him taking in his face.

'Thanks for stopping been standing there for ages waiting for a ride. Where you heading?' She smiled. Daryl shook his head realising when he pulled over there had been a hitch hiker near by waiting for a ride.

'Not sure where are you going?' Daryl asked her. She looked sad and shrugged.

'Get in, we will go no where together........... If you want to?' He told her.

She threw a bag in the back seat and climbed into the passenger seat of the truck and gave him a half smile. Daryl indicated and pulled out.

'I'm Daryl,' He gave her a half glance she was staring out the passenger window.

'Tara! Thanks for picking me up, I don't care where your going,' That's all she said for the next half an hour which was good for Daryl as he was lost in his own head. Ignoring his phone as it was ringing.

'So what happened to your face? Did you get into a fight?' Tara asked him finally, he glanced at her again.

'Nah was attacked outside of work a few weeks back............ Its still healing,' He mumbled.

'Sorry it looks like its not far off being better, hope you got them the ones who did that to you.'

'Yeah kinda, they are going to jail for a while,' Daryl told her.

Before long Daryl had to pull over because Tara needed to go to the toilet and he needed to stretch his legs. He checked his phone there were heaps of missed calls. None from her. No text messages or anything. He rung Merle who just wanted to know where he was, he made Daryl promise to ring when he found a place to stay for the night. He agreed to do that so no one would worry. He just wanted some time to clear his head alone. Tara come back and they were soon on their way.

Travelling with Tara was simple she told him her girlfriend died a few weeks back and she just decided to do something anything so she didn't have to think about things. She packed a bag trusting karma would help her find where she was supposed to be next. He just nodded thinking did she just flip a coin or something. He felt sorry for her, her eyes looked sad he told her he was sorry to hear that. She shrugged and told him they had had plenty of time to prepare now it was just her and 'Gods good humour!'

He asked her what she planned on doing that night, he was going to find a room somewhere, she told him she was happy to chip in and go a trip with him. He seemed ok to hang with for a few days. He nodded pulling into a motel with a restaurant attached. He got himself a room, as did she agreeing to meet up at the restaurant in a few hours. He was tired and needed a nap.

 

****************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl took a shower and checked in with Merle as promised. He didn't tell him where he was he didn't want them to know. He told him he would ring every morning and night so they would know he was ok. He pulled on a pair of jeans, a tee shirt and looked at his face in the mirror, maybe they could sit outside with sun glasses on. he pulled on a hoody flipped his hood up and shoved a pair of sunglasses on and went to meet Tara.

Tara knew Daryl was a sexy hot man, if she was into that thing, but she wasn't. He seemed to be sad, on the inside but even with sunglasses on and his hoody up she could see him turning heads as he made his way across the restaurant towards her at the bar. She had been sitting at the bar chatting to the barmaid and flirting a little. She was dressed up more than she was before, put on eye make-up and suddenly appeared to have a bigger chest than she had in the car. Daryl smirked a little as he noticed her flirting with the barmaid and she was checking out Tara's boobs.

'Pool?' He asked her. She nodded and followed him to the pool area, he set about setting it all up for them to play. He had a beer, while playing. He had taken his sunglasses and hoody off wearing just a fitted tee shirt that showed off what was underneath, and attracted a lot of attention from female patrons at the pub. Tara was amused that Daryl didn't seem to notice anyone hitting on him. It dawned on Tara that Daryl must be taken or committed or something. She wasn't sure what his story was yet. She was going to hang around and find out.

They played another few games until Daryl complained he had sore ribs and needed to sit down. They ordered food then went back to her room and watched a cheesy movie not even taking to each other, both just staring at the screen sharing the silence. He then went to his room to go to sleep. Agreeing that if Tara wanted to come tomorrow he would be leaving about 9am.

It was what Daryl needed just to get away from everything and everyone. No one was looking at him as if he was an odd ball or he needed baby sitting. Like some looser who couldn't take a shower without someone holding his hand. A couple of beers and a pain med, Daryl knew Carol would kill him if she knew he went straight to sleep.

 

****************************************************************************************************************************

Daryl rolled out of bed had a shower and was feeling refreshed. Walking out to his truck he noticed Tara leaning up against it. He gave her a nod and they climb in and went on their way. Daryl was doing a loop around to where he lived a couple of hundred mile round loop, just far enough away that he wasn't going to bang into anyone he knew. They chatted off and on about silly things all day stopped for lunch at a small dinner on the side of the road and moved on to find somewhere to stay the night.

The next two days were the same, until Daryl realised he had headed directly towards the place where Carol and he decided to go for their weekend away. Daryl's face was nearly clear if you didn't look to hard. It wasn't perfect but a lot better. He started to chew a little on his thumb as he realised he was getting slowly close to a wee place that was pretty special to him and to Carol. He couldn't help wondering if she would ever forgive him for just disappearing like he had. Would she take him back? Hopefully she would understand, knowing he had to clear his head. He missed her, he missed her smile, he missed sex with her, he just missed her. He realised he hadn't actually thought about sex since his attack.

'So what's your story, a nice guy, travelling in a loop, women hitting on him left right and centre that he doesn't notice. Do you have a girlfriend? What's the deal here? you can tell me,' Tara asked him suddenly, turning and looking at him.

Daryl looked at her sideways, and opened his mouth to say nothing, his story was nothing. Then before he could stop himself everything come tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop it. Chopping and changing from his attack, being raped, asking Carol to marry him, his tattoo, hers, the night club, the garage, him being a stripper talking non stop for nearly an hour to the point they were pulling into the hotel car park and he was still talking. Daryl couldn't believe he was telling her everything. More than he told Carol, Merle the police or anyone. His fears and his worries, he talked about his new fear of having sex with Carol, the way everyone was looking at him, not wanting to go to counselling and then on top of that being assessed by a phyc team because they though he was trying to top himself because he was trying to get clean.

Tara to her credit didn't say a word just sat there nodding and agreeing yes and no comments until he had finished what he was saying. Tara was a bit shocked at it all, asking about Carol where was she? Did she know where he was? He shook his head. She told him that her girlfriend tried to shut her out when she found out she was dying from cancer and it was the worst feeling in the world even worse than when she had died, being shut off when you knew the other person was suffering alone was terrible, he should ring her and tell her he was ok.

They had pulled into the hotel where he proposed to Carol he nodded and pointed out the room from the car park to her. They pulled out their bags and went inside to see if they could get rooms. Daryl told her that he would call her when he got into his room.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Carol was just about going insane. How could he just leave freaken town without so much of a backwards glance. Bloody arse! One text he sent one freaken text in 4 days. She needed to get out of here, everyone's pitiful stares at her were sending her insane. She suddenly knew how it felt like they were trying to say they felt sorry for her.

'Well fuck them. Fuck Daryl fucken Dixon! and fucken fuck those fucken fuckers who come in and fucken fucked everything fucken over!' Carol let rip a barrow load of swear words as she slammed her bag into the back of her car. She was getting out of it for a few days. She had left a scribbled note and left it on the kitchen table for them to find.

'Fuck it! Fuck fuck fuck fuck!' She slammed her hands on the steering wheel, checking to make sure she had her wallet and her bag. She could go away and sort her mind out too. Fuck him! Fuck Fucken Daryl Fuck Fuck him! She turned her stereo on so her favourite rock music came out, she turned her car on and set off. She turned onto the high way not really knowing where she was heading until she just about arrived there.

The place that totally reminded her of Daryl. God she was stupid why did she come here. Everything about this little town reminded her of him. She pulled up into the car park after a couple hour drive. Turned her car off and put her forehead on the steering wheel shutting her eyes willing herself not to cry. She twisted her ring on her finger wondering if they would ever get back what they had. Biting her lip she willed herself not to cry for like the hundredth time that day. She looked up at the hotel wondering if there was a room for her for the night. It was too late for her to go home.

'No rooms left sorry. We just let our last two. I'm very sorry,' At that news the tears flowed, standing at the desk not knowing what to do, inquiring if there was in fact anywhere else she could go in town. The women filling in a form beside her stopped what she was doing. Tried to say some comforting words.

Carol took her bag's into the bar not really knowing what to do, she ordered a drink thinking that fuck it she would ring Merle or Glenn to come get her or sleep in her car. She was done, emotionally exhausted. She downed her drink and ordered another. She downed that one too. She didn't notice a women sit on the bar stool beside her saying hello ordering a drink herself. Carol glanced her way. Tara could see that she had been crying.

'You just looked so sad sitting there,.................... I'm Tara.' Tara continued. 'Can I ask what the matter is?'

'Sorry I feel a bit foolish, ....................................I didn't think I was going to end up here I just wanted to get out of the house and have a break,' Carol told Tara, downing down her drink, signalling to the waiter for another. Tara looked at her as if she was a women on a mission to get hammered.

'Sorry f f for being so dramatic, its been a tough few weeks for me, ....................and I think my fiancée broken up with me, I'm not sure............ He's just gone!' Carol sniffed drinking back the drink the water brought her and asked for another. Tara just sat sipping her drink wondering what the hell she had struck today.

'And then I ended up here, I shouldn't have come here, and there's no rooms left,' Carol told her.

'Do you want to share, I don't care if you want to, I have a twin room. Its a crazy few days for me too, my girlfriend died a few weeks ago and now I am just bumming around with a guy who picked me up hitch hiking............................... Poor bastard don't think he even meant to pick me up he just pulled over to make a phone call, I jumped in. Got a bit of the wander lust going on............................. You know trying to get my head cleared. You can share with me if you wana I won't hit on you,'

'Your girlfriend, how long were you together?' Carol tried to ask her.

'5 years maybe a little more, sometimes you have to do something anything to get you motivated again. So I decided to take off for a bit and see where life took me,' Tara told her.

Carol's phone was ringing she looked at the number and sighed. She answered it quickly, her heart was beating fast. Daryl. Daryl was on the phone and she was to buzzed to understand what he was saying.

'Look I don't know what you mean......................... I'm not at home,' Carol mumbled into the phone.

'I'm drinking ...................With a new friend................. No, a new girl friend ........... Yes............ Yes. You too bye' Carol hung up the phone sighing.

'Your man ?' Tara asked. Carol nodded.

'First time he rung me since Thursday,' She told her. Tara looked at her cocking her head to the side. Carol was twisting her ring looking around the room. She got herself another drink and thought maybe she should order some food.

'Why hasn't he rung since Thursday, did you have a fight?' Tara asked her.

'No, not really, maybe we were find and happy then something happened to him and its just been bad, it was bad, really bad! It broke him, you know,' Carol told Tara not really wanting to tell her what happened. 'He just walked out, he was pissed at everyone, pissed at me, life in general................ I knew, he was going to you know, you get that feeling when something being dragged from you and you don't want to let it go,'

'What do you do anyway Tara?' Trying to turn the attention off her.

'I'm a bar tender normally, out of a job at the moment but when I go back home I am going to look for something,' Tara told her. Carol asked where she lived, Tara lived in the same place as her.

'Look I co own this place if you want to stop by we might have some work going............ Its a all male strip club though, you might not like that sort of thing,' Carol told her. Tara looked at her and at the card. Nodding her head.

'Your Carol?' She asked. Carol nodded her head. 'Your Daryl's Carol?' Again Carol nodded thinking things were just getting weird how did she know how who she was.

Tara was nodding also then looked past Carol, she pointed behind her, Carol turned on her seat to see what she was pointing at. Carol followed her gaze with her eyes, taking in the sight of someone she had missed for days. She tried to get off her stool but Daryl had her off before she could try.

 

'


	33. Chapter 33

'Well this is awkward, I'm good thanks Daryl! Dinner? well don't mind if I do order! order for you both too sure thing!' Tara muttered away to herself watch Daryl just about devour Carol at the bar. His mouth was all over her face and mouth. Tara ended up kicking him in the ankle to remind him that she was sitting there and they were in public. He didn't seem to notice and kept pulling away, looking at her and diving his mouth back onto hers. Tara had enough, as entertaining as it was she didn't know them well enough to just assume they wouldn't have sex right here at the bar.

Tara blushed right red watching them. Trying to look away she couldn't, in the end after another kick didn't work she literally pulled them apart and stood between them put her arm around each and shoved dragged them to a table shoving them into a chair each. Going back to order another round of drinks. She knew Daryl hadn't eaten all day, and Carol was well on her way if not already drunk. She grabbed some menus even though they didn't seem to want to eat anything but each other Tara was hungry for the first time in a while.

'What are you doing here?' Daryl was asking her. He really couldn't believe it when he walked into the bar and saw her sitting on a stool talking to Tara. He was still smarting from his phone call when she told him she was out drinking with a new friend. He had instantly felt a surge of jealousy that she was with another man. She said it was a female but he wasn't too sure. It wouldn't surprise him of anything at the moment he had been so mean to her walking out and not talking to her about how he was feeling. He just couldn't cope with that look in her eyes like she was heart broken all the time because that was what he was doing to her.

He had never been good about expressing his feelings, in fact he was crap. Never felt much self worth and this all had tipped him right over the edge, he didn't even know if he would ever be himself again. He didn't think he would ever feel happy ever. If you asked him half an hour ago he would have said never. Then he walked in and saw her. Every part of his body had buzzed and come alive with happiness and excitement. He was smiling and happy. He shook his head to see if these feelings would go away while he was looking at her across the table and all he felt was alive.

Carol moved of her chair quickly when Tara went to the bar and just as quickly into his lap touching his face to check it. Running her hand down his chest to check his ribs, 'They're ok, just a little sore,' His blue eyes looking back at her. 'What are you even doing here? How?'

'I just drove, I didn't know I was coming here until I was here. Then there no rooms left, so I had some drinks with my friend here Tara, do you know Tara? She's going to come work at the club,' It was the first thing she had said since his attack on her mouth the moment he walked into the bar he noticed that Carol was well drunk, Daryl figured that out quickly as her hands went up under his tee shirt. Tara sat back at the table passing the drinks watching him with her trying to move her hands quietly. Gone was the sullen man who had been in her company for the past 4 days and in its place was a truly happy guy. He suddenly was oozing with confidence and she could only think was love. It was written all over his face.

'So where were you going to stay if there was no room?' Daryl asked her kinda amused with her for the first time in a month. He had forgotten what about her he had been attracted to in the first place. Now he knew, she amused him and she was as sexy as hell. Dragging her hands out so he could hold them as well. 'Please don't say your car!' Carol bit her lip and looked away for a moment.

'No Tara said I could sleep with her,' Carol stated pointing to Tara. Daryl glanced at her suddenly remembering she was there. Woops he instantly felt like shit for forgetting about her.

'Did she now?' Daryl chuckled at them. 'Lucky Tara, do you still want to share with Tara?' He asked her pulling across the menu's Carol order hers and Daryl ordered enough for 3 people suddenly feeling hungry in a few weeks. Tara ordered some food.

'Ummmm maybe depends if you have stopped being a dick or not?' Carol stated looking at him again as if suddenly remembering why she was mad at him. Daryl shook his head.

'Yeah I'm not going to walk out mad and leave town again without telling you where I'm going............ I can't promise I ain't never going to be a dick again and make you mad.' Daryl told her. 

'So this is one of those serendipity moments you hear about, fate intervenes and pulls people together,' Tara stated looking at them. 'You know like both of you showing up here, at the same time, bodies connected and all that jargin,' Carol and Daryl looked at each other and then her.

'You know like when you touch the one your meant to be with there is heat its like a spark type thing, like literally a spark, a shock,'Tara kept saying.

'God am I the only one who knows how this love stuff work........................... Honestly!' Tara shook her head and started watching the plates of food arrive at the table.

'Your both so stupid its unbelievable, you have been a barrel of laughs since I know you. You were a crying mess at the bar. Bang slam you together its a whole different situation. You I didn't even know you could smile and now its like your whole body is buzzing, and you I don't know, like a little kitten in his lap waiting to be petted,' Tara told them reaching out to take some food off a plate. It was all finger food, chips, and burgers and platters of bite size food. 'Like melted chocolate and marshmallows or something,'

'You were crying?' Daryl whispered in Carol's ear, she shook her head.

'No, I had something in my eye,'

'I'm sorry I made you cry,' Daryl pulled her tight, she leaned her head on his shoulder. He handed her a nugget to eat. He pulled a seat over towards him and shifted her to it so they both could eat and once they were finished she moved onto him again. Between them all there was no food left. Tara was quite entertaining. They were all tired and headed up to Daryl's room.

Daryl lay down on the bed and shut his eyes tired. He was trying to listen to them talk sitting at the table but couldn't keep his eyes open. Carol and Tara polished off a bottle of wine talking. Carol asked about Tara's girlfriend and soon found out she had to move. Carol being Carol offered her a room in their shared house providing she didn't mind living with between 5-10 people given any day of the week. Tara nodded and thought she could live with that.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Carol waved Tara good bye down the hall, and locked their door heading to the bathroom to take a shower. It was a different room, no bath, it was supposed to be a single. The bed was big enough for them both but wasn't massive. The shower was warm as she stepped underneath the spray, thinking about what Tara had said 'serendipity' this was one of those moments aright.

'Unbelievable really,' She said out loud, yawning, knowing she probably had far to much to sleep she just wanted to curl up beside Daryl and wrap her arms around him tight.

'That your here? Sure is!' Daryl was coming into the shower, naked. She looked him up and down he was very very naked. His mouth found her mouth and he kissed her hard. 'How much wine have you had?' She shook her head, running her hands over him down his back stopping so not to run them over his arse.

'Is that ok?' She asked, he nodded, she let her hands slide the rest of the way up and down his back and butt.

'I want to try, I don't not ever not want to have sex again,' He said, 'That didn't sound right. I want to try, I want to let me take the lead though hey?' He leaned over again kissing her neck.

They quickly washed each other, touching each other, Carol checking every part of him that it was ok for her to touch there.

They climbed into bed together, leaving the lamp on, he pulled her close to him kissing her gently on the mouth his tongue diving in and out. His hands moved over her body gently. She tried to keep her hands neutral so they only touched his arms and chest not moving other areas on him although her hands wanted to touch him everywhere. They had missed his body. Her body was reacting to his body his hand drifted down to her clit and he rubbed it gently.

'You can touch me................................ Just gentle babe ok,' Daryl whispered to her, Carol's hands were off on their own task finding her own special parts of him that she loved. He rolled on top of her and slowly entered her. Gently gently Daryl made love to her, watching her face as she was watching his. It was simple love making, it was a huge start again for both of them.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loving the comments guys,

'Oh my god I can't believe I was so stupid to let myself be talked into this again,' Mumbled Daryl. He was pacing the shop, he suggested that they go to the hot pools thinking they could pick up swimsuits on the way. Fuck he forgot what a issue that would be and then multiply that by two it was a nightmare. He had already brought his own pair of board shorts and just wanted to say he would meet them there. No he was waiting paitently again, while Carol took her clothes on and off judging her own body harshly. He wasn't sure about Tara, hopefully she wasn't as bad.

'Come on!' He growled through the door at them. He shook his head hearing them talking about boobs. Did he hear what he thought he heard. Are they discussing their boobs. Fuck! Carols were great Daryl loved every part of them, perky and filled out every top she wore with hotness. Tara's well he had noticed them, who hadn't when she wore that top the other night. Half the men at the bar come over every time she bent over to take a shot at pool. Tara and Carol in there together talking about boobs, and showing each other.

'Your boobs look better in that than mine, try this one on,' High pitched giggling come from the change room.

'Here push them this way,'

'Wow your boobs look great,'

Boobs boobs boobs. Oh My God! Daryl could only imagine what was going on. He really wanted to see what was going on. It was the only thing that would keep him interested in shopping for swimsuits.

'Let me see,' He knocked on the door, Tara opened the door and peeked out.

'What do you want,' She hissed at him pushing back on the door.

'Buy a pair and lets go. Come on its been nearly an hour! Carol come on,' Daryl told them both. Tara shut the door in his face and continued on talking about Carols boobs. 'I want to see boobs,' He called through the door. It opened again and Carol peeked out indicating he should shhhhh his mouth.

'Carolllllllllllllllllllll please can we go, you both will look great in anything,.......... Tarrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaa! Please!!!!' Daryl pleaded suddenly pushing his way into the changing room. Tara and Carol both tried to cover their chests. 'Show me what you have,' Daryl's big frame filling up the small changing room.

'Carol I have seen yours many times, Tara your are lovely, now put a swimsuit on for Christ sakes,' Daryl growled at them both. The women quickly pulled on tops and bottoms to show him! 'Great you both look hot...................... I am going to be the envy of everyone at the pools can we fucken go now,' He pushed his way out of the changing room again waiting for them at the counter to pay for them.

They got back into their clothes, come out to Daryl so he could pay for the swimsuits.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Daryl couldn't believe it. He was standing outside the female change rooms and they still hadn't come out. What the fuck were they doing? In the end Daryl gave up and went and sat into the pools alone. His body was slowly recovering but he knew Carol and Tara would both say no to him going on the slides when they caught a glimpses of his side. His ribs were still painful more than he was letting on. Driving like he had done for hours at a time and not resting would have not done him any favours at all.

He sat back and rested shutting his eyes thinking back over the night, he actually made love to Carol, TWICE! He was stoked about it. He had had a fear they would never do it again. He took the lead for the night and really loved having their relationship heading back on track. He didn't know if he could cope anymore with a big racey relationship with passionate sex like they used to yet, but he could cope with slow love making.

He could hear them coming, giggling as they walked. He half squinted his eyes to see them, then bolted upright when he saw them. What had they done to their boobs Carols looked huge, and Tara's wow, Daryl blushed knowing he should be looking at her but well they were right there. They were attracting attention from all the men around the pools and a couple of the women too. He looked Carol up and down, she had boy legged bikini bottoms on with her tattoo on full display, a flat stomach and the hugest boobs.

They climb down the steps and came towards him. Daryl couldn't take his eyes off Carols chest, 'What did you do?' He whispered in her ear as she sat beside him.  
She looked at him and winked.

'Do you like them Daryl?' Tara asked the question. 'They are a insert, I had some and thought Carol might like to try them........... You can stop staring,' Tara giggle looking at his face.

'What do you insert?' Daryl started fiddling with the side of her bikini top under the water trying to figure it out.

'Stop it Daryl, people are watching,' Carol growled at him.

'Cos everyone is looking at ya boobs that's why,' Daryl whispered back. Carol batted his hands away. Looking at him. Down his body in the day light as he tried to cover the bit she was looking at with his hands. She pulled his hand away to look at it again. Indicating to Tara to look, she shook her head when she saw it.

'So am I allowed to go sliding then?' He asked them. Carol just rolled her eyes at him indicating that that would be happening over her dead body. Daryl hugged her to him, then the three of them went to the lazy rivers and climbed on boards floating around and trying out the different pools for the next couple of hours. Daryl had to sit and watch while Carol and Tara decided that they wanted to go on the slides. Daryl had to say he was a little turned on as they slipped and slide together. Carol's boobs bouncing up and down every time she moved.

Daryl tried to glare down some young guys that come along and tried hitting on them, finally giving up and walking over to stake him claim on Carol as the guy kept hitting on her. The guy took one look at Daryl's glare and took off just about running. Daryl's body was still impressive, even though he hasn't been working out lately. His abs rippled, his arms were huge and his glare was deadly. The guy's backed off as soon as they saw him coming.

Carol tapped him on the arm telling him to to be so grumpy that she wasn't interested in anyone else, and Tara liked girls. Daryl was still holding onto her hand when they walked over to the changing rooms finished for the day. It was nearly closing time. It was all good until Daryl saw a group of about 8 men shoving and pushing at each other egging each other on doing stupid stuff going into the change rooms, was when he stopped walking.

Tara watched on as Carol and Daryl were having a whispering conversation. It wasn't hard to see what they were talking about. She had see the large group of men go into the change room. She quickly realised it had freaked her new friend out, he had put on a brave face since the time she had met him. She did feel sorry for him for it happening in such a public place. She walked over to their bags and started pulling her clothes on over her swimsuit. She motioned to Carol what she was doing. Carol took the hint and they all just pulled on clothes over themselves.

Daryl just travelled in his wet board shorts, with a tee shirt. Carol took his keys because he was a bit freaked out still. She moved the rear view mirror to adjust it glancing at Daryl and in the mirror at Tara. She gave her the nod and she took of back to the hotel.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

'I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean it,' Was the first words out of Daryl's mouth when they finally were alone in their room. Carol shook her head for him to stop. She started taking off her now wet clothes to strip down.

'Daryl stop, I wouldn't have gone in there either, they were rough housing and you don't have to explain to me or tell me your sorry about anything,' Carol told him. He was standing there nodding at her. Carol had stripped down to her bikini and was trying to fiddle with the back of her bikini. to get the bra top off.

Daryl was standing there chewing on his thumb. 'Your not mad I didn't go into the change rooms and had to come home wet?' Daryl asked her, his confidence had taken another hit. Carol wondered how far it was going to unravel. She thought they had made such leaps and bounds since they found each other last night. Had sex again. Shit, thought Carol, don't pull away.

'Daryl I wouldn't care if I had to come home covered to spaghetti sauce or smothered in chocolate pudding if it meant I was coming home with you. I love you warts and all!' She let go of her top it fell to the ground and she stepped into his space waiting to see if he would reach out to her. He reached out and pulled her in.

'Spaghetti sauce or chocolate pudding, sounds like a fun night theme night at the club,' Daryl chuckled kissing her and running his hand over her nipple.

'Hang on! Wait do you think we should do that?' Carol asked him.

'Only if your in the bikini with the huge boobs, rolling around in it,' Daryl pulled his tee shirt off and pulled her with him to the shower to wash the pools off.

'You liked the boobs huh?' Carol asked him, Daryl just chuckled on his way into the shower.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we are going to do a wee jump. Daryl has moved back in with Merle, and Tara is moving in with Carol, Andrea, Michonne, Maggie, Rick and Glenn.
> 
> Small chapter today, will write more later.
> 
> loving all the comments, if there is anything you wana see let me know.

'When you said you had muscle to help me move I didn't realize you actually meant you had muscle to help me move,' Tara whispered into Carol's ear as they watch the guys apart from Daryl hump all Tara's belonging upstairs into Sasha's old room.

'Well we do like to have muscle around here. You never know when you need something lifted or unscrewed,' Carol joked. She was leaning back onto Daryl's chest if not to stop him from offering to help she held his arms wrapped around her. They had taken their relationship back a step. Back to dating and getting to know each other again. Still engaged but moving forwards slowly towards a goal when Daryl felt he could move in with her.

Daryl had started back at the garage only working small hours, his body was still tired and his ribs were still a bit touchy, sometimes he could hardly keep his eyes open past 3pm, so he slept. He had been to the club a few times at night with Carol when it was her night to run it. Not going back to stripping, but he could if he wanted to she had said. It was Tara's first night at the club working tonight she was excited about having a job.

Its been a long hard 4 weeks, everyone was still dealing with their own demons, according to Andrea, Merle was having a real hard time feeling the guilt of not coming out straight away with Daryl and acting like a dick inside with the others while that happened to Daryl outside. This was one of the reasons Daryl had decided to go back to the flat above the garage to help Merle who felt guilty about it all. Trying to convince him that it wasn't no more Merle's fault than it was his own. Merle was going to take some time to get that by what Andrea had told her.

The night Carol had found out Merle had come to the house and cried for nearly 2 straight hours before Andrea had found out what happened. Carol could relate to that, she didn't think she had cried so much in such a short time.

Carol and Daryl had sat down and trashed things out. He still hadn't told her exactly what had happened he didn't know if he ever would tell her, she had seen the damage to his body, she could work most of it out.

Rules were.

1 - He wasn't allowed to just fuck off without telling anyone where he was going, or having a plan(Carols words)

2 - He could just say he needed time or a break and she would know it wasn't a break up.

3 - If he was angry or upset in anyway, he would be able to just use his cell phone to text her to say he was angry or whatever and couldn't see her at the moment  
she would understand.

4 - Carol promised to love him no matter what had happened to him.

5 - Daryl promised to love her no matter what, but he wouldn't just walk out or run away again unless he told her. If he did run and couldn't help it he was only to go to their motel so she knew where he was and wouldn't worry sick about it.

It sounded cheesy they knew but they needed some sort of guidelines so Carol didn't walk around with a constant sick feeling in her tummy. Daryl needed to know that he didn't have the pressure of Carol demanding his time or his mind all the time.

They watched as Merle and Rick moved stuff quickly. Abe was bringing up the rear with a couple of heavy boxes. Carol was impressed at how quick they had cleared Tara's flat and moved her. Glenn come in the front door looking around at the activity. He hadn't met Tara yet, being in to late and up early due to Carol being away with Daryl. He smiled at her his smile not reaching his eyes, he caught Carols and she could tell he was pissed about something, he jerked his head towards the kitchen. Carol followed him in.

'Do you want to tell me why I had to sign for two big mud wrestling pools today?' Glenn asked with a what the fuck are you thinking look on his face.

'Ummmm well I told you about my idea for an event on chocolate pudding wrestling Glenn what do you think they were for! You agreed!' Carol growled at him.

'I thought you were fucken joking you had a couple of drinks, I agreed in a yeah that would be funny! I didn't realise you were serious,' He growled back.

'Well lets talk about it for a bit if you don't wana we can send them back? We could do it as a couples event or something. People pay to wrestle their partners in it. Or get the guys rolling in it,' Carol muttered to him.

'I ain't rolling in no chocolate pudding!' Growled Merle who had come into the kitchen.

'So if Andrea was in a bikini you wouldn't want to roll around in Chocolate pudding with her?' Carol asked him. Merle considered the idea as a possible maybe, calling Andrea into the kitchen. Soon everyone was standing around including Tara all saying that they probably would roll around in chocolate pudding. Daryl was standing there shaking his head wondering what that heck was going on. But suddenly he had a taste for chocolate pudding, he hunted in the cupboard and found the biggest can of it he ever seen and pulled it down opened it up put it in the middle of the table with a bunch of spoons. Pretty soon everyone was dipping into it talking about its texture and would it be ok to roll in. Everyone hyped up on sugar thought they should try it with a private members only night.

'Or maybe we could do a chocolate themed valentines couples night, tickets only!' Tara shouted out, suddenly putting her hand over her mouth for suggesting something she had no business suggesting as she wasn't even working at the club yet. Valentines day was about 12 weeks away, they just had to get through Christmas. They had time, plenty of time.


	36. Chapter 36

Carol, Tara and Glenn shared a ride to the club around 5pm for an opening for 8pm. Carol wanted to show Tara around. Glenn wanted to go over some dance routines he need to practise, he was meeting some of the guys there. When Carol arrived there was a message from two of the bar tender saying they were both sick. So at this stage it was just Tara.

She frantically made phone calls trying to find extra staff at short notice. Abe could fill in if needed but with Daryl not on stage anymore she was reluctant to remove him also. Carol thought that she could help run the bar also but if there were any issues Tara would be on her own. Sasha was working. Maggie had Beth visiting again while her parents were out of town. Michonne and Andrea were hopeless working the bar after another time she had them do it.

Carol put her head on the desk and let out a sigh. There was a knock at the door Merle waved at her he was passing the door when he looked in and saw her.

'Everything ok?'

'Ugh I need a bartender and I can't get anyone, I am prob going to have to pull Abe off stage to help at this stage. I don't have any other options,' She told him.

Merle looked at her for a second. 'Ring Daryl, he's just sitting at home watching t.v.'

'I can't ask him to do that! Expect him to come here when its packed,' Carol told him. Merle nodded and walked away pulling out his phone.

'Get your arse down her brother before you Misses has a stress attack......................... She needs someone to work behind the bar,' Merle growled into his phone. 'And take a fucken shower before you come............................... Catch a taxi I will meet ya at the back door, ring me when your nearly here,'

30 minutes later Daryl walked through the office door looking extremely handsome in a fitted white 'Rhee's' Staff bar tee shirt. He had rolled the sleeves up as they were to long and that look on him was breath taking. He walked around her desk and sat on it. 'Heard you needed me tonight?' He asked.

'Ummmm yeah ok, if you want too,' Carol told him unable to resist touching his arms, running her fingers down them. 'Your ok with that? You will be working with me and Tara,' Carol tipped her head, it was a mixed night which meant there would be guys and girls in the club tonight. He nodded.

'Yeah it will be ok, behind the bar and all,' Bending over kissing her. 'You better show me how the till works and everything, I only done it a few times and I forgot,'

Carol stood up and moved over to her cupboard where she kept things and hunted around for a bar staff tee shirt of hers. She pushed the door shut and whipped off the top she was wearing and pulled on the same tee shirt as Daryl's except hers fitted her boobs tight and was a v neck and was black. She rolled up her sleeves as well and stood looking in the mirror. Deciding that she might want to change into pants in case she needed to keep bending over. She gave Daryl a lot to look at as she took off her skirt and hunted around in her cupboard in her panties and high heels looking for a pair of dark jeans to wear.

'Your killing me here,' Daryl was shifting behind her trying to make his pant feel more comfortable. Carol tossed him a look over her shoulder again and went about pulling out jean's.

'Shoes I need some shoes, hang on,' Carol had on lacy panties, high heels and a skin tight black tee shirt. Daryl was over there in a minute rubbing her bum, generally harassing her sexually until she turned to look at him. He was well horny, sex in her office was something they had done a few times which is why she had a lock on her door, he walked over and flicked the lock, stood there watching her watching him, he beckoned her over to him. She walked over slowly, glancing at the clock. They had a lot of time. He pulled her to him tight, then he tried to lift her up to his waist and she stopped him. Instead dragging him over to the couch and dropping herself straddling him on his lap.

Daryl's hands quickly moved everywhere. They hadn't made love since leaving the hotel a week ago and he was pushing himself up through his jeans. She helped him out by undoing his pants and rubbing him firmly. 'You sure?' She asked him. He nodded and she angled herself pulling her panties to the side and slid down on him.

His mouth was on her neck biting her. 'Don't......... stop ........I have to work out there,' she whispered to him, he nodded, his hand drifting down to her clit rubbing her firmly as he knew he wasn't going to last long because was quite turned on at the sight of her still in her panties ridding him in her Rhee's tee shirt. He unclipped her bra so he could watch her boobs bounce inside the shirt, as she moved on top of him.

He could feel her getting wetter and wetter as she was reaching her climax. He pushed up harder and quicker finding his own realise just moments after she met her. She was leaning onto his chest with her forehead.

'Oh My, that was good,......... God Daryl,' Carol groaned as she lifted her head up to kiss him.

'Yeah must have been those shoes, and panties,' Daryl was breathing hard.

'Are you ok, I didn't hurt you?' Carol asked.

'No just not as fit as I thought I was, all this bumming around doing nothing,' He patted her bum. 'We should get you dressed and go work the bar.'

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It turned out Daryl was a natural behind the bar also, he moved around the bar in time to the music, dealing with money and joking with Clients. More than ten women had hit on him since he been there, he didn't seem to notice or was just ignoring it. He had patted Carols butt almost every time she bent over to get something if he was near by. He was making Carol hot and bothered.

Tara was having a great time, she had never been to a strip show before and honestly never thought watching men strip would be appealing. She was enjoying the dance and could appreciate that the men were really good at what they were doing. Actually some of them were really good at what they were doing. She was shocked when she saw her new flatmates shaking it down to their 'G's wondering what the heck she had struck while moving into the big shared house.

They all seemed totally normal when she met them all for the first time this morning and now tonight she was watching Glenn shaking what his mama gave him on the stage. She appreciated the women dancing on stage also but between the guys and girls she thought that the men held it. They were stronger. Although she did have her eye on a couple of the female strippers. all of them just dancing down to string bikini's keeping their tops on. More of a sexy dance show than slutty.

They had just announced the last dance for the night, bar was closing in 1/2 hour. Carol was serving a woman when she noticed him coming up the stairs. She felt shock and quickly finished her sale and ducked down low in the bar. Daryl watched as she dropped down to the ground and walked over to where she was looked down at her. He served the man at the counter with Carol wedged between his legs. He could feel her shaking.

'What is wrong?' He asked her.

'Is he gone?'

'Who? The crowds thinned out we have no one at the bar at the moment,' He was looking down at her again. Trying to to draw attention to her trying to scan the crowd for who she was hiding from. He held out his hand and pulled her up.

'What is going on?' He held her to him. Looking around the club.

'There, right there,' Carol pointed to the man going down the stairs. 'That's Ed that's my ex husband,' Carol held onto Daryl as he made to leave the bar after him.

'Just leave it Daryl, its the first time he has come if he knows I am here he will keep coming back..................... lets just wait and hope he never comes back,' Carol told him. Tara was watching Ed make his way around the bar. It was like slow motion Ed must have felt them looking at him, he turned his head and saw them looking at him. He saw Carol, turned and started to make his way up stairs. Tara was frantically pushing the panic button to get security here.

Daryl was tense, he pushed Carol behind him and Tara stood beside him when he asked if he could help him. Ed's eyes flashed around looking behind her trying to see Carol who was not wanting to look at him at all. Daryl could feel her gripping on to the back of his jeans. She was really scared of this man. He was the one who had left the scar's on her body, this made Daryl want to pound his face in.

'I want to speak with Carol she's my wife!' Ed tried to smile, his eyes were flashing anger. Trying to reach around Daryl to try and grab a hold on Carol. Daryl wasn't going to let him get his hands anywhere near her.

'She ain't ya wife! I am going to have to ask you to leave,' Daryl leaned towards him blocking Carol with his body.

Daryl didn't like anyone threatening his family or his girl he wanted to get rid of him, get him out of the club as fast as he could, hopefully with a black eye or two. Daryl was bigger than Ed with more muscle on his side, Daryl knew he could take him if it come to that. It made him mad knowing that he was still walking around upright. Daryl also noticed Merle and Rick walking up the stairs.

'I just want to talk with her, you have not right to stop me, your just a lowly bartender in a trashy club I will get you fired!' Ed growled at Daryl. Daryl leaped over the bar before anyone could stop him.

'You think you can get me fired? Try it fuck face!' Daryl snarled at Ed. Faced with Daryl face to face Ed started back peddling. Walking backwards trying to suddenly get away from him deciding it wasn't worth his time. Actually Ed wasn't used to people standing up to him. He was surprised to see Carol working at a club like this. Walking backwards Ed walked smack bang into the hard chest of Merle.

'What's going on here?' He growled at Ed, looking around at everyone noting that Carol looked a little scared behind the bar. He blocked the guy from moving, Rick took the other side.

'Nothing, nothing!' Ed squeaked high pitched suddenly surrounded by Daryl, Merle and Rick. Glenn was making his way up the stairs. Security was standing behind Daryl.

'Right now get the fuck out, before I throw you the fuck out, Don't come to this club again! If you do you will regret it. Got it!' Daryl was standing right over him.

Ed looked like he was going to piss his pants. Tara had her arm around Carol, who to be honest was terrified when Ed first arrived but seeing her friends and Daryl standing around him she couldn't help but cheer them on. Ed looked scared, she was pleased she had spent most of her marriage terrified of this man, also she still had scars on her body because of him.

Rick and Shane help security throw him out of the club, him and his mate. Taking extra time to let him know that they were actually police officers and they could make life very difficult for him if he came back to harass the bartender again. Ed got the message well and truly.

Inside the bar upstairs Daryl was holding Carol to him snuggling into her, telling her that he wouldn't come back. They slowly started getting people out of the club. Carol chose to change her clothes and pull on a hat as they left so if he was watching he wouldn't notice her, in the crowd.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loving the supporting comments. Please leave a kudos or comment and let me know if your still enjoying this story or not. Its fun to write its great to hear if you enjoy it or not. Don't be shy. Thanks to the 3 members who have been commenting the whole way through. Your support means a lot and really helps me keep going.

As they were leaving the club Carol notice Ed sulking around the back corner waiting to see her as she come out. She alerted Shane by a gentle touch on his arm and indicated with her head. Shane followed her head nod squinting in the dark to see what she was trying to tell him. She knew if Daryl saw he would go off his tree and possibly do something he regretted. Shane nodded and passed the message on to Rick who also looked and looked like he wanted to head over there and punch him one. who decided that enough was enough they were taking this straight to the police station.

Merle took Daryl and the rest of them back to the house finally convincing him that she was safe with Shane and Rick. He wasn't happy about it he was fuming, he also knew he wouldn't be able to control his temper, he had noticed everyone looking at Ed. It had take Merle, Abe and Shane to retrain him and push him into the truck to take him back to the house. Mean while Shane, Rick and Carol drove to the police station where they worked. Going in the back way, they were greeted by work mates and they looked around for someone to help them deal with Ed. They wanted just to go plant his arse so it would be better for someone else to take it on.

One of the female police officers took them into another room to get the facts and statements of tonight's events. She introduced herself as Rosita to Carol, and nodded to Shane and Rick who were leaning against the wall in the room. Rosita asked Carol's relationship to Shane and Rick, she quickly tried to explain that Rick was her house mate and Shane was well Shane, and they had to come clean because of the report that they also were strippers at Carol's and Glenn's club. Rosita just flicked her eyes across them as if that didn't surprise her.

They had had some previous documents from when Carol first left Ed. Michonne and Andrea had insisted that she report him to the police. He had nothing more than a slap on the wrist. In fact the police officer at the time seemed to think it was Carol's fault. Rosita asked her if it was ok to share the information with Shane and Rick or did she wish them to wait outside. No, Carol told her she wanted them with her, she felt safe with them there and trusted them, she didn't want them to go. Shane was shocked when he saw the photos, feeling a lump he couldn't explain coming up his throat, he tried to swallow it down passing them to Rick who was even more horrified. Rick was showing his horror all over his face and he couldn't hide it. They also both knew that who ever handled this at the time was a dick. They looked to see who handled the original case against Ed.

Rick pointed to the name on the back of the forms at a name. It didn't surprise them one bit that it was him. He had been fired about a year ago for mis-handling another abuse case that got the women killed. He was glad nothing like that had happened to Carol because her case hadn't been handled properly. He also flipped though the rough notes from the hospital noting that Carol not only had been badly beaten but raped by her husband also. Rick was surprised that she didn't have major scars all over her face. Most had heal nicely. He also knew that Daryl didn't know any of the finer details of this otherwise Ed would have been a dead man. Even now Rick wanted to spend a couple of minutes with the sweaty fat man.

Shane was telling Rosita that he was made to leave the club but was seen lurking in the car park after they all left together after 1am. Carol now wanted a restraining order. Rosita filled in the forms for her and had Carol sign. She looked at Carol.

'You know its not to late to press these charges you know, I have everything I need,' Rosita stated looking at her nodding her head. Shane and Rick were nodding their head together agreeing that that was the best idea they heard all night. Rosita started to get the ball moving for Ed's arrest the following morning.

'Tonight, you go home, Rick's there? Your partner? And a houseful of people. Don't go anywhere alone without one of the men with you until you hear he has been arrested ok!' Rosita told her. Carol nodded stood up and thanked her. Rick put his arm around her and helped guide her out to their truck. Carol stopped and went back into the room, she spoke softly to Rosita, who nodded and piled all her notes up and took them with her indicating that Carol should follow her. Carol indicated that they should just wait there for her to Rick and Shane. 5 minutes later she came back with a manilla folder and followed them out to the car. They didn't ask what was in the folder, they knew if it was going to court she was going to have to tell Daryl and Shane and Rick knew it was going to take all of them to hold him down from charging after Ed to kill him.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Daryl was pacing the lounge like a caged tiger walking up and down checking out the window then the door. Merle was the only one left up with him. Everyone had ducked out because of his deadly gaze and angry vibe bouncing around the room. Merle didn't seem to give a shit. Just sat there flicking through the channels to find something he could watch. Finally they pulled up outside and Daryl was off out the door pulling at Carol from the back seat of the truck all but carrying her inside. He pulled her to his lap as he sat on a chair in the lounge. She on her trip across the lounge being pulled along with Daryl had managed to catch Merles gaze, he jumped up and grabbed the folder she was desperate to get rid of while Daryl was in the mood he was in. Merle had no where to put it so he just sat on it so Daryl didn't see it. He was unsure of what it was.

Andrea had told him earlier tonight that Carol had been pretty messed up when she arrived at the house inquiring about the room advertised. Having been badly beaten through the night, standing there with only her car, passport and the clothes on her back they had dragged her in, taken her to the police station and never let her go again.

Merle wasn't a stupid man he knew it was about the case then, but judging Daryl's demender she decided now wasn't the time. Shane filled them in quickly on the events that Rosita was going to press charges against him for an old assult and hopefully get him locked up. Daryl looked at Carol.

'An old assualt?' He asked.

'Look, I'm tired I don't want to talk about this now. Can we after we had some sleep please, Merle if you can leave my keys on top of the fridge that would be good,' Carol left the room. Daryl watched.

'There is something your not telling me?' Daryl growled at them all. They all shook their head.

'Daryl we can't say until she tell's you ok! Go sleep talk tomorrow!' Rick pulled Daryl and shoved him upstairs. Merle stayed on the couch rolling his butt to the side, he knew he shouldn't but he started reading, then looking at pictures. Holy shit! He knew he was going to have to stay at the house and tackle Daryl to the ground when he saw all this. He put it on top of the fridge opened it up and looked for a beer, taking it upstairs for a drink to help him off to sleep.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Carol and Daryl were sitting on her bed facing each other. They had both had unsettled sleep all night. Carol was holding the folder looking at him.

'When I left Ed they took me to the police station to report it, they did nothing now Rosita, Shane and Rick say I can press charges and probably win! You need to know what happened! Do you want to read it alone or you want me here?' Carol held out the folder. Daryl took it.

'Yeah alone I think,' Daryl could already feel his anger rising. She didn't need to see it. Carol handed it over and high tailed it out of the room shutting the door and running down the stairs. Merle, Rick Shane and Glenn were all sitting on the couches and floor. She knew Abe and Bob were outside in case he made it that far.

10 minutes later there was still silence upstairs. All the girls had decided to leave the house when Carol had told them she was going to tell him the full story about what happened with Ed. Then there was a smash, it sounded like her bedroom mirror followed by pounding down the stairs. Merle and Rick were already at the bottom of the stairs blocking his way, trying to stop him from leaving the house.

'Let me be! Let me be!' He was yelling. 'I'm gona kill him, let me GO!' He was screaming trying to pull out of their grip. Merle ended up shoving him back onto the stairs half lying on him. Keeping him pinned Daryl's eyes were going crazy he was trying not to panic. Daryl was like a wild animal as he hammered blows against Merle who could only try and block them, not wanting to hit him back and mess his face up again.

'Look at me Daryl, just look at me!' Merle loosened his grip a bit. Merle was bleeding from his nose, he had a puffy eye.

'Breathe man just breathe, you can't kill the man, we all wana kill him. You got to let the courts deal with it,' Merle was trying to talk softly. The rest of them stepped back as Daryl screamed in anger. Carol was standing in the doorway of the kitchen and lounge watching, crying while the two brothers were wrestling on the stairs. Daryl had seen red and just wanted to get out of here like everyone thought he would. This was a new reaction for Daryl, he normally sulked or got pissy. Since his attack his mood swings had been extreme. They were not sure how he was going to react to this news and the way he reacted didn't surprise anyone.

'Let me up!' Daryl's voice was low. 'Let me up Merle, its hurting!'

Merle moved to the side and Daryl sat up rubbing his ribs. Putting his head in he hands began to cry. 'Fuck! I had seen the scar's on her body. I didn't know it was that bad, she never told him it was that bad!' He was saying between tears.

'No one did but the girls they just thought the police didn't want to know and left it. They guy that they spoke to been fired since then,' Rick put his hand on Daryl's shoulder.

'We are going to fix this,' Shane said. 'But we can't kill the fucker because we need him to get his in jail,'

Daryl was trying to calm himself because he could see Carol had started hovering at the door way. 'Its ok, I'm ok, come here?' He called her. She stood rocking on her heels hoping he was ok, calm. She hadn't seen him fighting anyone before and it had frighten her. He could see it all over her panic'd face.

Pulling her against him on the stairs he held her tight. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that and frightened you. M'sorry,' He mumbled stroking her hair trying to get it out of the her tears on her face.


	38. Chapter 38

Carol was exhausted, Daryl was exhausted laying beside each other on her bed when he finally turned to her and looked at her face, noticing the mark above her eyebrow, one he had seen many times before, tracing it with his finger. He knew from her photos in the folder that Ed had put it there. Every little mark or scar on her body he had probably put it there. He knew she had some scar's and marks on her skin in places but he really hadn't given much thought to how they all got there. From the photos most had got there from the hands of Ed.

'Why didn't you tell me?' He asked Carol. Stroking down her face tracing another mark at the side of her face. Small enough that many didn't notice but now he knew he was noticing more and more little mark's some no bigger than his a few mm long, some slightly longer than others. He had run his hands over her body so many times how was it just now he noticed ever little scar.

If he was to count them he would be hitting triple figures. He rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand noting for the first time tiny little marks that could only be finger nail marks. It was the first time he had noticed them. He counted at least 17 finger nail marks on the top of one hand. Not real scars but whiter marks in a cresent shape. He bent her hand and pulled the skin across her hand tight. Little marks, little tiny scar's popped out of her skin.

He pulled at her pants tugging them off.

'Don't Daryl! You don't need to know,' Carol fought him slightly knowing he was going to do a body search seeking out what he had missed for the past two years. Also knowing that he wouldn't stop until he saw everything, and knew everything. He started at her feet, asking her about a mark around her ankle. Carol didn't want to tell, she knew it would upset him. She had been happy for the past few years with him only knowing that her marriage wasn't a long one, and he was abusive she hadn't wanted him to know every little detail, until now he had been angry about it but didn't realise it was so bad.

'Just let me look and tell me ok, I can't stop thinking about this,' Daryl told her from the end of her bed. Carol felt odd and a bit frightened to tell him. Not wanting him to lose the plot. He had begun to kiss her marks as she told him what made each mark.

One was pretty nasty and 4 years on it still was a faded mark, from a jug cord that he had wipped her with across the back of her calf. Looking at it in the light you could see where it had wrapped around her leg. Daryl made his way slowly up her inner thigh noting cut marks there that he hadn't really thought much of. He skimmed past her hips kissing at her tattoo and kissing a lot of tiny scares across her belly. Not big enough to leave huge scar's but now he knew what he was looking for he found them. Ed had liked to nick her with box cutters not enough to leave huge scar's but enough to leave a tiny reminder that he had been there.

'How did I never notice these marks?' Daryl whispered in her ear. Carol just shook her head, she was tired and she was drained. It had been a terrible day. She was upset Daryl was upset. To top it all off the police hadn't found Ed and he was missing.

'I don't notice your scar's Daryl................ I mean I saw them, I just noticed how attracted I was to you,' Carol told him. 'Also it happened at least two years before I met you my scars had faded and are not noticeable unless you go over me with a fine tooth comb just like you did. Daryl nodded and drew her to him kissing her.

'No one is going to ever mark you again,' He stated holding her tight until both fell asleep.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou all for your lovely comments. still not sure were we are going from here yet or how long this will be,

Daryl was sitting on the side of the bed waiting for Carol to come out of the bathroom. She had just finished putting on her make up and was bending over to put on a pair of boots to go over her jeans. He had his head in his hands thinking that this was going to end up in a argument of sorts. Looking at her bending over was kinda distracting. Things were certainly improving for him in that area he didn't feel scared to have sex with her as he did the first day. She took her time and didn't push him.

'So you go in with Glenn right?' He asked looking away from her butt, at the floor then couldn't help but look back again.

'Yeah Glenn and I have to run figures and stuff. We will lock the door behind me!' She looked at him knowing what he was thinking. 'Babe I will come to the garage after I finish ok,' Daryl nodded thankful she didn't want to get into a argument about not having to ask her to come to her after. He didn't want her to be alone. It didn't seem to be that she was going to give him much of a fight about it.

'Daryl, I will be fine, I just got a fright to see him that's all the first time in 4 odd years. I am not the women that was married to him any more. Honestly Maggie, Michonne and Sasha, dragged me and Andrea to that many self defence classes.............. and a 1 year kick boxing class I almost wish he would have tried something so I could knock him out,' Carol told him. He looked at her not having realised she had done all that and Daryl was happy about that. He had to start working soon, he needed to help Merle catch up. Merle was carrying everything at the moment and if he could do the little stuff to help it would move things along quicker.

He moved around the house looking and found Glenn in the kitchen drinking coffee. Everyone else had gone to work. 'Don't leave her alone right. Not even to check the bar, stay with her ok,' Daryl asked Glenn. Glenn nodded.

'Yeah we will work through everything together. I promise I won't even let her go to the toilet alone ok,' Glenn mumbled still half asleep.

Daryl climbed back up the stairs to say goodbye to Carol. He hugged and kissed her. 'Bring stuff to do in the office at the shop if you want to,' He told her. Carol nodded and he left.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

'Do you think we should have a invite only night at the club. Like close it Christmas eve and just have staff and friends and family come for fun? We could have dancing and food? Maybe like a Christmas work party or something?' Carol asked Glenn as they walked through the car park towards the back of the club.

'Yeah, no many will be there anyway we would need to shut early if we opened anyway. It would be good for everyone. Maybe we could cook a turkey or something and a secret Santa?' Glenn commented opening up the back door of the club.

Carol and Glenn went in the back door of the club, they were shocked they walked in and looked around, it was trashed and Carol couldn't help it but let out a scream. Looking up to the second floor every bottle at the bar appeared to be smashed.

'Oh My Fucken God!' Glenn groaned. Someone had smashed the stage and there were hole in all the walls. It looked like someone had taken their time smashing this place up. Glenn pulled out his phone to make a call to the police, he was following her to the back door talking to the police so they could wait outside when Ed lunged at Carol from her office. Knocking into her punching her hard across the face.

The first thing Carol noticed as he wrapped his arms around her was he stunk of booze and he was unsteady on his feet. The other thing she noticed was the box cutter he was waving in her face and towards Glenn who was informing the police the person involved was still on the premisses at was holding a box cutter to her face. Glenn flicked his phone and took a photo much to Ed's surprise.

'Let her go!' Glenn started walking towards them Ed had moved it back to Carol's face.

'No she's mine, my wife, she left me and shouldn't have I want her back!' He stumbled on something and the box cutter moved. Carol threw all her weight at him and he rammed into the wall at the side of them. She managed to twist his arms up behind his back as his face hit the floor with a crack. Glenn leaped on top of him and they heard a distance crack and screaming coming from Ed. He was screaming about his arm. Glenn just slapped him on the head and bounced a little louder.

They could hear the sounds of police cars coming into the car park and Shane pushed open the door. He didn't seem surprised to see Glenn and Carol sitting talking quietly on top of Ed bouncing a little just to make it hurt a little. Carols idea so Ed wouldn't move and he was crying in pain from his arm. 'Sucks to be you Ed! Sucks to be You!' Carol told him.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Carol and Glenn looked around the club trying to access the damage. 'Why can't I have nice things?' Carol grumbled. Glenn shook his head rubbing the back of his neck. He pulled his phone out again to ring the insurance people. She pulled out her phone to make the call she knew was going to cause major problems to ring Daryl. He was going to have a fit when he found out that Ed was waiting for her in the club.

'Hey!' Daryl's voice come over the phone.

'Hey, are you holding anything dangerous?'

'Ummmm hang on,' There was banging and crashing as what ever he was holding fell to the ground. 'Are you ok, what? What happened? Are you ok?'

'I'm ok, we got to the club Ed was inside..................... The police have got him,' Carol's voice was rushed. 'He's been arrested!'

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Suddenly Merle come on the phone.

'What's going on? Daryl is freaking out here.'

'Fuck, Ed was in the club, he's been arrested,' She told Merle. 'He's trashed the club!'

'Ok we will close up here and come down,'

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

The police had taken all the photos they needed. Glenn was talking to a guy from the insurance who come around to access the situation. Letting them tidy up and clean up so they could see the damage underneath. Carol could aready tell the booze smashed was going to run to about $8 000 as whole boxes out back had been smashed also. The costume's, the stage. Ugh.

Daryl and Merle walked in followed by Maggie. Maggie gave Glenn a hug and walked to find a broom. Daryl was rocking on his heels with his hand on Carol's back as she finished talking to a lonely police officer who was left to tidy up any lose ends. He hadn't seen her face yet she purposely had her head turned so he couldn't see the side of her face that had been hit. It was quite bruised now.

'He touch you?' Daryl mumbled when the officer left. Carol looked at him and nodded. 'He hurt you?' He turned her towards him to check her, noting a bruise on her face. He reached out his hand to touch it. She saw his left hand opening and closing at the side of his body. He looked like he wanted to punch something.

'Don't its sore.......... I'm ok, we are OK,' Carol pulled him for a hug. He felt stiff as a board and ridged like he was trying to keep it together, she pulled away slightly. 'I mean it, honestly I am damn well kinda excited............ He's going to jail and Glenn might have accidentally broke his arm while bouncing on him............ It felt great.' She tried to hug him again, Daryl turned and walked away from her out into the changing room. Carol assumed he was going to give the punching bag a work out.

It took 15 people all day to clean the club up to access the damage and make a list of what was needed. All the staff available had heard what happened and showed up to lend a hand for the day to help. 'Why can't we have nice things?' Maggie commented to Carol as they were cleaning up all the glass behind the bar.

'Fucked if I know!' Carol said then put her hand over her mouth not believing she said that.


	40. Chapter 40

'I don't know why we can't have nice things, but we sure do have some pretty things to look at,' Carol pointed down stairs where most of the men were working clearing up, most had chucked of their tee shirts because it was hot. No one had turned on the air con, Maggie and Carol were not complaining. They had cleared all the glass from around the bar and used a wet mop.

'Hang on,' Carol dug around under the bar, opening up a cupboard that Maggie didn't know was there until she saw Carol open it. 'Mine and Glenn's stash!' Pulling out a full bottle of Jack Daniels and a bottle of vodka and some other odds and sod's. 'We have our own sash so we don't dip into the bar after we count it all,'

'You and Glenn have your own stash of booze?' Asked Maggie.

Carol hunted around finding some unbroken shot glasses. Maggie and her sat behind the bar with the bottle of Jack and had a shot. Maggie crawled over picking up one of the still full coke bottles and started mixing a couple of drinks. They took another one talking each other into it even though the didn't enjoy the first one but felt that the day needed it. Andrea, Sasha and Michonne leaned over the bar asking them what they were doing. They gasped seeing Carol's face which Maggie had made some jokes about it.

'Come over and join the party,' Carol poured them 2 shots each. 'Catch up,'

They downed their drinks fast and sat down behind the bar. 'God Carol, what a freaken mess. Your ex did all this?' Michonne asked. Carol nodded her head. Indicating the empty bar behind her and the lack of booze on the shelf. They told them the booze was from the secret stash.

'A fitting end to a fucked up month I would say,' Raising her glass as a toast. 'I toast to having my life and my babe's life and everyone else's royally fucked up for the last time this year!' Everyone took their shot looking around the club, sort of embarrassed.

'My toast is one of good will to all!' Sasha stated, 'I wish all upon Ed that has befallen upon Daryl as he meets new friends in jail,' A sound of hear hear went around the group. Everyone took a drink. Maggie had supplied them all with mixed drinks, she felt like 4 shots in a row was probably enough.

Music beat over the club as someone was testing the sound system. It seemed to be fine. It was locked away and speakers were too high to be messed with. They sat there talking softly to each other. No one could see them behind the bar.

'My toast is that when Rick is 50 he still has abs that I can run my hands down,' Michonne giggled. Everyone agreed that their men's bodies were hot and started discussing which parts they enjoyed the most. Their sides, their abs or their butts, giggled Sasha.

'My toast is maybe we could talk the boys into putting on a bit of a show for the end of a shitty day,' Andrea glanced around. 'Lap dances all round?' They were all giggling hysterically thinking that lap dances would be fun wondering if they could talk them into doing that the noise brought Merle and Glenn to look over the bar at the state of them. Merle took a drink of the drink Andrea held out to him.

'Was going to order some pizza?' Glenn told Carol. 'Key for cash? God I hope there's still money in there,' Carol staggered up and stumbled after Glenn to go open the safe for money to buy food. Carol laughed all the way along side Glenn. He held her arm the whole way down the stairs so she didn't slip guiding her through the mess still in some area's out to her office. Fuck! She actually hadn't been in her office. It looked pretty bad all their paper work was thrown everywhere.

'What's so funny?' Glenn asked Carol as she was in her office trying to work the safe door then he could do the combination lock. They were thankful Ed hadn't been able to break into the safe and there was money that was still in there. Glenn picked up the phone and ordered nearly 30 different types of pizza's. Carol giggled again thinking about that pizza.

'Got into our secret stash, shhhhhhh don't tell Daryl,' Carol whispered loudly. 'Everything is so fucked up Glenn!' Carol giggles turned into sobs, Glenn stood there not really knowing what to do with Carol so he put his arm around her giving her a hug. No dancing would be happening for a while so pizza was good for all Glenn told her.

He dragged half carried her out to the lounge area and looked around for Daryl who was looking to see if he could fix one of the tables, lying on the ground looking underneath. He half carried half dragged Carol over towards him.

'Dixon got something for ya!' Glenn called out, Daryl crawled out and Glenn gave her a gentle shove in his direction. Daryl pulled her to him and sat down with her in one of the booths. He seemed a lot calmer than he was before. Carol run her fingers across his knuckles. They were bruised and sore looking. She kissed them.

'Ya drunk?' A statement rather than a question come from Daryl. Carol nodded.

'So there's booze left?' Again Carol nodded.

'Why aren't ya sharing?' He asked, Carol shook her head and gave him a drunken kiss leaning him back into the booth as she climbed up onto his lap. Kissing him hard enough to make Daryl lie back so they disappeared underneath the broken table he pulled her with him onto the floor.

'Your face is it ok?' Daryl whispered from where they were, they were pretty much hidden from view in a real dark corner of the club. Carol nodded, running her hands down his chest. Daryl had taken his shirt off hours ago. He moved his hands up under her shirt half rolling her so she was on top of him.

'How drunk are you? You know what your doing?' He gasped as she started un-doing his pants under the table.

'Drunk enough not to care really,' She whispered back. She slipped her hand into his boxers, he bit back a groan. Looking around to see how hidden they actually were. Daryl pulled her hand out, she growled at him.

'Can't do this shit here babe! If anyone see's you will be embarrassed tomorrow,' He kissed her hard moving them out from underneath the table. Pulling her with him out of the main room to her office. Locking the door, pushing the papers off the couch sitting down and pulling her onto his lap cradling her as she sank into his arms. 'Can't go doing that out there babe!' Kissing her again Carol snugged into his arms and his neck relaxing her body to his. They sat there for a long time. Just Daryl with his arms around her. He knew she wanted closeness it really wasn't about sex right now, he knew enough that was a knee jerk reaction from today.

Glenn finally knocked on the door announcing that the pizza had arrived. Daryl and Carol were ready to face everyone and eat. Andrea and Michonne had been cooking up a plan for an after dinner show. They just needed to get the guys to agree.


	41. Chapter 41

Daryl was trying to force pizza onto Carol. He had put his shirt back on but she was still trailing her hand up the back of her shirt while watching what everyone eating. He felt like his dick had been hard for nearly an hour, she had been all over him. More than usual she normally wasn't huge on touching in front of others. Yes she would accept him dancing on her in public in the club because that was the nature of the club, he had worked it into his routine if she was there. If she wasn't he just cruised the crowd, but generally just a cuddle watching tv, or hand holding. She never run her hands all over him in front of the others.

She called Glenn over and whispered in his ear. He nodded and called Abe with him, they left together. They soon come back with some boxes of beer and some bottles of spirits and mixers. Looked like there was going to be a party of sorts on the Monday night at the club. Shane and Rick had arrived after finishing work, bringing with them Rosita who was relatively new in town, and she seemed interested in the clean up at the club. Michonne had given Rick the evil eye, he just shook his head at her to calm down.

Glenn handed out bottles of beer and called everyone together for a toast.

'When I was at high school, I just moved to the area, I was the weedest little guy around people used to pick on me and push me around, ummm then one day this guy pulled someone off top of me,' He gestured to Daryl, Rick and Shane, 'Then someone planted him on the ground and three of the toughest bad boys of the school took me under their wing, much to my mothers horror! Ummm Daryl showed me how to rip my sleeves off my shirts. Shane taught me how to ask a girl to the prom, and Rick well Rick taught me how to slow dance!' There was a chuckle that went around the room.

'Then Daryl introduced me to Merle who was his Guardian at the time, Merle taught me how to drive and tried to teach me how to change the tyre on my car! None of you laughed at me when I talked about starting the male review club in fact you all working here showed me how much you supported me. Over the past few years you encouraged me to take a leap of faith finding the love of my life Maggie, also through which I found a new partner for the club. I am going to call her badass Carol for a bit after her handling of her ex today.......... I guess I just want to thank you all for helping and sticking by me and support Carol and I through all this today!' Glenn raised his bottle and everyone drank.

Carol let go of Daryl and wandered out to stand by Glenn. 'Hi, just wanted to add a few things. I been inspired by Glenn, anyway here goes. I want to thank the girls for taking me in like a lost puppy nearly 5years ago, I don't know where I would be with out you all, with your love and support, dragging me to self defence classes meant I only ended up with this,' Carol pointed to her face.

'I also want to thank you all as well for dragging me out to celebrate my start of freedom when I got my papers, because without that I wouldn't have met my husband to-be getting naked on a stage, shaking his booty!' She winked at Daryl everyone laughed. 'And everyone, all you guys have been wonderful, Merle, Rick, Shane, Abe, Glenn, you all standing with him for the last month has been amazing for me, to watch you all gather around like a family. I consider you all my family now, so your all stuck with me forever!' Everyone cheered, Carol blushed.

'And as a special thank you some of the men have decided to put on a bit of a show for us all after we have eaten!' Carol stated. The men's faces fell and the women cheered. Carol walked back over to where Daryl was and he kissed her. 'You don't have to dance,' She told him.

'I know, we will see what happens,' Daryl whispered, sucking back on his beer.

Glenn and Merle started moving pizza boxes off the stage, Abe was rubbing down some area's on the stage with rubbing alcohol so it wasn't slippery. Tara had not long come in the back door saying hi to everyone. Glenn passed her a beer as she looked around the club.

'Holy fucken shit balls,' She commented, taking in the damage. Sitting down next to Daryl. He just shrugged as if it was no big deal compared to all the other drama that had been going on. 'Your face Carol, are you ok?' Carol nodded that she was. She had taken back her position of touching Daryl and currently had her hand down the back of his pants.

He was turned in such a way that no one could see where she had her hand and at this stage he had chosen just to ignore it. Carol had made it clear she just wanted to touch him and he was ok with that. He got to the stage where her touch was actually soothing for him.

'What's going on?' Tara nodded towards the stage.

'Some of the guys are going to dance, well anyone can dance if they want to,' Carol told Tara.

'Ummmm no thanks I don't want to take my clothes off,' She giggled.

'Me neither,' Carol replied.

Music started pumping over the loud speakers and Glenn came out quickly getting down to business of dancing. Not stripping directly but going through the motions. They had no gear apart from what they had on. So going through the moves' in their jean's and shirtless was just as exciting as the girls cheers and screamed at him. Abe and Shane joined in on stage all three of them getting there grove on. Carol noticed that Daryl was leaving her side climbing up beside Shane watching his step and joining in. Carol cheered loudly and whistled.

'He's good,' Tara said in her ear. Carol just nodded watching all the dancers in the club dancing their butts off to make the girls cheer. Music changed to new beats and the guys started pulling their partners up on stage to dance. Abe managed to talk both Rosita and Tara to come dance. Carol was slow dancing with Daryl who much to her delight had his shirt off so she could run her hands all over his back. He had had a few beers also and didn't give one as she tucked her hands into the back of his pants.

Dancing antics got crazier and crazier the more the guys had to drink, Merle and Rick were having a press up competion with Michonne and Andrea riding on their backs. Glenn and Maggie were doing god knows what in the back booth way over the back of the club. Daryl had turned Carol around so she had her back against his chest while they watched Merle and Rick try and win. 'You seem very happy with everything!' Daryl whispered in her ear.

'I just know Ed's finally gone, and we are together,' She whispered back. 'I have an idea, come with me while we talk about it'

'Talk your taking me into your office to talk?' He commented as she dragged him in.

'Yes, I have an idea........... A plan anyway,' Carol told him. Daryl just shook his head thinking her plan might have something to do with him finally being able to help his problem in his pants.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou all for you lovely reviews on this story. trying to keep up school holidays here so slacking behind a bit. xox

Carol woke the next morning alone with Cherokee Rose on the pillow next to her. She looked at the time it was well after 9am. She knew only Glenn and her would be home. Possibly Tara! Carol wasn't sure everyone had caught taxi's back to the house last night and Tara was dancing with Abe mostly and possibly Rosita? She would have to ask the others what actually went down in the end. 

Carol moved in the bed, she was naked and bruised somewhat, she remembered what went down yesterday, the only reason Daryl would have left her in bed asleep is because he knew Ed was locked up. Carol run her hands down her body checking for any major damage. She knew she had had sex at some stage during the night and would need a shower. 

God did she really try that on with Daryl under a table, Carol blushed picking up her rose and smelling it rolled out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror noticing the bruises from Ed on her face and down the side of her body. She also notice the bruise left on her body by Daryl. Turning her neck to the side to look at the damage. She also had a bite above her breast, she wandered into the shower.

Coming down stairs she said good morning to Glenn at the kitchen table before getting herself a coffee, they would head into the club at 10. The owner of the building wanted to meet them at 10.30 am. They heard a noise and looked up at Abe shuffled into the room. Carol scratched the side of her head wondering why he was here.

'Just crashed in the office! Any coffee?' Abe made himself at home at the table. Glenn glanced at Carol who just shrugged. Sometimes you didn't know who you would run into. They offered him a ride to the club so he could get his car and go home.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Carol was fanatically crunching numbers at her desk, Glenn was ringing the insurance company to find out when they would be paid out for the damages to the club.

The owner had just dropped a bomb under them stating that he was going to sell the building and put it on the market more so now that there was the damages to the building. Glenn had asked him to hold on putting it on the market for a day so they could work out if they could buy it. It wasn't that expensive but more than they both had and more than was in the club account they were about $30 000 short of buying it outright. The possibility of getting a loan was ok but the repayments would be a bitch. 

Together with what they club had in the account it seemed so close but so far away. 

'Does Maggie have any money?' Carol looked up at Glenn. He nodded.

'We been saving for a house, I don't know how she would feel about it, though, does Daryl?' Glenn asked her. She nodded.

'Yeah he's got some money, we have money it would wipe us both out though if we put in $15 000 and you put in $15 000, we would soon get that back if we didn't have to pay rent here! Like we would just have expenses then profit!' Carol told him.

'We would probably get our money back in 6 months once we pay insurances and taxes on the building! I'm going to talk with Daryl, you talk with Maggie if not we go for a loan! You still want to do this?' She asked him. He nodded.

'Worse case is we have to live here and turn a couple of offices into bedrooms!' Glenn laughed. Carol got up and went to her car. Glenn walked down the road to where Maggie worked to see if he could catch her on a lunch break. Carol drove out to visit Daryl at the garage.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl was talking with a lady when Carol pulled up in the car park, she walked through to the office indicating for him to follow her once he was done. Carol started looking through stuff on the desk opening up a few accounts while she was waiting. Daryl wandered through drying his hands on a paper towel.

'Something wrong?' He asked looking at her noticing that her leg was bouncing.

'Kinda, ummm you wana sit? Its nothing bad or anything, I just wana ask you something!' Carol told him quickly. 'I got my rose!' Standing up to kiss him noting his neck was a mess of hicky's. God Carol blushed when she saw it.

'You were asleep, your face is it ok?' Daryl reached out but didn't touch it. Carol nodded indicating for him to sit down anywhere. He sat on the desk pulling her to him so she was hard up against him. 'Ok what!'

'I can't have a serious conversation like this!' Carol muttered trying to get away so she could look at him. He just held on tighter. 

'So ok we are going to do it like this then?' She asked him.

'Yes!'

'Ok, the old dude we rent the building the club in in wants to sell it. We are short about $30 000 and I thought maybe we can dip into our together savings and Glenns asking Maggie and we can buy the building ourselves!' Carol asked and told him.

'OK, was that it?' Daryl asked her.

'Yeah, so....?' Carol commented.

'I said OK! Do it, worst comes to worse we live there or here. Merle and me own this whole place now, thanks to you so I trust ya! And if it fucks up Me, you, Glenn and Maggie all live together at the club if we can't afford to pay rent at the house!' Daryl told her. Carol nodded.

'How much do we need for that other thing?' Daryl whispered in her ear. Clearly thinking about their plan.

'Not much! We need to get guys back dancing asap, so if Glenn can't come up with any money can I use all of ours?' Daryl nodded.

'Yeah I reckon! Sounds like a plan!' Daryl moved his hands some they were coping a feel of her breasts as she called Glenn. Maggie had given him the green light and it looked like they were soon going to be owners of a very large building. At the moment they only rented the club part. Carol was interested in looking through the whole building. It was four floors high so she wondered what else was there. 

'Ok, are you coming to the house tonight?' She asked Daryl. He shook his head.

'Got to do heaps here missing yesterday, and me being away a lot, need to help Merle out before this place crumbles down and then we really won't have any money!' He pulled her in kissed her, patted her bum as she left to go meet back up with Glenn and sort out the details of buying the building.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a rush forgive me for any errors or anything. let me know what you think and what you would like to see coming up.

Carol, Daryl, Glenn and Maggie were now all the proud owners of the building that owned the club. Granted Glenn and Carol owned the majority of the building but was the couples married it would be that each couple would own it half and half.

Carol and Daryl were signing their savings away for their share in the place, as were Glenn and Maggie.

Daryl and Glenn were keen to explore the rest of the place. They had never been in the other area's of it and they wanted to get up there and look around. In the end everyone went up the side back door down a narrow hall into an impressive foyer. The foyer looked out to the road there was a stairway up or an old creaky lift. They all started walking up the stairs. Glenn had a master set of keys to every room.

Of course when Glenn told everyone they were going exploring everyone showed up to look around and find out what it was like. Maybe they would find a dead body or something, Rick told them rubbing his hands together at the chance to explore an old cold case or something. Carol just rolled her eyes saying they better not find a dead body or she would never be able to set foot in the building again.

On the first floor it looked like it once was offices and big windows that looked down to the street. Merle was waving his arms around stating they should knock some walls out at they could turn it into a huge lounge with some bedrooms, a kitchen. It looked like each side of the building had its own set of bathrooms and showers. In actual fact each side of the building was split in two half that mirrored each other. They had once been used as old offices but throw in a bed or two they could easily become average size apartments or knock some more walls out to turn each floor into one massive apartments, one or two even three decent sized apartments on each floor and they could all move out of the house and everyone move into the building. Everyone started laughing until they realised that actually Merle wasn't so stupid after all. Each floor was as big as the club down stairs. 

Rick and Shane run down to the club and cranked up the music to see how loud it would be on the first floor. They couldn't hear anything. When first sorting the club out Glenn had to stick to pretty tough guide lines of sound proofing the place.

Carol and Andrea turned on taps and the water run a little brown eventually clearing to the same clear water that run at the club. There was water on every floor and the power was working. Glenn and Daryl had found the mains power locked in a metal lockable cupboard hidden under the first stairwell. 

As a group they moved from floor to floor until they got to the 4th floor. Which was pretty much the same as the other floors except the stair well went up to the roof. They all walked around the roof thinking that that would be an awesome hang out if they set it up with a BBQ and other things. A few potted trees and sun shades and deck chairs. There was a high concrete wall around the roof with drainage going all the way down if weather was bad. There would be no accidental falling off this roof if they chose to go up here. Carol already had made up her mind that they would turn one into an apartment for her and Daryl. Thinking also that they could also put a glass wall up around the roof to make safety better in case they ever have children or Merle got drunk he wouldn't fall off.

Daryl reached out to catch her hand, he squeezed it smiling. Carol was amazed he hadn't often been catching her first and smiling at her without her pushing him slightly. 'What do you think? You think we should turn them into apartments or something?' He asked her.

'If you think you can come in and out of here without much stress, you are going to have to park in the car park? We could get cameras and stuff?' Carol asked him. Daryl hadn't thought about that bit yet. He just nodded. 

'Maybe if Merle moves in we can drive together and stuff? Your going to be around mostly, like your office's in the club?' Daryl asked her. they had moved off to the corner of the building both leaning on a different wall facing each other and looking around at the sights they could see. 

'Mostly, we can sort it though someone will be around or you can park on the main road? It doesn't have to be a bad thing. We can set up lights and motion detectors and things. An internal set of stairs to the club and stuff! Either Glenn and I will be around I guess!' Carol told him. Daryl nodded seemingly ok once she told him it was ok for Merle to come and Glenn and her would be around. 'You have your phone, you can always sit at McDonald's until someone comes home!'

They moved over to where everyone else was sitting on the roof, Merle and Glenn were in a big conversation about how basically if they wanted to get an electrician to look through the place check the wiring and move out of the house and into the building and do an apartment at a time. Between the guys they should be able to get it sorted.

Merle and Daryl started scratching on a piece of paper drawing a mock plan of the building what every floor was the same marking out how it would be possible to turn each floor into three apartments leaving the top floor with just two apartments for Glenn and Maggie, Carol and Daryl. Decided by Merle because it was their building and Carol and Glenn needed offices and shit for doing stuff. 

Daryl was whispering to Merle about something and Merle looked at him scratched his head. 'If I move in under yours I can put in an internal staircase if you wana? Some of those twisty stairs so you can come up and down?' Daryl glanced around the group and nodded quickly, he was just about sitting on top of Merle, suddenly looking like a little boy lost worried about being left alone in the building. Carol could see he was having a slight panic attack about the whole thing thinking about how far away people could be.

'We also could have a door connecting our apartment to yours Daryl? Maybe our lounges could be connected so if your home alone you can just open the door to ours and I will be there? or we just have a huge lounge and we turn the top floor into a massive apartment with two bedroom wings?' Maggie offered him. Daryl nodded and started chewing on his thumb.

'Intercoms to each apartments?' Offered Tara coming around sitting beside Daryl.

'A bat signal to the police station?' Offered Shane. Rick kicked him and Daryl laughed. 

'Anyway you won't be alone, with what 11 apartments someone will be around! We are all moving in! Ummmmm Can Sasha and I move in to?' Asked Shane.

'Maybe, if you behave!' Growled Glenn.

So with that decided on the roof, everyone decided they were going to move out of the house and into the building just as soon as the wiring was set. There was enough room for everyone. Glenn and Carol looked at their finances deciding that they would all just move into the top three floors until they got sorted with enough money to start doing each floor. Which wouldn't take much time once the club re opened. 

They were all living on top of each other now so living on top of each other over three floors was going to be easy. Glenn rung someone to check the wiring that afternoon then they handed notice in on the house.

'Are you ok with all this Daryl' Carol asked him. Daryl was sitting in the drivers seat of the truck, chewing his lip and nodded. 

'Yeah I just need some help, I'm fine in there and fine out of there, its just getting in there at the moment!' He whispered to her.

'Ok I'm going to try to be there when you get home at the door, but you need to let me know ahead of time!' She told him.

'Yeah, its a shame my ribs are still busted and I can't lug bed's and shit up and down the stairs to there!' he whispers. Carol socked his arm and laughed.

'Yes I can tell your upset about that!'


	44. Chapter 44

The wiring was good to go, they handed the notice in at the shared house a place been part of the girls lives for over 4 years they felt a bit sad about leaving but happy to be moving on. Carol and Andrea stopped by and got heaps of boxes to start packing up their rooms and things.

Daryl was in Carol's room packing up stuff of her dresser wrapping up things as she packed up the bathroom. He hadn't said much over the past few hours about anything, he just knew Carol was moving out of the house into the building of the club. He was packing and helping move small stuff down the stairs to their big truck that they had at the garage, it was going to be the moving truck for everyone. It would all get shifted.

Glenn had gone back to the building and marked out rooms for everyone, and put a layout on the ground floor so the guys knew where all the stuff was to go.

'You ok about this Daryl?' Carol called from the bathroom, she had been waiting for 2 hours to see what he was going to say about it, so far he hadn't said anything about nothing, not one thing to do with anything from the building or the car park. She knew it was weighing on his mind. She knew she was pushing him and she shouldn't be pushing him so hard to be doing things that he didn't want to do.

'MMMMhhhhhh!' Daryl answered. Nodding his head slightly, to tell the truth Daryl felt slightly sick about this. He didn't want to burst Carols excitement. It was stupid he thought he was a owner in the building he just didn't realise by agreeing that he would be moving in there, sure he had joked about it but he wanted to stay in the house or stay at his garage. Daryl wasn't too keen to move in there. He didn't know if he could cope parking his truck in the car park every night of the week. The building was fine, the club was fine, it was just getting from the truck to the building that he had an issue with.

'You sure?' Carol walked up right behind him touching him on the shoulder. 'Your not ok with this are you?' Daryl just bit his lip not committing to anything, not wanting to say anything that could end up in a argument or a fight, they didn't usually fight or argue normally just silly things, but their relationship had been so rocky lately he didn't want to say something that would be taken the wrong way and end up with it all blowing up in his face. He couldn't cope with that on top of everything else.

'You don't have to move in there if you don't want to? You can just stay where you are? You want me to move in with you at the garage?' Carol asked him. 'I don't mind, I just want to be with you? Crap Daryl I didn't even ask you if you want to still move in with me I just assumed you would. You could move in with Merle?' He shook his head thinking that she would hate it moving into his garage it was too small, and he didn't want to share a room with Merle as long as he was nearby if he wanted or needed him. It was just he couldn't find the words to say it all to Carol.

'Daryl, look at me! Do you want to move in there or not?' Carol was trying to get him to look at her and he was looking at the floor, he shrugged his shoulders. Not wanting to look at her because he really didn't know the answer of the question yet. Truth be told he wasn't really sure about it. Since his attack a lot of things in his mind were being twisted around to not make the sense it did before.

'I don't know! I really don't know, I don't want to be left behind, but I don't know if I want to live there, and I don't want to be alone at the garage,' Daryl commented softly, 'Does that make me sound like a fuck up?'

'No it doesn't mean anything, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do,' Carol kissed him, 'I want you to be happy for you, not because you are doing something to make me happy! If you don't wan't to you don't have to do. I don't think your a fuck up either, I just think you need to think about things and you don't have to decide today.'

'MMMMMMhhhhhhhhhhhh!' Daryl picked up a box and walked out with it. Intending to walk down the stairs to his truck and disappear for a few days to clear his head.

'Daryl, don't run away again ok. Not over this,' Carol called after him. 'Besides I still need you to help me with some things and we need to sort out insurances. Please don't run! Not over moving into the building, I am happy to be in a pull out bed in your garage for the rest of my life, if that's what you want,' Daryl stopped, he looked at her and nodded walking down the stairs.

Daryl walked down the stairs wondering how she knew he was planning in getting in his truck and just driving away.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just going to put a warning here. Daryl goes a little ranty

Carol watched out the window to see what Daryl was going to do, she saw him walk out the door of the house putting a box of hers in the back of his truck, he fished around in the console of his truck and pulled out a packet of smokes. He walked down the street a bit looking over his shoulder to see if anyone would notice, he glanced up at her window as he lit one. Carol stepped back from the window so he couldn't see her.

She suspected he was smoking, he had given it up long before she met him, as he started dancing for Glenn as he found sometimes it was hard to dance all night when he was breathless because of it. It looked like he had started up a new vice. Or an old vice again. She could smell it on him, taste it in his mouth when she kissed him. No matter how many breath mints he had eaten or chewing gum, after shave he sprayed on himself. 

Standing down the road smoking was better than him running and her having to go find him again. Although she was pretty sure he would stick to their agreement of only going one place. It had been a big week for him dealing with everything he was dealing with and her problems with Ed on top of everything, she could imagine he wasn't coping with it all. Carol actually felt at peace with everything. Much more than she had in 4 years. She knew where Ed was and didn't have to worry about him popping up anywhere unexpected. Daryl had his own demons to chase at the moment and it was going to take a while for him to chase them.

Carol looked over her shoulder to see Andrea walking in the room. 'Your face is looking better!' Andrea said. 'Daryl worried that people are going to think he hit you, Merle told me he's worried about that on top of everything else, what are you looking at?'

Carol pointed down the street to Daryl, Merle had now joined him and they were standing there talking, Merle's arms were gesturing all around the show in the way that Merle does and Daryl was just standing there shrugging and pointing at the truck. Daryl and Merle had their own language from what Andrea and Carol knew, sometimes they didn't need to speak, some times they yelled abuse at each other but at the end of the day they stood side by side supporting each other. Daryl was nodding and walking back towards the house with Merle.

'Took Merle to see the doctor a few weeks back, he's seeing a srink! He wants Daryl to go with him! He's having a real bad time dealing with the fact he thinks he let Daryl down!' Andrea was saying watching them help Glenn wrestle a bed on the flat-bed of the truck. Well Merle was Daryl was standing there smoking another smoke watching, not being able to lift. He looked like he was giving directions on how to go about fitting everything on the truck.

'Why won't Daryl go talk to someone about it?' Andrea asked Carol quietly, Carol shrugged. They watched Glenn drive off with the truck, he was meeting Abe and a few of the other men who worked at the club at the building.

'I guess maybe talking about it he has to think about it! I think he is trying to put it in that corner and not think about it. He hasn't talked to me about it, granted I haven't pushed him to talk about it! He told Tara! He hasn't told me! I guess he's embarrassed that it happened, I don't know, even if he never tells me he needs to be talking to someone!' Carol told Andrea softly.

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she could tell it was him by the smell of the body spray he had put on. 

'You don't have to hide your smoking from me! Your going to kill me with all the spray you put on every time you smoke!' Carol said still looking out the window. He come right up behind her wrapping his arms around her resting his chin on her shoulder.

'I didn't want you to be mad at me!' He told her in her ear. She shook her head.

'I'm not mad, I'm just a bit confused more than anything, your shutting me out, I'm hearing about things through other people and not through you!' Carol said softly not wanting him to react to her words in a fight or flight manor. 'We need to talk, we need some of it in the open to heal to move forward!'

'I don't want you to walk away from me thinking I am thinking things about you that I'm not! We can't change what happened we can only change how we react to it, if you don't want to move in don't. If you do want to move in do it. If you only want to sleep over sometimes do that!' Carol was trying to keep the frustration out of her voice. 'Next week when then clubs back up and running, I'm going to go to counsellor and I want you to come with me! I want us to work on us! Not us trying not to upset the other one. If you want to know everything that happened to me I will tell you but I want to know everything that happened to you, I want it all out there so we both know where and what the other is dealing with!'

She could tell he was wired, they rarely had fights, she could tell one was coming. She didn't know what had been said between Daryl and Merle down stairs but she could tell he was still pinging from it. She took a deep breath she was ready for whatever was coming.

'I can't! I just can't!' Daryl let go of her and stepped back away, 'You don't know! You don't know what its like!' Daryl was beginning to shout at her. 'You have no idea what its like to be attacked by 4 men, you can't even begin to imagine what I see behind my eyes every time I shut them! I hear them, I smell them!' He was pointing his finger at her he was beginning to shake with rage. 'What do you want me to say? What do you want me to do?'.

Daryl was pacing around the room anger and frustration ozzing from him body. 'You weren't there! YOU DON'T KNOW! You were at home because they tried to get you the week before. ....... I was supposed to be protecting you by not letting you at the club .......Merle wasn't there!.................... No one was there! No one helped me!' Daryl looking around the room, feeling in his pockets for his smokes, he was borderline hysterical.

'They were supposed to be there! ..............................THEY WERE TO BUSY FUCKING AROUND INSIDE TO COME OUT WHERE THEY WERE SPOSED TO BE!............... Merle, Shane and Rick! They were meant to be there! I was waiting for them!..........................4 men! 4 men put their cock's out in my face tried to rape me! one fucked my mouth while another held a knife to my throat! ...............................IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR?' He was screaming in her face, she stood there watching as he unravelled, she took a deep breath to steady her shaking body, she really should have expected this at some stage for him to unravel.

'Merle, ......... Fucken Merle was supposed to be there, he was supposed to FUCKEN be there! ...... I though he was going to save me he didn't come!' Daryl pulled a smoke out of his pocket and lit it with shaking hands inhaling not giving a shit he was smoking inside.

'THEN FUCKEN SASHA HAD TO RUN A RAPE KIT! Do you know how humiliating that is. Ya fucken best mates girlfriend doing swabs on ya to get DNA off cum all over ya body, ya face! ..............................................Everyone looking at ME! ...........................STARING AT ME!........... I want people to stop starring at me like I'm a freaken freak!' Daryl started pacing again around the room, Carol noticed Merle had slipped into the room the moment he started screaming and yelling, Carol wasn't sure if he even noticed he was there watching Daryl unravel, Carol knew he was listening to his every word. Carol would have to address that later. 

'Everyone feeling sorry for me! Shane and Merle had to help me fucken shower! Wash their shit off me!' Daryl was rambling pacing the room dragging on his smokes. He walked to the window and put his hands on the window still leaning forward looking out.

'Then how could I tell you? How could I break ya heart like that? Letting ya know what happen?' Daryl was openly crying now smoking looking out the open window. 'How could I tell ya?' He whispered.

'How was I sposed to tell ya that someone did that to me? Look at ya face?' He said looking out the window lighting another smoke. Shane and Rick were in the doorway looking slightly sick. 'How can I keep looking at ya face knowing that you know some guy did that to me. . I wasn't strong enough to fight them?'

 

Carol started to approach Daryl from the side. 'Don't, just don't, I can't! I can't look at ya face knowing that you know what happened to me!' He held his hand out to her to stop her, she pushed it out of the way and wrapped her arms around him. 

'I don't care!' She pulled his smoke from his hand chucked it out the window and hugged him tight. 'It wasn't your fault! But we need to get help we can't do this alone no more ok!' She held him tight his body was stiff and shaking, Daryl finally gave into the hug and sank into her body. Rick and Shane managed to peel Merle off the wall were he stood frozen during Daryl's whole rant. All three men feeling slightly sick knowing that Daryl had ranted that they didn't come, they were not there. 

Merle staggered down to Andreas room and slid down the wall with his head in his hands trying to stop himself from crying by breathing deeply. Shane and Rick stood there for a moment before joining him sitting in the bare room against the wall. All three men deep in their own thoughts.


	46. Chapter 46

Daryl come down off his rant and Carol managed to get him to sit on the floor to try and calm down a bit. She saw the other men go into Andrea's room, she could only imagine what they were all thinking. Feeling. She felt sick, he had told her some of what happened and to be honest the thought of someone holding a knife to his throat made her feel sick. 

Carol pulled out her phone to call Sasha, she quickly organised a meeting with a counsellor that afternoon and she was dragging him there today. Enough was enough he needed to talk to someone and she needed to talk to someone. She pulled him to his feet looked them both over to make sure they were clean enough to go anywhere. She made Daryl change his shirt then got him into her car. She quickly told Andrea what was going on and she needed to check on Merle. Daryl had said some things and he probably wasn't doing so well. She told her she was taking him to see a counsellor right now. That they would be back later if not they would be at the garage if anyone wanted them.

Andrea nodded watching them leave going up to find what sort of state she may find Merle in. Everyone had heard Daryl yelling from the street, the women choosing to stay outside sending in the men in case Carol needed back up. She didn't need back up she trusted Daryl completely

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark by the time they got to the garage. They stumbled up the stairs in the dark, both of them drunk off their faces. They gone to the councillor and talked and talked, they made an appointment for the following week, walking out hand in hand. Daryl had spilled his guts and Carol had cried the whole way through. The lady they spoke with had managed to bring them to an understanding of sorts that they could leave in a better place.

Then decided to go to the pub nearby just to have dinner, to keep talking and one thing led to another and before they knew where they were they were as drunk as skunks. It started when a waitress glared at Daryl after looking at Carols face thinking he must have done that to her. He saw her looking at him with a shocked face and for some reason instead of making him mad it made him chuckle, then he sculled back his beer, encouraging her to finish her drink. 

He ordered a bottle of wine and a few more beers and before long they were knocking back shots just nibbling at their dinner, talking really talking. They eventually were not served and asked to leave the pub. They giggled and said they would call a ride. They stood there waiting Daryl had Carol pinned against the wall whispering naughty thoughts in her ear, he had his hand up her shirt, kissing her hard that the people at a nearby table were embarrassed. They didn't care, really they didn't

Carol called for a ride from the only person she thought would come regardless of how they were feeling about them, she managed to pull up the number. Tara, new to the group of friends knew more than most about their situation. She had picked them up tooting outside the bar, they poured themselves in her back seat. She dropped them right outside the workshop no questions asked apart from be careful and waited with her lights on the door while Daryl fumbled with his keys to get the door open. Waving goodbye as the door shut she drove back to the new building where her bed was now.

Stumbling up the stairs Daryl tried to find the lights while Carol made her way to the toilet stripping off all her clothes at the same time, because she was drunk enough that you couldn't just pull your pants down, you had to take off your shoes and pants and everything else. She brushed her teeth and decided to climb in the shower to wash the spilt beer off her. 

Pretty quickly Daryl who was equally as drunk climbed in behind her reaching around her middle pulling her to him. He had been busy pulling his bed out of the wall then decided to come into the shower and join her. Twisting her around to kiss her, she kissed him all the way down his body, he groaned loudly as she took him in her mouth while kneeling in the bottom of the shower. He pulled her up before he came in her mouth pulling her with him wet and naked through the flat looking for towels. They clumsily dried each other before tumbling into bed. Daryl pulling her on top of him so she could climb on him and control the situation. 

'No no, we need to stop! I forgot to take my thingy!' Carol tried to tell him as he was kissing her and running his hands over her, trying to encourage her to ride him, lifting her slightly so she could come down on him. 'Don't lift me, your ribs!'

'What thingy?' He growled at her wondering what was going on trying to clear his head slightly as she was telling him NO he wasn't sure why she was saying NO. She never said no except when he had her period. 'You not want this?'

'My pill! That thingy! We don't want any thingy's running around at the moment!' Carol muttered into his mouth. He grumbled and rolled off the bed to the floor and stumbled into Merle's room. She could hear drawers from a dresser hitting the floor, he soon come back holding a strip of condoms. Standing there swaying trying to tear one off in the dark.

'Help me get it on!' He growled at her pulling her too him, ripping it open from behind her back while standing there swaying trying to roll it down his dick. He pulled her back onto her fiddling around to find her clit to see if she was ready to climb on him. At this stage he wasn't even sure how he was maintaining an erection, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He rolled her over and they rolled right off the bed onto the floor both of them laughing about it, she was underneath him. Daryl took a nipple into his mouth and decided that it was time for him to move down her body and suck her where his fingers were working her. She as pushing herself into his hand groaning with pleasure. He sucked and licked her moving back up her body before turning her again go go doggie style. He entered her leaning over her back then pulled her body back up flat against him so he could touch both her breasts and her clit without losing his balance and falling into some thing. He pulled out and lay on his back pulling her onto him so she could ride him. 

He was trying to clear his head, at the same time rubbing her, he could hear her coming, he couldn't see her face, he shortly followed which he thought was crazy due to the amount he drunk. he pulled out, took off the condom and threw it in the direction of the bathroom, pulled a blanket off the bed too tired to think about moving plus the room was spinning. 

'Ya ok?' He mumbled at her pulling her onto his chest, holding onto her tight.

'Yeah I'm with you, I'm ok!' She whispered back. He didn't remember much after that.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I don't have my Daryl feels today, Mainly because NR is pissing me off on social media. but here goes....... have to get my Caryl together

'Get up arsehole!' Daryl felt someone shove his foot, he looked around and found he was naked on the lounge floor above the garage, he could feel a cold breeze of his arse hanging out of the back of the blanket. He could feel Carol lying on him. He was stiff and sore, his head was pounding. He felt sick, but in a good way, his mind flashing back to last night. He also saw a pissed looking Merle standing over him. He just shut his eyes hoping he would go away and leave him with his pounding head.

'Fuck Daryl! What the fuck you do in my room? There's used condoms on the fucken floor of the bathroom!' Merle growled kicking his ankle again. Daryl tried to move away but with Carol at his side and the bed behind him he had no where to go but sitting up. 'Fuck you arsehole! Wake the fuck up!'

'What?' Daryl mumbled. Pushing himself up trying to keep Carol's naked form covered from Merle's eyes. Pulling the blanket up to just about her head. She was moving he knew she was awake by her groaning. It wasn't a sexual groan it was a 'what the fuck happened groan!' She was trying to sit up but he was trying to keep her lying down not exposing her naked form to Merle.

'Everyone has been looking for you arsehole! Wasn't till Tara told us at midnight we knew where you fucken were! FUCK You!' Merle was pissed, walking around the flat seeing the mess they made last night. He kicked at his dresser drawer that was hanging out of the door. Carol was stirring at his side opening her eyes looking up seeing Merle looking down at her. 'Ya couldn't pick up the fucken phone?' He asked her. She tried to rub her eyes and stop her head from spinning.

'Ummmm can you pass me a shirt?' Carol whispered to Merle, he wandered off to his room climbing over stuff finding stuff that had been pulled out of his drawers, he brought her back a tee shirt and a pair of his shorts dropping them on her. Carol pulled it over her head trying to keep covered as much as possible. 'God I feel sick! Turn around!' She told Merle.

Merle turned around Carol wiggled into Merle's shorts rolling them over praying they would stay on long enough to get to the bathroom to find her clothes. Oh God, her head, she looked around Merle's room was trashed thanks to Daryl looking for condoms. She grabbed some toilet paper and picked up a used condom off the bathroom floor. Gross. She was sore in all sorts of places feeling like she had bruises on top of bruises in some places. They had taken a big tumble off the bed last night and hard sex on the floor. She groaned again looking at her still bruised face in the mirror.

She picked up her pants off the floor and sniffed them. Gross, stale beer and it looked like they had been trampled over by them wet last night. She quickly threw them along with her shirt, bra, and panties in the washing machine an turned it on. Hopefully they would be washed and dried by the time she could leave. Merle was on fine form angry with Daryl who was standing there naked bar a sheet wrapped around his waist. They were facing off. Carol was sure Daryl was still drunk, he would have blown a bag if he tried to drive.

Carol decided that her swaying stomach needed a drink a soda. Daryl and Merle were still arguing as she slipped into the kitchen to find a drink, there was nothing there so she went barefooted down stairs to the staff room holding up Merle's pants the whole way to go into the fridge down there were she knew there would be can's of drinks. As she come back up the stairs she could still hear them arguing and by the sounds of things Merle was addressing some of the things Daryl had said the day before. Daryl was groaning about Merle opening the curtain and didn't appear to be keeping up with the conversation.

Walking through the lounge she handed Daryl a soda and looked for pain killers in their cupboards. She pulled out their medical kit and hunted through it. Mainly plasters and tap stitches until she found what she was looking for. Something to make the spinning stop. Taking two and handing Daryl two she climbed up into his bed pulling blankets off the floor onto her. Groaning at them to shut up so she could sleep. Merle and Daryl wound up to have another argument about what Daryl said so Carol put a stop to it.

'I took him to the councillor at the hospital, we made appointments, Daryl made an appointment for you and him to go together, and we made another one for me and him!' Carol called out from under the blankets. 'Can we please stop yelling so I can feel sorry for myself?' Shutting her eyes hoping to keep the light out of them.

'You did?' Merle asked Daryl, who nodded sort of feeling weird because he wanted to give Merle a hug and tell him he was sorry for pointing the finger at him yesterday he knew it wasn't his fault but he was so mad about everything. He reached out to Merle who gave him a hug.

'Yeah, its going to take time, but I need to get with dealing with this. You, me, Carol, Andrea?' Daryl mumbled. 'We got to be able to live our lives, together or apart! I don't know I need time I need to sort my head!'

'Right ok! Put some fucken clothes on sick of starring at your arse! You better get it down in that workshop tomorrow. No more fucking around right, I not carrying your arse no more!' Merle growled at him but everyone knew he was cuffed that he and Daryl were going to hopefully sort things out.

Daryl mumbled something about shifting into the building and he had to help with that stuff.

'All Carol's shits shifted Andrea and I put her bed up last night. We are on floor 3, you me, Andrea and Carol. Rooms nearby if you wana. If not we stay here!' Merle stated 'They need ya arse over at the house after lunch to help clean it though, wipe shit down and stuff!'

Merle was off into his own bedroom swearing and cursing about the drawers all over the show. Daryl walked naked to the the toilet letting his sheet fall, then naked back to bed much to Merle's complain who was trying to pack some of his stuff up. Daryl muttered that him pulling out all his drawers did him a favour helping him pack, he then crawled up the bed got under the blankets and pull Carol to him, his hands going to her breasts out of habit.

'You think your touching those with your brother in the room you have another thing coming!' Carol growled at him snuggling backwards so her back was against his front feeling that he now had an erection pressed against her back.

'Just let me hold them while I go to sleep like a safety blankie!' He whispered in her ear.


	48. Chapter 48

Carol and Daryl fronted up to face the others to help clean at the house. Both of them still a little drunk but at the same time the beer they drank with lunch probably wasn't helping. Merle drove them over. Daryl spent more time groping Carol than he did cleaning so Merle separated them by making him work along side Andrea to clean in her room while Merle helped Carol clean up.

It was the first time Carol had been alone with Merle, in fact since the day they sat together outside the hospital the day Daryl had tried to scrub his body into pieces.

'Ummm I wana thank ya for sticking by Daryl!' Merle muttered while he was wiping down a window beside Carol, she looked at him. Stopping what she was doing to really look at him he seemed a bit unsure what to say next. 

'I love him!' Carol told him.

'I know but its been hard for ya, with him being like he has, its hard for me and he's ma brother! I feel like I let him down!' Merle had stopped wiping was watching her. She turned around facing him, leaning sideways on the window still.

'Would you walk away from Daryl though?' She asked him, he shook his head. 'I'm not going to walk away unless he tells me to, or he does something to make me, like sleeping with someone else!'

'Yeah he's not gona do that shit!' Merle muttered. 'Can I show you something?' Carol nodded, Merle pulled her into the bathroom and shut the door.

'Your not going to show me your thing Merle are you?' Carol joked with him as he blocked the exit so no one could come in. He dug in his pocket and come out with a little black box. He handed it to her, she opened it and a ring was inside a beautiful ring. 'Awwww Merle, you should have asked me before Daryl did!' She joked still quite buzzed. 

'Andrea fuck it, is it ok?' Merle looked unsure about it about everything.

'Perfect! Just don't ask her if she wants to? or do you wana? Ok!' Carol told him. She gave him a hug after she handed back the ring. Daryl and Andrea pushed open the door standing there looking at them.

'What the fucks going on in here?' Daryl demanded to know reaching past Merle pulling Carol out to him. Carol giggled thinking it was funny, Daryl didn't think it was funny as he wrapped his arms around her asking what the fuck they were doing in the bathroom with the door closed.

'Merle was just showing me something!' Carol giggled. Andrea looked at them shaking her head.

'Told ya Merle no one want to look at ya thing!' Laughing she walked away. Daryl was still shooting daggers at Merle who just held his palms up in mock innocent, deciding to tease Daryl a little longer.

'Don't Merle its not funny, show Daryl your thing!' Carol giggled.

'I already seen his fucken thing, did you show her ya dick?' Daryl was confused about what was going on, it wasn't funny to keep teasing him as he was getting worked up about it.

Merle pulled him into the bathroom to show him his thing. Daryl come out slapping Merle on the back. 'Jealousy doesn't suit you brother!' Merle growled at him. 

'Well don't do shit like that winding me up!' Daryl looked at him. Carol just shook her head and went back to do the last few minute jobs that needed to be done. 

'How are you going to do it?' Asked Carol.

'Dunno how did Daryl do it?' Merle asked. 'You said yes!'

'God don't do it like me! I hid in the bathroom for like an hour!' Daryl growled from the bathroom, he was wiping out the shower. 'I got this, then freaked out that she would hate it!' Daryl pulled off his shirt pointing to his tattoo. Merle come over looking.

'Knew you got that shit because of something to do with her!' Merle muttered. 'What were you going to do if she said no?'

'She told me she wasn't going to say no I just needed to ask her properly! After I asked her if she wana!' Daryl looked at Merle. Carol walked in looking at them listening. 

'She will say yes Merle you just need to tell her you love her and want only her! That's it, all you need to say!' Carol commented.

'But what if she say's no? What then, we moving in to ya building that would be awkward as fuck!' Merle growled.

'I can ask her what she would say if you asked? If you want to? Or you can leave it on the dash of ya truck and see if she finds it then you can ask if she wana?' Carol smirked looking at Daryl.

'Honestly Merle just go in there and say, 'I want you to know what you mean to me and go from there.... just don't say fuck or shit or anything like that. I love you and want to be with you! Promise her what you want to promise!' Carol tried to push him slightly. 

'What now?' Merle growled. Carol nodded.

'If you want to? Or tonight you could give her a lap dance and have it wrapped in a ribbon around your dick?' Daryl offered. Merle run his hand through his hair saying he had to think about it a bit more. He left the room putting the box in his pocket.

'Your so mean Daryl!' Carol giggled.

'That fucker been giving me arseholes since I asked you if you wana, pay backs a bitch!'


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today, moving on

Carol knocked on the door of the room that Andrea and Merle were sharing not far from the room Daryl and her were sharing. She looked around like all their rooms at the moment there were beds and boxes of stuff. A dresser was shoved up against the wall. Daryl, Merle, Andrea and Carol were sharing this half of the building, showers and bathrooms. On the other side was Tara, Rosita and Abe. For some reason Abe had invited himself to live with them all and Rosita seemed to have a friendship with both. Shane and Rick insisted she move on in and she did.

'Hey thanks for shifting me! I really appreciate it! I feel like we haven't touched base in weeks!' Carol climbed up onto the bed with Andrea. 

'I want to thank you for giving me a free place to live and a night club to party in every week!' Andrea told her back.

'I don't know if its going to be free, we need to do a lot of work here, prob a nominal rent/board for power, water, stuff and things!' Carol told her laying back on the bed. 'The guys are all down stairs painting still?'

'Yeah, but I think its just going to be me here anyway, Merle keeps avoiding me and when I tried to ask him something he looked at me like a deer caught in the head lights!' Andrea muttered.

'I don't think he's breaking up with you Andrea!'

'What, why, he's been avoiding me all day, all week in fact. He hasn't even wanted to' Andrea whispered, 'Have sex!'

'Well maybe he just has some stuff on his mind?'

'Like what stuff, honestly I'm just about done with this, does he think he's the only one affected by what happened with Daryl. Its affected all of us, you, me, the others we all feel the affects of it along with him. I mean I can't compair with what its been like for Daryl or for you but we are supposed to be a team, me and him and now he won't even look at me!' Andrea complained. 

'He loves you! I know this, he told me! Don't read to much into it, you know what these Dixon guys are like, all cocky and self assured then on the inside scared little boys! Don't throw him to the curb yet, just wait and see what happens ok!' Carol told her. 

An hour later, Merle and Daryl found them curled up in Andrea's bed watching a movie, talking quietly about life in general. 

'Dinner?' Merle asked them. The girls nodded. Moving around to get dressed to go out somewhere they would have to buy in some food soon and figure out what they were going to do with that. In the house they all chipped in money for food and there was food. A big meal got made every night. There was a roster for people to write on to let them know who was home or not, who was cooking. 

Glenn was talking about having a kitchen put part of the first floor to service the club for serving food for functions and stuff or couples nights. A working restaurant, did they all just want to do their own thing now, in their own places, it was something that could be sorted later. There was a lot to think about. Right now they needed dinner and needed to get some food for the next morning. There was a store down the road and a Chinese place down the road which is where they were heading. As they left they were joined by Tara and Abe, Glenn and Maggie came too.

Merle was fiddling with his pocket, Carol and Daryl knew what was in there, he still hadn't managed to ask Andrea yet. Merle, was walking beside Daryl, he gave him a look as to say fucken do it now. As they walked along the road he caught her hand to hold in his as he slowed his pace to drop back from the rest of the group. Daryl managed to keep Tara and Abe keep going even though Tara kept glancing back. He nodded for her to keep walking into the restaurant. 

They went in and Daryl and Carol couldn't help but press their noses against the window to catch a glimpse of Merle proposing to Andrea.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Merle was walking along the street beside Daryl fiddling with the ring in his pocket. Carol and Daryl glanced at him and his pocket. He knew he couldn't take the stress of not asking her any longer. He dropped back behind Daryl and snagged Andreas hand so she would walk with him instead of beside Tara. He slowed his step and Daryl speed his up so everyone was soon way ahead. He didn't have to ask Merle knew he was moving them out of his way so he could ask. He finally pulled Andrea to a stop.

'We need to talk!' Merle said looking around to see they were standing outside the bank, highly romantic, he wasn't a romantic sort of guy but this would do.

'Are you doing it here? On the way to dinner?' Andrea asked him.

'What?' Merle growled confused.

'Breaking up, breaking up with me here in front of my friends!' She gestured towards the group heading into the Chinese place. Tears were beginning to well in her eyes as she looked at him, looking around to see who else was going to see him break her heart.

'Fuck I'm not breaking up with ya! I just wanted to ask ya something!' Merle growled at her. 'Fuck! I'm fucking this up!'

He reached in his pocket and pulled out his ring box. 'I stopped ya because I wanted to ask ya something, ummm, I want you to stay, with me, I'm no good with this shit Andrea you know it but here!' Merle Dixon thought fuck it and got down on one knee in the middle of the street with cars driving past.

'I just want to know if you'll have me?................ Forever like! I..................... know I'm a arsehole but I want to be your arsehole!' He gumbled, she still hadn't said anything but was starring at the ring box. Merle opened it to show her the ring, 'You wana? Fuck! I didn't me that! Please would you be mine?'

He stood up being on the ground that long was doing things to his knees. 'Say something? Anything!' He begged her, she didn't say anything just stood there crying and nodding.

He took that as a moment that he could get a ring on her finger. She hugged into him kissing him hard on his mouth. Carol and Daryl come spilling back out of the Chinese place to cheer them. Abe and Tara who had been reading menu's while waiting wondered what the heck was going on when they saw the ring and Merle picking up Andrea they knew.


	50. Chapter 50

'We need to open by Thursday Glenn! There is no way we can be off another week. We also need dancers here rehearsing on Wednesday night, for a run through!' Carol and Glenn were looking around the club on Monday. It was mostly done. Nothing major had been broken that it wasn't up to code. Ed had been too drunk to cause major damage to anything that mattered. 

Carol was sitting on the stage with paper work spread all around her calling in favours to get the bar restocked, lights rewired and Ty the sound guy was tweaking a few issues with the sound system. Apart from just needing the dancers confirmed they were good to go. 

'So what do you think about my idea?' Glenn almost pleaded with her.

'If you want to. You need to sort it all out. I don't know where we are going to get the money because everything is as tight as for the next month at least!' Carol looked at him.

'I can sort it, we all have equipment, Daryl and Merle have stuff everyone and stuff and things they can bring in, we just need a few rooms on the first floor!' Glenn was excited, Carol had just agreed that the strippers and anyone else who wanted to, they were going to have a work out room or rooms until things were sorted on the first floor. The club was on the ground floor and into the basement. 

'You and I are not going to be able to take a cut out of the profits for a while Glenn, until we get back on our feet properly. I am completely wiped out, I wiped out most of Daryl and my savings, I'm going to have to rely on him to feed me for the next month!' Carol told Glenn.

'Yeah the same for me, but we not paying rent here, if we get the others to pay us some rent we can eat and stuff!' Glenn muttered.

'I'm not going to be able to pay you for stripping, I'm going to make Daryl work the bar with me, so we don't have to pay anyone else. I'm going to offer Tara free rent, if she work one night a week free!' Carol looked sideways at Glenn.

'I will ask the guys if they will dance for tips for the next few weeks till we get some money in. The insurance is gone on repairs.!' Glenn was doing a tally up on affairs and bills that needed to be paid.

'Right ok, I have to go to the garage and do the accounts there so we don't lose that! I haven't been in for a bit, I need to sort that too!' Carol stood up and between Carol and Glenn they got all the paper work into the office to attack again tomorrow. Glenn and Carol quickly co signed some bills. Glenn shoved them in envelopes to go out and pay the bills. Three nights to show time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carol was driving towards the garages when her she heard a pop and steam or smoke come out from under the hood. Flippen heck this was all she needed. She had meant to tell Daryl that the check engine light had been on for a while, but with everything that had happened it just skipped her mind. She was standing by her car trying to ring Daryl or Merle when a sleek car pulled up beside her the window wound down a man with sunglasses leaned out asking if she was ok. Carol nodded that she would be ok. He was leaning out the window and Carol waved him on saying she would be fine. 

She noticed his car drive off and park down the road a bit. His hand went out the window adjusting his mirror to watch her as she attempted to open the front of her car. Smoke and steam was billowing everywhere. She waved the smoke away, She was no mechanic but she could tell her engine was fucked and Daryl was going to be pissed that she hadn't mentioned it sooner. Some of it looked melted.

Daryl would be pissed about it, she knew that Merle would be pissed about it. God she drove the car into the garage every week Merle would tell her why the hell didn't she show him if Daryl was away with the Fairies. Merle had been helping in all area's since Daryl's attack. They had soon become good friends. Good friends or not he was going to be pissed that she put herself at risk and now she was standing at the side of the road and a strange guy was watching her from a distance.

Daryl or Merle wasn't answering their phones, or the office phone, she was standing on the side of the road by her smoking car and she had enough. Fuck it what else did she need to put up with she felt like taking a tire iron to the car a bashing the living heck out of it. She noticed that the car that stopped before was moving again. Carol had an uneasy feeling and decided to pop the trunk and take her tire iron out anyway. Where her car broke down wasn't secluded but it was a very quite area of down lots of vacant building. 

Fuck she called Daryl again, he still didn't pick up. Out of desperation as the car turned back into the street again, having done a u-turn was coming back and pulled up again she dialled Rick who she knew was out driving around in his police car. She quickly told him where she was and he wasn't far away and was coming directly to her. Her phone rang it was Daryl she told him what happened he was coming with the tow truck. She knew Daryl was at least 7 minutes away, imagining him racing straight to his tow truck to come get her. Hopefully Rick would come quicker.

A really handsome guy got out of the car across the road and walked across to see if he could help. Carol stood on the opposite side of the car saying she was ok a ride was coming and her car was about to be picked up. He quickly explained he didn't mean to frighten her at all and was just worried that she was in a rough area of town.He was trying to say something to her but Carol couldn't understand him because she was starting to panic as he walked around the car. She was backing around the car keeping an even distance between them. Carol drew a breath when Rick came speeding down the road, he had Rosita with him he quickly got out of the car.

To Carols surprise Rick walked up to the guy and shook his hand. 'Martinez what you doing out here man? You scared the shit out of my friend Carol here!'

'Just saw this ladies car blow up in front of me, but I think she's going to hit me with her tyre iron!' The cute guy said. Rosita giggled, walking around to stand by Carol. Rosita put her hand on her should to calm her. She wasn't surprise Carol was in a panic after the past months they had had. 

'Carol's a bad arse! You better watch yourself! Martinez used to work here with us and moved away, now is back working with us again!' Rick explained to Carol. Carol blushed red, trying to hide the tyre iron behind her back. He was starring at her intently like he thought she might be lunch. She couldn't stop blushing under his gaze. 

'I'm sorry I should have said who I was, when I offered to help!' He walked around the car to shake her hand. He was smiling and appeared to be flirting with her. 'I just saw a pretty lady in distress and wanted to help!' He pushed back his sunglasses and gave her a dazzling smile. He shook her hand and put a hand to her shoulder, leaning in to say he was harmless. Carol could tell he was a smooth operator probably having women throw their panties at him. He had a nice build, Carol couldn't help but wonder what he danced like.

Daryl's work truck come speeding down the road in the tow truck drove past ahead of her car and backed up so he could load it, when he was close enough he jumped out. He caught Carol's breath as he always did his muscles showing under a black singlet and his overall tied around his waist because of the heat. He had sunglasses on and walked confidently down to where everyone was standing. Greeted everyone who was standing at the back of the car, taking note of the new man standing close to Carol, He quickly hooked up the car on his truck. Winding it on glancing at them watching him work. 

Daryl wasn't a stupid man, he could tell the man was checking Carol out. Daryl felt a surge of jealousy rage through him. Who was he and why was he there. He seemed to be talking to Rick. Glancing around he could see a flash car across the road. He assumed him come in that. Daryl wasn't keen on anyone taking an interest in Carol and this guy better step back, Daryl tried to keep himself in check as he walked to the back of the car where they were standing staking his claim by putting an arm around her and leaning in to give her a quick kiss on the mouth.

'You ready?' Daryl asked her after greeting Rick and Rosita, he had given the new man his best glare to tell him to back the fuck off. Rick quickly introduced them. Daryl nodded and said a brief hello.

'See you guys tonight!' He told Rick and Rosita thanking them for coming to Carol's aid, keeping his arm around her helping her into the truck which he probably didn't need to but he wanted to show the other guy she was his, he had her and she wasn't up for grabs. He boosted her high up into the cab. He walked around and climb into the Drivers side.

'You mad?' Carol glanced his way. He shook his head and scooted over the bench seat.

'Just don't want no guy looking at ya like your a beno box!' He leaned down and kissed his jealousy away. Moving his hand up her leg she swatted it away. 

'Come on lets get going before Rick has to come back and write us up for indecent exposure!' Carol giggle. He nodded, looking in his mirrors he drove off back to the garage.


	51. Chapter 51

'Guess who's back!' Daryl was telling Merle as they were loading Carols car off the truck, he was fiddling with straps and things. It didn't take Merle long to figure out that there was something up between Daryl and Carol as she took off like a bat out of hell into her office to 'start working on the books!' Merle was beginning to wonder if they would ever catch a break. The past two months had been insane, he had however seen Carol remain at Daryl's side showing how much she was in love with him.

'Fucken Martinez!' Daryl growled at Merle, Merle made the face that he knew he would make. There was no love lost between them both. Martinez had cocked blocked Merle more times than he could think about it. Merle scratched at his neck before looking across at Daryl again. 

'Oh really! that guy thinks he's a walking chick magnetic! Is that what's got your cock all in a twist?' Merle asked him. Daryl was scratching a mark on his arm. He run his hand threw his goatee and started chewing on his thumb a little. He looked at Merle and nodded his head slightly, admitting that he was thinking about that.

'He was looking at Carol!' Daryl finally said after a few minutes, they were grunting as Merle and he were holding the weight of a pully letting the car come down to the car park to start looking at it properly. It was still steaming, they both coughed wondering what the heck it looked like under the hood.

'Oh? Looking at Carol because Carol was out with Martinez? How the fuck does Carol know him?' Merle was clearly confused about what had actually happened. Daryl was looking at him.

'Yeah moved back here, you won't be smirking when he sees Andrea! Stopped to see if Carol needed a hand when this happened!' Daryl growled at him again. Merle understood now, he pulled up and he was there probably flirting with Carol like he did any women he ever met.

'He ain't going no where near Andrea!' Merle stated.

'Yeah he thinks girls panties are going to fall off if he smiles at them! He's back working here now, so best hope Rick and Shane don't invite him over for dinner! Can't imagine them not inviting him for a drink at the club on mixer night though!' Daryl was huffing and puffing about it as he reached inside the car to pop it open to look at the damage.

Daryl opened the top of Carols car. 'This is fucked!' He slammed the lid down again. 'Take the tyres off they are brand new and anything else that's good, I will get her to get her shit out of it!' Daryl was in a right mood now, he was fired up about Martinez thinking he was the golden dick, and he would end up being a dick with Carol about it and have another argument or fight about nothing.

Merle reached out to Daryl stopping him. 'Cool ya jets before you go storming in there, you just sorted stuff out! Calm down!'

Daryl looked at him and took a walk around the yard a few times before heading to the office.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

'How long has the check engine light been on this time?' Daryl asked her walking into the office to find her going through ring catalogues instead of the accounts. She looked up at him and gave him what she hoped was a winning smile.

She was waiting for this since she come into the office wondering which one was going to come in and blow their stack about her car. In the back of her mind she hoped it would be Merle, but she knew it would be Daryl she could feel the tention in him the whole way there from picking her up. She knew it had something to do with the other guy. Daryl wasn't often jealous but sometimes he couldn't help it if he thought his boat was rocking.

'Ummmm' She started to say.

'Don't give me that shit Carol, the whole thing melted! ..................................Your lucky ya car didn't go on fire.......................... I can't fix that, its a heap of shit now!' Daryl growled at her pacing around the room. 'What else have you forgot to mention? Anything else going to rise up and bite my arse!'

Daryl pull the keys to the truck out of his pocket taking off the shop keys he needed. 'Drive my truck for now, until we can afford to buy a new car!' Dropping them down on the desk. 'Put fucken oil in it, there are big fucken containers of it just out there! Don't drive around with lights flashing on it!' He turned and walked out of the office and stormed upstairs. Carol knew he was pissed they already been through this her not asking for help with the car it had generally slipped her mind.

Carol stood there watching as he took off, Merle come walking in smirking. 'Someone's got his panties in a twist because of Martinez! The original stud of town. Someone is a little bit jealous that he was trying to help you on the side of the road. Not to mention that you basically fucked ya car! Taking it apart for parts is all its good for!' Merle was leaning on the door frame of the office.

'Ya better go calm him down so I get some work out of him this afternoon!' Merle wander off back to the workshop to start ripping parts off her car. He was whistling away to himself as he went.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

'Are you mad mad? Or just jealous mad?' Carol come into the flat above the garage to find Daryl standing there making a sandwich to eat. There was a new supply of food in there she could only assume one of them did a shopping run for food today to feed them while they were at work, he turned looking her up and down taking in her outfit.

Skin tight jeans, a fitted top that showed off what she had to offer. If she leant forwards he knew he could see right down her top. He beckoned her over. Pulled her in for a quick peek and smacked her bum with the hand that wasn't holding a sandwich.

'Your driving me crazy, your car was broken down and then I showed up with you looking like that and he was all over it! He's a wanker!' Daryl swallowed what he was eating and kept her close. He filled a glass with water and started drinking that. He offered her part of his sandwich. She shook her head.

'I might be a little bit jealous, but nothing I would admit to in public!' He told her while still eating. Stuffing the rest in his mouth so he had his hands free to touch her body.

'Because some hot guy who thinks he's god's gift to women stopped to help me with my car?' She asked him. He nodded, having finished eating and had both hands around her.

'You dont' know what he's like! You have no idea!' Daryl said against her neck.

'Well if he's friends with you all I have some idea!' Carol told him remembering how she met them all. 'You know I met you stripping don't you! I didn't just come in here to get my car fixed! You know I know you were all strippers, none of your friends surprise me, I just take them with a grain of salt!'

'He's not really my friend, Merle hates him! I know him or of him! He has his eye on something he tries to get it. He had his eye on you!' Daryl told her. Carol shook her head telling him that it didn't matter if he had his eye on her at all. 

'To much trouble for me, I will stick with the guy I got! We also need to think about what we are going to do for the Christmas Eve party! I have some ideas in the office! Come down!' Carol tried to pull him with her. He was having none of it he had other idea's that involved his bed that was still in the flat.

An hour later both of them freshly showered went down stairs to look at what Carol had in the office. It wasn't long before Merle gave Daryl a hurry along to help in the garage.


	52. Chapter 52

Tuesday afternoon saw Glenn and Carol banging around in one of the 1st floor kitchen, they were trying to set it up so they could use it for the time being for a communal kitchen. It wasn't working with everyone coming and going and soon the club would be opening and everyone needed to be fed. Glenn had brought some second hand tables and chairs form an shop. He and Abe had brought them into the rooms. Abe soon left to go to his other job which left Carol and Glenn trying to sort everything out.

Out of all the kitchens this one was the best. They also had rigged a massive TV from the house to one of the walls and dragged in the two couches and someone had found some bean bags. The stuff that filled a house to the brim spread out across 4 floors wasn't really filling it. So they thought having a base camp of where people could hang out, where there was food to be had would bring them all together meanwhile until each floor got worked on. It was kinda like school camp thought Glenn, with better food.

Glenn was cutting up veggies to go into a massive casserole Carol was making. She tried to count in her head how many they were feeding that night. Daryl, Merle, Glenn, Rick, Shane, Abe then she doubled it for the women and added Rosita. 13, 13 people to cook for. They were going to have to cook something else. She pulled out a bag of potato washing them and stabbing them with a fork shoved them in the oven to bake. She asked Glenn what else they should make, he really didn't know, then he thought maybe they should duck over to the store and buy some salad stuff and do some grilled chicken for Rick, Shane, Abe and Glenn, this was getting confusing who was where and who was doing what.

'Did we always feed this many people?' Carol asked Glenn.

'Well I didn't this is my first night on kitchen duty, honestly mostly you girls did it. Probably you, Michonne and Andrea just whipped things up. He watched as Carol had about three things on the go in the kitchen. She was also in the process of getting Glenn to put veggies through the wizz to make a veg soup. For anyone who was watching what they ate. It was getting complicated. 

They needed to sort a menu with low carbs and normal stuff at each meal. They also needed everyone to start paying their way and chip in for food. Glenn wasn't too bad in the kitchen though he learnt quickly and together they managed to put together a pretty decent meal for when everyone come home. Carol started writing down ideas for meals that would feed lots of people that wouldn't take all day to prepare.

Glenn went through the cupboards to see what they should put on a shopping list and what needed to be brought. He was surprised at what they actually had and what they didn't have. They had just emptied what was in the house into boxes, it was pretty simple over at the house most nights only 6-7 people to feed, they had almost doubled that in a short time and because most of the kitchens were not that flash they were going to be cooking as a group for a while.

'Who took care of all this before?' Glenn asked her. She just looked at him and shook her head in wonder if he thought the fairies come every week.

'Who do you think did it all? All us girls did!' Carol told him. 'So do you know a guy called Martinez? He's a cop!' 

Glenn stopped working and looked at her. 'Martinez? Make their panties drop Martinez?' 

'I don't know what his first name is, olive skin, nice eyes!' Carol tried to describe him. Glenn nodded.

'Yeah keep away from him if you don't want Daryl to lose his mind. He's a bit of a lady killer! If Merle and Daryl run into him there will be fireworks! Merle doesnt' like him much!' Glenn tried to explain him. Carol looked at him nodding her head, maybe Daryl did know who he was, he did seem to not really like him this afternoon.

'Too late when my car broke down he stopped to help me! Daryl didn't look to impressed! 'Make your panties drop??' Carol asked him. Glenn started laughing really hard. 

'I imagine that went down like a cup of cold sick! He's a ladies man, a lady killer. Right, we are pulling a building meeting tonight! I am not bloody putting peoples clothes through the wash either, I went into the laundry room and there are like baskets of clothes there waiting to be washed. We are not bloody house mothers just because this is where we work!' Growled Glenn, he looked as frustrated as she did, she had actually found Rick's jean's and tee shirts thrown down the stairs today like he had hoped they would fall down the stairwell all the way to the laundry room.

'Tell me Glenn how many loads of washing have you done since you have been with Maggie?' Carol asked him. Glenn blushed. 'Yeah probably about the same amount of loads as Daryl has done! Don't worry about it, there are 3 machines down there and 3 dryers if they can't put their own washing through eventually they are going to have to turn their own panties inside out! I'm just doing mine and Daryl's!' 

 

Glenn decided to duck out to get a huge chalk board and started to block it up with names and days of the week. Names across the top and day's down the side so they had a visual of who was where and who would be home to eat until things sorted out. Suddenly their group had doubled in size, with the addition of Rosita, Abe and Tara, and Rick and Sasha moving back in they had grown into a huge group. 

Glenn also had a sort of roster down the side of jobs that needed to be done during the week each couple could be responsible for a job. Carol laughed when he had Rosita, Abe and Tara down as a couple.

'I'm telling you I'm not doing it all, we need to be working on the club, just because we are going to be here the most doesn't mean that we need to cook and clean everything!' Glenn was saying, he did so much work at the club every week and it was falling behind, Glenn did all the cleaning, dishes, wiping down stuff, toilets every single day after it was opened. Carol was amazed at how much he did do. She knew she did a lot especially with working out all the books, sometimes she had mopped the stage and cleaned the showers for the guys, the club needed to be scrubbed just about every other day due to the oil and grease on the men.

'Glenn you realise you are only noticing all these jobs that need to be done because before hand you were always at the club! I was only there part time, how do you think all these jobs got done!' Carol tried to say again.

'I'm sorry I didn't realise how much all you girls did!' Glenn muttered. There was noise in the hall Carol and Glenn looked out Rick, Rosita, Shane were standing there in uniform coming off shift coming in for the night. Rick was actually starting to undress in the hall, not caring who saw him standing there in his underpants, everyone had seen less. They had brought with them a extra guest who was carrying a bag. No! No! No! Thought Carol, Daryl and Merle were going to flip out.

'We thought we could put up Martinez for a few days! That's ok isn't it?' Asked Shane, Glenn looked like a deer caught in the head lights, he looked like he wanted to say NO FUCKEN WAY!. 

Well its a bit bloody late to say no now thought Glenn he was standing there with a bag in his hand and a winning smile. The Dixon's were not going to be happy about this. Andrea come bounding up the stairs behind them with Michonne in tow. They greeted everyone stating they were going to get out of their work boots. Rick followed Michonne up the stairs. Martinez eyes watched Andrea and Michonne rear ends as they walked up the stairs. God! thought Glenn this was going to be insane with who was dubbed 'Golden Dick Martinez!' Living with them.

Shane was asking Carol where they should put him. She suggested in the side with Abe, hopefully the big red head could keep him under control. Daryl was going to love this. Carol led the way to where Abe lived with Rosita and Tara, she was confident both women could deal with them, she wasn't sure what the relationship was between them, all three of them but it was working for them.

Rick had come back down dressed to help locate a bed with Shane, which left Martinez alone with Carol who was trying to explain what was going on within the building and how everything worked. He was starring at her.

'Look I'm real sorry I scared you today!' He said to her, to which Carol just nodded with no comment.

'Can I take you out for dinner or something, a date to apologies?' He walked towards her smiling, she shook her head.

'No that's ok, I'm with Daryl!' Carol told him. He gave her another smile, and walked around the room, Carol could tell he was a guy who wasn't used to being told no, she could also tell he was harmless, his pride more offended than anything.

'Dixon, Daryl Dixon, really? I could offer you more than him if you want to try it!' He tried, she shook her head and went to leave, thankful that Shane and Rick were dragging a mattress and base in. 

Merle and Daryl were helping with the base,, they must have run into them down near the first floor where they had just shoved the spared stuff, extra beds and things that were not required. They were still in overalls stripped to the waist. Daryl looked like he was ready to punch something. Carol knew by the look of all the men's faces they had heard him asking her out. On Daryl's nod Merle and Daryl let the base go and it accidentally on purpose fell down wedging Martinez against the wall, it come down hard. Rick and Shane moved quickly to free him before he suffered an injury.

'Sorry!' Daryl muttered, reaching out to Carol for her hand, he was thumbing her ring around on her finger, he was trying to bring himself under control not to punch the man. He was trying to reason with himself that he had asked her out and Carol said no and she was with him. Daryl was happy about that, but wasn't happy about Martinez trying to take what was his. Not that he owned Carol, but the guy needed to back off.

'Do we have time for a shower before dinner? Dinner smells great!' He wrapped his arms around her so Martinez had no doubt in his mind that they were together. Merle and Daryl nodded again at Martinez and took Carol with them as they left the room.


	53. Chapter 53

Carol was first to admit dinner was as akward as hell. Both Daryl and Merle kept Carol and Andrea at their sides and when Merle had to go get something he almost passed Andrea onto Daryl's lap for safe keeping. Everyone was talking all at once as they were all chilling out around after dinner. Glenn had called a meeting and Carol was writing down idea's and general time tables for everyone so they knew where they were at.

Not set in stone, everyone could do what they wanted they were all adults but if they were going to be cooking for 14 they needed to know if 14 were actually going to be home or not. Who was going to be where and when, there was also a rough outline of who was dancing what nights so meals could be adjusted. It was going onto the black board then it was up to them all to keep it updated with new stuff.

Glenn also announced he wanted all the guys including Daryl down in the club in half an hour. Martinez looked up waiting to be invited, Glenn wasn't sure, Daryl moved with Carol to help out in the kitchen, he saw the plates, Rick came to help also. Daryl was looking annoyed when Martinez came in flirting with Andrea to help out pretending that he was going to help with the dishes. Merle was going to do his block. He had gone down stairs with Glenn to help out some more with heating and lights before then.

Andrea was looking at him as if he had a extra head. Carol couldn't help smirk as Daryl tried to block him from approaching Andrea without it being noticeable about it. Martinez couldn't understand why his charm didn't appear to be working with Carol and Andrea. But to be honest Andrea was used to Merle's behaviour so someone coming on strong was weird for her.

Carol only ever had eyes for Daryl for the past few years. Martinez was being looking around at them wondering why his charm didn't appear to be working. He hadn't noticed that both women sported sparkly rings on their fingers. He was a flirt, both women could handle his flirting and were knocking it out of the park, Daryl wasn't to keen on leaving them alone with him even though he knew they would be safe with him, except for his constant flirting.

Carol was going down to the club and invited Andrea to come with and keep her company until it was over. Andrea had got the hint quite quickly that Carol was trying to do. She was trying to help Daryl out since he appeared to be trying to keep both women by his side to help Merle out, no one knew where Merle went. Daryl seemed to know what it was about, but they were not talking. 

They headed down stairs where Glenn had a bit of a workout routine going and a dance off with everyone practising and dancing to music. Carol went behind the bar and poured Andrea and her a drink. She had one topic and one topic only she wanted to talk to her about. Weddings, weddings and weddings. What was Andrea's plan's on a possible wedding Carol also wanted to talk dresses and wanted to know what Andrea thought of the dress she was thinking off

Carol reached into her big bag she had been carrying around for weeks finally admitting her shame to her sister in-law to be, what her secret shame was. She pulled out magazine after magazine of bridal mags. Offering different types of weddings and cakes and just stuff. Carol had it all planned in her head, but wasn't to sure about it all.

Carol kept half her attention on the stage and half on her topic they were talking about. Andrea took to the topic gladly. They noticed Merle had arrived back he gave them a wave and seemed happy that the girls were together without the local stud nearby. Martinez had basically followed everyone down to the club. He watched them dance for a while and soon joined the men on the stage, Carol was right he had the moves to dance on stage. He could move and when he took his shirt off to move alongside the men he had a body to be proud of. 

Carol gave Glenn the nod to invite him to join the group if he wanted to join and work. Merle looked horrified about the idea, Daryl stood by smirking as Rick was teaching him a routine. He would have to work hard to keep up with the rest of the group. Abe seemed to like him, in fact Abe seem to have taken a real shine to him. Carol couldn't help but wonder how he would feel if Abe hit on him. Daryl left the stage and come upstairs to watch the stage from with them. He really wanted to talk with Carol.

'Would ya be upset if I danced on Saturday nights?' He asked her. She looked at him surprised at what he asked. More surprised that Daryl had suggested something without her pushing him into it. She knew he loved dancing it was great to see him in his happy place.

'If you want to dance Daryl you can! If you don't want to you don't have to!' She told him. He looked at her and grabbed her hand and pulled her into the dark corner of the club so Andrea couldn't see them or hear them. He wanted to talk to her with out Andrea watching what he was talking about.

'Your not upset or anything?' He asked her.

'Your one of our best dancers! Why would I be mad! As long as your not doing lap dances. If you want to Dance dance, if you don't want to dance you can work the bar!' Carol whispered to him. Hoping she was making herself clear that he wasn't doing lap dances. 

'Your a funny chick you know! I thought you might be a little jealous about me stripping or something!' He asked her.

'I don't' want you doing lap dances!' She whispered in his ear pulling him close by the top of his jeans. Leaning into kiss him. He backed her up against the wall. Kissing her. He could feel how he was feeling towards her as he pushed up against her.

'I can give you a lap dance tonight if you want?' He whispered in her ear. She was nodding.

'But if you want to dance dance, you love dancing so go for it, we might need to wax your bits though, do a bit of man-scaping!' Carol couldn't help but snort trying not to laugh it was part of this he hated, he had let it all go since his attack and he needed some serious work to get things back smooth again. Daryl glared at her in the dark. Carol had taken over his upkeep over a year ago, he still screamed in pain every time she waxed him.

'You love making me yell!' He growled at her. Carol was still trying not to laugh but chocking in the process of it. 

'It has its perks, I will kiss you better, will do it after here so its got time to calm down! Before Saturday night!' Carol was still giggling. 

'You don't mind?' He asked again. Carol shook her head, to be honest she was thrilled that he wanted to do it, get back into some sort of routine and doing something that he like and something that he was good at. 

'I can't pay you, and you will have to save your tips to buy me presents!' She teased him. He pulled her close again kissing her hard.

'I have a present for you!' Daryl said in her ear, he looked over her shoulder and saw that Merle had joined Andrea at the table, they were flicking through the magazines at the table. 'Come with me and I will show you!' He pulled her right into the corner. Carol pushed him away laughing at him for trying to get into her panties while her brother was sitting at the table beside them.

'Come on lets go upstairs and sort your situation out!' Carol told him. He was groaning covering his crotch thinking about it. He helped her gather up her mags. Andrea and Merle followed them downstairs so they could go up the stairs to their rooms. The whole group went up together. They dropped off most on the way.

Merle unlocked the door into their side of the building. He locked it behind him again, all four of them walked in looking around, they didn't have much. A TV from Carol's bedroom and DVD player, they had a single bed that they pushed up against the wall as a couch. A couple of chairs and two fully furnished bedrooms that were offices at some stage. 

On the other side there was a kitchen, bathroom with showers and another 3 offices. It was a huge space, a huge empty space. 

'I'm going to buy a couch tomorrow, table and chairs and shit!' Merle muttered looking around, 'What else do we need?'

'Stuff and things!' Andrea told him. 

Merle put the heating on to warm the rooms up.

'Come on Daryl if we are going to wax you up we better get started!' Carol pulled him into the bedroom. Merle was laughing hard hold his hand in front of his dick laughing out loud about Daryl having to get fully waxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to hear about Daryl getting man scaped let me know


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your all a pack of dirty bitches. God here goes, it might take me a day, reading up about CC. Look at the flower NR. funny stuff.

'Well go have a shower first I'm not touching any of that while your all sweaty from stage and work!' Carol was pointing at Daryl gesturing to his dick and pointing all around that general area. 'Make sure its not to hot other wise its going to hurt like hell!'

Daryl made a face and covered himself from her gaze thinking about how much it was going to hurt, truth be told it wasn't that long but long enough for him to know it wasn't going to be as bad as the first time but going to be right up there.

'Just do it now I will shower after!' Daryl complained, he still had engine oil on him from work and he was smelling now because he been dancing downstairs without topping up deodorant.

'I'm not going near it or touching it with it all yuck like that! You smell like engine grease! And cigarettes!' Carol told him. He made a guilty face at her, he knew that she knew he had been out smoking, she assumed the roof because he never left the building alone.

'Well you want to dance, you can't go out there with all that hanging out the side of your G string!' Carol leaned against the door frame smirking at him. 'You go and I'll start warming the wax, we are going to need a new bucket load!'

'Am not, its not that bad!' Daryl complained trying to get a good look at everything in the mirror standing on his tippee toes to get a decent look. He was still holding himself in one hand admiring his body when she threw him a towel and told him to go shower while she could still be bothered doing it.

'It looks aright, I mean I don't really need to do it, can ya just shave it?' Carol shook her head. Daryl tried a different tactic. 'Maybe I could be Tarzan in a natural state?' Carol shook her head again. Shaving it would just make it itch within a few days.

Daryl pouted like a little boy looking at him butt and dick in the mirror. He looked at her and she just raised her eyebrows. 'Come on I will shower with you!'

That was enough to start getting him moving through getting everything waxed. He wrapped a towel around himself to walk through the lounge, Andrea was sitting on the bed out there watching TV and gave him a wolf whistle and started waving money at him. Carol giggled knowing she would have been waiting there since they come in to do it, tease Daryl. He batted the money away and groaned as Carol kept shoving him towards the shower.

'Don't you guys go fucking in ma shower!' Called out Merle from the bedroom, Daryl shook his head then called back.

'Which shower is yours?'

Carol blushed this time taking him by the hand before Merle could answer. Merle followed them into the huge bathroom 3 showers and 4 toilets for this side of the office block. 'Mine is the one in the middle, don't want your crud in there Daryl!' Merle teased him.

'Ummmm actually if you two could use the one on the end when you come home from work that would be great, save getting the oil from the cars over all the showers!' Andrea come in as well and pulled herself up to sit beside the bathroom sink. She had a pair of tweeters, and started plucking at her eyebrows.

Carol looked around and sat between the other sinks and indicated for Daryl to go in. 'You all going to sit there while I shower?' He grumbled.

'Nothing better to do! Then we are all going to watch while you get your arse wax! Can see all that hair hanging out of it from here!' Laughed Merle. He pulled himself up onto another part of the bench also indicating for Daryl to go shower. 'Ya getting hairy brother like a monkey, not nice and smooth like me!'

Everyone was laughing in a good way, it was funny for Carol she hadn't had a family for years and this was now her family, she would marry Daryl and Andrea would marry Merle and then that would mean they would be family for each other. Carol was beyond excited to push forward for it. Everyone left and Carol climbed into the shower beside him kissing and cuddling getting him clean.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl was lying on his back on the bed, he managed to shove Merle out of the room and locked it using the office keys so they wouldn't come in and watch, having them there the whole time he was showering, laughing and talking was bad enough. He put a towel across his dick and put a hand up over his eyes.

'You know I've see it before!' Carol told him and she climb up him sitting back so she was on his thighs, half to keep him from kicking out half because it was fun.

'I know but I don't want ya to get too excited and do a half arse job!' Daryl muttered. He too a breath in as she applied wax to his chest putting the stuff on and pressing down and pulling at it to pull it off. She giggled to herself at his yell. She shoo'd him as she moved across his chest leaving a red mark behind him. 

She started going down his tummy and abs waxing the strip of hair down there. 'Ready!' He nodded. She pulled.

He tried to move off the bed while yelling 'FUCK!!!!' She was still sitting on his thighs so he couldn't move. She pulled his towel away and everything just about shrivel up into itself almost in fear. She giggled about that, knowing it wasn't going to end up like that. He was anything but scared about her waxing him.

'Roll over!' She told him He had that look in his eye, the one that wanted sex, reluctantly he rolled over letting her have full access to his butt and cheeks and everything else that needed wax. 

She started with the hair at the top dippy part of his arse. He groaned, in pain or pleasure she wasn't sure which. She quickly spread was right down his crack she saw him tense as she pressed the strip and pulled. He groaned in pain, mixed with pleasure she wasn't sure which he always made incredible noises to her any time she waxed him. She quickly finished his arse and his crack moving onto part of his body that usually interest her a lot.

She moved off him enough for him to roll over.

'I changed my mind!' Daryl tried to sit up and move. Carol looked down at him spreading the wax on his bikini line shaking her head knowing he still wanted it done but couldn't really bear the pain. It was a catch 20/20 that they went through every time she waxed him, what amazed him was he always got slightly turned on and waxing sessions usually turned into hot hard sex. Carol was wondering what would happen this time.

She put the cloth on to pull the wax and he grabbed her hand. 'No, don't!' He called out as she pulled the strip his legs trying to buck her off. She leaned forward kissing his mouth to shhhh him, he leaned into the kiss then she pulled away putting wax on his other side and repeating the same process.

She worked her way across his dick doing small bits at a time, then going to his sack, moving him this way and that so she could see what she was doing. He moaned every time she touched him, half excited, half in fear that she was going to hurt it. He pulled his arm back over his face again, trying not to say anything or call out. He did every time she pulled on him. 

Finally she put the tub of wax aside and told him that she was finished. By this time he had a hard pulsing hard on. He just lay there peeking out at her from under his arm, he knew this game, they played it often, he had to ask for it otherwise she would leave the room with a huge dick to deal with. She usually half tied him up to the bed head at the end of a waxing session but she didn't know if she should or not. He usually loved it when she took control and made him call out .

She knew he wanted her to put her boots on so she pretended not to notice him lying on the bed as she moved around the bed, taking off her robe to reveal a corset he never saw her put on while he was drying himself. He still didn't say anything his eyes just stalking her around the room. She moved past the bed twice and he was watching she could feel his eyes burning her skin.

She pulled open a dresser draw pulling out a pair of pants to put on, over her panties and corset. He watched as she flicked them out, to put on, she picked up her knee high boots and put them on the dresser. Turning and looking at him. He had removed his arm and was watching her intently. She raised her eyebrows and smirked at him.

'Your choice you know you have to beg!' Carol told him, 'What do you want me to put on? Are you going to beg me!' Carol knew she was teasing him, trying to get some of their old spark back into there relationship back where he wants her to tease him more and more. She bent over to start putting on her pants.

'Stop!' Daryl's voice growled out. Carol stopped looking at him in waiting to see what he would have said next. 'Ummmmm put ya boots on!'

Carol pulled her boots on, it had only been moments since she got off Daryl he was still raging hard. He was watching her while she zipped up her boots he was really interested, moving off the bed towards her leaning over and zipping them up to her thigh. He was extremely hard, he tried pulling her into a kiss and she turned her head.

Carol pushed him away looking in his eyes, 'I said you had to beg!' She pushed him back onto the bed and stood there starring at him hard and erect, 'Now beg!' 

He rolled over on the bed crawling up to the top, mucking around in her panties drawers pulling out another pair of spenders. He held them out to her, 'Please?' Then he blushed bright red. Carol took gentle control tying him loosely to the bed head and hovered over him. 

'I told you to beg!'


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess what Daryl's probably going to get bitched slapped this chapter.

Daryl he shook his ties loose he knew she hadn't tied him hard that he couldn't shake it but he felt great, they were both sweating and Carol lay down on top of him as he roll her to the side and kissed her hard. She run her hand over his body, down his back waiting to see if he would say anything or not. 

'I need another shower after that!' He said into her neck. 

'Yeah ok, I don't know if I can walk or not yet!' Carol whispered into his neck, he was kissing it, her eyes looked over his body he had some marks on him. She hoped they would go away before Saturday. If he was serious about it all, about starting to strip again.

They looked at the clock, Daryl's skin looked like it needed something on it to sooth it. Carol got up to go through her waxing kit to find some soothing cream. She wrapped herself in her robe and Daryl grabbed a towel to put around his waist. The two of them tried to sneak out of the bedroom to the lounge where they were greeted with a round of appaulse from Merle, Rick and Shane. All sitting around watching the TV. 

Carol raced past them into the bathroom as Daryl slowly walked past them with his towel around his waist to stop and talk. See what was going on. Carols face was flaming bright red about them sitting out there while they were having sex. Neither of them had been very quiet.

'You better hope all those marks go before you dance on Sat night!' Rick commented pointing at Daryl's body.

'Nice Dixon see you got a full wax!' Shane chuckled.

'Move out of the way arsehole! Can't see!' Merle growled at Daryl. 'No one can fucken sleep with the racket you two were making!'

Daryl just yawned and stretched, 'Fuck you!' He told them as he went through to the bathroom.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thursday night saw the reopening of the club. Friday night, Carol was working the bar with Daryl and Tara at her side. Daryl was in a bit of a spin because Martinez had perched himself at the bar watching the show trying to work out how the place was run. He was going to start a routine next week, Glenn had told him to hang out and watch. He was hanging out a the bar annoying the crap out of Daryl because he was flirting quietly with Carol.

Carol had told him to calm his tits basically which left him in even more of a mood so not to cause a scene at the bar. He already had dropped two bottles of beer and spilt half the ice all over the floor. They had to clean up glass and ice, now Carol kept looking at him side eyed. Andrea, Maggie and Michonne were also there watching Rick, Glenn and Merle on stage. Daryl was annoyed because he was flirting with them as well.

He felt powerless to do anything and really felt like he wanted to punch him. He knew that Carol would kill him if he started a fight in the bar. Kill him for fighting over stupid things as well, Martinez knew what he was doing. Just doing enough not to do any damage but enough to be a royal pain in the arse.

He was still fuming when the end of the first set come to an end and he was stuffing up orders left right and centre, Carol took him aside and told him to sort it out or go do something else. If he couldn't focus he was not needed, he could swap out with Maggie. He nodded and left. Maggie come behind the bar and shrugged as Daryl stalked away from the bar down the stairs and disappeared out behind the scenes.

Maggie worked the bar well, Carol and her had done it before, she supported Glenn fully, without fuss. She supported the friendship between them and had been a amazing support for Carol since Daryl's attack.

Carol felt relief as he left because to be honest he was making her nervous getting all wound up because someone was encouraging him to get worked up. She wanted him to calm down because he was seeing things that were not there.

She loved Daryl, it was odd, because there had been times she wondered where they were going, she had committed to him but he was still jealous of someone who was harmlessly flirting. She knew he was doing it to get a rise out of Daryl. The fact he was biting made Martinez do it even more. He just needed to ignore him and he would probably stop. 

In fact Martinez looked quite smug when Daryl left the bar and went out behind the scenes, and promptly stopped flirting with everyone. That's when Carol knew he was being a real dick. Also Daryl was being a dick. She hated to think what Merle would be like, he wouldn't hold back he would punch him out. Cop or no Cop he wouldn't care.

Carol didn't have time to think people were coming to the bar as it was half time and refilling drinks she quickly forgot about worrying about Daryl she knew he would be fine with the guys out the back.

The show started again, Carol was surprised after the 3rd act was announced as a special guest by Ty the sound guy, then 'Robin Thicke blurred lines lyrics' started playing over the sound system. She knew the set off by heart, studied it today in fact. She looked towards the stage over a customers shoulder and was blown away to see Daryl on stage. She could tell by his body language he was pissed and he was dancing up a storm.

There was a loud scream that went through the crowd of the regular women who knew who Daryl was. The fact that he had been missing for nearly 2 months was crazy, he was one of the biggest pulls into the club. In fact women asked where he was regularly, in fact more than 5 women had given Carol their phone numbers to give to him to call. Carol just threw them in the bin.

She just stood there watching as he danced, really really well, in fact he was really really turning her on, which was his intentions she was sure. She was surprised when the music ended another song come straight on. 'I'm bringing sexy back!' Daryl was flanked by Rick and Glenn. Holey shit! Maggie climbed up onto the bar to look down and get a better look. Michonne had moved to the railings to watch better.

This was number they had been working on by the looks of things and Daryl was just mad enough about everything not to give into nerves. Carol must admit that it was a hot number the guys nailed it. Girls were screaming their heads off all trying to put money into their 'G Strings'. 

Carol caught Daryl looking up and giving her a smirk, she knew what he was doing, and if he thought he was going to make her jealous he had another thing coming. Carol had been watching women throw themselves at Daryl for two years now, she was used to it.

After they finished he went out the back changed and made his way through the crowd stood in front of the bar and ordered a drink. Women were hanging off him touching him and flirting. Carol kept working ignoring him. He was being a fame whore and trying to flirt with other women at the bar to make her jealous. The funny thing was that he wasn't very good at it. Not smooth like Martinez, but he had his shirt open so they could see his amazing body. 

After about 20 minutes of barely legal girls throwing themselves at him she had had enough, leaned forward over the bar tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention. When he turned to look his smirk fell from his face as she tipped a pitcher of beer over his head. 


	56. Chapter 56

Daryl just stood there with beer dripping down his face and his body, Carol turned her gaze away from it trickling down into his pants and started serving someone else like nothing even happened. Martinez was laughing out loud and was making dumb comments. Carol's face was flashing bright red. Andrea and Michonne come closer to the bar to see what was going on.

The young women scattered so it had its desired affect. Michonne gave them her deadly stare and they moved even faster. It made Daryl look like an arsehole and Maggie had to turn away to stop from laughing. Daryl stood there a full 30 seconds before he stomped off down stairs.

Maggie filled in Andrea and Michonne what was going on. Andrea was mad on Carol's behalf and was threatening to go slap Daryl for being a dick. Tara in the end managed to settle everyone down, and poured Carol a drink to calm her nerves. Everyone was starting to settle down as the club started to close the for the night.

Carol didn't see him again until they they started cleaning up. Merle had to go upstairs to wait while Daryl quickly showered and changed. When he come back things were winding up. He had been pacing like a panther waiting for the last customer to leave then he took the stairs two at a time until he reached the bar.

Carol was beyond mad at Daryl his behaviour had been shocking more so with him flirting in front of her. She didn't need to put up with that shit on top of everything else she had to deal with lately. She had supported him and because someone had dared flirt with her, she felt like he had basically slapped her in the face.

If he thought it was going to blow over he had another thing coming. Fucken dickhead. Carol finished counting out the till and handed it to Maggie to put in the safe.

Then it was all going to be on. A rip roaring argument in front of everyone. Carol's face flamed as she saw his face set as he approached the bar. He wasn't putting this on her, or his attack or anything. This was all him being a dick. She wasn't going to put up with his behaviour any more.

'Oh no!' Said Maggie looking at his face, 'I'm out of here!' She managed to drag Martinez away from front row seat. Tara fled right behind them.

'So you thought it would be funny to tip beer all over me?' Daryl growled at her.

'Yeah, it was bloody funny!' Carol told him fiddling with the beer taps and fixing up glasses. 'Just like you letting women feel you up! Fucken humorous!'

'What's ya fucken problem!' He growled again. Carol glanced up at him, and shook her head. 'You been flirting with him! He's been hanging around like a bad smell!'

'That fucker been flirting at you all week!' He growled again. 'Am I sposed to stand here and watch that shit!'

'Daryl just go away, did you see me flirt back? No now next time you decide to come flirt with women in front of me again you will get more than beer dumped on your head!' Carol told him quietly leaning on the bar, making sure he didn't miss one word she said. 'You do that again I will run you out of the club myself and ban you from stepping foot in here again!'

'Now listen to me, get out of here and let me do my job! While your at it go find yourself a nice little corner in our building to curl up in cos if you think your sleeping with me tonight you have another thing coming!' Carol growled at him, he knew he was in the dog box well and truly. Carol beckoned him forward and put something in his hand. 'When your ready to act like a grown up let me know!'

She walked past him and down the stairs leaving him standing at the bar. He looked down at his hand and it held her ring. Maybe he had taken things way to far tonight. Fuck! Daryl put his head in his hands he had been a right arse he should have known better than to pull that stunt in front of her! Merle come up the stairs to the bar after Carol had stormed past them, Andrea had noticed the missing ring and went after Carol. His job was to deal with Daryl.

Carol was done! She stormed up the stairs past her friends and headed up to her room. Fucken dick! Ugh. She was so mad. Andrea come into her room.

'Want to go out for a drink?' Andrea asked her, looking at Carol who looked like she was about to burst into tears. Carol nodded. They grabbed their keys and purses. Some places in town would still be open. Walking out the front door they walked down the street to find something open.

Carol was fuming mad as they hit a night club brought drinks and hit the dance floor, soon they had guys wanting to dance with them also, they let them in to dance along side them. 

After a while Carol felt like she was being watched, looking around the club she saw Shane and Martinez standing near the bar. Martinez was watching them dance while having a drink. Carol pretended they didn't see them. It soon become hard to do so as they brought them drinks out to the dance floor, Sasha was working and Shane had a free pass to do whatever he wanted. 

Both men started dancing with the girls. Martinez was pulling out some rock and roll moves with Andrea while Shane was trying to get Carol follow some dance moves. They were all having a great time. Carol was putting away the drinks with Andrea right by her side drink for drink. Shane cut back knowing they were on a mission of some sort. 

It soon came time for them to leave to go home. They wandered the few blocks back to their place, the girls stopping at McDonalds to buy food to eat. It was about 4am in the morning, Carol had her arm around Shane he had his other arm around Andrea. They were quiet drunk by this stage Martinez used his key to open the main doors to let them in.

Shane got them into the lift, and Shane dropped of Martinez off onto his floor and took Andrea and Carol to their half of the building, knowing if Daryl or Merle caught a glimpse of him anywhere near their girls sparks were going to fly. He was holding onto Carol who was threatening to tip back down the stairs. Andrea was already trying to sleep in the area beside the lift. He managed to sit her between his legs keeping her sitting up as the sobs started, she had been putting it away telling him how much Daryl was a dick.

He couldn't get their keys. He ended up knocking on the door and Merle come in boxers to the door having been asleep.

'I got you a special present! Two drunk women! Just what you wanted!' Shane told him. Merle looked at Carol and then Andrea who was rambling about something from the floor about how Daryl was a cunt.

'Lucky me! It is just what I wanted!' Merle considered is options before calling inside. 'Daryl come get ya women and try not to be an arsehole!' Merle called into the lounge, Daryl Come to the door, took a look at Carol and bent down and picked her up off the floor taking her into the lounge. Merle had half carried half dragged Andrea in taking her first to the bathroom, Andrea lunged out of Merles arms towards Daryl calling him all sorts of arseholes. Merle looked at Daryl who was just sitting on the couch bed thing in their lounge cradling Carol in his arms as she was ranting about what a king dick he was in her drunken state and just shook his head. 

Daryl finally managed to shhhh her by kissing her mouth, while she wasn't watching he managed to get his ring back on her finger, hoping that tomorrow she wouldn't give it back to him. He helped her to the toilet then dragged her through to the bed. Holding her close, he had just spent the past worst 4 hours of his life sitting in the lounge waiting for her to come home.

He knew he was going to have to come up with something to have her forgive him but he hoped by the time her hangover cleared she wouldn't be so mad and would forgive him.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this story is just a story if you don't like it don't read it.

Carol rolled over in bed looking at the time, it was late, past lunch time. Her head was pounding she rolled over to snuggle into Daryl who was sound asleep beside her. He felt her moving and pulled her in close. Her head was fuzzed as she played out the events of the night before. Oh God! Did she really do that. Did he really do that? How were they going to fix this.

Did he really do that, oh god! She tried to think, she was in bed with him, she went out with Andrea. Shane and Martinez were there, oh god he was going to flip out again. He bent down to kiss her head. He didn't seem that mad, more loving and his hands drifted over her in a way that she felt he didn't want her to go anywhere. If he was still really mad there was no way he would be in the bed, but sleeping in the lounge. 

'Morning, how's the head!' He asked looking at her, she half opened her eyes looking at him, his face showed the same story his hands told, he wanted her not sexually but there was a need in his eyes of her not to push him away. He looked extremely sad and sorry for himself.

'Horrible, I'm sorry!' Carol whispered, he nodded and reached past her handing her a sports drink Merle had dropped off after going on a run for Andrea to get hangover supplies earlier. Carol had still been sleeping so he just stayed in bed dozing with her. He bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth.

'Nah I was a dick! I shouldn't have done that to try make you jealous!' Daryl whispered back. 'Look my hairs all shiny!' He patted his head.

Carol's face flamed against his chest. Looking at his hair and indeed the beer had mad it shiny. God she did that in front of everyone, however he had flirted with other women right in front of her. 

'God Carol!' Daryl hung his head. 'I never should have tried to make ya jealous by flirting, I'm so sorry I did that!'

'I'm sorry I gave you your ring back! I was so mad at you!' Carol whispered hoping he would give it back. She was surprised when he moved her hand and there it was sparkling on her finger. He twisted it around her finger as he like to do sometimes when he was thinking about something.

'I'm just ugh I should have never made you feel like you wanted to do that, give it back and I shouldn't have behaved that way. You were right. You didn't deserve to be treated like that! Just ugh Marinez always does this, winds me up!' Daryl tried to explain as he rolled into her neck, kissing her there.

'Well before anyone else tells you, your going to be mad! Shane and Martinez were at the club we went to last night!' Carol whispers. Daryl just groaned and said a bunch of swear words and pull her on top of him. Carol was feeling sick with him dragging her around the bed like his pillow. She didn't have the stomach for that today.

'Can't we just get married now, soon today? So I don't have to worry about someone swooping in and running off with you?' He moaned, he was twisting her ring looking at her with his blue eyes, and his hands were drifting across her body trying to get her to agree with him.

'Yeah OK, I'm going to run off after the first hot guy! If that was the case I would have run off with every guy here! In the building. Have a harem of men Daryl. Its not going to happen!' Carol told him. 'Lets just keep our wedding plan's in place!' She told him, they had firm plan's for a wedding that no one else but Andrea and Merle knew about, it was coming and he just needed to relax, chill out a bit. 'You should know by now I'm not going to be swayed by some harmless flirting by someone else!'.

He rolled her over so that he was on top of her, kissed her neck. Its what he needed to hear, he was still anxious about their relationship, he knew it was stupid being insecure about it but he really needed it official now. More so since they had really cleared the air going to the counsellor he needed this. He needed her. 

'Oh my god! Don't do that I feel like I want to puke and my mouth tastes like a cat puked in there!' Carol groaned wriggling off,him trying to settle her stomach, every time she drank she thought never again and then she did.

'Ya don't smell too flash, like Rum and coke, and McDonalds maybe?' Daryl asked. Carol just nodded, he didn't seem to care his hands were rubbing all over her body and she could tell he was getting hard and would soon try a move, she couldn't stomach that movement she barely thought she would make it to the bathroom to take a shower. 

'I'm going to shower, I might feel human again. Your going to need to talk with Andrea, she's pretty mad at you!' Carol told him. He nodded knowing he was really in the shit there. Carol was easy to win round, he knew she loved him. Andrea was a firecracker and protector of Carol. You messed with her friends you messed with Andrea. 'Be nice please she's going to be your sister in-law soon!' 

Carol gathered up a change of clothes to shower and headed out of the room. Andrea was lying on the couch on top of Merle who was watching something. Andrea was dozing and looked ill. As usual Merle seemed happy with Andrea being attached to him. He didn't care. The amounts of times they had found them asleep like that was amazing. Always on the couch at the house sound asleep, it was like their breathing patterns matched and they couldn't help but fall asleep.

'You ok?' Andrea asked her as she come out. Carol nodded. 'You guys sort it out?'

'Yeah, sort of, he know's he's a arse!' Carol told her. 'He very sorry, he's going to talk to you!'

'I could have told you that Carol, that he's an arse! Ya never asked!' Merle told her not taking his eyes off the tv.

Carol shuffled off to the bathroom to have a shower, soon she heard someone coming into the bathroom. She was surprised when Andrea's head popped over the top of the shower.

'We have wedding stuff to organise today! Cake and dresses! Daryl promised he won't be a naughty boy again, and I promised I wouldn't have to kick him in the balls!' Andrea laughed, and looked over her shoulder at someone. Carol heard Merle and Daryl talking coming into the bathroom.

'I heard cake, do you have cake?' Merle was asking Andrea, she shook her head. Carol groaned thinking she was never going to shower again.

'No Cake, just wedding cake, we need to look for one!' Andrea told them. Carol could hear them muttering.

'Are we looking for cake today?' She heard Daryl say. 

'Yes!' Carol called out.

'Ok I need a shower and get changed too!' Daryl declared. Honestly, Carol thought as people moved around the bathroom getting towels and things, its like bloody school camp. Would anyone ever shower again alone. An hour later and a few pain pills and a litre of sports drink on board they went out to look at wedding cakes. Daryl held Carol's hand firmly in his as they went down the lift. Then out onto the street walking towards the place nearby where they had made bookings. Daryl was happy he hadn't stuffed things up to bad, Carol was happy because she couldnt' wait to eat cake.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woops sorry guys for some reason I forgot to push publish on this chapter. good spotting. hope the story flows better now.

'Cake, what sort of cake do you want?' Daryl asked Carol holding her hand walking along the road.

'Chocolate!' Carol stated. Daryl should have guess she loved chocolate with anything, sweet, spicy it didn't matter to her at all.

'Can you have Chocolate wedding cake?' Daryl asked. 'Merle what flavour wedding cake?' Daryl asked Merle

'Carrot cake! My favourite!' Merle told him.

'Andrea?' Daryl questioned. Andrea looked at him and smirked then told him her choice would be for the best wedding cake ever.

'Fruit cake!' Andrea answered. 'You?'

'I want caramel slice!' Daryl told them. Merle gagged he hated the taste of caramel, on anything. 

 

Great, the cake was going to look like a circus cake with different layers, they hadn't told anyone but they were planning on springing a surprise double wedding on everyone at the club, with friends. No drama no fuss. They would have cake and dancing. Exchange vows and make it official. When Daryl had told Merle what they were doing he wanted to piggyback onto their idea. 

Andrea was excited, she had helped organised just about everything, the man to marry them, they were sorting the cake. Andrea and Carol were going to dress the club and it was going to be on. Done and dusted. Andrea had organised caterers and the boys were picking up the tab for it. Carol and Daryl were pretty much broke at the moment. The garage was still making a killing so it was picking up the tab for everything. 

The money Daryl had made last night was going to pay for her dress Carol had decided. Hell he could pay for Andrea's too. Actually she was getting excited, she needed to look for a wedding band to match her ring. Merle and Daryl wouldn't wear rings because of their job, Carol kinda wanted him to wear one but it was impractical in case he got his finger caught in a engine or something.

They all were looking forward to getting married and actually sealing all their relationships. It had been a long time coming, the four of them had been through the loop well and truly in the past few months with Daryl. Daryl for once was looking happy and relaxed and excited about his future.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon they were all sitting around a table trying different types of cake, they finally decided on a style of cake and type of cake. Four different flavours and 4 tiers high. Carol and Andrea went nuts looking at the different designs. Merle and Daryl didn't care as long as they had cake. They didn't often eat cake because of stripping, they were both standing behind them looking at the styles of cake but eating what was left on the plates without them seeing.

Carol glanced over her shoulder and they both stopped chewing like little school boys with their mouths jammed full of cake. She gave them her evil eye so that they knew that she knew that they had a mouth full of cake. 

They knew they shouldn't be eating so much cake before tonight but it was all so good that they couldn't help but try it all. Taking samples of all the different types that was on offer. The girls had given them both a mindful look so they would stop eating so much.

They both had turned on their charm with the bakery ladies and all but offered them a lap dance in exchange for more cake. Carol was surprised at both acting like they had never been fed in their lives. She had to admit it was pretty good cake. They soon had all the order sorted and they could pick it up on the morning of their wedding.

Daryl and Merle bailed when Carol and Andrea decided to look at dresses.


	59. Chapter 59

Carol was excited she found the perfect dress, some what sexy some what classy. She was going to rock Daryl's world even better than that she planned to wear her boots with it. Andrea's dress was smoking hot also and it was going to set Merle's world on fire.

They had arrived at the dress shop in their jean's and were immediately looked down at by the staff and they were very unhelpful. They seemed really stuck up, honestly if Carol and Andrea had more time to buy dresses they would go the next town over.

Carol felt they had no right to look down at them at all. They were buying two dresses and honestly her head was pounding with the hangover appearing again. She pulled her sports drink out of her over huge hand bag, Andrea and her stood in the changing room chugging it down.

By the time they found the perfect dresses they had tried on at least 20 each, who knew looking for dresses would be so tiring. Ugh god lets just buy them suggested Andrea. Her head was starting to ache also. No more going out and binge drinking she told Carol who agreed. She was surprised that she didn't get cut off at the pub they were at. Even more thankful that Shane was there so they didn't get hit on by Martinez. 

Merle took it easier than Daryl did when he hit on Andrea. Knowing that Andrea would give him shit right back. He didn't like it but he could cope with it. Daryl saw red, he'd been through enough and just wanted everything to stop fucking with his life. Leave him alone and let him be happy.

Carol and Andrea brought and paid for their dresses in money from stripping, the counter lady looked at them oddly when they paid for their dresses in money dominations. She was wondering why they were paying is different types of cash. She also looked down on them both as they come into the trendy expensive store. Andrea tried to shock her.

'My husband to be is a stripper!' Andrea told the old lady behind the counter, Andrea leaned towards her, 'Like he takes off his clothes for money to pay for all my clothes, don't you think that's hot?' 

Carol snorted trying not to laugh. She glanced sideways at Carol as to say watch this. Carol waited to see what the next thing out of her mouth would be.

'Her husband to be is a stripper also! You know at the club Rhee's house of strippers? You should come, and check it out! I will shout you a lap dance! She's one of the owners, she will probably shout you one too!' Andrea handed the women a card as they left the store.

Carol burst out laughing all the way home. It was really funny. Carol really needed the laugh.

Coming up to the building checking the time decided there was plenty of time for a sleep, or something. Walking into their side of the building, Carol found Daryl asleep in bed, resting up for the night ahead. Carol crawled in beside him checking the alarm that they had enough time to eat and shower before the show tonight.

Even in his sleep Daryl knew Carol was there. In his sleep he reached out for her as he was aware somehow she was there.

A few hours later, Carol reached to turn off the alarm. Sucking down on her bottle of water to make sure he could keep on top of her headache. Sleeping in the afternoon always gave her a bit of a headache, she wondered if Daryl was awake she knew something that could make her headache go faster than pain meds. She run her hand down his naked back reaching to pull back his boxers.

Daryl was still asleep, Carol reached her hand around and began to stroke him to see if she could wake him. He was starting to moan in his sleep before rolling towards her a little to give her better access to his body. His eyes were still closed and his breathing began fast.

'Hey!' He groaned out, as he rolled over kissing her on the neck. His hands began to move around her body, he quickly removed her clothes and they spent the next half an hour kissing and touching each other. Daryl mind full that they didn't get carried away and leave bruises on his body, he really needed to dance tonight to help pull the club back into the black again.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are going to do a time jump about 3 weeks or more, heading towards a Dixon wedding.

'Are you going to show me your dress?' Daryl asked her.

'No its bad luck!' Carol told him.

'We don't need any more bad luck! So does anyone suspect anything?' Daryl asked he was reaching out to her as she was climbing into bed beside him, it was late for some reason they had been mucking around doing stuff on the ground floor since they got home, time was slipping by. 

'I don't think so! I mean Glenn just thinks we are having a social night with everyone. We have to close anyway because its Christmas eve!' Carol told him.

'3 more days! I can't wait!' Daryl said pulling her close to him.

They had been working hard over the past month to turn the club back to what it used to be. Everyone was still living in different rooms in the building above the club. Daryl was more and more confident back on stage picking up the Friday night as well. The extra money that he brought into the business was great. 

Glenn was excited to have Daryl back on the books again, he was pimping him out to promote the club, using him on posters that were going up around town. As part of the celebration heading towards Christmas they were getting married on Christmas eve in front of their friends, they didn't know yet. They felt good keeping the secret from everyone. Andrea was going to try and smuggle the cake into the club without anyone seeing.

The club wasn't allowed to be opened on Christmas eve some a staff party was the way to go. They had booked and paid for caterers and Carol had lied about the menu to Glenn. He was almost to easy to trick. Everyone was excited to have time off and dance with their girls or guys, spending time having fun without working. There was going to be an open bar, Daryl and Carol had paid for it via Daryl's stripping tips, Glenn didn't know that Merle was paying for half also.

Things have been running smoothly for the past month, Daryl was becoming more and more confident not quite his old self but no one ever knew if he would ever be good old Daryl again, but this Daryl was one she could be happy with, the only issues they have was that Daryl wouldn't leave the actual building alone. It only been an issue when the one time Merle had been away out of town on a job. Carol was busy doing stuff and forgot the time and no one was about, Daryl circled twice then decided to go back to the garage and go to sleep on the floor of the flat above the work shop.

Carol had found him there cold and alone around 11pm. She was fuming mad that he hadn't rung her to tell her no one was there when he arrived. They had worked their way through that Daryl now had everyone's cell phone number's including Martinez who Rick and Shane had filled in what had happened was surprisingly supportive. 

His back up plan was to go to the police station and ask to see one of his building mates. Anyone of them would come home and get him in the building. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carol and Andrea were trying to smuggle the cake into the club, it wasn't working Glenn sprung them getting it into Carol's office having to help get it onto her desk before it fell out of their hands. He was excited and bouncing up and down about the fact they had kept it a secret.

'Don't tell Maggie or anyone or you die!' Andrea warned. Glenn put his hands up in the air promising not to say anything. Walking across locking the internal door into the club.

'What do we need to do to turn this place into a magical place. Want me to tread up all the Christmas lights around and make an arch on the stage?' Glenn asked them. He was totally serious. Carol and Andrea both nodded. For the next 4 hours the three of them turned the club into a Christmasy wedding place. Glenn was excited about the idea. He covered the arch in a black sheet so no one would see in the dark part of the stage. Keeping the lighting focused up on the bar and tables. This would be the surprise later.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carol and Andrea were in their bathroom trying to get dressed to go down to the club for their wedding, the only problem was that Merle and Daryl were not answering their phones and they didn't know where they were. Carol and Andrea were standing there doing their make-up and hair wrapped in towels thinking to put their underwear and dresses on at the last moment.

They finally arrived. Racing into the bathroom to shower, stopping to kiss the girls stripping fast and not caring that they both saw them naked. 

'Where have you been?' Andrea asked Merle, stopping in noticing he had a bandage on his hand, Daryl had one too. 

'Fucken numb nut dropped the lid on our hands! Had to go make sure it wasn't broken!' Merle said looking at Daryl, Daryl was covering himself blushing red trying to clean up in the shower. Both men were sporting white bandages across their hands up their wrists.

'Yeah sorry Merle I don't know why I slammed it on both our hands! I'm a idiot!' Daryl stated shutting the shower cubicle door and turning on the shower.

'Hurry up guys we going to be late for our own wedding everyone else is already there! Glenn just texted us!' Carol called over the cubicle door. They heard mumbles over the shower door. The girls raced into Carol's and Daryl's room to get dressed.

Carol's dress was stunning, she couldn't stop looking at herself in the mirror and her smokey eyes really looked great. She pulled on Daryl's thigh high boots. They both looked at each other holding hands left the room.

Carol's face nearly hit the floor when they walked out of the room and Daryl and Merle were standing there. Both shaved, bar Daryl's goatee, and both looking extremely handsome in tuxs, this must have been one of the things they had to do today. 

The girls had a similar affect on the men. Their jaws dropped as they took in their beautiful sexy partners. Daryl was swallowing hard, looking like he might cry. Merle took his usual route of kissing Andrea and trying to back her up into their bedroom.

Daryl stepped forward holding out his non sore hand. 'You ready to do this?' Carol nodded trying not to cry, he could tell she was trying not to cry so he didn't know if he should kiss or hug her in case he made her cry, he bent down kissing her firmly.

'Merle, get ya hands off her until she's brought and paid for!' Daryl growled at Merle,  _shit they were about half an hour late!_

They caught the lift down to the ground floor and walked around to the internal stairs into the club. Everyone looked at them as they entered, everyone was dressed up but Daryl Dixon and Merle Dixon in tux's was enough to turn everyone's heads. Everyone went silent.

They were all looking at them four and they were all looking at the group of friends. Glenn wasn't with the group and suddenly the lights went off in the whole club and the wedding arch on the stage blinked in fairy lights.  _Glenn!_

Glenn had stashed the wedding celebrant in Carol's office. Michonne, Sasha and Maggie raced and hugged and cuddled Andrea and Carol. Everyone was super excited.

'Lets get this wedding on!' Glenn called up from downstairs. Everyone went downstairs. Carol suddenly was nervous. Daryl was watching her. She was freaking out, he was freaking out, everyone was freaking out, it was a good idea an exciting idea and now they had to go through with it all.

'You still want to do this?' He asked her, she nodded her eyes glistering with tears.

The four of them stood in front of their friends exchanging vows, Carol choked on her vows to Daryl. Love, honour, cherish. Merle and Daryl put the wedding bands on Carol and Andrea. The celebrant announced that the men wouldn't be wearing bands. And they could now kiss their brides. Carol turned her face to met his kiss when Daryl cleared his throat.

'I told Carol I couldn't wear a band cos it might get caught cos of our jobs so today, ummmm Merle and I went out and got our own wedding bands!' Daryl unwrapped his sore hand revealing a band tattoo around his ring finger. Two wide strips with her name in the middle in tiny fancy lettering. 'I wanted everyone to know I was married, and Merle's always been a copy cat!'

Merle revealed his band. 'Bullshit Daryl, I was the one to suggest getting the names, you were just going to get the bands!' Everyone laughed, as Daryl and Merle teased each other.

 Carol was full on bawling her eyes out, not in a romantic cute way, really ugly crying. Daryl hugged her and kissed her mouth. 'Your mine! Your all mine now! Brought and paid for!' He muttered in her ear. She just nodded, not able to speak. She couldn't believe he got his wedding band tattooed on his skin. He knew she wanted him to wear one but it was impractical with his hands in and out of machines and engines all day

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The rest of the evening went well, Daryl wasn't sharing Carol with anyone he begrudged his friends a dance with with all their friends and then he kept his hands on her for the rest of the night. Merle had Andrea pressed up against a wall off to the side of the club in the dark, Daryl wasn't sure but it wouldn't surprise him if they were consummating their marriage right there  _Now that's a thought_.

Daryl had had a couple of drinks, Carol had had a couple of drinks when he dragged her behind him down to her office. Shutting the door behind them flicking her lock. He bent down kissing her hard leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. He had long lost his bow tie and jacket as she began undoing the buttons on his shirt, also fiddling with the buttons on his pants.

He kissed her pushing her backwards until she sat down on the couch and he knelt down between her legs.

He pulled her skirt up groaning at the sight of his favourite boots and bent down mouthing her through her panties, he pulled them to the side as he began licking and sucking on her. He dropped his pants and lined himself up and entered her quickly moving back up to kiss her quickly on the mouth. They moved together quickly and hard and fast. He watched himself going in and out of her, reaching down he rubbed his thumb across her clit until he felt her shuddering against him. He shuddered inside of her, his mouth on her neck and his hands on her hips.

It wasn't his best love making but he wanted her right now, unless he dragged her up to their room. He planned on making love to her over and over and over for the rest of the night. He had lots of plan's for her tonight and her screaming out his name was right up there.

Daryl Dixon was a very happy man.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	61. Chapter 61

Then the party started, the sexy dancing, Daryl and Merle started dancing to the music spinning their new wives around on the stage, pretty soon everyone was up dancing up a storm. Daryl wasn't letting Carol go, saying no to anyone who tried to cut in. He didn't want to share her, he was happy as with her in his arms and blow anyone who thought they could cut in and have a turn. They could just wait.

'Don't be mean!' Carol whispered in his ear, surprised by his behaviour acting like a little boy with a brand new toy to play with that he wouldn't share with any of the other kids in the play ground. Almost gloating that he got a better toy and they all got nothing.

'They can get their own wives!' He muttered back, 'I don't have to share!' He wasn't sharing, no way, he had been waiting for this moment for months and it was finally here and he intended to enjoy every moment of their night together. He pulled her to him and tried to get her to dance matching his steps, he was being sexy and he knew it was turning her on, because she was blushing at his movements.

Carol giggled at his behaviour, unable to be cross with him because he looked so damn sexy in his tux. He kept moving her away from anyone who come to close to them, glaring at his brother who asked Carol for a dance.

'I'm not joking, anyone of them could get married right now if they wanted too. Fill in the paper work when the courts open! The celebrants still here!' Daryl muttered in her ear. He was deadly serious, if they wanted their own wife they could bloody well go get one, stop trying to remove his from his arms. Another night he might be happy to share her but tonight she was all his.

Glenn danced their way with Maggie wanting to swap. Daryl gave him the evil eye, that Glenn looked surprised that he really wasn't going to swap partners. He had his had firmly on Carol's arse and that was where it was staying until she told him to take it off. Until then they could beat it.

'Get ya own fucken wife, that dude over there will marry ya right now if ya wana!' Daryl growled at him pointing at the celebrant, 'Fill in the paper work on Monday!' Glenn looked to where the celebrant was talking to Abe near the dance floor. True she was still there, and she could marry them, they had been engaged for over a year, there was already cake and a party going on, it only seemed polite  that they should take advantage of all the free stuff.

Glenn looked at Maggie with surprise, looking at her in the eye. She was looking at him with big expectations in her eyes, she knew a plan when she saw on. She really didn't want a huge white wedding, she already considered them married, she had told Glenn over and over, lets just go to the city hall.

'Do you want too?' Glenn asked her. Maggie jumped up and down, Glenn turned down the music announcing that he and Maggie were getting married and if anyone else wanted to they better get in a line behind him. No one looked at all surprised by his announcement, in fact they were surprised it wasn't already a triple wedding already, Carol and Glenn were tight and Merle and Daryl did everything together. They half expected the three of them to be standing there together.

Carol was laughing hard, not knowing what to say about it all,  _Hell if they all wanted to marry each other she wasn't about to talk them out of it!_ One hell of a story to tell the kids if any of them ever had kids the day their mothers and fathers go married at the strip club. It was a winning combination right there. Right up there when they start school, living above a strip club.

Shane married Sasha, and Glenn married Maggie. Rick didn't even go their with Michonne, her side eye glance when the others were lining up was enough to make him not even think about it.

Shane and Sasha were planning on getting married soon anyway, they decided what the heck lets get married right now, and party all night long, it was a great party, no drama, no stress and everyone having fun together.


	62. Chapter 62

Carol woke up and was actually lying on top of Daryl. Like lying on top of him with her face in his neck, she checked to see if he was still breathing because its quite possible that she had sufficated him at some stage during the night. She relaxed when she felt his chest moving up and down.

She blushed when she thought about their love making during the night, not the sex in the office but his sweet love making when they got to their bedroom. Then she thought about the fact he kept encouraging the others to get married. She snorted trying not to laugh about it. Daryl moved slightly under her.

'Did you really talk the others into getting married?' She asked him. He moved slightly moving her off him so he stretch a little and see her better.

'Hell sure I did!' Daryl told her laughing about it. Everyone just needed a little push in the right direction. Hell they were all planning to eventually get married anyway, he just gave them a playful shove. He didn't feel guilty about it at all.

'What are we doing today? I got you a present!' Daryl told her. Carol looked at him, she could feel him getting hard again as his hands were starting to drift over her body and one hand was working a breast. He was such a horny dog at the moment, it was almost like he hadn't had sex in a long time. She knew that wasn't true.

'If its your dick I want something better!' Carol laughed, knowing Daryl it wouldn't surprise her if he thought giving her a Christmas gift would be wrapping it up in a bow thinking it was a gift for her, when really it was a gift for him.

'Nah its not that, hang on!' Daryl rolled her over and leaned over the side of the bed, he couldn't find it. He crawled off the bed and started feeling around under the mattress.

'Merry Christmas!' He handed her a little box wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper. Carol looked at him and ripped into it. Its contents were inside  a jewellery box. She opened it quickly to reveal a charm from her bracelet, a tiny wedding cake charm. 

'I love it, I really really love it! Where did you find this?' Carol asked him. He shook his head and tapped his nose. Truth be told he had had to find it through a web site and order it. He wasn't about to reveal his place, he might need it again in future. Especially if he needed to get back into her good books fast.

'Come on we should go shower, are we supposed to be helping with the huge Christmas dinner?' Daryl asked her, she nodded wrapping herself in the bed sheet, hunting for clothes to put on after their shower.

Walking through the lounge they could hear Merle and Andrea in their bedroom, Carol blushed hoping that they were not that loud last night. Andrea and Merle wouldn't care, in fact Merle would probably try and compete  with them.

They showered for a long time finally deciding to get out when Andrea and Merle come tumbling into the bathroom greeting them through the shower wall, Carol and Daryl looked at each other when they heard them going for it again in there. They couldn't get out of there fast enough not even bothering to dry themselves Daryl scoped up all their clothes and raced naked back through to their bedroom. 

Carol sniffed the air. It smelt like sex. Actually the whole apartment smelt like sex. They cracked windows open trying to air the place out in case they had Christmas morning visitors.

Carol dug around in the cupboard after they were dressed pulling out a box of presents for everyone. There was a capt limit of $5 per person and it would be interesting to see how people made it stretch for interesting gifts. Carol had found a home made fudge place and brought up large for everyone and that was their gift. Her gift for Daryl was coming tomorrow and he would just have to wait till then.

 

 


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guy's I have lost my way a bit, feel free to leave a prompt for me. Love all the lovely comments you all leave.

They ended up having Christmas lunch down in the club, everyone taking platters of food down to be shared. Daryl was hauling down a big basket of gifts that he had brought to give out. It was tough going buying gifts for everyone on a budget. Carol had refused to help him in the end he brought all the women rabbit ears and bunny tail's,  _well he brought Carol the whole outfit but that was for later._

Glenn was standing at the head of one of the tables shoved out to the middle. All the round tables had been shoved out to the middle and shoved together near each other. the food set out along another and it was help yourself.

'Merry Christmas everyone, now all you fuckers have 6 day's off till New Years bash, I expect to see abs of steel by then. So don't go on too many bender and eat up!' Glenn told everyone.

'Ok, while we eat we can start with the presents if you want!' Carol Called out. Knowing that it could turn out a real comedy act depending on what was brought.

_OMFG_

Shane was a bit of a prankster, he had brought the men Elephant truck G strings from a gag shop that would hold up for about 5 minutes on moving, and the girls panda underwear from the same gag shop. It would have been so funny if the underwear wasn't so large and fitted most of the women over their clothes and they pulled them on.

Some were sensible and then there was Merle. Good old Merle brought them all condoms and lube. He brought Tara a bottle of ice cream chocolate sauce stating that she could drip that all over a lover! Tara sat there in shock! 'You know Tara you can pour it on her...........!'

'MERLE!!!!!!!!!!!' Shouted Andrea from across the table, 'Shut up! Zip it now!'

Rick for some reason brought them all vitiams so they could all keep preforming at their best. Boring really, but some of them liked that idea.

Glenn had brought everyone matching tee shirts that say 'I'm with stupid ' with arrows pointing to the left, so far some of them were wearing their tee shirts G strings and were looking around to see what else was coming their way. They all really look like they were with stupid.

Daryl stood up and went and got his basket of goodies, 'One for you, one for you, one for you!' like he was handing out party bags at a kids birthday party. The girls didn't look to happy with their imitation playboy bunny ears and tails. The men were roaring with laughter. He then pulled out and handed around smaller wrapped gifts for the men encouraging them all to hide them. Carol reached over and grabbed Glenns and ripped it open and blushed when she saw it was cock rings. 

'Merle talked me into them, its all his fault!' Daryl stated, blushing bright red.  'You fuckers were not meant to open them at the table!'

Carol was shocked that he had brought them all cock rings and bunny ears, the old Daryl was ripe today. He stood there with his hands on his hips shaking his head as Merle was demonstrating to Abe the benefits of a cock ring, unwrapped it and all but put it on to show him, he had it working and everything. Buzzing on his thumb. Andrea was whispering that maybe he shouldn't be doing this at Christmas dinner.

Abe's sides were nearly splitting and he was saying, 'Wait, wait!' He raced off grabbing his gifts. 'Here here!' handing them out. To reveal bunny slippers for all. 

_Oh my fucken god!_

Did they think it was a sex toy party, _what was next vibrators?_

The girls did much better on the gifts and some of them thought about the individual and not just bulk buying like Carol did with the fudge. Michonne had carefully thought about each person while buying a gift.

No one was more shocked when Tara's gifts was pre loaded water guns, filled and ready to go! 'I have brothers!' she stated as she took down Glenn, Daryl and Merle in one quick swoop and raced up the stairs to take pop shots from up there. Then it was all on water was flying everywhere. 

Carol turned up the music and they had some dancing, at some more. Glenn somehow was really drunk and had gone upstairs only to come back in the cow out fit. He had also found one for Daryl and Rick. Being good sports they all put them on and run around being stupid firing water guns. 

Daryl noted that Carol wasn't drinking anything. 'Your not drinking? Your not...... you know? You always have a few!' He asked.

'Daryl I was drinking last night, I wouldn't have been drinking last night if I was 'You know!' She told him. 'I'm just waiting till your done then we are going on our honeymoon!'

'What?  I didn't think we were doing that?' He told her.

'Well we are! I have it all sorted! Your bags packed and we leave in two hours!' Carol told him.

'Can we go now?' Daryl asked, a honeymoon sounded great to him especially if he was with her, together, naked!


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guy's lost all my notes, think got it all never mind, its updated. loving all the comments thankyou for being so supportive.

'Grab your bags and pitchforks and we are off!' Carol told him. Quoting him a Shrek line. Smirking at him as he was standing in their bedroom with a bag and a pile of clothes beside it trying to decide what he actually did need to pack, he thought he could spend the next few days naked.

'Really, your really just going to quote Shrek and not tell me where we are going?' Daryl asked her.

'Where do you want to go?' Carol questioned.

'Our place!' He whispered. Wondering where they were going, it was a popular place, they knew it would be well packed out over Christmas.

'Good job that's where we are going then!' Carol told him.

'Are you serious? You managed to book there for Christmas day?' He looked surprised not to mention shocked that she had thought about booking there for a short honeymoon. He was still kicking himself he didn't think of it. He also thought they couldn't afford it with all the repairs and stuff that they needed to do.

'Well I booked there 6 month's ago, before anything happened. I just upgraded our booking! Its all been paid for for months!'

'You booked six months ago, your extremely confident!' Daryl stood there holding a gold 'G' String indicating to her did she want him to pack it. It was her favourite one. He might just be moved enough to give her a lap dance for booking a honeymoon. She nodded that he should pack that one and threw him a black leather one out of his stripping kit. He winked at her, knowing he was going to be giving a few lap dances over the next few days.

She handed him her Ipod with some of his stripping music already loaded. _Oh yes he was going to be dancing for her for the next few days._ In fact she was going to insist on it. He chuckled as he pack it into his bag.

'Well I could have taken Andrea if we split up!' She told him.

'Your not taking Andrea!' Daryl growled. Knowing if things hadn't gone well she probably would have taken Andrea. They stuck together like glue and if the guy's fucked up they knew that Carol and Andrea would side together with each other.

'Well are you going to pack a bag or not?' Carol ask him. Wanting to get moving get on the road. She had been packed for day's really she should have just packed for Daryl but he would have noticed if his clothes started disappearing from the drawers

'Do I need clothes?' He winked, thinking his idea would be to spend the whole time naked, underneath her, or on top of her, but naked.

'Yes and a swim suit!' she told him.

'Ya not going to make me go through that shit again are you?' Daryl grumbled thinking he didn't know if he could go through another shop looking for swimsuits and does this make me look fat, or my boobs small or big or my butt. He never wanted to go shopping for the again.

'No I got two new ones, though I'm not sliding its too cold to get in and out of the water!' She told him.

'Ok I'm packing a bag!' He started grabbing random stuff. Shoving it all in. 'Packed! See!' He held up his bag, picked up his leather jacket and pulled it on.

'Pack those vibrating cock rings too Daryl, interested in seeing how those work!' Carol tossed over her shoulder as she picked up her own bag and left the room. Daryl moved quickly as he grabbed a couple of boxes of cock rings out of his drawer. He hadn't shown her those yet. He just assumed she meant the ones from the Christmas party downstairs.

They walked out into the car park hand in hand. Daryl tossed the bags in the back and climbed into the passenger seat. 'Lets go!'


	65. Chapter 65

'Well?' Daryl held out a bunny girl outfit for Carol to put on, he had already given her a lap dance and he had decided she needed to return the favour.

'I doubt it!' Carol told him taking it by her finger tips looking at it wondering how on earth she would even get into it.

'If I have to you have too!' Daryl told her, trying to help her by taking off her top so she could put the corset part on. She pushed him away gently giggling at his efforts, she had had a couple of wines with their dinner down stairs no where near enough that she would actually put that on and dance for him like a stripper, that was his gig.

'You'll be waiting a long time!' Carol told him shaking her head.

'I have all the time in the world babe! Now shake that arse!' Daryl playfully spanked her bottom. She glared at him, she reached into her case and threatened him with her stockings that if he kept doing it he would be the one getting a spanking.

'Daryl!' Carol growled at him trying to make him stop harrassing her to put the bunny outfit on. She was blushing red thinking about it. There was no way she could pull that off the way he was used to seeing the female strippers do it at the club.

'Carol?' Daryl raised his eyebrows.

'I said no!' She scolded him, pushing him back onto the bed, he pulled her with him trying to help her out of her clothes again.

'Come on, just shake it a little!' Daryl pleaded with her.

'It will all be wobbling all over the show! No!' Carol was getting embarrassed about what he was asking. Surely there wasn't enough booze in the world to make her do that.

'Babe there's no one here but me, now dance a little, let me see!' Daryl rolled them off the bed standing her up and shoving the bunny ears on her head.

'Daryl, I look stupied!' She pouted, pulling the ears off, while he was undoing her pants encouraging her into the black bottoms of the outfit.

'Its only because you won't wear the ears!' He muttered.

'They hurt!' 

'Come on, I danced for you! Your not playing fair, you promised!' Daryl growled at her, she did promise if he danced she would too. She had no intention ever to do it, she thought his dancing would lead to sex, and she wouldn't have to go through with it. He had reined it in and was professional about it not letting her grope him in the way she wanted too so he wouldn't get too turned on now he was demanding his fee.

'I lied!' Carol admitted.

'Do as your told before I have to put you over my knee and give you a spanking!' Daryl dragged her to him put her across his knee and patted at her bum.

'Really Daryl, you want to spank me for not dancing in my bunny outfit!' Carol told him.

'No I want you to grind up and down on my lap in your bunny outfit to the music!' Daryl admitted, he didn't care if she could do it or not he wanted her to try tease him a little.

'Your such a pervert!' Carol growled at him.

'Come on! Try it you might like it!' Daryl teased her.

'Oh for fuck sakes, give me some more wine!'

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Are you coming out or not?' Daryl asked from his position on the chair.

'Turn the lights off!' Carols voice come from the bathroom. Daryl just sat there.

'Ok I turned them off, I won't be able to see you now!' Daryl called back, having not turned off the lights and getting ansty waiting for  her to come out. He nearly finished the bottle of wine Carol had half drunk, he was well on his way to being drunk if she took any longer he would be asleep.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah! For fucks sakes I seen it all before come out!' Daryl complained.

'Not like this you haven't!'

'So?' Daryl was getting so frustrated

'Daryl it doesn't fit right!'

'So!'

'OK don't laugh!'

'Babe come on!' Daryl was holding his breath hoping she would play the game.

Carol finally come out of the bathroom wearing the bunny girl outfit he had brought her. He flipped the music for her to dance. She wasn't about to dance just stood there, he got up and walked over.

'Ya not dancing! Come on! Like this!' He put her hands on his hips and his hands on her getting her to move her hips in a sexy sway mimicking him. He backed away slightly.

'Now follow me and do that while standing in front of me!' Daryl walked backwards sitting back on the chair she followed him and tried to do it again. 'Now turn around and do it! Bend a little!'

'Like this?' Carol grinded her arse right back into his lap, he pulled her onto him.

'Fuck!' He groaned.

'Sir your not allowed to touch the dancers! Keep your hands to yourself!' The wine hit Carol she turned around and actually rubbed her chest into Daryl's face. 

'Fuck!' Daryl was off the chair picking her up trying to kiss her mouth, she pulled back.

'I don't believe you tipped ya dancer! 1 minute Daryl, you lasted one minute before losing it?' Carol giggled as he pushed her onto the bed and began trying to get her out of the outfit.

 


	66. Chapter 66

'Come on babe! Do we have to do the swimsuit thing every time we go swimming?' Daryl groaned lying on the bed. Every time it come to wearing a swimsuit it turned into a drama, and Daryl ended up waiting for her to get dressed, and try on outfits hundreds and hundreds of times. He was lying on his back throwing a coin up and down in the air while he was waiting.

'I just can't decide!' Carol called out from the bathroom.

'Just wear something! Lets Go!' Daryl was getting frustrated because she was taking so long again. He didnt' know why it took so long to pull on bottoms and a top. Easy just pull them on, he wanted to yell.  He knew he had to behave or it would take twice as long to get going. Every time they went to the hot pools she did this.

'I just want to do something first sort out this tie!' Carol called out.

'Can I help?' Ties Daryl though, _I can do ties, he could go help with ties._

'No I want it done up not undone!' Carol called back.

'Your killing me here!' Daryl yelled in the direction of the bathroom. She really was, he couldn't cope much longer, he had his swim suit on and jeans over top, a tee shirt and a sweater. It was cold out and he couldn't wait any longer. He was either going to go to sleep or threaten to go.

'Stop annoying me then, let me get dressed!' Carol called.

'Baby 2 minutes and I'm going alone!' Daryl threatened

'You won't!' Carol giggled from the bathroom.

'Yeah I will, and I'm gona find someone to go sliding with me!' He called.

'Its to cold to go sliding!' She called back.

'If your not going I'm going on my own!" He threatened.

'OK, I'm done!' Carol told him, she walked out of the bathroom, his tongue got stuck to the roof of his mouth. It was a swim suit with a different. Not reveling as much as others but it hit every curve and bump. He knew he was staring. She looked amazing. Almost to hot to take out in public without having a huge hard on.  Daryl thought he wouldn't cope with other mean looking at her with the same lustful thoughts he was looking at her with.

'What do you think?' She asked, doing a turn for him. His dick went hard, straining against his jeans.

'Your not going out in that!' Daryl growled at her.

'Be serious!' 

'I am! Your not wearing that to the pools!' He growled.

'Why?'

'Because its..... its...... you can't wear that?' Daryl got out, instantly biting his tongue. 

 'Why don't you like it?' Carol asked him, she turned again looking over her back to see if something was wrong with the back of the suit.

'I like it, but I don't want everyone else liking it!' Daryl muttered, almost whispering, he knew he was being stupid he knew that Carol was his wife but he looked to sexy and he was a little jealous about anyone looking at her. He stood up off the bed standing there looking at her.

'Daryl you wear less than that stripping!' Carol growled back at him.

'Yeah, but you look sexy as hell!' Daryl moaned tugging her to him and running his hands over her body leaning in to kiss her neck, he groaned against her tugging her falling back onto the bed pulling her with him. 

'And!' Carol tried to hear what he was saying and trying not to giggle at him. Shocked that he was so jealous about a swimsuit.

'Other guys will look at you!' Daryl whispered in her ear. He run his hands over her arse.

'So!' 

'Ummmmmmmm!' Daryl was smart enough to know to stop talking right now before it ended up with him not having sex for the rest of the honeymoon. He decided to kiss her neck instead.

 'Fuck come on lets go, you putting your clothes on over top of those?' He muttered. He packed a bag of towels and underwear to change into he was just waiting for her again.

'Yeah!' She pulled on jean's and a to and a warmer one on top.

 

Daryl's eyes flicked from guy to guy watching as they were checking her out as they were walking. He knew she was the one attracting the attention. He didn't know what to do, he felt like pushing her into a pool so no one could see her body. They floated around the pools for a few hours. Talking and cuddling together in the edge of the pool sitting people watching. The pools were really relaxing. Daryl finally decided to ask.

'Slides?' He asked.

'No, you can, its too cold to get out! I will sit in the pool near there if you want to slide!' She told him.

'You not going to get annoyed?' He asked.

'No, I'll watch from the warm water thanks!' 

'K' Daryl told her moving to the edge of the pool they were in climbing up the steps.

Carol got out of the water and followed Daryl towards the pools near the slides, it was freezing and her feet were cold as she slipped into a warm pool near the slides and watched him run from the bottom to the top! 

Carol rolled over to her front resting he arms on the edge of the pool to watch. He was moving up and down the slides quickly giving her a quick wave each time he passed.

'Hi there, you alone?' A guy sat down in the water beside him.

'No, my husband is there!' She told him giving him the brush off.

'Its a shame a pretty thing like you being left alone!' Carol felt icky, he was giving her the creeps, she hoped to catch Daryls eye the next time he went past. 

'I'm not alone!' She told him.

'I wouldn't leave a hot little number like you alone if you were my wife!' He reached out and touched her arm. Carol shuddered moving to get out of the water.

'She's not your wife arsehole!' Daryl was standing behind her, reaching over to move his arm. Daryl was an impressive looking man, bigger and stronger looking than the creeper hitting on her.

'Sorry man, I thought she was kidding, giving me a line!' He told Daryl.

'So if someone tells you to back off you just keep going, fuck off!' Daryl growled again staring the man down. 

Daryl reached his hand into the pool to help Carol out walking with her to another pool away from the creeper. He put his arm around her helping guide her away.

'Told you your swimsuit was too sexy!' Daryl whispered.

'Daryl it wasn't the swimsuit he's just plain creepy!'

'Hmmmmmm some men are creeps!' Daryl told her.

'Not you!'

'Many because if you knew what was going on in my mind right now you would be hitting me' He whispered in her ear.

'Shhhhh Daryl I know what's on your mind all the time!'

'Babe are you ready to go?' He started guiding her to the changing rooms.

'Really thought you wanted to stay all day!'

'I changed my mind, I think its the swimsuit we better get you out of it and home naked in my bed!'

'I wonder why Daryl,you want me to put it back on later?' Daryl opened the door to the unisex change room with the shower so they could get changed. He ducked out to get their bag and followed her in. 

 

 


	67. Chapter 67

Daryl and Carol were lying on their beds breathing heavily. 'Good?' was all Daryl could get out. Carol just nodded.

Both of them struggling to get their breath back. Daryl's love making had been aggressive through out the room. From the floor to the small counter. Everywhere, every surface of the room he had carried her too. She was tired, slightly bruised when he crashed into the door with her in his arms he hadn't been watching what he was doing to busy worried about where his dick was going. He was lucky he didn't knock her out.

Daryl got spurred on by a little jealousy from the man at the pool.  Carol couldn't help giggle a little about it. He got jealous even when a man looked in her general direction yet she watched women throw their panties basically at him night after night in the club. She only had a jealous fit once because he encouraged it to piss her off.

She knew Daryl and what he was like, she knew he only had eyes for her, she only had eyes for him. She hoped that he would eventually get over this jealous stuff and get on with it. Though on the other hand every time Daryl got a little jealous the sex after was amazing.

She rolled over on the bed to look at him, he had his eyes shut. He had a very fine scar still on his face. She reached out and traced her finger down it.

'Don't don't touch it! Its ugly!' Daryl muttered.

'Its part of you!'

'I hate it, reminds me of it every time I look in the mirror! Makes me feel sick you know!' Daryl stated.

'I didn't know!'

'I can barely look in the mirror to shave!' Daryl mumbled. It was interesting there were some weeks while he wasn't working that he never shaved unless she forced him to because it hurt her face to kiss him.

'You never said anything!' 

'We can't afford to get rid of it! Nothing else to say!' Daryl muttered.

'You want to get plastic surgery on your scar?'

'I want it gone! It needs to be gone so I don't see it!' Daryl told her, she knew she was going into uncharted land here, in regards to his scar. She had scars everywhere.

'Do you hate my scars, all my marks? There are hundreds of them!' Carl asked him, he looked down at her and shook his head.

'He put those scars on me for fun! They are part of me! Like your back, its part of you! Daryl look at me!' Carol told him, he raised his eyes. 'We can get the money to take the scar off your face if that's what you want! You don't have to live with it if you don't want it there! You don't need to keep stuff from me!'

'Its just everything, keeps going back to it you know! Even today, that guy, if he tried something, could I get him off or would I freeze up! Could I keep you safe?' Daryl glanced down at her.

'You keep me safe! Everyday! Carol told him.

'But I can't go outside the building alone!' Daryl muttered.

'Who the fuck cares, honestly Daryl, the hardest person on you is you. I'm sure if the building was on fire you would run out!' Carol told him.

'Yeah if it was on fire!' Daryl chuckled, 'Bet Merles arse would be naked!'

'Well we do live in a building of strippers so yes Probably Rick and Merle would be naked, I saw Rick naked going down the stair well the other day, thinking about imposing an underwear rule!'

'Oh god! Really!'

'I just saw his back half though!' Carol told him.

'That's bad enough!'

'So you ready to try out those cock rings you brought?' Carol asked him.

'Yes Mam!'


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry I've hit bit of a speed wobble here and tend to stick to on fic as my brain works then move. Hope a small update might help.

Carol was working behind the bar with Maggie and Tara. Watching Daryl strut his stuff on stage, there wee mini honeymoon had been great for them to form a new sort of bond. Carol glanced over her shoulder watching as Tara and Rosita seemed to be 'Firting' with each other. Carol wasn't sure if Rosita was into girls or guys, she had caught her making out with Abe once in the kitchen where they all ate their food and made them bleach it down.

She also knew that Abe was into guys also, Carol humed over this information wondering if she should ask Rosita what the story was or leave it to work itself out.  She really liked Tara and knew she been through a lot and she really didn't think Rosita was into girls, but for all Carol knew she might be. In the end she got distracted pouring drinks and gathering glasses.

She noticed Daryl walk past near her more than once looking quite sexy. Walking close brushing up against her almost by accident every time he had to go past. He didn't usually come out onto the floor and mix in the club. She noticed he had started gathering up glasses like a busboy and the girls were giving him tips as he smiled at them getting empty glasses. He gave her a nod and put more of a swagger in his step that she couldn't be sure until she sat back and looked a bit more that he was flirting with her.

 She smirked to herself as he managed to move around the club faster than her bouncing on his feet to the music. He had his eye on her from the other side of the club, once he had his bin filled he moved towards the small place off to the side of the bar to put the glasses through the sterilizer. She was pleased to get the help on the floor it was so busy some nights they couldn't keep up. She had complained to him a few nights ago and he must have listened, or he was doing it in hopes of a favour of sorts from her later.

Carol walked back up the stairs and got to the small room and put her glasses on the bench. She looked him up and down and couldn't believe how freaken sexy he was. He still didn't really know that he could almost make her come in her pants just thinking about him or starring at him if she was in that sort of mood. Him helping do a job she hated was about as sexy as he could possibly get.

'Is this foreplay?' She asked.

'Is it working?' Daryl asked her back.

'Maybe do it with your shirt off!' She challenged him.

They both laughed at the thought of him wandering around in jeans gathering up glasses.

'I got to go back and help at the bar!' Carol leaned in and kissed him hard on his mouth. He stood there watching her leave and smirked to himself. Glenn come up the stairs and saw Daryl putting the glasses through.

'I got an idea!" Daryl called him in and started talking. Glenn was nodding and agreeing with Daryl and they both laughed their heads off.

'What the fuck are they doing?' Tara elbowed Carol pointing to the floor below.

Carol leaned forward on the bar to look, Daryl and Glenn had taken their shirts off and both had bin's for empty glasses and were moving through the club collecting glasses. At the same time women were feeding money into the back of their jean's and the front. They just bounced around in time to the music gathering up glasses and accepting money from the women.

'Getting pocket money maybe?' Carol laughed, they seemed to be doing alright though, when they finally come upstairs, Daryl unloaded a stash of cash into the jar under the bar for tips. 

'There you go babe, don't say I don't do anything for ya!' Daryl leaned across and kiss her cheek and headed off to do his next set. Glenn shoved his cash into the tip jar. Maggie looked at him and laughed.

'You need to do that every night, will boost up your tips!' Maggie gave him a hug and they watched them head down stairs out the back to do the second shift of the night.

'Daryl's coming back!' Maggie commented.

'Yeah he is, its good!' Carol said, she hadn't told anyone what he had said about his face, maybe given enough time he would accept it as part of him if not he could get it fixed. It was up to him. What ever it took for him to be happy with himself.

 


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK I might have got a bit carried away.........

Carol walked into their bedroom whistling to the tune 'She works hard for her money!' by Donna Summer. It was 2 am, Daryl and Merle had headed for the shower after they cleaned up the club. She was still laughing about Glenn and Daryl moving around like busboys cleaning. She was half thinking about turning it into an act at half time with the guys coming out in their jean's busing the tables and a bonus for the women on ladies only nights. 

She moved around the room sorting out their bed and doing some random tidy up, she couldn't get the song out of her head. She got her laptop out and did a goggle search for the song and quickly put it onto her Ipod actually a lot of her songs sounded like stripping music 'Hot stuff!' , she had her black boxer PJ's on and she wandered out to the lounge area.

Andrea was in the small kitchen in their part making a sandwich. She was in her shorty shorty PJ's not unlike Carol's but she was in pink.

'Listen to this, what do you think!' Carol hit play.

Andrea stood there nodding her head to the music it was a catchy beat.

'Come with me, are the boys still in the bathroom!' Carol asked.

Andrea burst into laugher.

'You going to make them strip in the shower, what are you doing?' She asked.

'Nope we are going to tease them a bit, and give them a taste of their own medicine!' Carol told her.

Carol slipped her Ipod into the sound system they had in the lounge and dragged a speaker into the bathroom, she gave Andrea the signal to hit play. They both walked into the bathroom and started to dance waiting for a reaction. Andrea got into the beat and pulled Carol close and started sexy dancing wriggling her hips. Carol tried to do the sexy moves Daryl showed her.

Both Andrea and Carol, were doing their own style of stripping sexy dancing in the bathroom to the music they were pumping in, getting close to each other dancing and being stupid really, knowing they didn't have the moves the guys did but if they saw them they would be turned on.

 Andrea had her hands above her head dancing Carol was copying they both could dance and keep up with any women on the dance floor but they could never keep up with Merle or Daryl dancing.

'What the fuck!' Merles voice complained. 'You playing that shit Daryl!'

'No thought you were, what the fuck!' Daryl growled.

'Sounds like someone's looking for a tap on the arse!' Merle growled.

Daryl's shower door peeked open and liked what he saw when he looked out. He chuckled to himself watching, Fuck Merle he could stand under the water, Daryl was keen to watch. Carol had some moves, he glanced at Andrea, then his gaze was set on Carol. His dick twitched and grew hard when he watched, he then realized they were there to tease them only and his towel was outside the shower and he was butt naked stuck in the shower room perving out a crack in the door.

Andrea saw him watching out the corner of her eye and winked to Carol who could see his one eye peeking out through the door, she moved closer to Carol and put her hand on her arse, still Daryl said nothing. Merle was peeking out now. Daryl could see his eye peeking out the door in the mirror.

So Carol grinded her way to the ground running her hands down Andrea's legs to see what they would say. Nope both Dixon boys were enjoying the show to much to say anything. She moved herself the whole way up again skimming the sides of her breasts. Still Merle and Daryl just perved.

'Your both perverts!' Andrea turned her head to scold them.

'Don't stop on my account sugar!' Merle growled out from behind the shower door. Daryl burst out laughing knowing they were both stuck in the showers blocked in because they left their towels outside, so unless they wanted to walk out sporting a hard on in front of the sister in-law they were stuck. Carol and Andrea knew it so they hammed it up even more.

'Carol, come here?' Daryl cracked his door open more and as she moved close he grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the door. She started squealing as he pushed her fully clothed under the shower. She looked him up and down and saw his dick pressed hard against his stomach.

'Ya gona tease me?' Daryl winked at her moving close to help take off her clothes. 'You caused this you need to fix it!' He teased.

He groaned as his mouth met hers. He wasn't paying attention to what else was going on in the bathroom he could hear Andrea in the back of his mind and Merles growling voice the music was drowning them out, he was sure his brother was about to have sex about 2 foot away from him in the other shower cubicle but his eyes were on the prize and at the moment she looked like she just entered a wet tee shirt competition.

'You come to tease me? or fuck me?' Daryl growled, he was to far gone to think about nice words or what he wanted to say any flowery stuff like that. She knew what she was doing. When she come in dancing like that she knew it was going to drive him crazy them dancing like that. He helped her out of her clothes, and started sucking on her breasts moving up to her mouth while his hand prepped her for him.

He turned her around and leaned her over as he entered her from behind. She braced herself on the wall and bit her lip to keep from calling out with pleasure when be brought his hand around to rub her clit. He had one hand on her hip and one on her clit, he moved the one from her hip and run it up to her breast. She was bracing both of the with her hands on the wall. He could hear her trying to stop from calling out alerting the others that she was coming as he went in and out harder and faster. Rubbing her clit and he let go and could fell her coming around him and he came about a minute later as she was still coming down from her high.

He pulled her back onto him so her back was against his chest. 'Fuck!' He whispered. She just nodded. They quickly washed themselves. Listening and hearing Merle and Andrea going for it in the bathroom made a sprint naked grabbing towels on their way to their room.

 

 

 


	70. Chapter 70

_Author note here, lets just say the recent promo pic's have given me back the feels and I have kinda got a bit carried away over the past few day's lots of hot steamy updates coming your way!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

__

 

Carol stepped out of the shower in the bathroom, kinda getting used to this whole huge bathroom with 3 separate showers and wrapped a towel around herself. She looked at herself in the mirror and quickly put on some moisturizer on her face, she walked through the lounge and notice Merle and Daryl were back. They both stared at her walking past in her towel Daryl cleared his throat to make Merle stop starring at his wife in a towel. Merle just followed with his eyes across the room anyway. He couldn't see much just water drop's here and there.

They finished early, it was New Years Eve. They were doing something different at the club. It was just open, no show. Just dancing. Like a regular night club. Glenn had managed to get a special licence so that they could stay open to 5am in the morning. Everyone in the building were working tonight in shifts, taking turns on the doors and behind the bar and being bus boys getting the glasses. Glenn had hired a security company and extra bar staff from 11pm so they could all relax and party with each other. Everyone was looking forward to having a bit of a blow out.

Mostly invitation only, family, friends and regulars. No Ticket, no entry. Carol and Glenn had invited local businesses in the street to come join them tonight whether they came or not they didn't know. They did know that Maggie's parents and her sister Beth was coming. They all vowed to be on their best behavior. In fact they were all up in Maggie's and Glenn's part of the building right now.

Carol was excited that she was still working but only half working and she would still be able to hang with Daryl. She pulled her dress off the back of her bedroom door. He hadn't seen it yet. Andrea and her had been shopping in the after Christmas sales and both had new dresses that would rock the socks of their men. It was red and hugged her breasts and her hips before dropping down to just above her knee's. 

Andrea come bursting through the door as Carol was fitting her boobs into her dress. She still wasn't sure if she should be wearing a bra or not. She wasn't wearing any panties because of panty lines as it hugged her backside and dropped down to her knees. She had tried on 4 different styles of underwear and you could see the outline of them all so for the first time ever she was going to go out without panties on. 

'Watch!' Carol asked Andrea and she spun around fast to try get the dress to lift up and flash her if it was going to flash anyone her butt. Andrea stared hard and tilted her head slightly trying to see if she could see anything. 

'You not wearing panties?' Andrea asked.

'Can you see?' Carol asked.

'No but I was wondering why you were trying to flash me!' Andrea giggled. Andrea was dressed and looked smoking hot, her dress was gold and hugged all the right places, Carol could tell straight away she wasn't wearing any panties either. Carol hoped to god that neither of them fell over and flashed anyone during the night because that would be embarrassing for everyone. They both still needed to do their make up.

'Has Daryl seen that dress?' Andrea asked her looking her up and down. You could see half of Carol's back as the back dropped real low and there was no way you could even dream of wearing a bra in it.

'No, has Merle seen yours?' Carol asked.

'No, but Merle won't care, Daryl will get all bitter and twisted about you looking to sexy!' Andrea teased, Carol knew then Daryl must have told Merle about the swim suit. 'Daryl Dixon doesn't like anyone looking at his woman! Daryl Dixon get's his knickers all caught in a twist if anyone looks your way, and hon if you go out like that guys are going to be looking your way!'

'Well then he will just have to get over it and if he doesn't I will have hot sex tonight then won't I!' Carol teased knowing that with a little bit of jealousy Daryl like to really prove himself in the bedroom and try his hardest.

'He's not going to like it!' Andrea warned.

'Daryl walks around in a 'G Sting' every night in the club he will just have to like it!' Carol shrugged it off. She knew he wouldn't really like it but he would just have to either like it or lump it. Or he could sit upstairs on his own. 

'Make up! Lets do this. The guys are in the showers, club opens in 1 hour!' Andrea started putting makeup on leaning in the mirror. Carol let Andrea do her eyes and do them smokey. She sprayed herself with perfume and put deodorant on. Quickly they were ready to go. Carol stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. For the first time in a long time she really liked what she saw. She was extremely happy, Daryl was happy, they were both pretty happy. 

Carol and Andrea were hanging out in the lounge waiting for the men to get out of the shower. When they did they come wandering through the lounge with towels wrapped around their waists  and stopped. Merle did a wolf whistle and insisted that they both give him a spin. Daryl stood there opening and closing his mouth indication that she looked good and stalked off to the bedroom. He shut the door behind him quickly to get dried. trying to collect his thoughts.

Daryl was dressed in record time, pulling on jean's and a muscle tee shirt, he run his fingers through his hair, Deodorant and aftershave and he was ready to go. He shoved some of the face cream for men on that Carol insisted he start using on, then headed out to the lounge. He stood there, ready, hair wet starring at her looking beautiful in her dress. He loved the dress, she looked stunning in the dress. He wanted to take the dress off and do other things with her.

He stood staring at Carol trying to figure out if she was wearing underwear or not. He tilted his head to the side and got an eye full of side boob when she reached out to get something. He swallowed looking at her. She wasn't wearing any underwear at all. He swallowed hard, he liked what he saw, but he was worried about what he saw and what others would see. She was planning on going out all night not wearing any underwear at all. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. What if someone else noticed or someone saw something. All these thoughts going through his head.

'Ummmm Carol, can I have a word?' He asked her. She followed him back to the bedroom.

'You can see your boobs!' He whispered. She moved and stared in the mirror.

'No you can't?' She said.

'Yeah the side of them, when you reach out, and ummmm are you wearing ummmm panties?' He whispered the last bit like he was saying a naughty word, she gave him a spin.

'Can you see panties?' She asked.

Daryl stepped forwards putting his hand up her dress to check, he knew she wasn't wearing panties but he thought he would check just in case. His hand run up the back of her leg and up to her naked arse. No one was going to be checking that hard tonight and no one would be groping her like he was that was for sure anyway. If anyone did major checking like that Carol would be punching them hard anyway.

'Ya going out like that? With no panties on?' Daryl asked his voice groaning, his hands were travelling around, Carol was trying to bat his hands away. Daryl was already feeling pressure in his pants. He was going to be done for by the rest of the night watching her dressed like that.

'Yes Daryl I am!' 

'Ya can't go out with no panties on, what if someone sees?' Daryl mumbled, Carol pushed his hand out from her arse for a final time.

'What are you trying to say? Don't you like my dress?'

"I like it, I just don't want no arseholes hitting on you!' Daryl admitted.

'I'll tell them I've already got one arsehole already!' Carol teased him.

'Yeah you do that! Don't go spinning in that dress right!' Daryl muttered. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They wandered out into the stairs and run into Maggie, Glenn and Beth coming down from the top floor. 

'Girls looking good!' Glenn announced seeing them for the first  time.

'Thank you! Maggie you look amazing!' Andrea looked at her. 'Looking good Beth!'

She did look great, Beth looked very cute. Everyone looked great, Carol linked arms with Glenn and led the way downstairs they picked up Tara on their way past. Daryl and Merle kept her company while Glenn and Carol went about the club making sure everything was switched on. They had their own routine that they did together. Working side by side working together to get things done. 

Tara opened up the bar, moving around like she did every night. Maggie went and switched on the lights and headed for the safe to get money for the till. There was still about an hour till the actual club opened. Carol and Glenn ducked into the office to have a last few checks on things. Glenn went and locked the door to the stairs to the rest of the building so that people could only come and go with keys. Food was in the small Chiller to put out. That was it. The help was arriving at 11.

 Glenn had no doubt that Jo Greene would sort all the food out. He had promised faithfully he would keep an eye on Beth because she was underage to be in the club. Interesting enough a few years back they had dragged the under aged girl into the club and brought her drinks now that Carol actually was a co owner in the club she knew if they got caught with the under aged girl in the club they could lose their licence. It would be worse if she was drinking. 

With everything working and turned on Carol and Glenn made their way up to the bar to sit with everyone.  Daryl, Andrea, Merle and Beth were sitting around one of the tables talking. Beth was beaming at everyone, and giggling. They had been doing the checks around the club for about half an hour. Carol nudged Glenn indicating that the she was on her way, Glenn lifted Beth's drink which appeared to be a coke and took a sip and walked to the bar and tipped it out. He leaned over the bar to talk to Maggie and Tara who were behind the bar they both shook their heads.

Maggie walked around the bar and reached across towards the table reaching under the table pulling out Beth's bag. Beth tried tried to grab it back.

'You can't drink in here Beth, not till your 21, which your not!' Maggie hissed at her. 'Glenn and Carol could lose their licence!' 

'Fine!' Beth hissed back. Maggie could tell she was drunk already. She must have topped up her drink really well. She pulled out a hip flask out of the bag. Beth looked at Maggie as if she didn't know how in the world that even got into her bag.

'Did you drink most of this?' Maggie asked and Beth just shook her head not answering. 'You can have it back when you leave, you can't drink in here, we own this place now ok!'

'Sorry I never noticed!' Andrea said she looked surprised that the girl had managed to top her drink up without anyone noticing. To be honest they were not really watching her, they were watching Carol and Glenn fiddling with the lights turning them on and off calling out which lights would be better for the night. Beth must have topped her drink up while they were doing that.

'Me neither!' Daryl stated.

'Same!' Merle held up his hand.

Carol come over and stood beside Daryl, he tugged her so she was sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her swaying them in time to the beat coming over the sound system. His mouth found the back of her neck, and a hand drifted up her inner thigh under the table. Carol shot him a look telling him to quit it while they were with their family and friends. Maggie brought everyone over a round of drinks to start with. They all sat down claiming the table for the rest of the night. Glenn had also blocked off a booth with VIP rope for them later if the club got really busy.

They still were not sure how many would come. They had a limit of people allowed in the club and the people working the doors were counting as people come and went with a clicker. To keep in regulations. Carol sipped her Coke and saw Rick and Michonne come in through their private doors. All the guys were excited because they hadn't had a night at the club without anyone dancing since it opened. Also just being able to hang was going to be fun. Carol and Glenn were already working on something for Valentines day depending on how tonight went.

By the time new staff come to take over Carol had had enough of working. Daryl had been working the door with Abe keeping out anyone without a 'golden ticket!' They did the staff swap and Maggie's mum had sorted out food for the tables for people to eat. Daryl come to the bar to get a drink. They were wearing wrist bands so they didn't have to pay for them. All the club employees were getting free drinks. Daryl headed off with Abe and Martinez to talk to Glenn and the Greene family. Andrea and Carol stood at the bar having a drink eating a sandwich, little tiny ones that you could eat in one mouthful. Maggie was still behind the bar showing the new comers where everything was.

Carol and Andrea were having a round of shots with Tara to celebrate that they were finished work and could party. Andrea put the hard word on Tara to spill the goods on what was going on in her part of the building and she just shook her head. Everyone was wondering the same question, were Tara and Rosita getting it on, or not? Everyone had their own theory, and Merle was hedging bets that like Abe, Rosita might be batting for both teams.

'Its actually nothing, I think Abe and Rosita have been kissing but that's about it! Me and her, I don't know if she's that into girls or not. And Abe, he's such a sweetie! I really like Abe!' Tara waffled on. 'Not like like him, but you know. We can talk and stuff!' Tara looked around watching the club. She spotted Abe downstairs and waved and he waved back. 'He's like my bestie, he gets me, and I like him!' Tara smiled at them accepting another shot being poured by Andrea.

'Ok, well whats your type then?' Andrea asked looking around the club at the women. Tara, Maggie and Carol hadn't really been drinking and were catching up with Andrea who was well on her way. All three of them were at the giggling stage. Everything was funny. Andrea had been giggling all night with the guys just pottering around dancing with who ever wasn't doing stuff. 

'Depends, big boobs! Small boobs? Doesn't matter as long as she's fun!' Tara said, Carol looked down her chest and pushed it out.

'Like mine or more like Andrea's?' Carol asked.

Maggie passed them shooters over the bar to drink. Maggie tapped it on the bar, counted backwards and they all knocked them back. 

'I love this song!' Called Maggie as she started to climb over the bar, instead of going around the long way then deciding that actually she was just going to dance on the bar. She held her hand out to Carol who had had just enough drinks in her to think it was a great idea. Andrea looked at them on the bar, dancing.  _  
_

'What the fuck are you doing?' She called out.

'Its my fucken bar I can dance here if I wana!' Carol called back. Soon Maggie and Carol were dancing sexy on top of the bar drawing a crowd upstairs. Tara and Andrea had a if you can't beat them join them thought and climbed up to dance also. Some of the men in the club were watching and cheering them on. The noise caught the attention of Abe downstairs as he watched a half drunk Tara mimic a stripping dance and guys were cheering them to get their gear off. Maggie was trying to so some of Glenn's sexy moves and missing the beat completely. 

Abe looked upstairs to see where the girls were and  nudged Merle who looked upstairs, Daryl who was talking to Merle looked to where he was looking and Abe grabbed Glenn and the four of them headed upstairs. Daryl beat the time record for making it up the stairs two at a time to get Carol off the bar. He didn't' know if people could see up her dress or not. He had to elbow his way through the crowd to get to the front of the bar. 

He realized that although the guys couldn't see what was under her dress they all knew she had nothing under her dress. She also had her hands on Maggie's boobs. He groaned a little watching, kinda liking what he was seeing but at the same time knowing they were teasing everyone and he needed to get her down. He stopped for a second to look at her with her hands where they were, then a guy next to him cheered loudly Abe gave him a push from behind and he made it to the front of the bar to hold his hands out to help her down.

 'Man your ruining our fun!' Someone called from behind him, he just ignored them, calling out to Carol who looked surprised at him. He nodded indicating that she should get down now. Abe was trying to coax Tara down who was doing some dirty dancing with Andrea. Merle gave them a cat call whistling about it. Daryl was getting frustrated Carol kept moving out of his reach and wouldn't get down.  Glenn was having no luck with Maggie either. Daryl stood back and rubbed his hand through his goatee not knowing what to do. 

Carol raised her hands up holding onto where they put the glasses and did some twisting moves that flared her dress out a little. Maggie reached out touching Carol's boobs to freak out Glenn and Daryl, leaning in really close. Daryl's dick sprung to life watching. He couldn't help it, he was seeing thighs and boobs being touched. Everyone saw some thigh but not her arse thank god Daryl was getting worried about her flashing her goods to everyone. In the end it was Glenn who managed to get them all down with.

'Maggie your Ma's coming this way!' 

All the women moved fast towards the men who were waiting with open arms to help them down. Daryl had his arms around Carol now that she was on flat ground. Tara was giggling her head off. The first time Daryl had seen her laugh hard since they met her. Abe stood there shaking his head laughing with her. Merle had Andrea pushed up against the bar making out with her, as he usually did not worrying where he was or who was around. 

'Wana dance? Come dance on the dance floor, Tara? Coming?' Daryl included Tara. Abe, Glenn and Maggie followed them. Shane and Sasha were now in the club. Shane had been hanging around waiting for Sasha to get off work. All of them hit the dance floor. Martinez danced his way over with Rosita in tow and grabbed Carol and Tara's hands and spun them both on the dance floor doing some good old fashion rock and roll. 

Maggie dragged Beth onto the dance floor. Martinez took her for a spin around the floor for a few minutes before swapping her for Maggie, then Sasha. Michonne and Rick were in the vip area lying on the couch. Carol wasn't sure unless she shone a torch on them what they were actually doing, but they were thinking about sending Jo Greene over in that direction to make them stop.

Merle and Andrea come down to dance with everyone. Soon they had taken over the dance floor with the large group of them mixed in with their guests. Everyone recognized the strippers from the club. They all knew who Carol, Tara and Maggie were, due to them always being on the bar. Daryl was sporting a hard dick from having flashes of Carol with her hands all over Maggie's boobs, and Maggie touching Carols. 

He had had a few drinks himself and felt that he wasn't really ready to join Rick on the couch tugged her with him into the little cleaning cupboard down the hall. Carol and Glenn had all the offices locked up tight, he turned her to face him and started making out with her in the cupboard. She started undoing his pants to free him as she could feel him hard against her stomach. 

'Oh god!' He moved slightly pulling her hands away and putting them above her head with one hand holding them there and with his other he went up under her skirt seeking her clit. He had  freed on of her breasts from her dress and was sucking on it. She was beginning to beg him to just do it already.

'I need it!' Carol begged him. He let her hands go and guided himself into her, leaning her back against the door, lifting one of her legs up over his hip and set a fast pace between them. He rubbed her clit and bent forward to kiss her mouth and he felt her starting to get wet around him. He knew the signs and pounded into her harder as she came hard on him. He stroked another minute before coming hard against her. His mouth didn't leave hers as he guided off her off him.

They snuck out of the closet and he waited for her outside the bathroom so she could fix herself up, before going back to their friends. His hand in her, and his mouth kissing her neck from time to time as he cuddled her from behind on the dance floor. 

 By the time 4am hit the club was pretty empty it was only them and the staff they had hired. Who were going about cleaning up. The Greene's had gone a while ago taking Beth with them thanks to Glenn's relief because she had shown some interest in Martinez who was older than Glenn. He didn't want that drama to deal with with his new inlaws. 

Tara was sitting at a different table with Rosita and they were whispering back and forwards to each other. Abe kept glancing their way every now and again. Daryl was looking to see what was happening. Carol gave him a nudge, to tell him not to be so nosy. They couldn't help it. Eventually they all headed upstairs once Glenn had locked the doors behind the staffs back.  

'Roof top? Lets see the sun rise!' Merle announced. They all gathered blankets and pillows, and chairs, pulled on warm clothes and made their way to the roof to watch the sun rise on the first day of the new year. Carol was curled up on top of Daryl wrapped under a blanket watching the sun come up. She looked around her friends and family watching how their whole group were together.

She noticed that Abe and Tara were snuggled under a blanket. Rosita was cuddled up with Maggie and Glenn. Shane, Sasha and Rick and Michonne were in a big heap. Half asleep under blankets. Martinez was stretched out on his back snoring with a pillow under his head and a blanket covering him. 

 


	71. Chapter 71

Carol rolled over to cuddle into Daryl but instead encountered a soft body beside hers. She lifted her pounding head off the pillow and saw Tara asleep beside her,  _Oh my GOD!_ She lifted her head even more and saw Andrea on the other side. _What the heck happened._ Carol shifted around lifting her head to see if any clue could be given about what had gone on.

Last she remembered was drinking on Daryl's knee watching the sun come up and now she was in bed with two women. She looked down at herself and she still had on her clothes. Tara rolled over and snuggled into her even more. Carol tried to straighten out her legs meeting resistance looking down she saw a shirtless Abe hanging off the end of the bed.

_What the fuck just happened here._

_Daryl where the heck was Daryl?_

Carol rolled until she fell onto the floor looking around trying to clear her head. She stepped past a sleeping Shane who was curled up beside a sleeping Martinez. She looked at the clock seeing it was nearly 2pm in the afternoon. She reached into her clothes pulling out panties and a pair of jean's. She grabbed a bra and tee shirt walking out into the lounge finding Glenn and Rosita asleep. Rosita was on the arm chair and Glenn was sprawled across the couch. Looking closely she could just make out Maggie tucked in beside him. 

Carol walked through to the bathroom, went to the toilet and took a very speedy shower. She leaned across the shower holding onto the shower head trying to get her shit together. Her body was sticky and she smelt like beer. She washed herself, she had a few bruises down her arm's it looked like she had taken a spill at some stage during  the early hours. Suddenly it dawned on her that they had played a drinking game on the roof. Daryl had chosen not to join in, deciding to keep an eye on her. She also remembered Merle watching out also.

She suspect that they chose not to join to keep an eye on Martinez who woken up and had become handsy and feely with all the women and the men hugging and cuddling everyone in his drunken state.

She stumbled around knowing she was still drunk wandering around the people trying to find Daryl. She pushed open Merle and Andrea's bedroom door and found him. Merle and Daryl both asleep on their stomach's in jean's and shirtless. Both lying in identical positions on the bed.

 Carol reached out rubbing his back, he stiffened and rolled onto his side.

'Hey!' He groaned rubbing his eyes, moving closer to Merle so she could snuggle beside him. She lay down beside him facing him trying not to let him breath on her. She tucked her head under his chin so he didn't and snuggled into the warmth of his body.

'What happened?' Carol remembered some but not all, it was all starting to come back to her now. Last New Years Eve she had spent it with her girlfriend and this New Years she was alone. Fanned by tiredness and alcohol Tara had got upset about everything. Carol yawned wrapping her arm over him rubbing her hand on his back.

'Tara, got upset, and everyone piled in with her, at least that is what I think happened. You, Andrea and Abe brought her down here, when I got down you were all asleep!' Daryl muttered wrapping his arms around her. He tired to kiss her but missed completely with his eyes still shut got her on the eye instead. They were all tired and body sore from being up so long and drinking like they were not used too.

'God I woke up snuggled into Tara's boobs!' Carol muttered wriggling close to Daryl, he smelt a bit like stale booze and smoke. She knew he must have been smoking after she left him in the early day light hours. He was still hiding his smoking, but he wasn't smoking as often anymore. At least he was doing it outside.

'Well she does have a good set!' Merle commented half asleep from the other side of the bed. Carol and Daryl lifted their heads to look at him. Daryl let out a low chuckle

'What you doin looking at them for?' Carol teased him.

'Say the word Boob and the man wakes!' Daryl muttered looking at Merle.

'You too gas bagging like old women woke me up!' Merle muttered. 'Where's Andrea, still in bed with Tara?'

'Yeah and Abe!' Carol muttered.

'Fucken Abe, playing both sides and still managing to climb into bed with 3 women!' Merle groaned and she tried to roll off the bed. Sitting on the side of the bed with his head in his hands trying to get rid of his own half asleep head. He yawned and scratched his head.

'Ya think if I pretend I'm into guys and girls I could cuddle up with 3 women too?' Merle looked around that Daryl and Carol.

'Ummmm no! I think that would get you single very quickly!' Daryl muttered he tried to half turn to watch what Merle was doing. 'Don't think Andrea would let that shit fly Merle unless ya was bringing another guy into bed with ya!' Daryl teased him.

'Fuck Daryl! Stop!' Merle stood up wandering out of the room.

'How come you don't have a sore head!' Carol moaned.

'I didn't drink as much as you girls did! Ya remember kissing Maggie?' Daryl asked her, Carol looked at him and shook her head.

'Ya was playing some drinking game and someone dared ya! She's got this huge hicky on her neck!' Daryl told her. Carol starred at him in horror, shocked she would do that. She then caught that glint in his eye that she knew he was teasing her. She should know that he would never stand by and let her do something silly in a large group.

'Glenn was jumping around with glee, really excited about that shit!' Daryl continued. 

'Daryl thats not funny!' Carol complained.

'It is, your face, it was funny, babe, I wouldn't stop ya if ya was kissing Maggie!' Daryl teased her again. 

'Stop Daryl your not funny!' 

'Yes I am, I'm fucken hilarious!' Daryl teased.  Carol growled at him, rolled over and wiggled her back into him to go back to sleep. That's where they stayed for the rest of the day.

 

 

 

 

 


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set a few days down the track.

 Daryl did manage to convince Carol that going for a walk might be a great idea if they left the building that they actually hadn't left for a few days. To be honest they had spent a good part of the past few days avoiding everyone including Merle and Andrea turning their bedroom into a cave for them only only coming out to shower and source food.

Their room was starting to smell rank as they took a shower slowly together, then dress in Jeans and warm tops to go for a walk. They stripped their bed and opened the window's to air their room out so when they come back it hopefully wouldn't smell like sex and human bodies.

To be honest they hadn't had more than a few days off here and there for a long time. Merle and Daryl had shut the garage for two weeks between Christmas and New Year to give them both a break to refresh them for the new year ahead,

They strolled the block hand in hand looking in the shop windows at different things that were to offer down the road. They hadn't had much time together since they come back someone was always about or wanting something that they expected Carol and Glenn to take care of. 

To be honest Carol was getting sick and tired of tripping over everyone's crap all over the building and Glenn was threatening to hire a skip to throw all the stuff left in the stairwell out. The other day he come walking in with a pair of Rick's underpants that somehow made it out to the landing. He was carrying them on the end of a stick into the dining area to use it as an example of what they didn't need to see in the stairwell.

Honestly it was like living with students. Carol nearly fell head first down the stairs tripping over someone's dumbbell that was left there. 

From what they could tell people were meeting up in the stairs instead of going into different half's they were stopping to relax on the stairs. Often leaving behind all their crap they brought with them.

Glenn was so frustrated because Carol come slamming into him and he had hit the wall, however it did save them both from taking a serous tumble. Glenn was also pissed that no one was paying anything towards the cost of running the building so far Carol and Glenn were footing the bill from the earnings of the club.

Reality was that Maggie and Daryl were fully supporting Carol and Glenn even though the club was making money they were paying for water, power and electricity to to whole building. Plus they were footing the bill for food even though everyone insisted they would chip in no one had expect Merle and Andrea.

While Daryl made a good living with the garage, The tow truck had died a natural death and they had to buy a new one, plus replace some stuff that needed replacing and the Garage was still recovering from Daryl not being there for 6 weeks. All the new gear that they had to have. The computer just up and died it was like everything had been against them for the past 3 months.

They still hadn't been able to afford to replace Carol's car which meant Daryl was relying on Merle constantly or Carol to drop him off at work even if Merle was out doing a job, Daryl had no way of getting home if he went out on a call out he had the tow truck, he had taken to driving it to and from work as often Merle and Daryl had different things to do, some day's it just didn't work. On top of that he still wouldn't come into the building alone. 

She knew Daryl was desperate to go to the doctor to ask about the scar on his face, but he was biting his tongue knowing they couldn't even afford to do that since Carol and Glenn were supporting a group of free loaders. Carol knew he wanted to at least find out his options but at this stage he knew they couldn't even afford to pay for a doctors visit.

Carol was enjoying the walk snuggled up against Daryl's side against the cold air even though she loved him to pieces she was glad to be out of bed. She was sore, they had been having sex off and on for the past two days, she wanted too. She could never say no to Daryl or him her but two day's of laying around having sex when they felt like it was a bit sore on the body after the first 24 hours.

It was good to stretch other muscles and get fresh air. Daryl had one arm around her waist holding her hand also twisting her rings around as he often did while he was thinking about something.

'Ok whats are you thinking?' Carol asked.

'Its ok, it doesn't matter!' Daryl told her.

'Your face?' Carol asked him.

'Yeah, I mean we are screwed aren't we?' Daryl asked, twisting her rings around and around.

'Well I imagine we will have some money in soon, I'm going to go off tonight about money owed. Its not fair we can't foot the bill out of the club for 10 people to live!" Carol told him.

'If not I have a valentines day plan that will rock your socks off and bring in heaps of money to pay for a doctors visit and if it goes well everything else!' Carol stopped walking and pulled him to a stop looking at him. 'I've got you! I'm going to get this sorted ok, trust me!'

'Yeah what are you going to do?' Daryl asked.

'Lets just say, Glenn and I are going to put a lock on the fuse box if people don't start chipping in, no money no lights, no money no food, no money no hot water!' Carol giggled wondering if they would actually have to do that.

'Your evil!"

'Remember that!' Carol laughed beginning to walk down the road again.

 

'


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter tonight trying to get my muse on. Totally fan girling tonight.

McReedus feels are coming in strong tonight! Hope everyone saw this tonight. 

 

Everyone was summoned to a building meeting and everyone one showed up. No one noticed Daryl and Merle slip from  room and no on noticed them come back again.

Glenn stood up the front of the room to make an announcement. Carol stood leaning against the door way, watching and waiting.

'Righto everyone, how are you enjoying all living here together?' Glenn asked.

There was a common thought that everyone loved it.

'Righto, everyone put your hand up if you have a job?' Glenn asked.

Everyone put there hand up. 

'Ok keep your hand up if you have a second job that you get paid from the club down stairs?' More than half had their hands up.

Glenn looked around, only Andrea, Michonne and Rosita didn't have their hands up.

'Keep your hand up if you like working with lights and power running?'

Everyone had their hands up.

'Keep your hands up if you want to work at the club for free!' Everyone put their hands down.

'So tell me why none of you fuckers have paid us any money for power, phones, water, or food for nearly 2 months now?' Glenn asked. 'Because starting next week its coming out of your pay, and as from tonight no one's got power to their part of the building until you come to me with either some money or an arrangement for giving us some money for some of the bills!'

Everyone mumbled and said they were going to.

'Its not good enough!' Carol said from the back of the room. 'I can't even afford to buy tampons.'

Again there was a muttering.

'So there is no power to anywhere except our sides.' Glenn told everyone. 

'And while we are at it. Don't leave your shit on the stairs!' Glenn stated looking around. 'Rick we don't want to see your panties on the stairs. We don't want to see naked arses on the stairs either.'

Michonne glared at Rick and got up going for her purse and pulled out her wallet and wrote Glenn a cheque to cover some of her and Rick's bills. Shane face was blushing for the first time ever and he ran out down the street to go get some money out of the cash machine as Sasha kicked him under the table to get the money sorted. Hell they had enough money she was fuming that Shane hadn't paid and she thought he had been paying.

One by one everyone fronted up with some money, all except Tara who Daryl and Carol had been covering for anyway. They didn't mind paying for her because she worked one night for free for them at the club to help get them on their feet.

Maggie was drawing up a bills account for everyone, showing them how much it was to actually supply power. It wasn't rocket science, they all had been chipping in at the house but for some reason they all just stopped. Maggie and Michonne still had the bills account working for the house and decided that they would get everyone to put money in that account weekly to save having to ask.

The power to the club was separate to the building but Carol and Glenn were blowed if they were going to pay the living expenses for everyone. Abe come back and handed Carol some money in stripping money to cover his living costs. He chucked in a few extra bucks to cover Tara, he felt it shouldn't just fall on Carol and Daryl because she still was struggling to work full time.

He told Carol on the quiet to let him know if they needed more to cover her share. Carol took him aside and told him that maybe he should slip some money into her tip jar at the club while she wasn't looking if he really wanted to help her out. Most of her day to day money come from her tips. Abe looked at her and nodded that he would try do that.

Rosita and Martinez gave Glenn money and all and all Carol and Daryl got most of their money owed back. Daryl and Merle went to work putting all the fuses back into the fuse box so the building was back in lights again.

Carol counted the money once it was split, while sitting on her bed later that night, there was enough to go see a doctor about Daryl's face if he still wanted to go. Daryl walked in and looked at her.

'What are you doing?'

'We have enough, if you want to go see a doctor.' Carol told him, he walked in and shut the door, sat on the side of the bed putting his face in his hands. 

'Yeah I want to go! I'll ring tomorrow! You will come?' Daryl asked.

'Yeah I will go.' 


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short update tonight folks, loving the new Carol promo's in the sneak peek. The sexy women she is. Please feel free to leave me a prompt with this fic. sometimes I feel like I'm losing my way. I don't feel its over yet. What do you want to see?

Carol sat bouncing her foot across her knee waiting to get called into the doctors office to see what they would say about Daryl's face. To be honest Carol never noticed his scar or the one around his neck. She loved him no matter what. Sometimes while he was asleep she wished she could wish it all away. She looked down at her hand with was interlinked with his. She stroked her fingers across his tattoo of his wedding band. He was her's forever. 

She didn't want him ever to feel bad about himself. Truthfully she didn't know if getting the scar on his face fixed would make any changes. It was his scars on the inside that were the problem. They were cut deep and through his heart. 

Sometimes he would be starring off in space. She knew what he was thinking. He wanted to change it but he couldn't he could only work on it. Talk about it until the cows come home. He still had his good days and bad days, and day's she couldn't move him out of bed. No one else knew except Merle and Andrea on those days when they pretended he had a migraine and couldn't leave the room. For the past 3 months they had been hiding it from everyone.

'You still want to do this babe?' Carol asked him.

'I just want to find out about it.' He mumbled. 

Carol looked around the waiting room there were different types of people there, some with things that were noticeable like Daryl and some with hidden problems. She glanced at Daryl and gave him a smile. He was staring at the floor as he taken to doing when they were at a new place. It was Friday night, he wasn't working tonight neither was she. They were meeting Merle and Andrea for the first time in a  long time all going out to eat and drink somewhere that wasn't there club.

Carol was keen to just go to the bar that they used to go to before they got married and started Dating. So after this they were going home for a while then heading out. Carol yawned looking around at the time. They had been waiting for an hour.

'Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?' She asked him.

'Nah, I'm ok, I can do this ok/' He told her. 

She nodded and went back to looking at his fingers and bouncing her knee until they called his name. She gave his hand a squeeze as he stood up to go see the doctor. He stopped halfway across the room and turned to look at her. He nodded towards where he was going to indicate he wanted her to come. He had changed his mind. She jumped up and followed him across the room down the hall.

He reached out to grab her hand as they followed the women into the doctors rooms.

'Stage fright.' Daryl whispered.

'Don't Daryl, its fine really, I want to know what they will say anyway,' She whispered following him into the room with the doctor.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daryl and Carol were sitting in the carpark after the doctors meeting looking through the information they had been given. Basically they could fix his scars to a point. It depended how badly he wanted them done, or if he could live with them. Daryl said they wanted to talk about it some more before coming to any decisions.

' Honestly Daryl,  I think you should sit on this for a week or more and think it all through before making any decisions.' Carol told him.

'Your fine getting around with me looking like this?' Daryl asked her.

'I married you, I don't see the scar, I see you. I wish I could take away how you got the scar. But if your asking me if I can look at you with it, I've been looking at you Daryl for months. I love you for you.' Carol told him reaching out to hug him.

He fumbled with the flyers and information shoving them in the glovebox of the truck mumbling about looking at them later.

'You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I'm not saying don't do it or I want you to do it, I just want you to know taking the scar away not going to change what happened to you. ' Carol told him.

'I'm not stupid, I know that.' He said.

'I know babe, getting them fixed isn't a quick fix.' Carol told him. He bit his lip and started the truck not saying another word driving back to the building to get ready to go out for dinner with Merle and Andrea.

 


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I have based this chapter loosely on a friend with a burn.

'Oh man, shit, we are supposed to be getting ready, now I need another shower,' Carol rolled off the top of Daryl panting.

'Didn't hear you complaining 5 minutes ago. I can help you shower?' Daryl looked at her as she snuggled up to his side. 

'Time check, we have time,' She lifted her head looking at the clock seeing that they had at least an hour to get moving. Andrea and Merle had decided they should try going to a movie then to the bar for dinner. Daryl had nodded his head in agreement thinking he might be able to talk Carol into sitting in the back row making out like teenagers when he was younger. 

'Come on, shower. Shake that arse!' Carol teased him as he rolled out of bed walking naked to find a towel or anything to cover his manhood as they walked through to the bathroom. He ended up pulling on one of Carol's robes around him. Looking quite the picture in a pink toweling robe.

'Lovely Daryl, what am I going to wear?' She asked him.

He threw her one of his tee shirts that was long and would cover everything to her thighs, she pulled it on and followed him through the lounge where Merle was asleep with Andrea asleep on top of him. Daryl gave Merle a shove on his way past.

'One hour, we leaving.' He told him.

'Daryl you are a vision of beauty tonight, I might have to stay home and admire you instead,' Merle teased him. Daryl gave him a glare and walked through to the bathroom stepping into the shower with Carol who already had it running. Leaning over shaving her legs.

'How come you get to shave yours and I have to wax?' Daryl complained standing out of the water watching her shave them. Carol ignored him because she knew he was going to start pouting like a little boy soon about the fact he was going to have to get a body wax in the next few days.

'When you stop stripping you can go bush ok, no waxing, no showering, you can live in your own filth somewhere else. If you want to strip you wax.' She told him. They went through this every month when the time rolled around to do it again.

'Its not fair,' Daryl complained.

'Shhhh your going to make me cut my self I need to focus on what I'm doing.' She told him.

He stood naked with his arms crossed watching until she finished and stood up putting her razer away. He run his hand down her legs feeling them also pretending to help wash away anything that needed to be washed away.

'Daryl, stop, we need to go soon.' Carol warned him as his hands moved around.

'Honestly, come on move out of the way I need to wash my hair.' He growled at her, she glanced down his body, noticing he was hard again and shook her head. Sometimes he could keep going all day. He would just have to wait. She just showered and needed to get dressed other wise they would be late.

 ______________________________________________________________________________________

 

They walked into the little pub where they used to go and snagged a booth. They had caught a cab so they could have a few drinks and relax. The menus were normal fair and once again the men did them proud by ordering up large in a way that was no longer shocking to Carol and Andrea.

Merle went to the bar to get a round of drinks for everyone. They had decided to call it a business dinner and Carol could put it through on the books. Merle loved her way of thinking. However once the bar tab got so high they would have to come up with cash. 

Once the finished eating Daryl and Merle dragged them through to the other area to dance for a while. They had the moves and the grooves on the dance floor which was great. Daryl had it going on, on the dance floor dancing with Carol. She was just along for the ride as often she was dancing with Daryl. Merle had Andrea in his clutches dancing amongst the crowd. 

Andrea and Carol begged off the floor for a bit after they had been dancing for an hour or so for a bathroom drinks break. Coming back out of the bathroom Carol spotted someone she hadn't seen in a long time. A friend from when she was a child. She headed his way. She hadn't seen him in at least ten years since she left high school. 

She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around smiling as he saw her pulling her into a hug as she wrapped her arms around him and began talking non stop about everything. Pointing over in the direction of Daryl and Merle who were watching from the other side of the bar. She introduced him to Andrea.

'This is Sean, we known each other since we were like what? 4? My mum and his were best friends.' Carol told her. Andrea took his hand and gave him a smile. 

'What are you doing here? Are you living here now? We need to catch up?' Carol gave him hundreds of questions.

'Dancing, yes and yes! You going to introduce me to your husband or do I need to wait for him to come plant me one? I don't need my face hit.' Sean told her, she giggled and he rubbed his face showing her that it didn't need any bruising. She grabbed his hand and towed him through to meet Daryl and Merle. Daryl looked a little hesitant as they come over.

Daryl and Merle both stood and shook his hand.

'Sean's was like my best friend ever.' Carol prattled on and on. They went through to the other part of the bar where Carol took ownership of Sean and talking non stop to him about everything including the club, her marriage to Daryl and the garage. Andrea, Merle and Daryl joined in the conversation after a while chatting away. Soon some of Sean's friends come looking for him to move onto a different club. 

One greeted Carol like a long lost friend lifting her off the ground into a powerful hug. 'Carol, wow, your hot.' He chuckled greeting her. Carol squealed asking to be put down.

Daryl gave him a glare which made him put her down after giving Daryl a wink, patting her bum. 'Darren, nice to meet you all,' He said as Carol introduced him to everyone.

'Come on Sean, they want to move on,' He held his hand out to him and Sean took it. Carol followed them out to the door of the club. It become apparent to Daryl that they were boyfriend and boyfriend. He watched as she gave them her card and for them to come to dinner. Carol kissed them goodbye and come back to the table smiling.

'So thats your best friend from high school then?' Andrea asked.

Carol nodded. 'Yeah his mum and mine were best friends so we went on lots of holidays and stuff. He was my first kiss ever and now he's gay,' Carol giggled at the thought of it all.

'What happened to his face?' Daryl asked quietly.

'What?' Carol looked across to the door where they were still standing talking waiting on someone else. 'Nothings on his face what do you mean?'

'The burn,' Daryl muttered.

'The burn? What? .............. OH , sorry I was looking thought he had food or something on his face.' Carol said looking at Daryl. 'What burn?'

'Half his face looks like its melted.' Daryl whispered looking around.

'Oh that burn, got run over as a kid and his face got stuck to the exhaust pipe. Its hardly noticeable anyway.' Carol said taking a drink of her drink waving goodbye to her old friends. 'I don't see it any more. I've been his friend for over 25 years Daryl, he's a nice guy, you will like him.'

Daryl stared at Carol, hardly noticeable, half his face was melted and scared from a burn and she thought it was hardly noticeable. Did she really not see it. Daryl watched as Sean's boyfriend Darren was making a fuss over him helping him into a jacket. He didn't seem to notice the burn either. A few people glanced in his direction noticed. Sean and Darren didn't even care. Carol really didn't give a shit about the burn or even notice the burn. He reached out and gave her hand a squeeze and gave men a wave goodbye. 


	76. Chapter 76

'How come you never mentioned Sean before?' Daryl asked Carol the next morning. They were lying in bed and having a lazy day where nothing was expected of him or her. They loved Sundays like this where they could just stay wrapped up in each other all day if they wanted too. To be honest they had had a bit of time off and soon if was Glenn's and Maggie's turn to have time off leaving Carol with Daryl's help to run the club for a few weeks.

Glenn had already told them they were leaving for 2 whole weeks to go on a break away. Honeymoon or sorts. 

'What do you mean, how come I never mentioned him? Probably because he never come up, or I haven't thought about him.' Carol told him. 'We come apart when I met Ed, he didn't like gay people and made fun of him. So I'm surprised he even forgave me for going with a man like Ed. I was so stupid. Sean tried and tried to tell me but I had my blinkers on.'

'Hmmmm, why hasn't he had his face fixed?' Daryl asked.

"To be totally honest Daryl, he has, he's had like 15 skin grafts and a lot of repair work done, they had to wait till he was in his late teens for some of it too.' Carol got out of bed and went to the cupboard and dug around in a box that she hadn't unpacked coming back with a photo album.

Carol flicked through it looking. 'See that's us at 4, and that's us at 5.'

Daryl looked at the little blonde boy in one photo to a little boy with huge burns and scars at 5. He stared and started to flick his way through. He had never gone through her photos before. Carol pointed out a few other friends. Then she showed him some photos of the years after he had had some work done on his face.

'Does he hate it? Was he mad?' Daryl asked not looking at her.

'Yeah he's mad, he hates people who judge him because of his face, I think he knows he can't accept it.'

'Do ya think?' Daryl started to ask and then stopped talking.

'Do I think what?'

'Ya think he wants to come over for a visit? Maybe they both can come for dinner ya got the number right?' Daryl glanced at her.

'Do you think two gay guys want to come over to a building full of sexy strippers? I imagine they would. You want them to eat up here or with everyone?' Carol asked.

'I wana talk to him, you know about faces and stuff.' Daryl finally got out.

'Well maybe don't lead with that. But I'm sure if you want to talk with him he will.' Carol said she reached over the side of the bed and dug the number out of her pocket.

'You call him, ask them or invite or whatever.' Carol told him. 'I'm going to have a shower now.'

Carol left him with the number and the phone and went to shower. Daryl sat looking at the phone before picking it up and ringing. He hated his face, but he wasn't sure if it was all steeming from he hated what happened. Maybe talking to someone who had something going on with their face from a problem might be able to talk with him better than Merle or anyone.

Finally he picked up the phone and called.

'Hello?'

'Ummm  hi, Sean?' Daryl asked.

'Yeah?'

'Its ummmm Daryl, Carol's husband, from last night.' Daryl stammered into the phone. It was harder than the first few times he had called Carol.

'Hey man, great to meet you last night.'

'Look the thing is, I wondered if I could talk you ya? Its probably rude, can ya hear me out?' Daryl asked.

'Yeah man? Don't know if I can help ya though.'

'Your probably the only one who would understand anyway.' Daryl told him.

'Sounds interesting. Shoot.'

'Ok, about 4 months ago I got attacked in the carpark and I got scar's on my neck and face from a knife wound. Every time I look in the mirror I wana ........ man you don't know what I wana do.' Daryl's voice broke as he swallowed down how he actually felt still about his face and what happened.

'Ok, you want to get together? Talk or some shit?'

'Yeah, no one here gets it or would understand. I don't wana be rude though.' Daryl stammered into the phone.

'You talked to Carol, you know what happened to me right, so you thought I would understand, your right. I'll talk, you want to meet me outside where you live? 20 minutes?' Sean asked. 'I'll pick you up we can go for a coffee or something.'

'Can you come inside and get me?' Daryl whispered into the phone. 'I can't go out alone.'

Daryl was just about having a full break down on the phone. Sean picked up on it.

'Yeah man I'll run in for ya. 20 minutes. Wear something pretty for me right!' Sean teased him.

'Man I'll wear ya favourite colour if you want me too.' Daryl muttered.

'Ok wear blue it will match your eyes. 20 minutes.' Sean hung up the phone. Daryl lay back in the bed and tried to calm his breathing, not quite believing he rung up a gay guy for a coffee date and promised to wear his favourite colour. He crawled out of bed and went to shower. Carol was just finishing when he climbed in beside her.

'Go ok?' She asked.

'Yeah we going to go for a coffee and I have to wear blue to match my eyes.' Daryl told her.

'That sounds like Sean.' Carol said stepping out of the shower. Daryl stepped right into the water to wash thinking about what he was going to say on his coffee date.


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm trying to keep up, please bear with me, its school holidays again, those damn things keep popping up again. I'm going to try smaller updates more often on all my fic's maybe that will help. 
> 
> Also I'm going to start calling their side an apartment or flat or stuff like that ok.
> 
> Did you all see Carol/Caryl's new tease today? Doesn't she look amazing. 2 weeks people hold onto your hats, its going to be a bumpy ride. Try ignore the haters.

Daryl moved quickly through the lounge looking at the clock to get ready to go.

'Where are you off to in such a hurry little brother?' Merle asked as he run past him in a towel.

'Meeting that guy Sean from last night, gona talk to him.' Daryl told him. 

Merle stood there nodding knowing what he was going to talk to him about. Daryl had been pretty honest up to a point. Keeping most of their problems within their own little family unit. Not wanting to spread Daryl's issues around the building with everyone looking at him all the time.

Although Daryl appreciated the support he knew that they possibly were getting tired of him having issues with things and wondered why he just couldn't move on. He caught a little glance from Martinez on the odd occasion and couldn't be too sure if the man didn't roll his eyes one day he stopped to get Rick to take him to his floor. 

Rick didn't care, Shane and Merle didn't care. Hell Glenn was pissed that he wasn't home to meet him due to Carol and him being out sorting some stuff for the club out. The women got it. Michonne was his biggest cheerleader dragging him to a support group once, he should probably go back. Maggie and Sasha were always close by keeping an eye on him even when they thought he didn't know what they were doing, he knew what they were doing.

'Make sure you wear something pretty then Daryl,' Merle teased him. Daryl could aways count on Merle to go there anytime there was an opportunity of Daryl going on a date with anyone who wasn't Carol. Guy or girl, Merle had been telling him for years to wear something pretty.

Daryl went into his room and perved on Carol who was still dressing. She was pulling on a pair of jean's over her panties and Daryl did a groan watching. Carol looked over her shoulder at him. 

'Hurry up, you don't have time for staring.' She told him in a almost scolding voice.

'Yeah, just need to get dressed.' He pulled on underwear, and jean's. A tee shirt, a shirt and a knitted top thingy and pulled on his leather jacket over top. He rubbed the stuff on his face that Carol held out to him. Then tried to put deodorant on, Carol just rolled her eyes as he tried to get it on. He sprayed some aftershave on that was Carol's favourite. Carol glanced at him.

'I don't know why you don't put that on first?' Carol said laughing.

'I keep forgetting,' He mumbled, looking for his wallet and checking he had some money in there which he didn't. He picked up Carol's purse and went through it pulling out cash from her wallet to put in his. He handed her wallet back to her and shrugged. He was sure if he hunted around there would be a stash of cash somewhere from both of their tips but he was running late.

Carol hugged him wrapping her arms around him. 'You smell nice, and look hot. Just right for a date with Sean.' She teased him. 'I'm sure he will appreciate all the effort you put in.'

'Stop! Your as bad as Merle,' Daryl told her giving her a kiss. 'I'll ring you when I'm on my way back?'

'Yeah, I will be in the club with Glenn I think, doing stuff. Ring either of us. We will both be down there, or bring Sean in the back way to the club you have got keys right?' Carol asked him.

'Yeah I've got keys, I'll ring you ok,' Daryl bent down for another kiss before heading out of the apartment heading down the stairs to wait near the bottom for Sean to pick him up. 

'Your looking flash twinkle toes, where are you off too?' A voice behind him said. Daryl turned knowing it would be Martinez.

'Just meeting a friend.' 

Martinez made his way past Daryl after saying goodbye Daryl sat on the stairs watching the lobby door waiting for Sean to pick him up. He watched as Sean pulled up out front and left his car running coming forwards to the door pushing it open and sticking his head inside.

'You good to come or do I need to come right inside?' He asked looking at Daryl.

'Right inside.' Daryl mumbled waiting for him to come into the lobby before getting to his feet to follow him out of the lobby. Sean didnt' say a word, He just held the door open for Daryl to pass through and held the car door for him to get in before getting in the drivers seat and driving off down the road.

 

 


	78. Chapter 78

Sean glanced sideways across the seat at Daryl looking to see if there was any reaction at all from Daryl. He wasn't sure what was going on. He was surprised when Daryl rang him to ask him to met. He could see last night how into his wife he was but he wondered what he really wanted to talk to him about. He had noticed the scar on his face and around his neck last night. There wasn't much that he hadn't noticed about Daryl. He was a fine looking man.

But he wasn't gay. This wasn't a date. He knew Daryl somehow was reaching out for help and he seemed to think that Sean could help him.

'Are we going to actually go get a coffee of do you wana drive around?' Sean glanced across and asked Daryl.

'Ummmm coffee will be ok, do you know somewhere?' Daryl asked him. 

'Yeah I know some places,' Sean drove to a coffee shop that he knew, it was cold still outside so they found a table near the open fire. Daryl moved up and ordered a couple of coffees for them. He wandered back and sat down. He thought this was a good idea but now he was sitting across from him he didn't know about it.

'So I'm guessing you want to talk about your scars on your face, or my face or talk with someone who may understand about it?' Sean stared at Daryl, Daryl gave a slight nod with a bob of his head.

'Yeah, I want to get it fixed, Carol said she doesn't care about it and wants me to be happy. I thought she was lying when she said she never saw them any more. Then last night we met you and I asked about your face and she thought you might have had food on it or something, she didn't see your scars and looked confused, so maybe she really doesn't see mine, you know? Sorry, I'm being rude.' Daryl stated.

'Carol loves you, she sees you not that,' Sean pointed in the general direction on his face. 'She does't see mine because we have been friends for 25 odd years, she doesn't know any difference. People who love you won't see it.'

'But I do every time I look in the mirror I see back to that night, I see my face and I see it.' Daryl told him.

'So you were attacked? What happened, most scars have a story. Mine have been fixed as much as they ever will, I think yours will fade though if you wait.' Sean said.

'Yeah, these scars are haunting me' Daryl muttered.

'Talk me through what happened. Why?' Sean asked. 'I'm trying to figure this out? I've seen you before, about 6 months ago stripping at the club, you have scars on your back.'

'You seen me strip?' Daryl asked.

'Most gay men in the state have seen you strip,' Sean told him. 'Why are these scars different to the others.'

'Because, Thanks,' Daryl said as the women dropped their coffee at the table. He took a drink looking at Sean.

'These guys tried to drug and get the girls out of the club, Carol, 'shonne and my sister inlaw Andrea, then the next week they attacked me in the carpark.' Daryl told him. 'Since then I can't leave the building alone, or go in alone, or be there alone. I look in the mirror to shave I see them, I can't stop thinking about it.'

'Its a bit excessive for a fight, in the car park.' Sean stated.

'They sliced my face and neck,' Daryl mumbled, 'one forced their dick in my mouth, while another held a knife to my throat... tried to rape me... nearly did' He whispered.

Sean sat there saying nothing, he glanced around the room and cleared his throat. 'Ok, now I know why the scars bother you so much,' He said.

'I just can't you know, look at them without seeing that night or feeling those feelings.' Daryl told him.

They both sat there drinking their coffee Sean leaned back in his chair looking at Daryl. 'You should talk to Darren, from a man's point of view. He's been where you are, his ex boyfriend did something to him. He run's a man's support group for males who have been sexually assaulted on Thursdays the next town over.'

Daryl sat there starring at Sean who was telling him that his boyfriend run a man's support group for men. Daryl shook his head in wonder about had it happened to that many men that here needed to be a support group. He really needed to think about it. Things were getting out of hand quickly with him not leaving the building alone or coming in alone.

'Your face Daryl, its really not that bad, your a good looking man, Carol loves you,' Sean said. 'If you want to fix them, fix them after you come to terms with what happened.'

'She does, she always on my side.' Daryl said.

'You want Darren's number?' Daryl nodded. 

They sat in the coffee shop for two more hours talking about everything under the sun. Daryl realised why Carol had been friends with him for such a long time. He didn't like that she had given up the friendship because she married Ed. After a while they headed out to the car and headed back to the club. Daryl lead Sean with confidence using his keys for the first time since the attack going in the back door without one of his friends or wife or brother letting him into the building. He felt proud. Carol looked proud when they appeared at the door of the office when he waved his keys at her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	79. Chapter 79

Sean come back into the office to talk to Carol, 'I feel like a bit of a pervert watching those men go through routines,' He told Carol.

'Watch away, I do, its ok to look,' Carol told him, she held her finger up to make him be quiet for a moment as she run her finger down the screen and hit save. 'Thanks, how did it go?'

'Good I think, I dont' know if I was much help, but we did have a good talk,' Sean told her.

'Its been hard for him, its been really hard, we nearly didn't make it, he kept running away, like actually running away.' Carol told him.

'Yeah he told me, he took off for a week and met a girl, who now works at the club, Tara right?' Sean asked.

'Hmmmmm he really did tell you a lot,' Carol told him.

'He also said Darren and I could move into the building,' Sean smirked at her.

'Move in here? What, where are you staying now?' carol asked.

'Cheap place, we renting week for week, we not long moved back,' Sean told her.

'Did Daryl say where you were going to be staying? How has he worked this out?' Carol asked.

'Don't know, he said there is heaps of room.' Sean said. 

'There is, its all in sections so we share with Merle and Andrea, my brother and sister inlaw.  I think there is some rooms on the top floor that are empty, or on the first floor, but thats also were everyone gathers to eat also, but there are some rooms off it, come on I'll show you around.'

 Carl wandered out towards the stage to see what everyone was up too, there were four dancers on stage including Daryl who was trying to show a new guy some moves, he was getting it slowly, he had natural rhythm and abs to run your hands down. She turned and looked at Sean.

'You sure you guys want to live here with guy's like that running around?' Carol asked.

'You manage to live here without throwing yourself at every man in the place,' He told her.

'You don't know that for sure,' Carol teased.

'Yeah, you love him and he loves you I can tell,' Sean told her, his phone was ringing and he moved away to answer it, Daryl dropped down off the stage, he had taken his shirt off and was just wearing jean's, he pulled her into a hug.

'Did you invite Sean and Darren to live here?' Carol asked him, he nodded and bent down to kiss her.

'Don't be mad.' Daryl told her.

'I'm not mad, but I just worry that there are people like Martinez who are arseholes and might be rude to them, or say something,' Carol said.

'I'll deal with him ok, but there are some rooms' on our floor or on the first floor right, and on the top floor, they could stay somewhere here?' Daryl asked.

'Of course they can, but its getting a little nuts, that's like 17 people living here.' Carol told him.

'Yeah but you were going to ask him anyway right?' Daryl asked her.

'Shut up, I wasn't' she giggled, he was right she was going to ask him.

Sean finished his phone call, Carol went over to talk with Glenn, Daryl went back onto stage and showed them a few more dance moves, once Carol and Glenn finished talking they had decided that they were probably better in the rooms on the first floor near the communal kitchen and lounge to set up. Carol pulled out her keys and looked over towards Daryl to let him know she was going, Glenn was going too. Daryl wasn't staying alone with the new guys without Glenn so everyone packed up and left. Glenn locked the back doors and together they headed for the internal doors to go to the ground floor.

'Can these guys pay their way Carol?' Glenn whispered in her ear.

'I would say so,' 

'Good, I don't need to support anymore people, neither can you we need to start transforming these floors soon into apartments,' Glenn told them.

They pushed into the main lounge and found a few people sitting there, Carol introduced Sean to Abe and Tara who were fixing dinner for everyone, and Martinez and Sasha were playing cards at a table. Maggie was reading a book on a bean bag. They all were nice to Sean and they left and went down the hall, Glenn pulled out the keys to unlock the doors and show them around, it was smaller with a kitchenette, smaller than any of the other wings on the building it must have been small offices or something. 

Sean looked wrapped with it, 'We can clean up and get our stuff in it will be great.'

'Awesome, here's a key for it, I haven't got a spare front door key yet but you can buzz the door to be let in  I will get you one Monday,' Glenn told him, they all left him ringing his boy friend planning the shift into the building, Daryl pulled Carol's hand into his big one as they opted to walk the stairs up to their set of rooms to tell Merle and Andrea there were new people in the building.

 

 

 


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kinda lost my way with this, but been thinking a little and have new ideas.

Sean and Darren moved into the building quickly and painlessly as Daryl organised a group to go get their stuff and move it all into their rooms. Rick, Merle, Daryl and Glenn were surprised at the dingy place they were staying in. It was clean but they could tell it was a damp and dingy Daryl looked around he could tell the reason they jumped at the offer to move into the building. Glenn was starting to call it 'Club Med!' Everyone wanted to live there.

Glenn was waiting for the day someone come knocking at the front door with someone with bags saying they heard through a friend of a friends cousin. Soon they were going to have to put a cap on it. 

The next week they were starting renovations on the ground floor with commercial kitchen for the club, also on the ground floor they were putting in a gym. On the first floor they had decided to put in 3 1 bedroom, kitchenette and a little lounge, with a bathroom, on each side of the first floor, there was enough room there to set this up. First in first served for these little flats, Rosita and Martinez had already put their hands up for one each.

Abe and Tara wanted to share and were happy to wait as long as it took as long as they were together. Daryl often looked at them like they were a couple, he knew Abe was bi, but Tara was into girls. They had a real tight bond. Daryl wondered sometimes if she was bi, as he often saw her glancing at Abe. He was going to ask about that at some stage. Carol kept telling him not to be so nosy and it was none of his business if she liked him like that or not.

Daryl was helping Sean load their bed onto the back of his work truck lifting with Rick supervising it all. They tied down all the gear, they then helped do a clean up and they were out of there quickly.

Moving them into the building was like clock work, Glenn, Rick, Merle and Daryl were old hands at this getting people moved in quickly. That they set up their beds and their stuff around where they thought it should go. They then left them to decorate or put things where they wanted it to go.

'So we have dinner around 6 ok?' Glenn told them as they were leaving. 'Its anything goes for dinner tonight.'

'What does that mean?' Darren asked

'It means we get to eat what ever the fuck we like without the princess here telling us he don't want fat strippers in his club,' Merle told them.

'What, you guy's are not fat?' Darren asked.

'Only because they don't eat many carbs, 3 days out from stripping,' Daryl told them.

'Are you serious?' Sean asked the men.

'Bodies like this doesn't just come naturally,' Merle told them, 'Got to put the work in.' 

'I never knew so much work went into it,' Sean said.

'Wait till you find out how much work we put into stripping,' Glenn told them. 'Right guys we will see you later.'

They left them too it and wandered along to see how dinner was going, it smelt like chicken and potato's and bread baking. They wandered around the kitchen and were growled at as they prowled trying to steal food to eat.

'Stop,' Carol growled at Daryl as he pretended to cuddle her but really was reaching past her to steal some bread that she was cutting on a huge platter. 'Daryl, I know what your doing, your stealing food from behind my back.'

'No I'm not,' he said as he shoved food into his face over her shoulder so she couldn't see.

'Fine then kiss me then,'

'Hmmmmmmmmm whaaaaaaat?' Daryl said in her ear and kissed it.

'No kiss me on my mouth and prove your not just holding me tight so i won't see you eating bread,' Carol nudged him.

Daryl looked around the kitchen to see who was there, Tara was stirring a pot with Abe by her side talking quietly, they both had their backs to Carol and Daryl and they couldn't hear what was being said. Rick was trying to help Michonne and she was looking at him like he needed to get out of her way before she chopped veggies for dinner. Rick wasn't paying any attention and was cuddling into her anyway. Michonne gave up putting the knife down, turned to kissing and cuddling him which is what he wanted. He whispered in her ear. She shook her head. Rick shrugged and patted her boob leaving the kitchen heading out to the lounge where some people were lying about watching a movie on tv.

'So are they, you know?' Daryl asked quietly indicating towards Abe and Tara.

'Daryl are they what?'

'You know, having S.E.X,' Daryl spelt out. Carol looked at him.

'I have no idea, because its none of my business, I know she's had a boyfriend at high school, then her girlfriend, I don't know. Ask her, she's one of your besties,' Carol told him.

'uh a' Daryl shook his head, looking over at them again.

'Tara, Daryl wants to know if you and Abe are you know???' Carol called out to them, Abe turned and looked at Daryl who was blushing like mad.

'Man is it any of your business?' Abe asked.

Tara was frozen and turned and looked at Daryl, 'No, not really, I mean, ummm,'

Tara looked at Daryl and blushed. Abe looked down at her, shook his head and went back to stirring the pot.

'We're not having sex,' Abe told them not turning around. Tara put her hand on his arm and squeeze it.

'We like each other that's all you need to know,' Abe told them. 

'Daryl's like a chick, he likes know whats going on,' Carol told them, 'Stop being a nosy parker.'

'Well I never actually asked, Carol did,' Daryl tried to defend himself. 'So do you wana come to the movies with us tonight like a double date then?' Daryl pushed a little harder to find out the gossip.

'Movies?' Tara said looking at Abe who nodded 'Yeah ok, we will come.'

Daryl nudged Carol and everyone turned back to the food they were preparing. 

'


	81. Chapter 81

Going to the movies was odd, Carol and Daryl hadn't actually gone on a date to the movies the whole time they had been together. Running the club, running the garage, dealing with everything that was on in their lives. 

They were finally getting there shit together to do more things together that didn't involve the club or doing something to do with the club. They met up with Abe and Tara on the landing walking down to the street together, Daryl took Carol's hand to walk down the road, they were about 4 blocks away from the movies, Carol stomach always did a little dip when he took her hand in public, an excited feeling.

She glanced at him, he was looking in the windows as they were walking past at the different displays, it was starting to get dark, Tara and Abe were chatting away behind them about different things. Tara looked happy for the first time since they met her, they still were not sure what they were doing together, Carol kept glancing at them. Tara had her arm looped in his almost skipping along at his side pointing at stuff. 

'You think they are doing it?' Carol asked Daryl. She looked at him he shrugged his shoulders looking around at them.

'Who knows,' Daryl laughed. 'I don't know anything, I was really only teasing the first time I said it.'

They made it to the movies, a romantic comedy Daryl and Abe had rolled their eyes at Carol's choice about the choice of movie she chose. 

'Well you can go down the road to the pub and I'm sure we will find some nice guys to take us to the movies, if you don't want to come sit with us,' Carol suggested to them.

Daryl shook his head thinking that he didn't want to leave his wife at the movies alone. He looked around and noticed that there were some other men who would be willing to sit with Carol and Tara at the movies. One guy actually smiled and nodded at her when she said they would find someone else to take them. He gave him a look and he walked away fast.

'Ummm no, popcorn babe?' Daryl asked her.

'Don't you try and babe me, when you teased me about the movie, then you wana try smooch up to get on my good side,' Carol teased him. Abe watched shaking his head at them teasing each other. Tara showed Abe what she wanted to eat while watching the movie, he brought her what ever she wanted. Carol watched as Tara looped her fingers into the belt loops of his jeans. 

Carol nudged Daryl as they watched the act of possessiveness from Tara on Abe. 

'Stop,' Daryl told Carol, Daryl brought some drinks and popcorn for them to eat. He followed Carol into the seats, Abe went in first then Tara, followed by Carol then Daryl. They were sitting in the back row of the movies, Daryl winked at her because they were in the back row and he patted her bum as she took her seat that she actually sat on his hand, moving slightly so he had to remove it.

'Keep an eye on them,' Daryl whispered to her.

'Daryl, you want me to perve on our friends?'

'Yes, I do, I need to know if they kiss,' Daryl whispered in her ear.

'Daryl, you don't, watch the movie,' Carol teased him back.

Carol didn't notice what they were doing because once Daryl got bored of the movie he made it his mission to make out with Carol for the rest of the movie. His mouth was on her neck, Carol's hand slipped up under his tee shirt stroking his bare skin. She was sure she was going to have to wear a scarf around her neck for the next week with the way Daryl was attacking it. He slipped a hand up her shirt cupping her breast.

Carol pushed him away a little because of where they were and he was getting slightly carried away. Carol was still half watching the movie, Daryl had given up ages ago as he tried to pull her onto his lap, he was going to get them kicked out of the movies, Carol wondered if that was his goal. The movies were not that packed anyway and no one could see what he was doing or where his hands were.

She glanced over to see what Tara was doing, she had her head rested on Abe's shoulder and he had his arm around her. He was asleep and she was watching the movie. Daryl was running a thumb over her nipple under her shirt. Carol was getting turned on, his mouth and his hand he knew what he was doing.

'You need to stop, watch the movie,' She whispered to him.

'Why, its boring, I'm making my own entertainment,' He whispered back. He kissed her lips Carol got carried away and kissed him back, the rest of the movie was spent kissing and touching.

The movie finally finished and they woke Abe up to go for the walk home. 

'Next time just you and I will go to the movies,' Carol told Tara. 

'Only if you don't bring Daryl, no one saw the movie but me, don't think I don't know what you were doing,' Tara linked arms with her walking out of the theater,  'No men, we should go on a girls night out or something, go see some strippers that we don't know.'

'Hahaha, I don't think there are any strippers around that we don't know,' Carol told her.

'Road trip?,'

'Hmmmm we could do something, Slumber party?' Carol suggested.

'Yes, yes we should no men allowed, only us girls. We should totally do that,' Tara told her. 

'No men allowed where?' Abe asked.

'Slumber party no men allowed,' Tara told him, 'Right Carol, women only, I know, I know, I know a women who does sex toys parties she comes to your place to show you how vibrators work and stuff like that, and you can buy and you don't have to go to the shop to buy stuff, we should have a sex toy party,' Tara told Carol.

'What, wait, what? Sex toy parties?' Daryl looked at Tara.

'No men, we need to sort a date for us women and get some P.J's on and look at vibrators,' Tara told Carol, Carol nodded in agreement. Daryl and Abe looked at each other shaking their heads, not knowing if they should be worried or excited.

 

 


	82. Chapter 82

Carol tied a scarf around her neck to try hide some of the marks Daryl had left on her, he was lying on the bed in his underwear watching her get ready for the day.

'So what do you do at a sex toy party? Can I come?' He asked her.

'No, girls only,' She looked at him through the mirror knowing what was going through his mind.

'Do you get a cataloge or something then? Can I have a look?' He winked at her.

'Daryl its most likely vibrators and stuff like that,' Carol tried to ignore him as she pulled on one of her work shirts for the club. The club wasn't open it was early Monday morning but she probably was going to get dirty doing the big clean up with Glenn over the day she didn't want to wreck her good clothes. She pulled on track pants and sneakers.

'Do you need a vibrator?' Daryl asked her.

'I might if you don't stop annoying me, go shower and go to work, bring home some money to help pay for some repairs on the building. He sighed rolling off the bed walking up behind her.

'What would you do with a vibrator if you had one then?' Daryl asked her  winking at her through the mirror.

'I'll tell you what I will do with one in a minute if you don't leave me alone, stop annoying me or all you will be hearing is the sound of one for the next 6 months,' Carol warned him.

'Promises promises, only if I can watch,' he teased her.

'For God's sakes would you go, plus you smell,' Carol had finished getting ready and started pushing him out of the bedroom across the lounge into the bathroom, she squealed as he lifted her pretending to take her into the shower. 'It will be the last thing you do, put me down I have to meet Glenn,'

Daryl stripped watching Carol as he took his clothes off going into the shower leaving the door open so she could watch if she wanted too, she was putting make up on in the mirror, but also looking at him through the mirror, she knew he liked it, she liked it too.

'Does Glenn know your organizing this thing?' Daryl asked her.

'No because only you and Abe know that Tara and I even talked about it,' she told him, 'Besides we can't have it at the club because its a night club and we might get pinged on some law that says you can't buy vibrators in a strip club.'

'Is there a law?'

'I don't know but we will have it in the communal lounge or somewhere, not in the club anyway,' She told him, he was washing his hair Carol moved over to the door way into the shower to talk to him some more.

'We got the builders in on the first floor so text me when your leaving and get to the car park I will walk you in,' Carol told him, he just nodded, small steps. New people in the building she knew was freaking him out even though he didn't say anything she knew. 'Don't need to be a super hero Daryl, even I'm not going anywhere alone, there too many new people about we need to be on our game.'

'Its ok, I will ring, I promise,' He got out wrapping a towel around him going to get dressed. They walked together down to the car park she waved him off. She used her keys to let herself into the club calling out to Glenn, something didn't feel right, she backed out of the club locking the door behind her. She felt prickles going up the back of her neck. Going in the main way standing on the landing she used her phone to call Glenn. It was still early, he answered that he was upstairs so she headed up there to get him to come down to check out the club. There was nothing there, she just picking up on Daryl's antsy vibes on new people going to come into the building. Never the less she kept close to Glenn for the rest of the day.

 

 

 


	83. Chapter 83

'I swear Shane, something isn't right, its like someone's been in here or something,' Carol told them, Rick was shinning his flash light around, they were in their lunch break, they turned off all the lights to see if they could see anything. Carol wouldn't go back in. She knew this club like the back of her hand, she knew someone had been there, it wasn't Glenn because someone had been in her office and he would have said if he had been in her office. Stuff had been moved off her couch. 

Rick and Shane had received a panic'd phone call telling them they had to come check just to make sure. They hadn't been in the club since early Sunday morning. It wasn't that often that they hadn't been in there every day. Glenn was up looking around the bar.

'Should we be touching stuff in case there's been a break in?' Glenn called downstairs.

'Well at the moment we are just looking because you have a feeling someone been there.' Shane called up the stairs.

'Someone has been here,' Carol called out. Merle and Daryl peeked out from behind the stage, they were hunting out the back in the dancer part, together they had gone into every private dance room, and the back room for the dancers. They found some interesting stuff in the dancers showers though and were bringing it out to the main part of the club.

Glenn tried the internal doors they were locked. They were at a loss. Someone had been in Glenns office and he was pissed off because stuff he had been working on had fallen to the ground from his desk. He was pissed. Someone had been wandering around the club. It was frustrating because they just called a lock smith, everyone had to stop what they were doing to try figure this out. 

Carol and Glenn decided that they were not giving out keys to anyone except Daryl and Maggie, if anyone needed in they would have to ask, or use an internal pin pad that the combo lock could get changed when ever they wanted. It would cut down some time worrying about keys and they could text out the new combination as they changed it.

The lock smith arrived and was changing the key pad for the internal stairs. Glenn wanted new deadbolts on the main entrance and plus lock going into the floor. Carol was just watching all the activity going on around her, Daryl come up behind he wrapping his arms around her waist.

'Wait till you see what Merle found, a whole lot of girl stuff,' He told her, Merle put it onto the table in front of her. 'And a guy's pair of pants, that's too small to fit anyone here.'

'Really? So I'm not going mad?' Carol whispered, 'We just got all the locks changed on a bad feeling that someone had been in here,'

'Who has keys?' Rick called out from across the room reaching over behind the couch pulling out a back pack. Holding it up. 'Who's is this?'

Everyone looked at two back packs he pulled out. Glenn walked over taking one, holding it up. 'Fucken Beth!'

Carol looked at Glenn he looked ready to blow his top, and swear words were flying out his mouth. Carol looked at Daryl and indicated for him to follow to one place they hadn't looked that she didn't think anyone would be, going around the stage and pulling at the doors to go under the stage, sure enough Beth and some boy were hiding under there from them all.

'Get out NOW!' Carol growled at them.

Everyone left but Carol and Glenn, Glenn had lost it, really had, not only were they under age they broke  into the club. They could  lose their licence. Not to mention what the hell was she doing there and who was this guy. Carol managed to get them to the internal stairs and going up. Beth hadn't finished high school and she rung her parents to try figure out why they hadn't mentioned she was missing. 

Daryl was ranting, 'You mean we just wrote a check for over $1000 dollars because of Beth Greene?'

'Don't even start,' Glenn growled storming up the stairs. He looked done in, done. He knew she was hanging with a bad crowd, he was ringing Maggie on his cell phone as they walked the stairs. He stopped to talk or argue with Maggie, saying it was too late Carol had already rung her parents. They couldn't have Beth breaking into the club she was lucky that they didn't press charges.

Shane stopped Daryl on the stairs, 'Do you want us to report this? File charges?'

Daryl looked up the stairs at the two crying teens who were looking at him with pleading eyes, he turned so the couldn't see his face, giving him a wink said, 'Charge them on everything, breaking and entering, stealing, whatever,'

Shane knew he was joking and nodded, 'We will be round to take statements shortly and photos.'

Beth was screaming down the stairs not to charge her she couldn't go to jail. Daryl looked at Carol and shrugged. She knew they were not charging them but the kids didn't know that so if they had to stew on it for a few hours it might do them good. 

Maggie come rushing up the stairs as Daryl and Merle were leaving, 'What's the damage?'

'Nearly 2k, doors, locks booze,' Daryl told her.

'Glenn and Carol charging?' She asked him. She could still hear Beth screaching from their flat three floors away.

'Nope, but Beth thinks we are, don't tell her yet. Let her stew. Got to go work, someone needs to pay for the fucken damage,' Daryl left, Maggie started the walk upstairs to trottle her sister.

 


	84. Chapter 84

Carol was in her room trying to not listen to the arguing going on upstairs between Glenn and Maggie, Beth commenting every now and again. Tara was providing a distraction with a booklet with sex toys. They were both giggling and snorting over different things they were looking at. It was insane Carol didn't realise half of them were even real, or you could buy them.

'So its all booked for Wednesday night,' Tara told her.

'This Wednesday? Two days?' Carol looked shocked.

'Yes, we can do it in the comon lounge and no guys, just girls and wine, chips and munchies,' Tara told her.

'Tara, I'm not to sure,' Carol looked around, at the time of agreeing it sounded like a great idea. Tara was nodding that it was going ahead.

'You can come or not come,' Tara giggled putting her hand over her mouth. 

Tara pulled out her phone texting  every girls she knew hitting send. 'Too late everyone is coming.'

'Tara, I don't know, sex toys, what am I going to do with sex toys?' Carol ask Tara. 

'You know,' Tara gave her a wink, and giggled. 'Have you never had a vibrator?'

'No,' Carol whispered. 'No, I mean my first marriage was terrible, sex, I'm just not even going there.'

'Sorry,' Tara whispered, 'But Daryl, he's ummmmm better?'

'Daryl, he's ummm physical, passionate, he's ummmmm still getting there,' Carol was surprised she was talking about sex so freely with Tara, 'He's been through  a lot,'

'Will he get upset about the sex toy party?' Tara asked.

'I think he would like the idea of it and even more if I brought stuff,' Carol joined in with a little giggle. He probably would be interested, he enjoyed using the vibrating cock rings he handed out over Christmas. She wasn't about to spill those beans with Tara. 

**********************************************************************************

'Are you going to buy something?' Daryl was lying on the bed watching her get her clothes ready to go down for the girls night, Carol was watching him through the mirror.

'Maybe,' Carol answered him.

'I ummmm found a flyer, or the pamphlet thingy,' Daryl told her, 'I think you should get something from page 48,' 

'Page 48, whats on page 48,' Carol laughed that he remembered the page number, he reached behind him pulling out the flyer flicking through the pages till he found what he was looking for, she walked over taking the book. She looked shaking her head at the ball that had a remote control. 'No way,'

'It will be great, you can wear them then I can have the remote in my pocket and can work it.' He nodded, he was grinning about it too.

'You know there is one for guys you can wrap it around you dick and balls, and I can work that,' Carol told him, he nodded that he would like it, he seemed to like everything in the book.

'You  _are_ going to buy something right, seriously?' He looked back though the book, 'I never realized there were so many sex toys you could buy,'

'I know,'

'You ever had a vibrator?' he asked her.

'Have you been talking with Tara?' She looked at him he was still studying the book.

'Why can't I come?' He asked again.

'Because its for girls only, your doing stuff with the guys anyway,'

'Practicing  routines I would rather be looking at vibrators and dildos,' Daryl flicked through the book, 'Wow Carol look at the size of this one, how would that even fit?'

'Very carefully, I'm not buying that,' She looked at the book, sitting down beside him taking the book out of his hands to look through. It appeared he had marked the corners down on some parts of the book on things that seemed to interest him, she wiggled back lying down beside him sharing the pillow.

'Daryl, you stink, why didn't you shower?' She complained.

'Cos I wanted to talk to you about vibrators.' He leaned across kissing her, 'You didn't even give me a kiss when I got home,'

He rolled on top of her kissing her neck, Carol giggled, pushing him away, 'Shower now,'

'Come with?' Daryl asked her, she shook her head. She actually wanted to make it downstairs, showers with Daryl tended to end up requiring another shower after the shower.

'Gotta go looking at vibrators, and ......' Carol told him.

'Massive dildos,' Daryl rolled onto her again, feeling her up a little, kissing her neck. 

'No seriously you need to shower, I'll come watch if you want me to watch.' She rolled him off her and dragged him to the bathroom, she looked at the time she had some time before she had to set up, with Tara. Maybe she had time to shower, she should probably shower, its only polite to be clean and fresh smelling she told herself as she grabbed a robe to go to the bathroom with Daryl.

 


	85. Chapter 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to finish up this fic soon, I can't think of where else to take it except baby town, and I have other baby fic's on the go. any suggestions or feedback would be welcome. Hope everyone had a safe and happy New Year.

Seriously she needed another wine, the only way to get through this toy party was drunk right, she took a glance at Andrea. She had a huge as grin on her face, and a pen in her hand marking stuff down she also had the Dixon Garage visa in her hand. Carol didn't know how they were going to work this one around as parts. 

'If you don't order something I'm under strick instructions to order some stuff from page 84,' Andrea told Carol.

'What? Who? What did he really,' Carol whispered to her.

'How do you think I got this little baby?' She waved the card. 'Someone wants to have some control over his wife by the looks of things,'

Carol accepted another wine and indicated Tara to stand there with the wine as she knocked her drink back. She held her glass out for another looking Tara in the eye.

'You better be buying something, for you know, your not really boyfriend but we know he is even if your arn't you know, doing it,' Carol warned her.

'What, I thought you were into girls?' Andrea looked at Tara.

'I'm into people, I'm very attracted to him,' she looked at them. 'Shut up, just shut up,' she passed them a huge vibrator to look at,

'What, how does that even fit?' Andrea tilted her head to the side, Carol did too.

'If you don't know, none of us will know,' Carol whispered, 'You know more about sex than me,'

'Ummmm no, that would be Merle, or Daryl those Dixon boys know a thing or two like they read the manual, or talk to each other about it,' Andrea's eyes glanced around the room making sure no one knew what they were saying, 'but I must say, Merle reading something, he's working it lately.'

They were passing around jewelry for your private parts to make it look pretty, Carol had a butterfly in the palm of her hand looking at it.

'Its like a wall ornament or something, we could put it on a chain around our neck,' Carol whispered, 'What is it?' she asked her sister inlaw.

'Its clit jewelry, you put it on your clit to make it look pretty, look this one vibrates,' Carol chocked a little on her wine, while Andrea had one vibrating in her hand, it was bouncing around on her palm.

'Oh, look this is the one he wants, its got the remote control,' Andrea pulled out the order form writing it down, Carol was hissing at her to stop.

'Don't, I couldn't,' She whispered.

'You could wear it working behind the bar and he could be turning you on to orgasm from across the room,' Andrea giggled.

'He could do that if he took out the trash,'

'Buy it, try it, if not wear it as a necklace.' Andrea giggled.

By the time the party finished, Carol and Andrea ordered more sex toys than they realized. They were sure their husbands were not going to be too upset, one thing Carol wanted was something to control Daryl with, he sometimes liked it when she took control. She also brought hot lube which warmed up on friction.

Andrea ordered two massive dildo's just because they would intimidate the men, they were twice the size of the guy's dick's.

'I'm not ever going to use that, it wouldn't fit,' Carol was drunk she knew she was drunk, or she wouldn't be talking about massive dildo's twice the size of her husbands penis, 'Its twice the size of Daryl's his barely fits,'

'I hope Daryl's fits, or we been listening to your sex noise for months for nothing' Andrea laughed.

'Don't, you can't hear, we can't hear you you can't hear us,' Carol told her.

'Woops, we spent hundreds of dollars,' Andrea laughed.

'Did you get the vibrating butterfly with remote?' Carol asked

'Two, one for me, one for you,'

'They are not going to give a shit then,' Carol slurred. They left the party and crawled their way up the stairs on their hands and knees, calling to their husbands to come help. They come running out thinking something major was wrong but groaned seeing their drunk arsed wives, and heaved them upstairs again. 

'Did you get it?' Daryl asked, 

'Two,' Andrea answered.

 


	86. Chapter 86

Daryl was a bit worried the girls had gone out shopping, he'd given her all his stripping money from the past few nights before to stop Carol from using the credit card or cash cards. She told him she needed new underwear and bra's, he suspected that was a ploy to let her shop due to them trying to save money. She and Andrea only had to mention panties and bra's they were nodding and agreeing to it.

They were easy targets, led by their dicks by their pretty wives. Daryl was led by his and found himself doing stuff that he knew he never would have ever agreed to ever. Now he was lying on his bed wondering about panties and bra's. He was hoping tomorrow being Sunday they could do something for themselves, maybe try the movies again, he had fun with Carol at the movies. Carol would kill him if he did that to her neck again.

He had another show tonight. He should really hit the gym or do something to get ready for it. He heard some banging and crashing as his brother coming into their flat, he heard his name being called and something about the 'Holy Grail of all Grails,' Daryl come now.

He moved quickly to find his brother placing a huge box on the table in the lounge, he looked at the label. It was from the sex toy party from the other day. 

'We can't open it, they'll kill us,' Daryl muttered his hands itching to rip open the box.

'Why not, its addressed to Dixon Garage ...... C/O this building, it could be that part you ordered we need desperately for that thingy..........' Merle rubbed his hands pulling out his keys to use to cut through the tape around the box.

 The pulled open the box looked in the both took a quick step back looking at each other.

'You put your hand in and pull something out, then I will, we look then we put it to the side then once we looked at it all we tape the box back up again,' Merle suggested. He need not have bothered, Daryl tipped the box over so everything fell to the floor.

'Woops I'm so clumsy,' he looked around the floor at the different things in the boxes. Wondering what thing he should take out of his box first to look at, he grabbed the biggest square box thinking it would be the best opening the top and tipping out the biggest dildo he ever seen in his life.

'Fuck me,' Merle laughed.

'With this?' Daryl held it out, 'What? Merle this is bigger than mine, what do they want one this big for?'

'To you know,' Merle took it Daryl was handing it to him.

'There's two, Oh my God,' Daryl pulled out a whip.

'Haha no way, hide that,'

Both men dived in ripping open boxes reading instructions. Daryl was happy finding his remote control vibrating butterfly. He was going to make Carol wear it tonight. Merle pulled out some G' Strings reading the box. 

'Male Vibrating Remote Control G, for anal or testicular stimulation, we are fucked,' Merle held a pair out to Daryl. 

'No, no way, no anal nothing,' he commented.

'Testicular, you got balls Daryl?' Merle commented. 

'Fuck, its got a remote,' Daryl looked excited. Merle had a huge grin on his face.

'Batteries, we need to go shopping for  batteries,' Daryl suggested, they grabbed their wallets leaving the sex toys spread all over their lounge room. 

When Carol and Andrea arrived home the guys were gone but all the evidence of what they had been looking at was everywhere. Carol found a note on her bed. Whips, dildo's, vibrators, cock rings, butterflies, G strings, it was all out of the boxes like Christmas morning spread around the room. 

_Getting batteries_

Was all it said.


	87. Chapter 87

'No, no way,' Carol told Daryl, he was half chasing her around the bedroom joking with the vibrating butterfly. 

'Please just try it on see if it fits,' He was grinning, he had come home finding her in the shower, fitted the device with batteries in hopes he could talk her into some afternoon fun. 'Carol, come on, its not like I'm asking you to wear it at work,' Carol was worried that his cuteness would talk her into wearing it at the club and he would flick it on and leave her having an orgasm behind the bar and trying to hide it.

He was looking at her like he was a starving man, 'Did you buy your panties? Can I see?'

'Your horny, the showers free go spank it,' Carol teased him. He moved suddenly diving over the bed catching her with his arms around his waist. He tried to protect his new toy in one hand and haul her into the bed with the other, she was holding onto her towel with full grip. He was laughing for the first time in a while, so she let him think he was going to get what he wanted.

'I'm too embarrassed,' but she let him catch her pulling off her towel and let him kiss his way down her body then lay there while he fitted it to her, he stalled for a moment grabbing the directions looking at her then at the picture. Carol couldn't help but worry he was going to fuck it up, he was studying her vagina like it was a car engine, like it was the first time he saw it. She could see looking down he was rock hard thinking about putting it on her.

He slipped it up her thighs, positioning it up against her clit, he gave it a little rub with his thumb, she flung her hand across her face to try calm herself. She was already turned on he was tormenting her by just touching her.

'I might have put it on upside down, hang on,' Daryl grabbed the remote looking at the remote, then her, then the butterfly, then he turned it on, instead of turning it up he hit turbo. Carol let out a huge groan and flipped onto her tummy. Groaning and panting crawling around the bed. Daryl rocked back onto his heel's, something was wrong, she shouldn't have such a huge reaction to it, rather than quiet build up, it sounded like she was about to come.

'Turn it down, turn it down,' she squealed. She was getting really turned on, she was going through the stages really fast. She knew she was going to come hard and fast quickly.

'I'm trying,' Daryl was fiddling with the remote, 'It really might be upside down,......................... I can't turn it down. I hit the turbo button,' 

'Get it off, get it off,...........ah ah ah.......... turbo? ................ you................ Daryl,' Carol groaned, and he watched as she panted and had a huge orgasm right in front of his eye's trashing on the bed, juices flowed out of her, he just stared, and began to grow extremely hard. He considered undoing his pants to stroke himself watching her but he had to figure out how to turn it off.

'Daryl, help,' Carol panted, crawled around on her knees, squealing, 'Oh my god, turn it down,................... uh uh uh uh uh Fuck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Oh my fucken god!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ......................Gooooooooooooooooooooooodddddddddddddddddd.........'

Daryl tried to take the batteries out but he was getting flustered because of all the noise she was making. He didn't seem to be able to undo the back.

'Did you.................. did you just come again, Carol? Carol?'

She flopped onto her back feeling around between her legs. 'Get me a mirror!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

'I swear to god if you don't take the batteries out of that thing I'm going to never have sex with you again.' She growled crawling up the bed, Daryl tried to fix it or turn it down, Carol grabbed it off him, and threw it against the wall, it smashed and she collapsed against his chest. He leaned her back looking at it, he leaned over to their top drawer pulling out his pocket knife.

'Well that's a waste of money, you broke the remote,' he told her using the pocket knife to cut the bands around her thighs to take it off. Carol gave him a shove.

'You shouldn't have hit turbo,' Carol told him.

'Well turbo on car's some times its better, so 29.99 for two orgasm's was it worth the money?' Daryl joked, Carol snuggled into his side, he was horny as hell and she was slated, tired trying to sleep. 'Baby, ' Daryl leaned over trying to see if she would let him play. She rolled onto her back giving him the evil eye.

'Should I be concerned you have a pocket knife in the drawer?' Carol whispered to him returning his kiss.

'You should be more concerned about whats in my pants,' Daryl teased.

'Its still twitching,' Carol whispered,

'Really?' he wiggled down her to look, 'I'll kiss it better,'

'No, you've done enough,' Carol tried to pull him up but then his mouth hit an already pumping part of her body and groaned.

'

 

'

 


	88. Chapter 88

Carol was still a buzz of excitement working behind the bar, her husband stripping on stage wasn't helping. He'd done two sets so far and he'd left the stage with girls screaming for more, he was pocketing quite a bit of money. He buzzed around in levi's with Glenn at half time picking up glasses for the girls upstairs taking them into the kitchen to be washed and put through the sterilizer. 

He had girls slipping money into his back pocket as he moved from table to table like a busboy. He knew every time he helped out Carol loved it and he received special attention for being considerate at the end of the night. Last week she had taken him into her office to show him how much she did appreciate it. Judging from the groan's coming from Glenn's office he was getting thanked also.

He was doing a group set with Abe and Glenn and they were getting raunchy on stage then they jumped off stage heading for the stairs. The guy's were letting women touch them and rub their chests as they went past, something they didn't normally do, granted Glenn and Daryl didn't dance the audience anymore they tended to bus the tables and stay on stage.

'Oh Fuck!' Maggie looked at Carol, 'What are they doing?'

'Its not going to end well for us,' Tara commented backing up to the end of the bar.

Carol just watched them coming,  and she wondered what the hell he was doing when he danced upstairs with Glenn and Abe coming close behind him, climbing onto the bar, and shaking his arse in front of her. Tara reached out and slapped Abe's who was standing between Daryl and Glenn shaking it, which made her giggle. They started pulling off their pants on the bar. The girls in the club were cheering them on.

Carol knew Daryl was horny as anything and she had given him what he wanted that afternoon, but he wanted more. He'd come behind the bar before the show to basically feel her up while the club was closed and they she was trying to tap a new keg. Every time she bent over he goosed her. In the end she had to forcefully evict him from behind the bar because it was going to end up with them rolling around on the floor making out like teenagers.

She must admit he was looking good. He'd been working out with the guy's in the gym. His body was ripped, waxed and greased up. Her full intention was to inspect every part of him when she had him alone later. But at the moment she had to deal with him stripping down on her bar. She wanted to run her hands down her body but she refrained from touching him.

'Get down, its a safety hazard,' She warned him. He shook his head.

She knew their set was coming to an end and she grabbed the drink sprayer hit it to cold water and sprayed it on Daryl, the crowd cheered her on as she sprayed everyone and turned the tap onto Glenn and Abe, then Maggie, and Tara. Both wearing white tee shirts had their tops soaked and looked like candidates for wet tee shirt competition. Tara wrestled the drinks tap off Carol and gave her a blast.

Carol looked down at her chest, her nipples were visible through her shirt. Daryl was leering at her, she shook her head, taking the spray again and hosing him down some more because he needed to cool off and stop looking at her. The men jumped down walking through the crowd dripping wet with the crowd cheering. Maggie, Carol and Tara stood there like they been hit by a wave at the beach.

'The little shits!' Tara commented.

'Cute little shits though,' Maggie tracked them with her eyes.

'Horny little shits,' Carol laughed. She shook her hair and pulled her shirt out from her skin. She knew she should change but they were so busy that idea was dropped until Andrea showed up with black bar tee shirts for them to wear.

The club slowly emptied out. Daryl took the stair's two at a time coming up to see her giving her a sexy grin. 'What's up Mrs Dixon? You wanna go out to a club?' he asked her, 'Some of the others are going out dancing,'

'Sure, I need to change my pants and shirt, because my pants are still wet, so is my bra,' she told him.

'I'll come give you a hand,' he told her she shook her head.

'No way you gave me a hand earlier I'm lucky I can still walk,' She laughed, he followed her and the rest of the girls upstairs anyway, with his hands all over her arse. Merle was lying on the couch watching tv, having headed up the moment his last set was done. Daryl rally him up to come out. Carol was surprised when they did show up at the club everyone was there. Even Glenn who normally took forever to lock up. 

Carol hit the dance floor with Daryl, moving with him on the dance floor looking around, trying to keep up with him. He looked hot in his muscle top and jean's she didn't feel guilty at all when she slipped her hand into the front of his pants on the dark dance floor.

 


	89. Chapter 89

Carol and Glenn had spent the whole morning rearranging the bottom floor of the club, tonight was Valentines day and the pools were being set up to wrestle in. It had taken longer than they thought, until they went and brought a plug in air pump. Then he managed to inflate the soft sided pools quickly. Waist deep, they were going to full them just over knee deep with pudding. 

There had been back and forward discussions about it, it would mean opening up the back changing rooms to offer showers. So they set up boy/girl change rooms for everyone. Rick and Michonne were going to man them so nothing happened back there. Carol didn't want people sneaking into offices or anything. Or having sex back there, what she did and the customers did were two different things.

Carol and Glenn had gone all out with decorations making the club very romantic. Every thing looked romantic except the two big pools in the middle of the floor. Carol wondered what they could put around the bottom, Glenn pointed out it was waist height, no one else would notice. they would be too busy looking at people in the pool rather than what was on the inside.

Glenn was standing outside in swimming shorts opening can's of pudding, he was eating it at the same time. He kept eating it when he thought no one was watching him and Carol growled at him.

'No one wants a fat stripper Glenn,' she teased him.

'Pass me a spoon, I swear every can tastes different,' he told her. It seemed to be his mission to taste test every can they opened.  She wondered if she should take the spoon off him. If it was Daryl he would be spooning it in, hiding it from her. He had a real sweet tooth, wanting to  eat as much as he could.

Carol was walking around in a bikini with Tara tipping can's over the sides of the two pools but they knew sooner or later they were all going to have to get in. They all showered and put swim suits on once they had the pools up. Then the truck arrived loading pallets upon pallets of huge can's of pudding.

'Couldn't we just made this shit like Mama used to make?' Tara asked, forgoing a spoon dipping her finger in, pulling it out and sucking on her finger. Abe come in carrying yet another box of pudding from the stack outside. Everyone was sniffing the air smelling the chocolate. Abe was watching Tara eat the pudding licking it off his finger.

'You trying to kill me here?' he asked her, grabbing her hand and sticking it into the pudding again and sucking her fingers, 'Hmmmmm nice, how come Dixon isn't helping?'

Carol climbed over the side of the pool to wading into the pool to empty can's in the middle. 'Its cheaper to buy it than make it, we measured it up and hopefully we have enough, ............. we gonna fill this pool first then that one, so if we were wrong we can put one down,'

'Yeah but why isn't Dixon hauling can's?' Abe asked again, 'Might just send him a picture of you wallowing in the chocolate looking like that,'

Carol come back over to the side lifting up another tin, 'I'm not wallowing in it,'

Abe pushed her over so she was sprawled in the chocolate pudding, chocolate all over her boobs and stomach dripping down her legs, 'Gonna text him this pic see if he wants to come lick it off, that will trick him into coming here to help,' Carol was wallowing in it slipping over trying to get up out of the pudding, slipping all over the show.  She didn't know he was taking a video of her rolling around in the pudding not just one photo. Both Glenn and Abe were watching her, she didn't realize how sexy she was rolling around in the pudding. Abe sent Daryl off the video of his wife slipping around in the pudding.

Carol was squealing at Abe and slung a hand full of pudding in his direction missing and getting Glenn, 'More pudding for me,' he wiped it off himself and started eating it. It was pretty gross. Running his finger down his abs, 'I never get pudding, never,'

They carried on humping loads of pudding into the pools to filling them up. It was hard work. Abe was in charge of stomping on all the tins to get them out of the building. 

'How we going to get this shit out?' Glenn asked. Looking at the amount of pudding that was going in. He hoped it was going to last and not go off and start smelling or something. He knew they were going to have a full house tonight. Invitation only.

'Buckets? or straws? down a drain with running water, the bottom of the shower or something,' Carol commented. She had no idea it was taking ages to get it in, she didn't want to think about getting it all out again. She knew they would have a few days to get rid of it. The club would be shut until Wednesday so it should be all gone by then, she would pay Daryl in sexual favours to help. 

'We could eat it!' Teased Tara,

 'How many can's of pudding do you think it will take to fill it?' Tara stood by Carol looking at the pool. She'd hate to think of how many can's had gone in. 

'I don't know,' Carol told her,

'It's valentines day so chocolate is romantic right? Can't get much more romantic than this.' Carol stood up walking around slipping in the pudding again. Thankful she was dressed for it.

'Yip, smeared everywhere,' Glenn called out. 

Carol reached down and tasted it. It was yummy, and soon they would be rolling in it. Glenn climbed in to help. They managed to get it was nearly knee deep when Tara gave Carol a shove and she went to her knees in chocolate pudding.

'Oh my god,' Carol tried to get up

Tara climbed on her back and yelled 'Giddy up,' 

Carol started wrestling in the pudding and she reached out grabbing Glenn's ankle pulling him down and then the three of them were rolling in it. Slipping and sliding and rolling around slinging pudding at each other.

Daryl arrived just as both women were basically body sliding Glenn slippnig around on him. The two girls were on top of him, he was squealing like a girl when they noticed more and more people looking at them. By Abe's accounts they had been rolling for a good 10 minutes.

'I can't say I'm not a little turned on right now,' Daryl told her, helping her out of the pool. He was still dress from work or he would have dove in, he run a finger across her chest scooping up some pudding then sucked his finger. 'New suit?'

'Maybe, you like it?' she asked him.

'Love it,' he loved all of it, he couldn't wait until till tonight he was going to drag her into the pool with him whether she wanted too or not.


	90. Chapter 90

'God, you need to stop,' Carol was trying to get into the shower but Daryl was sexually harrassing her to try get as much pudding into his mouth as possible. She's walked carefully to the lift took it to their floor. Daryl helped unlock the door and went about pretending to help her when in fact he just appeared to be hungry.

'This is my valentines present right? You covered in chocolate pudding?' he moved his head down licked her chest.

'No, its not, your gross,' she told him, he licked his way around to her back to undo the strings.

'I can't believe you didn't take me shopping for bikini's, you know I love that shit, going shopping for it,' he told her.

'Now I know your full of shit, your just interested in whats inside.' Carol told him.

'Yeah, but lets get you washed, you don't want all that up in ya bits right?' he licked down her back then around the front sucking on her belly button. He was on his knees, then he tried to get the bottoms down.

'You know you shouldn't be eating that much pudding right?' Carol told him, reaching out to turn on the shower, he groaned when she stepped under the spray and all the chocolate disappeared down the plug hole.

'Noooooooooooooo, I hadn't finished with that, I was still eating,' Daryl complained. He chucked his clothes and climbed in on the pretense he was going to help wash her, but she knew he was going to try feel her up. Even though they'd been together for a long time he still couldn't get enough of her. Sex, her, just everything.

'Shush, be good, help me get it out of my hair,' she told him, he tipped her under the spray and helped get the sticky mess out.

'Tonights going to be fun right,' he told her, 'you going wrestle with me in there?'

'Yeah ummmm no,' Carol shook her head, one trip into the chocolate pudding was enough.

'It will be fun, maybe we can go in once the club closes, for a fun time then we can.............................' Daryl's brain was working overtime and he had a hard on pressing up to his stomach, Carol reached out to touch it, he leaned in to kiss her.

Kissing and sex in the shower was one of his most favourite pass times. Lifting her up and sliding her down onto him, he leaned her back onto the wall of the shower. 

'My that's romantic Daryl, smooth move,' She teased him, 'You been working out? Practicing?'

He put his mouth on hers moving in an out some, 'not practicing,' he grunted a little, it turned her on as he held her up against the wall, he didn't seem to be tiring at all in fact he seemed to be going faster, it felt good, real good. 'Working out, some................. weights to lift your arse,' he teased her back knowing he could lift more than her and she knew it. He was keeping in shape, for stripping and for his mental health.

'Can we not .................. talk,' he grunted, he bent down sucking at a nipple enjoying watching her squirm, he eased her down turning her around spreading her a little, pushing himself into her, he put both her hands on the wall, 'Leave them there,' one hand went down to her clit and on on a nipple and they worked their magic, Carol was bracing them. 

She could feel herself coming, he could feel her getting wet around him and he moved fast into her to keep up, and she clenched down on him, he pumped a good few more strokes before he pulled out held himself and sprayed himself all over her arse, he watched as it spurted on her, she looked over her shoulder at him and down her back to where he had come.

'That's new,' she told him, he nodded and leaned in biting down on her shoulder, then turned her around pulling her to him and wiping what was still coming out onto her belly.

'My my Mr Dixon, you and your brother been discussing sex again at work?' she teased him. She knew Merle gave him new ideas now and then, the brothers had no shame talking about sex positions and often he would come home with a newish to them change up. He gave her a half nod.

'Love ya,' he told her, 'Made bookings for early dinner, at 6, cub don't open till 9, that ok?' he asked.

'It's fine, its great,' she kissed him.

'I ah............... ummmmm invited, the odd couples,' he told her.

'That does surprise me,' she said, the odd couples, being Tara, and Abe, Darren and Sean. So nice and romantic.


	91. Chapter 91

'Daryl!!!!! Daryl!!!!.........' come the pounding on the door, and a chant, Carol could tell it was Shane and Rick they just gotten back from dinner where Tara and Abe had had a huge row, and it sounded like Rick and Shane were drunk as skunks,

'I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!' Rick shouted through the door, 'DARYL..............DARYL..............DARYL...........' His chanting come through, Daryl swung the door open.

'You fuckers drunk,' he asked them.

'We can neither comfirm or deny on the grounds we might incriminate ourselves,' Rick stumbled over the door frame, 'Shush................... Michonnes wants to cut my nuts off,' He gave Daryl a nod like it was true.

'What did you do?' Daryl asked he'd hate to think, Rick had a wandering eye and would get himself in the shit quite quickly as Michonne took no prisoners.

'I did nothing,' Rick nodded, 'Not a thing, she's just pissed cos we been going out so long, I didn't think to ask her if we wanted to get married,'

'Right, and your drunk because,' Daryl was confused, they all sat on the couch, Andrea and Carol were off down in the club sorting a few last minute things out. He was pleased there was no stripping tonight, mainly a mixer with everyone. They had hired outside staff and had caterers in to have a supper thing.

'I'm drunk because I brought a fucken ring and did all the bull shit, took her somewhere romantic and she fucken said NO!' Rick grumbled, 'said something about me only asking her because she wanted me to ask not because I wanted to ask her................ it doesnt' even make sense.'

'I don't know, sorry mate,' Daryl told him, he didn't know what to do so he made him a sandwich instead, and a coffee, it sounded like they been hitting the hard stuff for a while. Carol wouldn't let them in the club drunk he knew that.

'So its over, fucken over, 3 years like that,' Rick snapped his fingers, 'Done and over and out,'

'What?' Daryl was confused.

'She said no, keep up Daryl,' Rick told him, Daryl glanced at Shane who was now snoring on the couch asleep in his own drunken haze, Shane was easy led when Sasha was working so he imagined she was working.

'Did she say no because she doesn't want to marry you?' Daryl wondered if it might have been more that she felt Rick felt forced into it.

'She said No, cos she said I only did it because I thought she wanted me to ask not because I wanted to ask.............' Rick mumbled.

'Doesn't sound like its over to me,' Daryl run his hand though his hair, he was dressed to go to the club, Rick was dressed, Shane was snoring so they left him lying on the couch, Daryl ducked back into their bedroom fishing through Carols bikini drawers to find a set for her to wear tonight. He found his favorite pair and shoved them in his pocket. He knew he had heaps of things he could go into the pools in down in the club, and they headed to the club. 'Sounds like she's wanting you to want it,'

'I bloody been wanting it for ages, I just scared she's gonna cut my nuts off,' Rick groaned. They used the lift. He knew the club wasn't open yet, he used his keys to get into the club then scanned to see Michonne at the bar deep in talk with Carol. He hauled Rick with him up the stairs to see her. Michonne glared at him the whole way up. He just pulled up to the bar. Daryl gave Michonne a wave and they sat down at the other end of the bar. He saw Carol looking at him.

'Coke for Rick, Beer please,' He asked when she come down to her end of the bar. She nodded pouring the drinks.

She leaned over the bar planting a kiss on him. 'He can't be here when we open in that state unless he sobers up,' 

He nodded, 'One drink, then I'll shove him on the couch beside Shane,'

'K, 'Chonnes pissed,' Carol looked at him, 'what happened?'

'He asked her to marry him it went tits up,' Daryl took a sip of his beer, 'Got ya bikini on?'

Carol shook her head, and he laughed, she wandered back down the bar showing the staff how she liked things done. Michonne was watching Rick to see what was going to happen, Rick just ignored her. He was waiting for her to approach him. Carol brought them food, and decided to let him stay at the bar since he wasn't causing trouble or drinking. He was sitting eating a plate of food not talking to anyone except his plate, and the odd grumbling to Daryl.

Carol finished showing the new bar staff around then come around and perched herself between Daryl's legs. He was sitting on the stool, and she was wedged between his legs looking around at the people starting to come into the club. He had one arm around her, she rubbed his wedding band tattoo something she did when she was nervous about how things would turn out.

'Happy Valentines Day,' he kissed her neck, and dug around in his pockets a little, he pulled out her bikini and handed it to her to hold then he dug a little deeper and pulled out a little envelope. He looked up and her looking at the bikini that he had passed her. She looked shocked he pulled it out of his pocket.

'You brought a bikini down?' She hissed at him, he laughed at her outrage. She hit him with the bikini bottoms and he grabbed them half standing, shoving them back into his jean's pocket, he grabbed the top and put that in too.

'Shush, its my present to me, this is for you,' he handed her the envelope, she turned it over, 'Open it,'

'Its not divorce papers is it?' she asked him.

'Only if you don't go in the pool,' he helped her oven it and look inside, she pulled out a book of movie tickets.

'Movie tickets?' she asked him, he nodded.

'Cos I promised to take you out some, and I just spent the time making out with your neck,' he leaned in kissing it, 'You don't have to take me ya can take one of the girls or we can do date night once a week for the next ten weeks,'

Carol kissed him, she knew he struggled to buy her things, she told him she didn't need expensive gifts they had big bill to pay, she just wanted him. Her gift to him was going to be more private. She had plans on tying him to the head boards and making him beg for her to touch him. Cheap, free, fun they both enjoyed. He stepped it up a little taking it out of their bedroom it surprised her. She put the envelop in her pocket and took his hand, grabbed their drinks.

'Come on, lets go put it in the office,' She told him.

'What about Rick?' Daryl asked.

'He can watch,' Teased Carol, she looked around the bar seeing Michonne, she called her over. Rick was half asleep at the bar.

'What do you want me to do with your man?' she asked her, Michonne looked pissed still.

'Fine, I'll take him upstairs,' She told them, 'we will come back when he's had a nana nap,'

'He really wants to marry you Michonne,' Daryl leaned over whispering in her ear, 'Remember when you made me listen to you, you can listen to me,' she nodded, 'He wants this,'

'Fine, I'll marry you then,' Michonne cuddled up into a half asleep Rick, 'Only cos your friend told me to,'

'Fine, have your ring then,' Rick handed it to her.

'Thats so romantic,' Carol looked at them. Michonne cracked a rare smile and led Rick off. 'How??'

'He did the whole romantic thing earlier tonight she said no, anyway she just said yes, now tell me about what we are doing?' Daryl followed her close like a puppy waiting for her to pet him down to the office where he knew good things would happen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

'

 


	92. Chapter 92

Daryl had her flat on her back on the couch and his hand inside her jeans, she had her hands down the back of his pants. The door was locked Daryl made sure of that. His mouth was moving along her neck line taking his time licking and nipping at her when he heard her say something .

'What?' he panted into her neck, he lifted his head up looking at her.

'We need to stop,' she told him again.

'Why? The doors locked,' he told her moving back to kiss her again.

'No not that,' she pushed him off so they both were sitting up right, he reluctantly pulled his hand out of her pants. His eyes were hooded, he didn't like the sounds of where things were heading now she called all the office action off. She leaned over and kissed him. 'Don't be pouty,'

'Gonna get blue balls,' he grumbled.

Carol laughed, 'I'd doubt that, chances of you getting blue balls is extremely unlikely,'

' I'll show you,' Daryl stood up making like he was going to drop his pants and she tugged him back down to her.

'I just wondering us locked in here, while all those people out there we should be mingling,' Carol told him.

'Don't wanna mingle,' Daryl complained, he tried to move back in.

'Who was the last person you had a conversation with that wasn't Merle or someone who we lived with? or a client from work?' Carol asked him.

'Don't know,' Daryl mumbled. 'I did, once,'

'See, we need to talk to other people,' Carol told him.

'Nope, I'm good,' Daryl told her, 'I fine, do you wanna talk to to other people?' 

'Don't you think we should, we always.................. all we seem to do now is have sex,' Carol looked at him, ' I like it, I want to go mingle, talk to people,'

'Fine, go talk to people then,' Daryl told her, she could tell by his tone he was grumpy about her suggestions. He looked like he'd rather be doing anything else than talk to other people, he just didn't want to. He just liked the people he like, his friends, and their girls and Carol. He was happy. He was suddenly worried she wanted more than that. She never really stopped the flow of sex before except when she was on her period, they worked round that now, they still done it, but generally in the shower or they did other stuff.

They had sex nearly every day, he didn't know if that was normal or not. They usually climbed into bed and he reached for her and they would make love and fell asleep in each others arms. Sometimes they woke up with their limbs tangled together and they moved together also. Making slow sleepy love in the morning too. Now she was saying no he had to talk to people.

'You coming?' she asked him.

'Not anymore, you said no,' he grumbled.

'Are you coming out to meet people?' she asked him, he looked at her, shook his head. 'Fine, guess I'll go into the pool with Martinz or someone,'

She stood up straightening her clothes up, he huffed and puffed, 'Dont know why I gotta talk to anyone,' he told her standing up to follow her.

'Lets try shall we>?' She leaned in kissing him, 'You couldn't go without sex for a week I bet,'

'Could so, just don't wanna,' he held her hand following her out. She locked the door then together they headed out to the packed club to try hold grown up conversations. He had his hand on her arse as they stopped and chatted to people around the club before finally ending up laughing and talking to everyone who lived with them in their building.

 

 


	93. Chapter 93

'I could you know,' Daryl mumbled sulky in her ear, she'd come back to him, he'd sat at the bar in a grump watching her talk to every single person in her club. He didn't like it. He could see guys looking at her, smiling at her. He wanted to punch some of them and keep them away. He knew he was jealous as hell. He had glared at so many men he was sure if Carol found out she would send him upstairs with a big talking too. She didn't like it when he got jealous.

He just wanted to go around batting men away growling at them claiming 'Mine! Mine! Mine!' Like a kid keeping people away from his toy. Merle put his hand on his shoulder keeping him in his seat when Carol went on the dance floor with more than one other guy,  he knew it was nothings more than dancing but he didn't want anyone dancing or looking or touching his wife.

Carol leaned in to kiss him, the night was going well, the chocolate pudding pools were successful, everyone was having a great time. They had made some new contacts for the club. Glenn was working the crowd hitting base with every person in the club. Maggie was doing her bit, the only person not mixing was Daryl.

She'd glanced at him a few times over the night, and he was just nursing his beer at the bar sitting with Shane who was nursing a headache and a glass of coke. Every now and then they put their hand on his shoulder to stop him from flying down the stairs to plant someone.

'You need to help Mr Dixon, wouldn't hurt you to smile a little,' Carol told him. 'Help me out getting business for the club, it not helping us having one of our lead strippers pouting at the bar. The other one is drunk off his nuts, even Martinz and Merle are schmoozing the crowd,'

'I said I could,' he told her again.

'Could what?' Carol put her hands on him.

'Go without for a week,' he looked at her with his hooded eyes, 'could you?'

'I don't like the idea of this challenge but I'm listening,' Carol told him.

'1 week, no sexual touching each other,' he challenged her, 'I win, you have to do something, you win, I have to,'

'Really, I don't want to do this, one week?' she asked him again, 'You won't last one week, no sexual touching? Kissing?'

He shook his head, 'Nothing,'

He stood up and took her hands off him, 'No touching, I'ma gonna mingle for you,'

She wondered what the hell she just agreed to, did she agree to it or not? Fuck, she watched him smile and nod to people until he come near the chocolate pits, he stopped to talk to Glenn then they both went out the back for about ten minutes. Carol wondered what they were doing.

The lights went down and some raunchy music come over the speakers and both Daryl and Glenn come onto the stage doing some of the most raunchiest sexy moves she'd seen him do. She knew what he was doing, he thought she wouldn't be able to resist, so playing fire with fire all she had to do was tempt him.

She went out the back of the club looking for his jean's he took off and found her bikini to put on. She pulled it on and put her clothes back on and went out. Daryl and Glenn had finished and come back out. He was wearing his normal clothes again.

'See anything you liked?' he whispered in her ear.

'Do you?' she asked as she pulled off her top and handed it to him standing in front of him in her bikini top and she started unbutton the buttons on her pants revealing she was wearing the bikini he had in his pockets.

'That's cheating, surely that's cheating,' he moved close, some people started clapping as she stripped, they loved it seeing the bar owner giving the pudding pools a turn. 

'Ummm no touching Mr Dixon,' she told him, she gave him a wink and called for a challenger, Martinz appeared out of no where, Daryl pulled his shirt off, and started with his pants glaring at Martinz who backed away.

'No fucken way, ' he growled in his direction, he didn't bother with his pants just his shoes and then he pushed Carol into the pool.

 

 


	94. Chapter 94

They were drawing a crowd to the pools as Daryl dove over the side of the pool and Carol backed away squealing, he threw himself at her knocking her off her feet and then it was all on. She was straddling his stomach trying to shove handfuls of pudding into his mouth and her rolled her over and over around the pool.

'No you don't,' he growled in her ear as she grabbed the back of his jeans to pull him over. They rolled around grabbing at each other, Daryl could barely keep his hands on her she was too fast and not to mention slippery, someone else jumped into the pool and she looked up to see Tara helping her get Daryl down. He was going down when Tara was knocked off her feet by Abe. 

Daryl and Abe were big boys, strong and muscly. They were losing a battle against them when Carol caught Andrea's eye and she jumped over the sides of the pool and onto Daryl. Maggie lunged herself at Abe, Michonne stood there shaking her head and looking at her hair, before deciding she should get in there and help. Rick, who had sobered up somewhat, Shane, Merle and Glenn paced the sides of the pools stopping anyone else from jumping in. Sasha climbed over the side and wrapped herself around Daryl's leg and over he went. The crowd was cheering. 

They pinned him for the required 3 seconds and they won, the crowd went wild.

'Not fair, three on one,' Daryl complained to the umpire.

'Man, what you complaining about you had three chicks wrapped around you, what are you complaining about,' he told him, 'that one in the bikini is smoking,'

'Watch it, that's my wife,' Daryl warned him.

'Well you sir are very lucky,' He turned his attention back to Abe fighting with Tara, Michonne and Maggie. Carol and Sasha joined in to help and Abe fell down like a tone of brick into the pudding and they pinned him too. Carol couldn't help notice he wasn't fighting because Tara was distracting him by kissing him that he forgot to fight the pin.

'Fucks sake Abe, you didn't even fight it,' Daryl growled at him, they were slightly embarrassed both of them lost to the girls even though they cheated in the pool's.

'Its just Tara's got a good rack, she had them all up in my face,' Abe admitted, 'And girls all covered in puddling, even though they were all your guys wives, I couldn't help it,'

The guys were standing near the side of the pool. The girls were just getting out and they were trying to come up with a plan to win against them. Daryl took a glance over at Carol noticing she was getting some attention from some men near the pool. He didn't like it, she was shaking her head and trying to wipe pudding off her. His feet were moving before he knew what he was doing. Carol would be mad, she didn't like it when he was jealous but he didn't like the way they were looking at his body.

'Come on, lets get showered at home,' he told her, she looked at him and was sure she knew he was just simmering under the surface. She nodded moving with him to get out of the club, riding up side by side to their flat to go shower, he moved stripping his clothes off and stepping into the shower that he and Merle used after work to clean up. He locked the door behind him stopping himself from following her into the shower she was standing by.

'How long do you think your going to last?' she called out to him.

'A full week,' he grunted over the shower.

'No touching yourself Daryl that's against the rules too right?' she stepped under the spray, 'so I guess I shouldn't let you know I'm washing my breasts right now,'

'Your not allowed too,' he called out over the walls.

'Oh but I can, I didn't challenge the bet, the bet was that your couldn't go without, nothing was said I couldn't use anything,' Carol told him, 'I'm thinking about getting out that big huge dildo and a vibrator and using that tonight,' Carol finished washing her hair and stepped out of the bathroom where Daryl had finished, he was standing there naked, wet and erect. Carol's eyes glossed his body and she wrapped a towel around herself. His gaze alone was turning her on.

'Maybe we should rethink things,' he suggested.

'Oh no Daryl you said you could go one full week and one full week it will be,' she teased him, she flashed her boobs at him then moved past him to go get dressed then go back to the club, he followed her and his breath hissed out when he saw the underwear she was putting on. It was mocking him. He sulked as he moved around regretting his big mouth.

 'Come on sulky pants, lets go shut the club up,' she moved out of their room,  'You might need to sleep on the couch you don't try and get a leg over while you sleep,' she teased him. He knew, she knew he wasn't going to last the night, he watched her hips sway as she went and pushed the button for the lift.


	95. Chapter 95

Glenn had shut the club by the time they went back down to the club. They had late supper for staff and everyone who was allowed to be there after hours. They went upstairs to pour themselves a drink from the bar. 

'What do you want?' Carol went behind the bar pulling herself out a shot glass, she poured herself a shot. She took it giving him a knowing look letting him know she was drinking tonight, he was the care taker. His eyes raked her body taking in the outfit she changed into. A sexy set of underwear he watched her put on and her boots she had thrown a sexy black dress over top. It was low cut, and finished at her knees. 

He was kicking himself because he knew those boots were going to be rubbing at her thighs and he loved them. They turned him on and had some sort of special witching power on him. Those boots where he often taken her wearing only boots, the boots that he would cry about when their lives come to an end he would insist on her buying another pair.

'Beer,' he told her, she nodded and poured him one passing it to him, she poured another shot for herself then digging in her's and Glenns stash pulled out some can's of coke and a bottle of Jack Daniels, two glasses and followed Daryl down the stairs.

Carol put the bottle of Jack on the table in front of Glenn and the two of them had a drink together congratulating themselves on a job well done. Abe and Tara were still in the pudding kissing each other that everyone had no doubt they were now together. Rick and Michonne were off in a dark corner of the club having sex and they thought no one knew but the noises they were making was making it so no one had any doubt of what was going on.

'So the pools were a great idea then?' Carol told Glenn who had his doubts that it would be successful.

'Just have to empty the fuckers now,' he mused. 'Daryl you enjoy your rumble in the pools?'

'Hmmmm yeah, its fine,' he flicked his eyes up from Carol's legs to Glenn's eyes, 'What?'

'Did you like swimming around in the pudding?' Carol asked him, Glenn was wondering what was keeping Daryl distracted.

'Yes, its good, good idea,' he said, 'Did we break even?' he asked him.

'I think more than even,  successful big time, sexy night all round, even though you guys got my wife into the pudding,' Glenn looked at them. 'Tag teaming, thinking we might fill the bathtub upstairs tomorrow,'

Carol was watching Tara and Abe in the pudding and called out, 'You two need to take it upstairs, the next person in might get pregnant,'

Abe lifted his head and nodded, they rolled to the sides and tumbled out of the pool and started rolling and the floor together. Shane wandered across and give Abe a nudge telling him they were putting on a live peep show for everyone and it wasn't that sort of club. Daryl wasn't paying much attention to everyone else eating and talking. He was too busy thinking of ways he could undo his bet for  a week without sex. Everyone had left but Glenn, Maggie, Merle and Andrea. He didn't know if Michonne and Rick were still there or not.

He finished his beer and moved from the table moving up to go pour himself another beer, he run into Merle who was sitting at the bar still drinking. Daryl went behind the bar pouring himself a beer. He nodded at his brother, Merle could see he was ansty about something. He wondered what was going on with him.

'Whats up with you brother?' Merle looked at him.

'Made a dumb bet with Carol we last a week without .......................' Daryl left the comment hanging.

'hahah Daryl your mouth writing cheques  your dick can't cash,' Merle commented. 'Why you go make a dumb bet like that for,'

'Don't know, she said we never do stuff, just do lots of sex,' Daryl told him, 'So I said, I could do without,'

'Daryl, you got a taste for your wife, more than I've ever seen,' Merle told him, sometimes Andrea and he went to bed wearing ear plugs to stop from hearing them going at it every night, and morning, they didn't think it was possible for people to have sex as much as them, but they did. Night after night after night.

'Stupid now she's got those boots on,' Daryl muttered moving over to look down the stairs at everyone talking down there, Glenn and Carol were sitting side by side drinking and talking. He could tell by their body language they were both getting pie eyed and both would start dancing on the tables or something. They didn't close the club and party after very often but when they did, both Carol and Glenn hit the booze. They always ended up with hang overs dancing on the tables.

He watched as Glenn dragged her up onto stage to dance. He saw him spinning her around and he was getting flashes of the top's of her thighs and her boots. He was a idiot and was going to lose a bet right now. He put his beer down and almost run down the stairs to claim his wife back off Glenn. Maggie had joined them before Daryl even hit the stage. Carol wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him.

'I lose,' she slurred, running her hands down his back, 'We are not doing this stupid bet,' 

She bent over and started taking off her boots on the stage, once she had them off with him helping wondering what she was up too, she pulled his shirt off, and unbuttoned his jeans leaving him standing with his pants around his knees. She climbed off the stage and into the pudding pool indicating he should follow. He didn't need to be asked twice moving into the pool, knocking her over.

 


	96. Chapter 96

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok its a half chapter its the end, I am thinking of maybe doing a second part, maybe not. But I had to put it to bed, and I choosing to leave you in pudding because then you all can imagine what happens next.
> 
> Thankyou all for the amazing support for this fic. There have been a few of you plodding along with me along the way. I look forward to ever review on every fic I write. Keep reviewing the writers love it. This is the second fic I've put to bed tonight. I have new and exciting ideas coming your way soon. I just have too many balls in the air. I love theses two (Types) of Carol and Daryl and grown to love their character. Does Daryl get his face fixed. I don't know. He's thinking about it still. I may come back to this. For now I have new ideas. Love you all.

'Its cheating,' Carol told him, 'Your bigger than me,'

He body slammed her again until they both were covered head to toe in pudding. He was working to try get his hands into her pants, she was rolling around with him on her.

'Your going to make me drown,' she called out, 'I'm drowning in pudding,'

'Daryl, don't fuck in the pool,' Merle called out from upstairs, 'I can see what your doing from up here,'

'Shut your eyes then,' Daryl called back moving onto his back to test to see if he could somehow float on top of the pudding, he pulled Carol onto him and they both sunk under the pudding and both come up coughing, 'Ok, its a no go in here.'

'Did you think it was actually an option Daryl? In the middle of the club rolling around in pudding in front of your friends and brother?' she teased him, he tried to sit up and she had her legs around him. He was sitting cross legged with her facing him.

'Like this,' he nodded whispering in her ear.

'No and no, I'm not getting pudding up there,' she told him, putting her hand on his mouth before he said something gross. 'Is this what our life has come too? Sex in pudding?' 

'No because you said no,' he told her, 'but doesn't matter what we do right, what happens, You and me together forever,'

'Together,' Carol leaned in to kiss him, 'You can count on that,'

 


End file.
